A Shinobi Must See Through Deception
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: sasuke has killed Orochimaru and Itachi and is now back in Konoha. He is about to be reassigned to team seven with Sai, Sakura and Naruto. What will happen when they push Naruto too far and he finally snaps? Narusai, naru hinata, narusasu ,naruharem
1. A NEW BEGINNING

_**A Shinobi Must See Through Deception**_

by _**Gabrielle Pheonix**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its Characters.**_

_**Summary:**_ _sasuke has killed Orochimaru and Itachi and is now back in Konoha. He is about to be reassigned to team seven with Sai, Sakura and Naruto. What will happen when they push Naruto too far and he finally snaps? Narusai, naru hinata, narusasu ,narusasusai,irukashi, etc. major lemon and rated m for explicit content._

Naruto walked to the bridge to meet with team seven. It would be the first time that they would meet in a year since they had all been busy. He was wearing all black since he had given up wearing all that annoying orange a year ago as it had only really been done to get attention anyway.

Sasuke had been brought back by him a little more than a year ago and he would be rejoining the team today since his punishment had finally ended. Sai would still be still be on the team since he had wanted to stay . Naruto was happy about that little fact since it made things so much easier for him and Sai knew it.

Sasuke had only been verbally reprimanded and confined for a year. In fact he had been regarded as a hero for killing the two men. Naruto shook his head in disgust at that fact because he knew that if it had been him, he would have been killed but no , not the great Uchiha. Most people hadn't even bothered to thank Naruto for bringing him back, in fact the only people that did were Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade, Rock lee's team and Guy-sensei, Kiba, Sai, Hinata and Shikamaru. In fact it had been the total opposite for him , not that he was surprised.

_**flashback**_

_Sasuke lay next to his brother covered in both their blood. His eyes were bleeding from the tsukiyomi that Itachi had tried to use on him.__The inside of his mouth was a bit scorched from using so many fire jutsus and he had three broken ribs, no make that four since another one was nearly puncturing his lungs. His body was a bit singed from almost being hit by a fireball and his right side ached from the glancing sparks of a chidori. He had almost not been able to dodge it ,almost. He had various cuts all over his body and was losing blood fast._

_As he laid there his mind was screaming at him to stay awake in spite of the pain and not die like a dog next to his traitorous brother. __He decided to close his eyes for a bit since they ached from being used so much. He acknowledged the fact that somewhere inside him he had cared about his older brother, but only because it had given him the mangekyo sharingan. He felt his consciousness sleeping away and began to feel panicked that he wouldn't wake up again._

"_I cant die ," was a mantra being sung over and over in his head._

_Then he laughed at himself in his mind for his weakness._

"_Do I have any regrets?" he wondered. _

_His mind showed him a bright orange wearing blonde, with sexy whisker marks of the beast sealed inside him._

"_Naruto-koi, I have betrayed you so many times, forgive me." he thought to himself, the pain becoming almost unbearable. "I wish I could tell you how I feel. I wish I had gotten another chance."_

_He inwardly laughed at himself for being so pathetic and weak. _

_As he felt himself slipping even further, help came from the most unexpected place. _

"_Don't worry sasuke- teme, I wont let you die yet." said the voice he had been longing to hear._

"_Koi." he managed to gasp out with tears in his eyes, wether they were from pain, relief or love no one was sure and it would have been death by fireball if anyone dared to ask._

_That was all he managed to say before he passed out into the welcoming world of unconsciousness. Naruto had looked down at the unconscious man, his first lover and best friend and sighed._

"_Sasuke, you're always doing things alone and getting in over your head." he thought. "You still haven't changed from the idiot wanna- be genin that got caught by a head hunter jutsu during the bell test."_

_He heard Sai catch up to him and felt even more stressed, he was on dangerous ground at the moment. There really was only one thing left to do now, the right thing. _

_Naruto had picked up Sasuke from the battlefield after his fight with Itachi and had quickly used his amazing speed to run with him to Sakura and Kakashi who was waiting a few miles away so that he could be healed. Sai had been out scouting with him at the time and had quickly followed Naruto back to where they were camped. The only reason that Naruto had known where to find Sasuke was because of his heightened senses. He had smelled the blood and felt the familiar chakra signature and dashed off to the spot. _

_Sakura had given him an accusing look when he brought him back and he had started to explain but was roughly pushed out of the way by Kakashi._

"_Let Sakura heal him in peace Naruto." said the older man._

"_But I.." Naruto started._

"_Naruto!" Kakashi said harshly, cutting him off with a warning look._

_His precious student was dying here and all he wanted to do was save him, the way he hadn't been able to all these years. Naruto and his explanations could wait, he had the last Uchiha left to help._

_Sai had touched his hand and pulled him away from them to calm down. "Its alright Naruto, they don't actually care about your side at the moment." he told him._

"_But I didn't do anything to him , Itachi did." Naruto said._

_Sai nodded. "I know but just imagine the look on those bastards' faces when they realize they were wrong about you. Just keep holding on for now." he said._

_Naruto nodded . Although no one but Iruka and his real friends knew , Naruto had actually been an Anbu since he was six and was actually a captain. Sai had also been assigned to his Anbu squad after joining team seven as well and was aware of it. To be honest Sai and Naruto had been in a relationship with each other now and had been for more than half a year. They even lived together in a small apartment. Sakura and Kakashi didn't know about it at all since they weren't really interested in Naruto's life. Naruto had even worked with Kakashi on occasion when he was still an anbu but the jonin didnt know it._

_Later on that day, they had managed to heal most of Sasuke's injuries and had began their journey back to Konoha. They had also managed to deliver him into the hands of Tsunade , who healed up the rest of his wounds._

_The next after they had returned to the village, Naruto had gone with Neji, Sai, Shikamaru and Lee to go visit the Uchiha in the hospital but was stopped by Sakura outside the door of the hospital room. _

"_What the hell are you doing here you asshole?" Sakura had screeched._

"_I just came to see Sasuke that's all." Naruto said calmly , ignoring her obvious rage._

"_Don't you think you've done enough?" the girl had yelled. "I asked you to find him and bring him back not beat him within an inch of his life!" _

"_But I didnt do anything to him.." Naruto began but was cut off._

"_Get out you demon! Just get the hell out!" she screeched. "You're nothing but a heartless monster!"_

_Something in Naruto died that day and Sai began pulling him away. Neji, Shikamaru and Rock lee left with them as well. They knew that the blonde was being wrongfully accused and were disgusted. Naruto didnt say anything else, he just allowed himself to be led away by his real friends. Kakashi who had been there through the whole thing, hadn't lifted a finger to help him and had been more interested in making sure they didn't wake Sasuke than intervening. Not that there was anything unusual in that._

_Tsunade who knew the whole story had been furious and had not only demolished her office , but had reprimanded the girl for her behavior as soon as they had gotten back from rescuing Sasuke but obviously , from the seen in the hospital at the moment, she had forgotten.. Rock lee, Neji, Kiba and Sai who were apart of Narutos' special forces Anbu squad noticed that the blonde was extra quiet that night. They had found out when they joined his new squad , that the loudmouthed idiot was all just a mask that Naruto used to tolerate the villagers. They had come to respect him as an Anbu captain and would all willingly die for him._

_Incidentally , that was the night that Naruto completed the merge with Kyuubi and only those four, Iruka and Tsunade knew. Shizune was a given of course, since anything Tsunade knew she sorta did too. He had actually been merging with it for years every time he used its chakra but this time he had done it fully. He and the Kyuubi had been close since he was a baby since it was all he had to call family at the time and the Kyuubi had sorta adopted him._

_He hadn't seen hide nor hair of his teammates since the incident at the hospital._

_**end Flashback**_

Sasuke was already there along with Sai who had left their apartment before him. He immediately walked by Sasuke as if he wasn't there and went over to Sai and greeted him as if they were just friends.

"Hey Sai." Naruto said giving him a genuinely rare smile.

"Hey dickless." Sai said in greeting.

"Don't call me that you jerk!" Naruto yelled before leaning into him for a split second and whispering. "And since you took it for almost all of last night you should know better." he teased before pulling back.

Sai laughed but said nothing else and Sasuke who hadn't heard the last part was just staring at them in surprise. Not only had his old lover had just snubbed him, but he was smiling at Sai in a way that he had never done with Sasuke.

"What the hell is up with that?" Sasuke wondered to himself.

He didn't say anything but it really hurt him deep inside and it was all he could do to keep his Uchiha cool and not kill his rival for Narutos' affection. He didn't come all this way to lose Naruto to some upstart. Naruto was the only reason he was still in this village.

Just then Sakura showed up and immediately sauntered over to Sasuke without even bothering to speak to the other two boys. Since Sasuke had returned all the progress she had made on her own had seem to vanish into thin air and she was once again the dumb fan girl. Fortunately for them Kakashi arrived half an hour later and they left for the b-ranked mission. Threw- out the course of the mission, it was as if Sasuke had never left. Kakashi openly praised him or rather kissed ass, Sakura continued her useless flirting and they all ignored Naruto except for Sai. Sasuke noticed too but since it was always that way he didn't really say anything, partly because it was normal for him to get all the unwanted attention and partly for getting back at Naruto for ignoring him. Naruto had even gotten quieter as the mission went on but they still didn't notice. It was the second mission that everything began on a downward spiral.

Tbc

authors note: I began the story two months ago but didn't have a chance to begin typing it until now . I wrote it on a whim to amuse me since I was getting tired of certain things in my life. Anyway I hope you like and please review.

Authors note #two :I have rewritten this chapter so I hope you all like. Sorry for the errors before and if you find anymore please feel free to tell me. Also I am looking for a beta so if you're interested please send me a pm. Thanks for reading.


	2. NARUTO SNAPS

_Just then Sakura showed up and immediately sauntered over to Sasuke without even bothering to speak to the other two boys. Since Sasuke had returned all the progress she had made on her own had seem to vanish into thin air and she was once again the dumb fan girl. Fortunately for them Kakashi arrived half an hour later and they left for the b-ranked mission. Threw- out the course of the mission, it was as if Sasuke had never left. Kakashi openly praised him or rather kissed ass, Sakura continued her useless flirting and they all ignored Naruto except for Sai. Sasuke noticed too but since it was always that way he didnt really say anything, partly because it was normal for him to get all the unwanted attention and partly for getting back at Naruto for ignoring him. Naruto had even gotten quieter as the mission went on but they still didnt notice. It was the second mission that everything began on a downward spiral._

The mission was actually supposed to be a four day mission. They would be escorting a rich businessman and his daughter to a nearby village. They had traveled threw the first day with Naruto being unusually quiet and when he did speak, it was only to the clients and Sai. Sakura didn't notice since she was too busy hitting on Sasuke and Kakashi was just happy that his favorite was back and had no time for Naruto, not that that was unusual.

"Lets stop here." Said Kakashi when they reached a good camping spot.

Everyone nodded and began unpacking their tents. Naruto and Sai had one large tent that Naruto had brought for the two of them. They quickly worked together to set it up and then they went over to the clients and helped them get theirs together much to the clients delight. They had surprised the other teammates of this since they hadn't even considered helping them or bothered to offer. When they were done they walked back over to their lazy teammates.

"I'm gonna go get some firewood." said told them.

"I'm gonna go catch some dinner." Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Are you sure dobe, you were never very good at fishing so maybe I should go." Sasuke said mockingly.

"Sasuke is so good at everything." Sakura said proudly.

Naruto glared. "A lot has changed since you ran away from the village teme." He said coldly before walking off with Sai.

Their three teammates thought it was odd but shrugged it off.

"Naruto is such a loser." Sakura said rudely. "Unlike you Sasuke." she gushed.

Kakashi just continued to read his book , ignoring them. Sasuke frowned at what Naruto had said and the fact that he had left with Sai. He hated the fact that they were friends and that Sai had seemed to take his place in every way. In his opinion, those two were a little too close for comfort. Even though he had done all the things he had including almost killing his lover, he had always taken it for granted that Naruto would forgive him and take him back. To find that he had been replaced by his annoying look-a-like was too much.

Half and hour later Naruto came back with seven large fish, some herbs and four rabbits. He had used his enhanced senses and skills to help him but only Sai knew that. Sai had also returned with lots of firewood and had made a fire and was waiting for him. The others were surprised by how fast he had caught their meal but only the clients complimented them.

Naruto began preparing the meal and had already cleaned them when he caught them, again shocking the others. To everyone but Sais' surprise, he stuffed the herbs into the meat before cooking it and when it was all done it was extremely delicious. They all ate and had enough left for breakfast the next day, much to the others delight. Naruto and Sai just ignored them, there only interest was in each other and the clients. As soon as they were all done Sai and Naruto stood up.

"Sai and I will take first watch." Naruto told Kakashi.

"Why do you need help just standing guard usuratonkachi, don't you even know how to do that by yourself?" Sasuke said spitefully.

Everyone looked at Naruto to see what he would say to that, including the clients.

"Well teme," Naruto snarled . " this is a b-ranked mission so the chances of us being attacked are high, especially since I'm here and the Akatsuki is on the move. It makes sense to have two people on the look-out instead of one. I could use my clones but even if they are attacked and dispelled, it takes a few seconds for the info to come to me. In a ninjas life especially in times like these every second is crucial. Maybe if you had spent less time running off and more time learning , you would actually know that." he told him coldly before storming off with a smirking Sai.

"Hn." sasuke grunted. "Who does he think he is talking to me that way." he said glaring angrily.

"What he says does makes sense you know." the girl Rika said. " it really is a very dangerous time right now and your teammate is just thinking ahead."

"Naruto is the village idiot , he doesn't know anything." Sakura scoffed. "But Sasuke is the Uchiha and he knows what he's doing."

Surprisingly, Rika was not bowled over by Sasukes' looks at all and in fact preferred Naruto more.

"There is an idiot here." the girls said standing up. "But I don't think its him." she said pointedly before storming off to her tent.

Sakura glared thinking that the girl was after her Sasuke but said nothing. Behind his book Kakashi inwardly groaned. Sakura really did know how to start things.

Sai and Narutos' patrol duty went well and when it was time to switch, they quickly said goodnight and walked over to their tent together. Sasuke watched them go with a glare and was boiling with anger and hurt. Just as Sai was about to go in, he turned and gave Sasuke a knowing smirk. Sasuke felt his sharingan activate for a minute in his rage but quickly pulled it back.

Naruto entered the tent behind Sai and growled at him. "You shouldn't have done that koi." he said annoyed.

Sai smirked although he knew Naruto was gonna punish him for it. It was all worth it in his opinion.

"Lets go take a bath in the river together." Naruto said and got up.

Sai nodded and after gathering up their things, they left for the river . It was a little way off so they weren't particularly worried about there teammates seeing them, not that they cared either way. They undressed quickly and Sai ran into the water before turning around to smirk at Naruto.

"Well aren't you coming in dickless?" he asked .

Naruto walked in and went to stand behind him. He leaned closer to his ear as he pressed his arousal up against Sais' ass.

Then he whispered. " are you sure you should be saying that when you're already in enough trouble as it is koi?" he purred. " don't worry , you'll definitely find out soon enough if I'm dickless or not."

Sai felt himself harden even more and shivered in anticipation. Naruto reached around and began stroking him as he began finger fucking him.

"Aaah!" Sai moaned at the sudden invasion of his sanctum.

Naruto nipped his ear before licking it and moved down to his neck, sucking and marking the other boy as his.

"Lean forward and spread your legs Sai." Naruto ordered after playing with him a bit more.

Sai eagerly obeyed and naruto positioned himself at his entrance and began to slide into him, inch by agonizing inch. Then , after being firmly seated deep inside his lover and after giving him enough time to adjust , he began to move.

"Still think I'm dickless koi?" Naruto purred as he hammered into him.

"Nnngh!" Sai grunted. "Since...your...cock...is...currently...up...my...ass...at the moment...no." he gasped out in between each powerful thrust.

For the next few minutes, Naruto rode him at a furious pace until the boy came, both from the consistent pounding against his sweet spot and the hand job he was getting at the same time. Naruto pulled out and turned the satiated boy around before picking him up right off his feet and pushing back up into him as Sai wrapped his legs around his hips, hanging on for dear life.

Two hours later and after the both of them had orgasmed multiple times, they washed up and went back to their tents. As he wrapped his hands around an exhausted Sai, Naruto inwardly snickered at the show he had just given Sasuke before falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Sasuke...**_

Sasuke was livid to the point where he felt like killing someone, namely Sai. How dare Naruto replace him with that emotionless whore! How dare he fuck someone else! Damn Naruto to hell for this , he would pay dearly! No one replaced and Uchiha with a whore, no one! He would show him he was better!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning...**_

They all gathered for breakfast and Sai limped out of the tent to join the others, more aroused than sore since Naruto had healed his sore backside before coming out. No, it was the fondling that came after that did it. Sai had also wrapped a bandage around the hickie on his neck causing Naruto to chuckle at that.

Even though Sakura was a medic-nin, she was too caught up in admiring Sasuke to even notice the slight limp. Everyone else noticed it though.

"What happened to you?" asked kakashi.

"He strained a muscle a bit last night while he was on watch." Naruto said dead- panned.

"Shut up Naruto, Kakashi is talking to Sai not you." Sakura said rudely.

Rika turned to her. "You know you shouldn't talk to your friends that way. Its just plain rude and mean." she said annoyed.

"THIS LOSER ISN'T MY FRIEND, HE'S JUST SOMEONE ON MY TEAM." Sakura yelled out, her voice dripping with scorn as she curled her lip, not caring what anyone else but sasuke thought of her.

Naruto didnt say anything to her, he just got up and walked off.

Sai got up too. "You know Sakura, one of these days someone is gonna bitch- slap you like the ugly tramp you are." He said and walked off after his lover.

Kakashi watched Sai leave before turning to Sakura. "Sakura, what you did just now was cruel and unprofessional. You should never talk about your team-mates that way. And to make it all worse, you're a medic-nin and yet you didn't even notice that Sai was hurt until after I spoke. You need to be more considerate of your team-mates."

The girl frowned, angry at being lectured. "But that's how I feel and I hate him." she said coldly. "He's just a nobody who's always acting like the idiot he is. He is nothing but a monster and should just die already. I do think about my teammates, I think about Sasuke all the time."

"Shut up and get lost you bitch!" sasuke said angrily. "You disgust me!"

Sakura looked as if she were about to cry but no one cared. Kakashi said nothing else, he just ignored them and went to get the other two so that they could get on with the mission. He found sai and Naruto talking quietly together and he frowned, he had never known that the blonde could be so soft spoken. They stopped talking as soon as he came within hearing range of them and turned to look at him.

"Let's get on with the mission ." he said not even bothering to ask if the blonde was okay and the two boys nodded and followed him back to the camp.

Meanwhile Sakura was beginning to feel a bit remorseful, but only because Sasuke was mad at her and refused to even acknowledge her presence . She decided to act all nice to Naruto since he always forgave her whenever she was all mean to him anyway. He did have a crush on her after all.

She saw them returning and pasted a fake smile on her face as she hurried over to him. She opened her mouth to speak to him but Naruto just walked by her as if she wasn't even there. Sai snickered and called her a bitch as he followed naruto. He inner Sakura got mad but only glared, she didn't want to make Sasuke anymore angry than he already was. For the rest of the day, everyone openly ignored her, including kakashi who was more into his book than there situation anyway.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Around midday Naruto sensed a presence nearby and gave the others the heads up as he summoned a few kitsunes by using his pheromones and then sent them to scout ahead. He quickly collected the info and then told the others the enemies location.

The enemies attacked a few minutes later. They were a couple of missing nins in the bingo book and Kakashi noticed how coordinated Sai and Narutos' attacks were. They covered each others weak points and got the job done quickly without only a little help from the others. He found it very interesting but assumed it was just because they probably trained together.

The rest of the mission went smoothly and they delivered the clients safely to their destination, then they began the trip back home. Naruto and Sai continued to ignore Sakura .

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the first evening...**_

The first evening of the return trip, the two lovers made up their tent in a small cave that they had found on the way and continued to ignore the rude girl. They went and got their own food as usual and wood for the fire before returning to the camp. Naruto came back with four fish and four rabbits the first time. A lot less than he had gotten them that morning. He leaned over and whispered something to Sai who in turn nodded before the blonde went off again.

Sai pulled out a small pot from his pack and set out four bowls, deliberately putting one back. He added water, flour dumplings and wild carrots to the pot as well as salt and seasoning with pieces of rabbit meat. He had bought the flour and seasonings at the village they had just left and brought the utensils from their home. As the boy continued to cook , the others watched and were practically drooling in anticipation. Naruto made five trips back and forth with fish and game for them .

When sasuke saw him take out only four bowls he snickered inwardly as he realized why but said nothing. Naruto then asked him to go get more wood as they would need enough to last a few days and he frowned but obeyed.

"Do you two know something that we don't?" asked the copy-nin after a while. "And why only four bowls instead of five?"

Sai smirked . "yes we do." he admitted. "Its gonna rain really hard for the next few days and will probably be a lightening and hail storm. Its obviously gonna be bad and make it impossible for us to go out so we'll need lots of food and wood for a fire. That's why we made you all camp in the cave. The MONSTER in him makes it easier to sense such things. And about the bowls, Sakura will have to fend for herself, we refuse to feed that ugly bitch."

Sakura got angry and stood up. "Screw you you asshole, I don't need none of your stinking food, I can fend for myself. It will probably taste like shit anyway and I bet you're only making that shit up about the rain . Who would want to eat from a cursed monster." she screeched and stomped off.

Kakashi snickered to himself at the girls' behavior but said nothing as he went to help gather food and wood just in case. Naruto returned over the next hour with enough water and game to last them a whole week. He had sasuke help him clean them, reluctantly on his part and then had Kakashi do a water jitsu that froze them into four small ice blocks in order to keep them fresh. Sakura also returned an hour later carrying four small fish. She made her own little fire and cooked them an then wrapped up some for the next day. The others ate heartily and then they retired for the night or did their own thing since the tension was thick and it had also started to rain just as Naruto had predicted.

It rained all threw the night and the next morning when they woke up it was still going strong. All the men ate their food and were filled while she sat there and began to ration her two remaining fish, eating only half of one. The first day went by quickly and Sakura had been forced to eat a whole fish in order to shut her stomach up. Meanwhile the others ate their large fish and fried dumplings. The next morning she ate the last of her fish and looked out at the continued rain. The others all ate heartily and watched her reluctantly scarf down her last nutrition bar. The next morning after that, she sat their looking foolish since she was hungry and had nothing to eat. The others ignored her as they ate and snickered when they heard her stomach growling continuously threw-out the day.

Kakashi didn't feel bad about it because he understood what the two boys were doing and frankly didn't care either way. There was also the fact that they would stop feeding HIM if he got involved, a definite no-no for him.

Sasuke didn't give a damn either way and found it all hilarious to see his leech being tormented.

That afternoon she couldn't take it anymore and decided to venture out into the rain to find food. She refused to beg those bastards and had her pride after all. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she stepped out of the cave a bolt of lightening almost got her and she screamed and ran back in.

The others were all rolling over with laughter by now and was actually enjoying themselves.

"Well Sakura, did you learn your lesson?" Kakashi asked.

The girl scowled but nodded, only agreeing because she was hungry.

"Are you sure you want to eat from a cursed monster Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Aren't you afraid you'll be cursed too?"

Sakura said nothing and Naruto said and gave her something to eat anyway, completely disgusted with her. The rest of the mission went well and they all returned to the village in one piece. When naruto and Sai told Tsunade and Shizune about it after the rest of their team left, they rolled over with laughter at what they had done to get back at the girl.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**a few days after that mission...**_

They had all been at the bridge waiting for Kakashi to show up . When Kakashi arrived two hours later, Naruto ignored his entrance, not even bothering to put on his usual idiotic act. The fact was, he was tired of pretending to be the dead- last everyone but his true friends thought he was . Instead of yelling , "you're late ," he continued to chat with Sai. The others immediately turn to look at them.

"Well aren't you gonna yell at Kakashi too Usuratonkachi?" sasuke asked in his usual mocking tone.

Naruto turned and looked at him with those powerful red eyes, killing intent so thick in the air that even Kakashi took a step back in fear.

Trust me traitor , if anyone is the dead last here its you ." he snarled coldly.

"NARUTO DON'T SPEAK TO SASUKE THAT WAY YOU JERK!" Sakura yelled angrily as she came up to him and tried to hit him as usual.

To their surprise, Naruto grabbed her hand at the last minute and used her own weight to fling her into the river before they could even blink. As Sakura sat their in shock for a minute a small green frog used her head as a rock as he jumped across the river. Sai saw her sitting there and was rolling over with laughter at that.

"Try to hit me again and I will break that arm off you and beat you with it you ugly pink pitch!" Naruto hissed coldly at the girl in the water.

"NARUTO THAT IS NOT THE WAY YOU SHOULD TREAT YOUR TEAMMATES OR SPEAK TO THEM" Kakashi began reprimanding him but Naruto held up a silencing hand.

"WHAT TEAMMATES KAKASHI ? " Naruto yelled angrily. " THE ONLY TEAM-MATES I HAVE HERE IS SAI SO FUCK YOU AND I QUITE THIS LAME- ASS TEAM. . A NINJA MUST SEE THREW DECEPTION RIGHT? YET YOU TWO HAVE THE SHARINGAN AND YOU'RE THE MOST BLINDEST FUCKERS I'VE EVER MET SO GO TO HELL!" he yelled pissed off.

Then he held out his hand to Sai who immediately took it and they immediately disappeared in a dark swirl of chakra . Kakashi and the others stared in shock, when had Naruto learned to use a teleportation jutsu and what was up with the dark chakra? He hadn't even used any hand- signs. They quickly hurried to the Hokage tower together, even the dripping wet Sakura, to tell the Hokage what had happened.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile in the Hokage tower...**_

Tsunade and Shizune were rolling over with laughter when Naruto had finished telling her what had happened. Their only regret was that they hadn't been there to see it. She completely understood why he wanted to leave the team even if he had only had a few more months left on it anyway, and had no objections to it.

When Shizune came in to tell her that the rest of team seven was waiting to see her, she allowed it. When the rest of team entered, they didnt noticed that Sai and Naruto were there since they had practically melted into the shadows like the elite anbu they were.

"Tsunade-sama Naruto has been acting strange today and not only insulted us but assaulted Sakura." Kakashi began , obviously upset. "I think he's lost his mind."

Tsunade laughed, surprising them. "Is that so Kakashi?" she asked. "So you and your team have never once insulted him before ?" she said and they remained silent, too guilty to answer.

She gave them a cruel smirk and turned to Sakura. "And are you saying that you have never hit him before Sakura or even you Sasuke?" she asked again.

The kunoichi said nothing since it was common knowledge around the village that she took great pleasure in hitting him. Sasuke frowned as he remembered all the times he tried to kill the blonde.

"He quit the team." Kakashi said , trying another angle.

Tsunade arched a brow. "And?" she asked.

"And he cant just do that without giving us a good reason." Sasuke said arrogantly, completely forgetting when he ran away from the team and village without saying anything.

Tsunade opened her mouth to blast him into next week but Naruto and Sai chose that moment to reveal themselves to the others, surprising them. Even Kakashi had been too upset to notice their presence.

"You want a reason sasuke." Naruto said coldly. "Then fine , I' ll give you some. Lets start with the pink haired banshee shall we. First of all , I never really had a crush on you bitch, I was just pretending to since it made my idiotic act more believable. I mean only a complete idiot would be in love with a selfish and ugly bitch like you. All these years I watched your back and you treated me like shit, all of you did. You spent so much time mooning over the Emo-king like the spoilt little lovesick witch you are and have even given up training with Tsunade-sama. Do you even have any friends left now that I'm gone?" he asked harshly to the stunned girl before turning to Sasuke. " you think that you're so great but you're really not. Everyone treats you like a god and forgive everything you do because of your kekkai genkai. Do you really think that your sharingan is the most powerful kekkai genkai in the village? I can assure you its not. You're nothing but a traitor and even though I used to reach out to you and try to be your friend , I wouldn't go anywhere near you even with a ten feet pole now." then he turned to Kakashi. " and you Kakashi are nothing but a perverted asshole. All you ever did was think about Sasuke and on rare occasions the pink bitch. I could have been on fire next to you and you wouldn't have even noticed. I wonder what your sensei would think of you now. A ninja must see threw deception you said but you're the blindest fool that I have ever met." he said coldly. "And finally to all of you. Uchiha , I got you to Sakura when you almost died and you never even took the time to say thanks. Sakura , you blamed me for something I didn't even do and called me a monster repeatedly and yet you never took the time to apologize. Kakashi, you're the same as Sakura and everyone else in this village, too blind to see what's right before your eyes. You're nothing but a hypocrite and you're a fucking lousy teacher too."

Sasuke and Sakura were too angry and hurt to say anything but Kakashi wasn't .

"How dare you you ungrateful brat." Kakashi said pissed. " I was a damn good teacher!"

Naruto sneered. "Were you?" he asked. "Then name all the techniques you taught me Kakashi and don't tell me tree walking cause I actually learned to do that at three. I was just pretending not to know."

kakashi blinked as he thought about it and realized what the blonde had said was true. He immediately felt ashamed but tried to justify it.

"Sasuke needed my help more. His family was murdered and I was the only one left that could teach him how to use the sharingan." he said. "He had true potential. I did the right thing."

"I never had any family Kakashi and I have the most powerful bijuu inside me so tell me again that you did the right thing by ignoring me." Naruto said harshly and the older man remained silent. "Exactly Kakashi. It doesn't balance out does it? Especially since your prize student turned out to be nothing more than an avenger and a traitor, so much for his POTENTIAL huh? You never really had any faith in me did you Kakashi, not while the Uchiha so called prodigy was right there. You even refused to train me in favor of that golden boy when I asked for your help at the first chunin exams and yet I managed to not only save his and Sakuras' pathetic ass , I stopped Gaara all on my own. This just proves my point that being on your team is a waste of my time and skills." he told him in a voice dripping with venom and scorn.

"Well there you have it." said Tsunade pissed off at them as well. She couldn't believe that in all those years that Naruto was on the team, Kakashi hadn't taken the time to teach him anything. "Naruto is no longer a part of team seven." she said.

"Tsunade-sama , you forgot about me." Sai reminded her. "I only remained on that team because of Naruto . I don't want to be on that team anymore either. I go wherever my seme goes." he said bluntly.

Sakura and Kakashi were shocked by this and Sasuke was just plain furious and hurt at the public admission. They had had to hide their relationship when they had been together and now here they were proudly telling everyone. Didn't the emotionless whore realize that Naruto was his?

"You two are lovers?" Kakashi asked surprised. "Naruto is the top?"

Naruto smirked at that. "How is Iruka-tousan treating you these day Kakashi?" he said. "And since I know you're wondering, Sai-koi and I have been together for a little over a year now. We even live together now." he told them as he pulled an unresisting Sai into his embrace and looked directly into Sasukes' eyes.

The rest of team seven just stared on much to the others amusement.

Then Tsunade turned to Sakura and said coldly. "Sakura since you haven't shown up for training in almost a year, I'm dropping you. I have no time to waste on a lost cause. You obviously care more about the Uchiha than training so I'm not gonna waste my time anymore. Now if that's all team seven, you may go." she said and they hurried out of the room.

Then Tsunade turned to the two remaining boys. "So what do you two want to do now?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. " we want to remain as what we are , elite Anbu. I would also like to request a special type of mission Tsunade-sama. Since the Akatsuki cannot remove the Kyuubi from me because of the special seal and the merge, I would like to be allowed free reign to dispatch of them and then train for my future position afterwards." he said. " I will be taking my team of course."

Tsunade nodded and smiled. She couldn't wait to see the look on those bastards faces when the announcement was made. It would be priceless.

Tbc.

Authors note: hello again. I hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review , please please please. Thanks again and see you at the end of the next chapter . Ja ne.


	3. FANTASIES AND BLAME

**with Sasuke...**

He walked back to the Uchiha compound angrily. How dare Naruto speak to him that way? He was better than him didn't he realize it yet? He was an Uchiha. How dare he choose that emotionless drone over him! Who the hell had a more powerful kekkai genkai than him? Sai was a little nobody so why did he choose him?

He entered his house and sat on a sofa in the sitting room. Didn't Naruto find him attractive anymore? Was he too tainted for him to be desirable to him? He knew had been selfish when he left him and tried to kill him on numerous occasions , but didn't Naruto love him enough to forgive him? if Naruto didn't want him anymore then what was he to do now? The only reason he was here was to be with Naruto.

Sasuke then began to cry, something he hadn't done in so long. He knew he wouldn't be able to bare it if Naruto no longer wanted him. He decided then and there that he would make Naruto love him again. He'd find a way.

Finally done crying , he decided to go take a bath since he felt a bit sweaty and walked into his bathroom. After undressing he stepped naked into the shower and enjoyed the warm stream of water flowing down his body, imagining it was Naruto touching him that way.

He felt himself harden and groaned as he slid a wet hand down his pale and smooth torso to his throbbing erection. Sliding his hand around it, he imagined it was Narutos hands instead of his and began to stroke himself. Fisting his cock and pumping in a steady rhythm, he occasionally massaged the slit at the tip of his cock, doing it the way Naruto used to. He whimpered as it was still not enough and moved his other hand around to his firm butt and to his waiting portal. Sliding one finger in he began finger fucking himself as he continued to pump his erection. He groaned in pleasure but it was still not enough so he added another finger, and then another.

That felt better, not as good as the real Naruto but much better than before. He continued to impale himself on his fingers, all while increasing the strokes of his hands on his cock and spilled his essence all over his hands. He moaned out loud, the name of the one man that could ever satisfy him. "Naruto!"

_**With Sakura…**_

Sakura ran home to change out of her wet clothes with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Tsunade had dropped her as an apprentice. She knew that she hadn't gone to training since Sasuke had returned but didn't she understand how important Sasuke was to her? Then she remembered what naruto had said and began to feel guilty for about a second. Then she brushed it off telling herself that it had been for a good cause. But deep in her mind, the seeds of doubt had been planted.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_**With Kakashi…**_

What Naruto had said had hit him really hard. He was beginning to finally realize just how wrong he had been in all this. He had devoted his time to Sasuke and occasionally Sakura just as Naruto had said. He had convinced himself that Sasuke was just like him and that he was doing it in Obito's honor but it was nothing but an excuse to justify his favoritism. In the end his great protégé had turned out to be nothing more than a traitor and an avenger who had turned his back on all of them. He had thought that when Sasuke came back , no when Naruto who he had never even bothered to thank brought him back, that he could finally teach Sasuke wrong from right. He had happily fallen back into the same old routine, not even doing so much as reprimanding his prize student and had continued to ignore the blonde. All this time the blonde had been silently crying out to him for attention but he had always rejected or ignored him at best. Why couldn't he have seen it before? Naruto was right, he really was a blind fool. The blonde had a good heart and was actually very strong and hard working. He was honest enough with himself to admit that if he had gone through even half of what the blonde had been living with his whole life, he would had lost his mind by now. The fact that naruto hadn't yet only testified about how strong the boy truly was. He had even seen rare glimpses of his true self but had ignored them and pawned off his victories to Sasuke. If naruto had actually mastered tree walking at the age of three like he said, then the boy would actually be a genius and even better than Sasuke. A genius and a real prodigy right under his nose and he had been too blind and self righteous to see it.

After hanging around the memorial stone for a little while longer, he spent the day wandering around before finally returning home to the apartment he shared with Iruka. When he got there he took one look at Iruka and could tell that he had already been informed of what had happened earlier that day. He tensed knowing that Iruka would be angry at him and walked over to him.

"Iruka I …" he began but was cut ff by a resounding slap.

"You are such a fool sometimes Kashi." said the chuunin angrily but also resolved. "Why did it have to get this far before you finally opened your eyes to see him?"

Kakashi looked down in shame. "You're right and I'm sorry for it." He said regretfully.

Iruka nodded with tear-filled eyes. "Oh kashi you are so blind sometimes you know that? He thought that maybe you would finally notice him or at least thank him since he had brought that traitor back but you didn't. He gave you so many chances but you still refused to see and in a way you still are." He told his lover sadly.

Kakashi felt guilt, sadness and fear wash over him. "Are you gonna leave me now?" he asked 

afraid of the answer since he knew how much Iruka cared for Naruto.

Iruka shook his head. "No kashi, I'm not. Don't you know how much I love you? I knew how you were before I decided to be with you so it changes nothing, although you will be sleeping on the sofa without sex for a month as well as apologizing to Naruto and Sai.

Kashi nodded in relief at that and as he held his koi, he silently prayed that Naruto would be as forgiving as his lover.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_**With Naruto…**_

Naruto and his anbu team 'kitsune rage' were all sitting on his sofa with their gears and pack all ready to go. They had been informed of the mission and were in complete agreement with their captain. Shikamaru and Shino were currently sitting with them as well at Narutos request. At the moment however, they were all sitting there listening to Narutos orders.

"shikamaru, shino, I want you two to keep an eye on things here for me while I'm away. Shino please place your bugs on all of the people on this list for me. Over the next few months I want you two to gather info. discreetly on these people and then put it in the correct order before figuring out their next move. A lot of things do not add up in this village and there are many traitors among us. trust no one with this information but each other because these people are extremely ruthless." He told them seriously.

Shikamaru sighed. "troublesome blonde but whatever." He said in agreement.

"I understand." said shino.

"good." Said Naruto. "now a small Kitsune will be coming to see you ever night at midnight for updates etc. its name is Aki and can actually speak. Since I'm giving you guys such a dangerous A-rank mission I'll give you a gift in return." Then he pulled out two scrolls and handed one to each of them. "on these scrolls are techniques that I've created myself to suit you both so use them well. They can also be shared with your clans and are considered S-rank techniques. Please do not share them with anyone else okay? They also cannot me copied by the sharingan so you have nothing to worry about there."

The two men thanked him and Naruto smiled and stood up. "well we have to go now but I'm sure we'll see each other again in about a year or so. As for any urgent problem that I'm unable to deal with from a distance, we'll work around. Keep an eye on Tsunade as well, I don't want her bankrupting Konoha."

He grinned and looked around at the now empty apartment, with the exception of the sofa they had been sitting on of course. Then they all got ready to leave on their mission after a few more goodbyes and well wishes.

"try not to get yourself killed you troublesome blonde." said Shikamaru.

Naruto grinned., "well guys you know me, always the hard way. I'll see you in a year." He said pulling on his Kitsune mask.

Then team KITSUNE RAGE teleported to the gates of the village and took off.

"I'll avenge you sensei." Naruto said softly as they shun -shined out of the fire country.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With sakura…**_

Sakura came down for dinner that evening after spending the entire day in her room. Her parents were extremely surprised to see her at home since she was usually out chasing after Sasuke.

"hey mom, dad." She said as she sat down.

Her father looked up from his newspaper and over at her. "I'm surprised to see you here at this hour dear, didn't you have a mission or plans with Sasuke?" he asked curiously.

Sakura frowned at that. "She didn't spend all her time with Sasuke, did she?" she wondered and inner sakura immediately confirmed it much to her dismay.

She immediately pushed that little fact to the back of her mind since she currently had bigger problems to worry about. she silently wondered how she was going to break the news to her parents about her no longer being Tsunade's apprentice.

Mentally calming herself, she decided to just get it all out quickly. "um… well Naruto-baka and that loser Sai quite the team today and Tsunade-sama dropped me as an apprentice." she blurted out.

"WHAT!!" her parents screeched.

"why would Tsunade-sama do that Sakura?" her mother asked angrily. "is it because of that little demon?"

Sakura quickly grabbed on to that excuse and nodded, thinking that it would let her off the hook 

completely.

"yeah." She lied. "its all his fault mom, he made Tsunade-sama hate me."

"I see." Said her father who could tell that she was lying. "well I'm sure it will all work out eventually."

"but honey," her mother began but shut up after the look that he gave her. "eat your dinner dear ." she said instead.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that she had gotten away with it and began to eat. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and for that she was extremely grateful. She wouldn't have been so grateful if she had seen the analytical look her father gave her all through the meal however.

Over the years he had watched her interaction with her peers, especially with Naruto . he had seen the boys' suffering and the way he had always looked out for his daughter regardless of how badly she treated him. He had come to realize then that the boy they all hated was no monster. Instead he was a hardworking, loyal and honest man and he felt disgusted with the woman that his daughter had become. If anything the boys should have been praised for how well he wore his mask . anyone who truly took the time to look at the blonde would realize that no one could suffer through all he had and still wear a smile on his face all the time. As for his daughter, he truly hoped that she would one day change into a better person and a much more virtuous woman. No matter how many lectures he gave her in private she still continued to disgrace herself over a boy who obviously didn't like her.

Dinner finally ended and Sakura excused herself to go back to her room. Her parents watched her go silently before turning to each other. He saw the look on his wife's face and inwardly groaned since he knew what was coming.

"I'm gonna go speak to that drunken old hag right now." She began angrily. "I wont let her get away with this!"

He considered protesting at first but then changed his mind after deciding that his wife needed a serious reality check.

"lets both go." He agreed.

His wife smiled , thinking that he was being supportive and the two of them left for the hokage tower. The trip was done in silence and the older man noticed the lack of a certain blonde ninja but wisely said nothing. When they reached the Hokage tower they had to wait for a few minutes before being allowed to enter since Tsunade was currently in a meeting.

The two of them walked in after the guests had left and Mr. Haruno politely greeted the Hokage 

and bowed, unlike his hot headed wife.

"my daughter told me that you dropped her as an apprentice because of that _boy_ ."Mrs. Haruno snarled. "just because its your favorite doesn't mean that you should treat my baby that way!"

Tsunade immediately got pissed off upon hearing that."FIRST OF ALL I DON'T APPRECIATE YOR TONE AND SECOND NARUTO HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH ME DROPPING HER!" She yelled as she pulled out a log book and turned to the page with sakuras' name on it. "AS YOU CAN SEE SHE HASN'T SHOWN UP FOR TRAINING IN A WHOLE YEAR AND I'M DONE WATING FOR HER TO! SHE DOESNT DO ANY TRAINING ON HER OWN EITHER AND ONLY DOES THE MINIMUM AMOUNGT OF MISSIONS SHE CAN GET AWAY WITH. AS A MATTER OF FACT FOR THE LAST YEAR I'VE BEEN GETTING NOTHING BUT COMPLAINTS FROM ALL THE CLIENTS THAT WORK WITH HER SAYING THAT SHE IS RUDE AND LAZY! WHICH MEANS SHE WONT EVEN DO HER JOB AND IS A DISGRACE AS A KUNOICHI! ALL SHE DOES IS THINK ABOUT HERSELF AND RUN AFTER THE UCHIHA LIKE A COMMON STRUMPET. SHE IS SO OBSSESSED WITH HIM THAT I BET THAT IF SHE HEARD A RUMOR THAT SASUKE LIKED FAT GIRLS SHE WOULD DO EVERYTHING SHE COULD TO GET FAT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE JUST TO IMPRESS HIM. ALL OF HER FRIENDS HAVE MANAGED TO SURPASS HER BY NOW BECAUSE OF HER OWN STUPIDITY. WHEN I MET HER SHE WAS WEAK AND COMPLETELY USELESS AS A NINJA SO I TRIED TO HELP HER BY TRAINING HER AND SHE IMPROVED. THEN THE UCHIHA THAT NARUTO RISKED HIS LIFE TO HELP SHOWED UP AND IT ALL GOES OUT THE WINDOW. INSTEAD OF HER THANKING NARUTO FOR KEEPING HIS PROMISE THAT LITTLE BITCH INSULTED HIM AND KICKED HIM OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. NARUTO WAS THE REASON I NOT ONLY TOOK THE JOB, BUT TOOK HER AS AN APPRENTICE AS WELL AND THIS IS THE THANKS HE GETS. OBVIOUSLY SHE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A WASTE OF MY TIME. NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA MY OFFICE BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT! Tsunade screeched angrily as she slammed her hand down onto her desk and annihilated it.

Mrs. Haruno quickly hurried out, frightened and fearful of Tsunade's wrath. Mr. Haruno stayed and bowed to Tsunade. "I apologize for my wife Lady Hokage. I too have noticed the faults of my daughter and I'm trying to help her change. My wife however has always been blinded from the truth." He said sadly . "thank you for seeing us."

Then he turned and walked out the door . Tsunade calmed down a bit after he left and shook her head in disgust at Sakura's lie. She would be punishing that little pinked haired bitch for this.

"Shizune !get in here!" she yelled out.

Shizune hurried in. "yes Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

Tsunade gave her a purely evil smirk. "get me all the worst d-rank missions you can find for a certain pink haired kunoichi. Get me a new desk."

Shizune's face broke into an evil smile as well. "coming right up." She said.

Tsunade sat back down with that evil smile still on her face. Sakura would pay for that little lie.

In her bedroom sakura sneezed and shivered as she got dressed to go see Sasuke.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_**With Sasuke…**_

He was currently at his house looking out his window and sulking. Tears ran down his face unnoticed as his mind drifted back to all the mean and cruel things that Naruto had said to him. He was beyond hurt by the fact that Naruto had openly claimed sai. Granted, it had been his idea to keep their relationship a secret despite Narutos' obvious reluctance but still, this was too much. He knew that he had betrayed his trust but it had never occurred to him that Naruto would give up on him and replace him with someone else. He sat there for the next few hours just thinking about their past together and how Naruto would go see Naruto the next morning. That decision firmly planted in his mind, he finally got up and took a shower then had dinner alone as usual these days.

Just as soon as he sat down to eat his doorbell rang. He could tell that it was sakura by the chakra signature and he mentally groaned as he went to get the door. He knew that she wouldn't go away otherwise. Sakura was standing there with a big smile on her face as usual.

"what do you want Sakura?" he asked rudely.

"uh hey sasuke, I was wondering if you would…," she began but he cut her off.

"no Sakura."he said , his voice dripping with disgust. "you just got dropped as an apprentice to a sannin and the Hokage and yet you're here acting as if nothing happened. Naruto quit the team and I bet you don't even care. Go home Sakura, you disgust me." He said harshly and slammed the door in her face.

Sakura looked at the door that her crush had just slammed in her face and felt the tears forming. It wasn't the first time that it had happened but it still hurt terribly. She turned and walked back to town as she wiped her tears away. As she walked through the town she noticed that the flower shop was still open and decided to go see Ino. As she entered the doorway she wondered to 

herself, how long had it been since she had come here to see Ino or even spend time with her friends other than Sasuke. It was then that she realized that, other than seeing them on the streets, it had been a little more than a year since she had actually gone to see them . narutos' words came back to her just then to haunt her but she shrugged it off.

tbc


	4. ULTIMATUMS AND PUNISHMENTS

New chapter…

She found Ino doing inventory. Ino was obviously surprised to see her and it showed on her face.

"well look what the cat dragged in." ino said coldly. "so what can I do for you billboard brow?"

Sakura inwardly frowned but tried to put on a smile which failed miserably. "I just wanted to tell you that Sasuke will be mine Ino -pig." she said falling back into the old habit.

To her surprise ino just shrugged. "well good for you sakura, better you than me." she said dismissively.

"what?" said Sakura confused. "but I thought that you liked sasuke too."

Ino turned to her and gave her a pitying look. "I was a dumb kid then and didn't know any better. Face it Sakura, the guy that we all had a crush on was nothing but a mirage. I've moved on to something better. Choji may not be a looker like sasuke , but at least he's loyal. You and everyone else can try to pretend that it didn't happen but Sasuke betrayed us all and ran to our enemy. The very man that killed the third. All of us treated him like a god and he screwed us over and yet Naruto is treated like dirt and he's always been here protecting us all. You even gave up our friendship for him and ignored everyone else. I heard that tsunade-sama even dropped you as an apprentice and I bet you don't even care. Naruto and Sai quit the team and I bet you dint even go to see them. I can bet that the only reason you're here is cause Sasuke rejected you again right? You're so blind sakura. Did you forget that sasuke actually put two chidoris threw Naruto on that rescue mission the first time he tried? What kind of person does that to their own bestfriend?"

Sakura flinched at that because she knew that Ino wasn't lying about that. "sasuke was just confused then. He didn't know what he was doing then . He was under the influence of the curse seal. Now that it was sealed off by the kitsune Anbu , it should be fine." she said evasively.

Ino just shook her head in disgust. "sasuke was always this way and you know it, even without the curse seal. If anything, I think that he used the curse seal as an excuse to get away with what he did. Go home sakura and come back when you learn to appreciate your real friends and it isnt Sasuke." she said coldly before turning back to the flower she was pruning.

Sakura turned sadly and walked out of the shop and into the street. Now standing in the middle of the street, she realized that she really had no one else to go and reluctantly began making her way home.

When she walked into the house, her parents were sitting there waiting for her. From the disappointed looks on their faces , she knew that they had found out the truth.

"come in here and sit down Sakura." said her father coldly.

Sakura slowly walked in and sat down.

"sakura you lied to us today." said her mother angrily. "and because of your lie, you made us look like fools in front of the Hokage."

Sakura looked down but didn't say anything.

"tsunade-sama told us that you haven't even been to her for training in a year so what have you been doing?" asked her father. "its more than obvious that you spent all your time making a fool of yourself over that Uchiha boy."

This time her mother and sakura glared at her father.

"she's not making a fool of herself, its true love." said her mother angrily. "if she marries him , she'll be giving birth to the next uchiha clan so theres nothing wrong with that."

Her father got even more annoyed. "he betrayed this village or have you forgotten about that?" he hissed. "and even now he still ignores her so it's a waste of time."

"ITS NOT A WASTE OF TIME!" both women yelled angrily.

Her father glared at the two of them. "as your father I am ordering you to give up on the Uchiha and move on with your life. You've been chasing after this boy for so long and what do you have to show for it ? Nothing. Unless you can get in a real relationship with him in the next six months, you will give up on him completely. If you refuse , then I will disown you as I think that you've brought down enough shame on this family!" he said angrily.

Both women were shocked by what he had just said since they knew that he was dead serious and could not even form a reply when he walked out of the room and left them to think on what he had just said.

Her father didn't feel the least bit guilty about what he had just done. In his opinion it was long overdue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

With Kakashi…

As soon as breakfast was over Kakashi stood up. He had decided that he would go see naruto and try to persuade him to rejoin the team, along with sai. He felt guilty for the way he had always treated the blonde and just wanted to make it up to him. He got ready to go out the door but then remembered an important detail that would ruin his plan and turned back to Iruka.

Scratching the back of his head self -consciously, he said. "um… ruka-chan . You wouldn't happen to know where Naruto lives would you?" he asked embarrassed.

Iruka glared at him. "you mean that you don't even know that?" he said angrily.

Kakashi bowed his head in shame and Iruka shook his head in disgust as he wrote out the information that Kakashi needed. After receiving it , kakashi quickly teleported to the apartment complex. He knocked on the door for a change since he knew that he wasn't really welcome there at the moment. No one answered and he realized that he couldn't sense anyone inside.

Just then an old lady walked up to him and stopped.

"hello young man ." she said kindly. "is there something that I can help you with?"

He turned to look at her. "um yes. Do you know where I could find the two boys that live here?" he asked.

"oh dear you mean you don't know?" she said placing a hand to her cheek in dismay. "the two of them moved out yesterday completely out of the blue. Its such a shame too since the blonde boy would often help me out whenever I needed it, free of charge. Its really a shame the village treats such a kindhearted boy so badly. He is not what they all think he is. If they would just take the time to get to know him they would all realize that. There really should be more men like him around." she said sadly.

The she said goodbye and continued on her way. Kakashi sighed at the information that he had just received and then teleported to the Hokages office. He was surprised to find to find sakura and Sasuke already there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Tsunades office…

"good you're all here ." said Tsunade, skipping the formalities. "before I give you your mission, there is something that I would like to address. The three of you are the new team seven, no more, no less. Sakura haruno your parents came here yesterday and said that you accused Naruto of being the cause of me dropping you as an apprentice when we all know that that's a lie. As a result of that you will all be doing d-rank missions along with your regular missions. This will continue for six months or until I feel that you've all learned the true meaning of teamwork and how to appreciate your teammates. I will also be adding an extra two months to yours kakashi for neglecting a student. Sakura I will be adding three more months to yours as well for what we've previously discussed. You will also not be paid for the d-rank missions as part of your punishment. Now here are your missions." she said handing them a list. "I expect you to complete your usual amount of missions as well as at least twenty d-rank missions a week minimum."

"BUT THAT'S INSANE TSUNADE-SAMA."Sakura yelled , forgetting who she was talking to. "YOU CANT DO THIS, ITS UNFAIR!"

Tsunade got up and punched her into the wall. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO HARUNO?" She yelled. "I'M THE BOSS HERE NOT YOU! THE THREE OF YOU ARE NOTHING BUT GODDAMN HYPROCRITES ! ALL OF YOU LIKE TO SAY THAT PEOPLE WHO BETRAY THERE COMRADES ARE LOWER THAN SCUM BUT YOU HAVE ALL DONE THAT SO WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ALL OF YOU? SAKURA YOU NOT ONLY TREATED NARUTO LIKE SCUM NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES HE DEFENDED YOU BUT YOU TOLD A SERIOUS LIE ON HIM TO YOUR PARENTS THAT COULD HAVE COST HIM HIS NINJA LISCENSE IF IT HAD GONE TO THE COUNCIL. DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE MAGNITUDE OF WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID COW? KAKASHI , YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON HIM AND WOULD PAWN HIM OFF TO ANYONE YOU COULD WHENEVER HE NEEDED YOUR HELP AND IGNORED HIM. YOU ALSO NEGLECTED HIS NINJA TRAINING. SASUKE YOU HAVE TRIED TO KILL HIM REPEATEDLY AND PLUNGE TWO CHIDORIS THREW HIS CHEST. YOU THREE ARE LOWER THAN SHIT! YOU WILL ALL BE DOING D-RANK MISSIONS ALONG WITH YOUR USUAL MISSIONS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR INSTEAD OF WHAT I HAD DECIDED ON SINCE ITS OBVIOUS THAT YOU ALL FEEL NO REGRET. NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I SUGGEST THAT YOU HAND OVER YOUR NINJA LISCENSE RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELVES . NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT MYSELF!" She roared.

The three of them immediately slunked out as shizune entered with another desk for Tsunade since she had just broken the one before during her tirade. As soon as they left Tsunade sat down again.

"gaki, you're the only reason I'm still putting up with this shit." she said tiredly . "come home safely otouto."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later gamakichi showed up and she let the little toad in and gave him a snack as she took the scroll he carried. The toad thanked her for the snack before poofing away on his next errand.

Sighing Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read:

Hey baachan, (throbbing vein)

How are you? I know that you're probably worrying already but it will be fine. Anyway , I know that you're probably stuck dealing with my old team and their crap so here is a little gift for you as a thank you for allowing me to leave them. Since I know how much you hate paperwork, I have a solution. (tsunade perks up). Why not have someone do it for you and who is more capable than you. The keyword is "you" in other words Kage bunshin. Honestly baachan , I cant believe that neither you or sarutobi ever thought of that . Well anyway I gotta go now so I'll chat with you some other time. Until I return, lay of the sake and gambling lady, there's no fun in running a broke village.

Sincerely.

K.N.Uzumaki Naruto.

p.s. please take on hinata and Moegi as an apprentice and keep it as a secret. I think that they will make a much better apprentice than your last one because they have the will of fire.

Tsunade was overcome with glee when she realized that she could now avoid the boring paperwork until something occurred to her.

"wait a minute, why didn't he tell me about that sooner?" she asked herself , becoming angry. "ugh! Naruto I'll kill you!"

In the middle of a forest far away , Naruto sneezed and shivered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Iruka…

Iruka was sitting on a bench next to the academy's training grounds watching his students do laps around the field when Gamakichi appeared before him.

"hi iruka-sensei, aniki asked me to give you this." it said happily. "do you have any snacks?"

Iruka pulled out the pocky that he had been saving for a snack later and gave it to the adorable toad . The toad thanked him and poofed away as he opened the scroll and began to read.

Dear tousan,

I just wanted you to know that I'll be gone on a special mission for about a year and may not be able to keep in contact. Don't worry , everything will be alright and me and my team plan to keep it that way. For information on my mission go have a chat with tsunade alone. Also please keep an eye on the konohamaru corps for me okay? I don't want them getting in too much trouble while I'm away. Also please watch out for anko for me and inform tsunade if the council tries anything with her. Well until next time tousan.

Sincerely,

K.N. Uzumaki Naruto

p.s. try not to use the head expansion justsu too often. Your head might get stuck that way. And keep an eye on my little emo prince will you. I have great plans for him.

Iruka smiled as he placed the letter in his pocket. "cheeky brat!" he thought fondly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With anko….

Anko took the scroll from the toad and after giving him a stick of her precious dango , she opened it and began to read:

Hey ankonee,

How are you? I'm gonna be out of the village for a while and will not be back for a few months. While I'm gone I need a huge favor, could you please take Hinata on as an apprentice while I'm away. I've also asked Tsunade to do the same thing. Your main goal is to improve her attitude so that she will no longer be a whipping bag. Also while I'm away , if the council tries to give you any shit then I want you to tell them that you are protected. Also show them the ring that I gave you so long ago. It will protect you. If they are stupid enough to still not back down, then I want you to go into the sss-class part of the forest and stay there until I return. You will be safe there, trust me. Anyway I'm gonna go now.

Naruto,

p.s. keep an eye on the konohamaru corps please. I don't want them to get lynched for the pranks they pull while I'm away. Remember to keep that ring with you always, but only reveal it in times of danger. Pure chakra into it if you are in a life an death situation and then throw it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Konohamaru corps….

They opened the scroll that they had just received from the toad and began to read"

Dear Konohamaru ,

I'm going on a secret mission for a while and wont be able to see you. While I'm away I want you guys to play a few pranks in order to increase your stealth and strategy and train hard. Here is what I want you to do while I'm away.

100 laps around konoha

1000push ups

1000sit ups

Add five more pounds to your weights every two weeks minimum.

I also want you to learn these techniques while I'm away. I'll try to send you some more if I get the chance. They are:

Kuchiyose:doton suiga (summoning: earth release: tracking fang)

Doton:doryu taiga (earth release: earth flowing river)

Doton :doryudan (earth release: earth dragon release)

Katon: karyudan (fire release:fire dragon bullet)

Katon :hosenka (fire release: phoenix immortal fire)

Kage shuriken no justu

Kage kunai no jutsu

Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Also moegi I have asked Tsunade to take you on as an apprentice so please go and see her. Konohamaru, train hard with your dad and ask Iruka to help you with anything you don't understand. The same goes for you udon. Udon , play shogi with shikamaru to improve your stealth and do more taijutsu training. All of you stay away from Sakura, she's a real nutcase when she's mad and I know that she's pissed off at me right now and wont feel guilty about taking it out on you. Until then train hard and have fun with the pranks. Play a few on kakashi and the rest of team seven for me okay?

Your aniki,

Naruto.

p.s. when I come back I expect you guys to be ready to take the jounin exams.

After reading the letter , the three of them smiled and ran off to train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With hinata…

Hinata was surprised when she got a scroll from naruto. Blushing , she began to read:

Dear hinata-chan,

How are you . I'm going on a secret mission and I don't want you to tell anyone else about it, not even team seven. I also want to tell you that I know about your crush on me and I do like you too. However I am the last of my clan and in order for me to rebuild my clan , I will have to have multiple spouses. I've already chosen my other spouses and I would be honored if you would consider being one of them. I will be talking to your father about it when I return if you agree. Also I have asked a close friend of mine to train you and her name is anko. You can always find her at the dango shop or on the outskirts of the forest of death. I have also asked tsunade to train you as an apprentice if you want to because I believe that you have the skills for it. You are very strong hinata and I believe in you. Wether or not you decide to be one of my spouses , I will still think of you as a close friend. Now if you decide to do it , I have a prank for you to play on everyone for me. I want you to continue to act shy in front of everyone so that I don't lose my delicate little swan to anyone else. Cant have someone realizing what a wonderful person you are and stealing you away from me before I get a chance to claim you. Also the seal at the end of this letter contains a special ring. It is a ring that is given by my family to people that you care for or hold in high regard. Keep this ring a secret from everyone but always remember that I hold you in high regard. Train hard hinata . I expect you to kick butt when I get back.

Sincerely,

Naruto

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just read ! She was so excited that she fainted a few seconds later. When she finally regained consciousness she had a certain fire in her eyes.

"I will make you proud Naruto-kun." she said as she played with the ring. " I will make you proud to have chosen me."

Then she got up and hurried off to go see Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto and team kitsune jumped through the trees towards their destination. Because pain and Madara werer no fools, this would be a delicate mission and would have to be handled with extreme care. They continued on until nightfall.

"alright guys , we'll stop here for the night ." he told them as they reached near a clearing near the valley of end.

Then he made a few handsigns and a house made of wood sprung up before them. Because of the unique abilities to manipulate the elements due to them actually being created from the elements themselves, naruto had gained the ability to manipulate all of the elements due to his merge with the kyuubi. All the bijuus could manipulate a certain element well. The higher the number of tails, the more elements they gained and Kyuubi having the most tails also had all of the elements under control. His mokuton was on a whole new level than yamatos since he could actually do it without even using handsigns. All he had to do was think it. He always did a few handsigns however, in order to not freak the others out.

"man I'm really loving your new abilities boss." said Kiba happily as he hurried inside.

The others nodded in agreement and put their things away for the night. Meanwhile naruto created a few clones to go hunting and stand guard as he used his mokuton abilities to run a wooden pipe underground to the river nearby to the ones he had made in the house so that they had running water. Then he put a complex genjutsu around the area as well as a sound barrier since he knew that Kiba was such a loudmouth.

While they prepared dinner neji disappeared to his room and didn't return until half an hour later when dinner was all done.

"where did ya go?" asked Kiba curiously. Then he began to laugh when he saw why.

" you ran off to go wash your hair?" he said incredulously.

The others snickered at that even though they were used to Nejis hair obsession.

Neji flushed. "camping out this way on a mission is an unusual treat. I didn't want to waste it." he said brushing his hair.

The others laughed again as sai and kiba teased him over being such a pretty boy. The rest of the evening was spent eating and relaxing and they all turned in early since they knew it would be a busy day tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With sai and Naruto…

They laid in bed together after Sai became exhausted from Naruto's attentions. The kitsune was really had way too much stamina as far as Sai was concerned. He didn't mind though , since it made him extremely happy in the bedroom. Now as he was being cuddled and petted by the purring man lying next to him, he couldn't help but feel what he thought was gratefulness that this man loved him and had not shunned him the way most people did because of his lack of emotions.

"so how are things with the others?" he asked referring to Narutos other chosen brides. "is everything going as planned?"

Naruto nodded. "yes , everything is going fine so far. Now all we have to do is destroy the Akatsuki, kill Danzo and his followers in the council , convince the fuuma clan to move to konoha, pick three brides from the demonic realm to solidify my position there and fulfill my dreams in konoha hopefully. Then I will finally be able to marry all of you ." he said sounding pleased.

Sai nodded , he didn't mind sharing Naruto. In fact it would be a good thing since he would no longer be the only one walking around feeling sore.

"what about the emo with the duck ass hair?" sai asked referring to sasuke.

"for now , he will remain the way he is until I am no longer angry with him. He betrayed my trust and will be punished for it until he proves his worth." Naruto said coldly.

Sai nodded again and decided not to bring it up again for a while. He knew that it was a sticky subject for Naruto. Yawning as naruto pulled him in even closer, he settled down and fell off to sleep knowing he was safe.

Tbc.

Hey there im so sorry for the errors. My beta is currently sick and I would be a big meanie if I made him work too. He is currently reviewing my new updates for broken dreams and retribution as well so he needs his rest. Sorry again for the errors and thanks for reading.


	5. ALLIANCES

New chapter…

They broke camp early the next morning after breakfast and crossed the border into rice country on the outskirts of Otogakure. They managed to arrive at the fuuma clan around midday and was shown in to see the clan head.

"ah kitsune-sama, how lovely to see you again." said the old man

"fuuma-sama, the pleasure is all mine."naruto replied.

"what brings you here today kitsune-sama?" fuuma-san asked.

"it concerns the both of us fuuma-sama." Naruto said calmly. "in a few months I will become the Rokudaime of Konohagakure and I would be honored if you and your clan would consider moving there after I do."

Fuuma-sama was surprised by that but said nothing for a while. After taking a sip of his tea, he finally spoke.

"and am I allowed to see the face of the man who is making this request?" He asked .

Naruto nodded and immediately removed his mask. "naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no Kitsune, son of the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, proud holder and adopted son of the great Kyuubi no kitsune king of the demons and the captain of the Anbu team kitsune rage. It is a pleasure to see you again Fuuma-sama. How is sasume-chan?" he asked with a smile.

The older man laughed. "I had a feeling that it was you naruto-sama and Sasume is doing quite well. I must thank you for all that you've done for us as well and for keeping our enemies away for so long."

Naruto grinned. "how did you know that I was the one watching over you?" he asked.

Lord fuuma laughed. "because no other ninja can defeat so many high class ninja that easily." he replied. " sasume could always tell when you were around ."

Naruto nodded at that before getting back on the subject. "now will you consider my request Fuuma-sama?" he asked. "its much safer there than her."

They both knew that the old man was thinking about it and it was no surprise when he said. "what are you offering Naruto-sama? If we do this where will we live? Our can cannot afford to buy a large enough estate to fit all of us."

Naruto laughed as he shook his head. "fuuma-sama, I'm insulted to think that you would not realize that I've already taken all of that into account. If you agree, when the time comes I will use one of my unique abilities to open a portal that will lead you all into Konoha. I have already bought a plot of land in Konoha that I will use another of my abilities called the mokuton to build your homes to your specifications in less than a week. While it is being built, you will reside on my private estate until it is completed. I will also have a wall built around your estate to give your clan even more privacy. I will also place seals on the walls to keep intruders out. All this will be free of charge and you and your clan will finally be in a safer environment so do you agree?" he asked.

The old man looked at him with pride and genuine respect. They owed this young man so much and over the years since they had met, he had been looking out for them in any way he could. It wasn't unusual for a kitsune demon to just show up with a letter carrying a bag of money to last all of them for quite some time. This was the first time that the boy had asked for anything from them and he was actually doing them all a favor.

"I'm curious about this Mokuton ability of yours Naruto-sama." said the old man. "if you can prove to me that you can in fact build our homes the way you say you can and agree to one other condition, then I will agree."

Naruto blinked at that. "I agree to the first condition." he said pulling his mask back on. "please follow me outside and I will demonstrate it for you."

They all walked outside and more than half of the clan came out to see what was going on. Naruto walked into the clearing and decided to skip the handseals for a change while he showed them as it would impress them into agreeing even more. Suddenly an exact replica of the house that they had just left sprung up before them and the clan was in awe .

Turning to them Naruto said. "I will have to have the electricity and other electrical appliances brought or installed of course but that wont be a problem." he said calmly. "now please go in and you will see that it is one hundred percent real."

The old man just nodded and walked into the newly built house.

"this is simply amazing." he said as he took it all in.

Naruto simply nodded. "now what is your second condition? He asked.

The old man smiled. "since meeting you , sasume has decided that she will marry no other man but you much to my eternal annoyance. So I would like it if you would agree to marry her." he replied.

Under his mask Naruto frowned. Then he removed his mask again and looked directly at the old man. "fuuma-san I am already bound by honor to marry another." he said and saw the old man become saddened by that. "however, there is a law in Konoha that allows anyone with a kekkai genkai who is the last of their clan to marry more than one spouse if all parties involved are willing. If sasume can live with then I will honor your request." he said honestly.

The old man perked up upon hearing that. "I have no doubt that sasume will agree. You are truly an honest and honorable man." he said with a smile.

"very well." said naruto. "I would like to speak with sasume alone on this if its alright with you of course."

The old man nodded and got up. "of course Naruto-sama, I have no problems with that."

Then he left and Naruto and the rest of his team waited in the newly madehouse while the old man went to go find Sasume. Naruto sighed tiredly and directed his team to sit and wait for him as he led Sai into the sitting room and pulled him unto his lap.

"sai I'm sorry about this. It was definitely not part of the plan." he apologized.

Sai leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "I know Naruto and its fine with me." he replied.

Naruto smiled at him, love shining in his eyes before pinching on his poor butt, causing the boy to hiss. Then he slid off narutos lap and waited for sasume to show up.

"no nicknames for her Sai." naruto warned as they waited.

A few minutes later a blushing sasume showed up in an elegant formal kimono.

"narutonii-sama." she said in greeting as he invited her to sit.

"sasume-chan , how are you?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'm doing fine thanks to you." she said shyly.

"good." naruto said nodding. "your grandfather has told me of your wish to be my wife is that true?"

She niodded as her face rivalled an overripe cherry. "yes narutonii-sama, I would love to be married to you." she confessed.

""sasume , I am already honor bound to marry others but because of my unique status I can marry more than one person and I will marry you if you can accept that. " Naruto told her. " while I cannot have only one wife, I can promise to love you all equally and treat you all with respect and love. I should also tell you that I am Bisexual."

The girl nodded. "I understand that and I don't care. I'm willing to do that as long as I can be with you." she replied firmly.

"very well." Naruto agreed. "if you're sure then I would like you to meet sai, my lover and one of my future mates" he said as sai removed his mask yet again and looked at her with a smile.

"its nice to meet you sai-san." she replied.

"nice to meet you too sasume -chan." he said , mindful of naruto's warning.

Sasume turned to Naruto. "you said that there was more. Who are they?" she asked.

There are three that I cannot name yet for various reasons just yet, Sai, Tayuya, Kimimaru Kaguya, Kin tsuchi, hinata hyuuga , kyuushi and probably sasuke Uchiha. As for the former sound nins, they were controlled by Orochimaru just like your brother so you have to forgive them . I assure you that they've changed. we didn't meet under ideal circumstances either if you remember." he said gently.

She frowned a bit but nodded. "alright, I trust your word on this narutonii-sama because I know that you would never lie to me." she replied.

"thank you sasume-chan." naruto replied. "I'm also expecting you to keep this a secret of course."

She smiled. "of course narutonii-sama." she agreed as she got up and walked over to him. "um… can I ask you a favor?" she said shyly.

"of course." he replied, indicating for her to come closer. "what is it?"

She giggled. "um… can I see your face. Its been a while since I have." she replied.

He grinned and removed his mask and she squealed as she saw his face. Then her eyes rolled over as she passed out from an intense nosebleed. Fortunately she was close enough for Naruto to catch her.

Sai laughed then replaced both of their masks as they waited for the girl to regain consciousness. When she finally did they all went to see the old man and Naruto made a bloodbinding contract for th three of them to sign. At the old mans request, team kitsune spent a week with them much to Sasume's delight. They stayed hidden from the general populace however, since they didn't want to alarm anyone and they were also close to the sound village.

On the day they were leaving Naruto summoned two three tailed kitsune demons to act as bodyguards and personal trainers for sasume. They would be remaining with her until she moved to Konoha. Then they left for one of the known Akatsuki hideouts that his spy network had told him about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Week one….

Team kitsune did recon work and blended in with the locals. They kept a close eye on the place knowing they would show up sooner or later.

Week three….

It was a stroke of luck that the akatsukis two new members Gyoya a man with bandages around his face like Zabuza and a woman named fury. Gyoya was wearing black baggy knee length with a brown skin tight shirt over mesh . His hair was the color of clay and he had only one eye left and a large scar over the other. Fury was dressed like ino (after shipuuden) except her choice of color was red except it was made of non-flammable material.

They were carrying the nanabi jinchiruuki, a six year old boy. That fact alone made Naruto more than pissed off and he decided that they would pay dearly. They had already set up various traps around the area and were ready to move.

Hiding nearby , naruto turned to his team and began giving out orders.

"alright guys, heres the plan. When I use the Hiraishin to snatch the boy, lee you will run back to base with him until we get there. If we arent back by midnight, take him as fast as you can to konoha on my estate and hide him there for now. Sai, neji , Kiba you guys fight the bandage freak while I take the ino look-a-like." he ordered.

"hai Taichou." they all replied , in full work mode.

"alright, get ready." he said after pulling out a pronged golden kunai.

"**hiraishin no jutsu (flying thunder god technique)** ." Naruto whispered and disappeared in a flash of yellow and orange before reappearing before lee with the unconscious boy.

Releasing his gravity seals, lee grabbed the boy and took off at full speed towards the base as Naruto and the others confronted their enemies.

Gyoya, who was a former rock nin, was enraged when he saw the technique that Naruto used after having heard stories of it in the great war. He charged forward but was knocked back by Kiba and Akamaru's **gatsuuga (double piercing fang)**. what shocked them all was the fact that the mans' entire body became completely encased in rock as soon as Kiba and Akamaru hit him. Neji immediately began using Jyuuken on him but the rock was so hard, it barely made any dents in his Natural armor. Sai waited for an opening then began using his ink creations to attack but was easily repelled.

Kiba began using his drilling method again but was only making small dents. Neji who was watching nearby and waiting for his chance suddenly noticed that gyoya couldn't seem to self repair the dents and came up with an idea.

"kiba keep attacking him! Sai get ready to kill him when I disable him." neji ordered and the other two nodded and began to attack.

As soon as kiba made dents, Neji used his jyuuken to close a few tenketsus.

Gyoya screamed and his rock armor began to retract back into his skin. Sai tried to use his Katana to cut off his neck but the man dodged and punched him hard with a rock encased hand in the stomach , cracking three ribs and causing him to land hard, effectively twisting his ankle. Neji immediately ran up and began jyuukening him again but the strikes were blocked by a layer of rock under the skin over each pressure point.

Being barely to use his chakra, gyoya did the only thing he could, he hit kiba and neji before falling. Neji and kiba flew threw the air and slammed into nearby trees hard. Gyoya slowly got to his feet and began limping over to sai with a knife, ready to kill him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Naruto…

Meanwhile Naruto wasn't exactly playing around either. After dealing with the akatsuki for so long, he knew better than to underestimate their members, even if they were new. The girl Fury, immediately began throwing fireballs at him in rapid succession and he dodged as he swiftly came up with a plan. She hurled a large fireball at him and he dodged and watched as it demolished everything before it actually turned and began making its way back towards him. She then made a whip from the fire and almost hit him as he began to execute his plan. In the back of his mind , Kyuubi agreed with him.

"**change the playing field to your advantage kit." **it said wisely.

"I know tousan." Naruto replied as he did a rapid series of handsigns. "**suiton:bakusui shoha (water release:exploding water shockwave) **," he yelled as he spat out a large quantity of water out of his mouth , effectively flooding the area.

Fury screamed in outrage and her entire body became engulfed in flames as she formed wings made of fire and hovered above the water.

"damn you you asshole! You'll pay for this!" she yelled angrily and began spitting fire out at him.

He immediately made a few handsigns and yelled. "**suiton:suiryudan no justsu (water release:water dragon bullet)!" **

A large water dragon rose up and dove at her, effectively putting her out and knocking her down into the water.

Naruto didn't wait he just continued his attack. **"suiton:suikodan no jutsu (water release: water shark bullet)!"**

Water rose up in the form of shatks and rushed at her and drowned her instantly. Naruto quickly removed her head and ring and after sealing her head in a block of ice placed the ring in a his pocket. He had a feeling that it would come in handy one day. As the water dried up, he shunshined over to the others to find them lying on the ground with the rock nuke nin approaching Sai with a knife.

"graah!" Naruto growled angrily as he made three clones without handsigns and charged at him while the clones got the injured anbu out of the way.

Then creating a rasengan infused with Kyuubi's chakra he yelled. "kyuubi rasengan !" as he hit the rock nin with it.

The man didn't know what hit him. He had been warned before about facing naruto Uzumaki in combat but no one had told him that it was also the legendary kitsune anbu that was undefeated. He felt the rasengan grinding threw the rock under the layer of his skin that was protecting him give way to his natural body and destroy both his lungs, livers, stomach , intestines and heart. He was dead before naruto even pulled away. The backlash from the kyuubi rasengan annihiliated everything in the surrounding area in a burst of bright light and chakra due to Naruto pouring in so much of kyuubis chakra. Add to that his own demonic chakra and the man never stood a chance.

Naruto stood dispassionately over the dead man and scowled. Then he used his katana to remove his head and freeze it before adding it to the scroll. He also removed his akatsuki ring and added it to the other ones before using the hiraishin to leave. The others had already been taken to the safe house by his clones.

"kuchiyose no jutsu: arisa and tohru!" he said summoning two demonic kitsunes who were medic nins in the demonic world.

They were actually outclassing tsunade in the medicine since they had been alive for more than four hundred years and had been practicing much longer than her.

"how can we help naruto-sama?" they asked politely after appearing in their humanoid forms. Meaning they looked like humans but had pointy elvish ears and tails.

"go back to my base and help the human in my care. You will also find the nanabi jinchiruuki there. Check him over as well. Tell them I'll be there soon." he ordered.

They nodded and disappeared . Then Naruto used a demonic technique that kyuubi had taught him and sunk into the shadows. Using the shadow, he doubled back to the area. He knew by experience that Zetsu often showed up the minute he thought they were gone to retrieve the rings.

Hiding in the shadow realm as he waited naruto said. "can you sense him kyu-tousan?" he asked.

"**yes kit**." said the kyuubi. "**he's about to come out of that tree in five seconds."**

Naruto didn't waste anytime. He immediately formed a blade of wind while still in the shadow and the minute Zetsu materialized he used a rapid succession of slices to cut him into hundred of tiny pieces except for his head. The plant-like man never saw him coming. His eyes widened in shock as he broke apart all over the ground.

"since you like eating the dead so much why don't you feast on yourself now." naruto said coldly as he used a fire jutsu to burn the bodies after remove and freezing the head and taking his ring.

"guess your much better at surpise attacks when your using them." naruto said with an evil smirk as he burned Zetsus body.

Then using his mokuton like ability to regrow all the tree to cover the signs of battle, he hiraishined back to the base.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When he entered their base he found Sai with his feet up sitting next to a banged up Kiba and Neji. He hurried over and kissed sai before turning to the others.

"alright what are the damages?" he asked calmly.

"well Sai-kun had three cracked ribs and a sprain ankle but those are all healed now. He will need to rest up for a few days though." said Arisa. "kiba has a few bruises and a mild concusion. Akamaru is fine. Neji also has a few bruises and chakra exhaustion as well as a broken wrist that I just finished healing. Lee is fine and the jinchiruuki had a mild concussion that has been healed by his bijuu and is just frightened at the moment. A few days of rest and they'll be all back to normal."

Naruto nodded. "thank you guys. I'll handle things tonight , you guys relax for now." then he made a few clones to go hunt and patrol while another three made the trip to town to buy more supplies , including clothes for the boy. Those clones would return in the morning with the supplies.

After doing that, naruto told the two medic kitsunes that they would be staying with him for a while until they were all healed up just to be on the safe side. Then he turned to the frightened boy and flared his demonic chakra so that the bijuu inside him would recognize it and stand down. It saddened him as he looked at the boy to see that he had those same eyes that Gaara and he had once had.

Kneeling down before the frightened boy he said gently. "hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no kitsune, the kyuubi jinchiruuki . Whats your name kit?" he asked.

"um.. I-im sora." the boy replied nervously.

"do you have any friends or family Sora?" he asked kindly.

The boy shook his head. "no , no one likes me or will even play with me. They only try to hurt me because of my best friend shishi-kun." he answered sadly.

Naruto gave him a sad smile. "It used to be that way for me too." he told the boy. "it was because of my tousan kitsune-kun that lives inside me." he said and the boys eyes widened.

"you mean you have a friend inside you too?" he asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded. "yes kit, I do and that means we're the same. So since you don't have any family would you like to be my son?" he asked shocking everyone. "you would live with me and people wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore."

Everyone just stared on in surprise at what he had just said, except for Sai. He had had a feeling that Naruto would do that and he didn't really mind. The blonde could never really stand to see anyone in pain.

"otousan?" the boy said hesitantly and Naruto nodded with a gentle smile.

The boy immediately glomped him and began to sob in his arms. As he held him, naruto decided then that he would take in all of the jinchiruukis if they didn't have a place to go if they agreed. He also took the time to look at the boy properly.

The boy had shaggy hair that was similar to a lions. It was also a light brown color mixed in with a hint of brown and orange streaks. His eyes were golden brown and he was extremely tiny for his age, an obvious sign of neglect and malnutrition. He was also very dirty and needed new clothes and shoes since he was currently barefooted.

Sending a mental command to his clones to get as much food as they could along with healthy plants and berries, he picked up the little boy and brought him upstairs to the bathroom to give him a proper bath. After undressing him and putting him in a tub filled with water, he washed his hair until it was sparkling clean and then began soaping him up. He dressed him in one of his black shirts and a pair of his new boxers that he always carried around in case of emergencies , until the clones would return in the morning with the proper gear for him.

By the time he returned downstairs , the clones that had gone hunting had returned and were cooking dinner for everyone while the medic nins helped the injured to get around. He then made a few wooden toys for the kid and then brought Sai to the bathroom and gave him a sponge bath before bringing him back to the others. Afterwards , he too took a shower before going to join the others. By then dinner was ready and they all began to eat. Naruto smiled as he saw how much the little boy ate. It was just like him at that age.

When the boy was finally full , he ran over to Naruto, climbed up onto his lap and promptly fell asleep.

"looks like your son is already becoming attached." said Neji with a hint of a smile.

Naruto nodded. "good, I want him to. I have decided to be his father after all." he said with a smile.

Then he picked up the sleeping boy and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom and laid him in the middle of his bead. Then he went back downstairs to pick up Sai and brought him up to bed, laying him beside the sleeping child.

"sai-koi, I didn't get to ask you if you would mind being a mom so soon. I seem to be doing that a lot lately and I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"naru-koi its fine, I don't mind." Sai said.

"I'm gonna have to find a way to thank you for being so understanding. I really am lucky to have someone like you." naruto replied.

"I'f you're trying to talk your way into getting some dickless, save it." sai said in his usual sarcastic voice.

Naruto snickered. "Naaah, im not that cruel. Besides, I'm definitely gonna make up for it soon." he replied.

Sai snorted and then said goodnight before going off to sleep.

Naruto looked over at the two of them and smiled. "kyu-tousan?" he said quietly.

"**what is it kit?" **asked the kitsune lord.

"why did it seem so natural for me to take him as my son?" he asked.

"**that's juts your paternal instincts kit. Its natural since you're a demon now. **"kyuubi replied.

"ooh, thanks tousan and goodnight."Naruto said.

"**anytime kit, goodnight." **replied the kyuubi.

Naruto smiled and then went off to sleep. Sora had a nightmare in the middle of the night but after Naruto comforted him, he fell back off to sleep.

Tbc.

Hey there. This chapter is on betaed as well so sorry for all of the errors.


	6. RETREIVALS AND KIMIMARU

**New chapter**…

_Naruto smiled and then went off to sleep. Sora had a nightmare in the middle of the night but after Naruto comforted him, he fell back off to sleep._

_**The next morning…**_

Naruto woke up and looked over at his new son and lover and snickered. Then he got up and woke them up after making breakfast for everyone. They all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"so whats the plan boss?" asked kiba.

"well now that we've killed three Akatsuki members and they know that we're here, we'll be leaving immediately after breakfast through a demonic portal to the land of snow. Then I'm going to hiraishin over to iwa to get the yonbi jinchiruuki and rejoin you there. Its time we stop leaving them out in the open since they are obviously not safe where they are."naruto replied.

"what do you mean three? didn't we only fight that rock guy and that fire bitch?" kiba asked confused.

"watch the language around my son Kiba." naruto replied , then. " the third was that little freak Zetsu.' then he explained what happened and they were all pleased to find out how quickly they were getting their mission done.

"damn Naruto you really don't slouch on the job do you?" said kiba grinning.

"so youthful my rival." said lee. "the flames of youth burn brightly in you."

Naruto smiled. "what can I say guys, I've got a reason to get this done quickly. The quicker I'm done, the quicker we all go home." he replied. "the quicker I can take my place as the greatest ninja in the world but more than anything, the sooner I can have my mates make an honest man out of me." he said giving sai a heated once over.

Then he patted his son on his head and went to sit at a desk. Pulling out a few blank scrolls, he began to write his report and few other letters. By the time he was finished and sent them off with a few toads and kitsune summons, the clones had gotten everything ready for them to leave and he quickly put on a mask that looked like Kakashi's over soras face that also covered his hair.

The little boy was displeased by that. "otousan , why do I have to wear this mask on my face?" he asked confused.

"because if the men that kidnapped you from your old village, the ones with the black cloak with red clouds on it see you, they will try to steal you away from us and hurt you." he explained. "this makes it harder for them to recognize you . Now here are some rules for you while you travel with us on our mission. You will be quite when we say so, follow our instructions when we're attacked and be with at least one of us at all times okay? No running off on your own." he told him firmly.

Sora nodded. "okay tousan." he answered.

Naruto grinned. "you're being a good ninja already kit. I'm proud of you." he replied.

Sora beamed at him and glomped him before allowing him to get their things. After destroying the house with a fire jutsu, naruto opened a demonic portal to the house where kimimaru Kaguya was staying and allowed them all to enter before he did. They arrived in the backyard of the house to find Kimimaru and the other two kitsunes that were there in attack position. They relaxed as soon as they saw who it was.

"hello Kimimaru -koi, Kyron -kun, Nebula-chan." Naruto said smiling under his mask.

"naruto-sama ." they said in greeting as Naruto pulled off his mask.

"welcome naruto-sama and friends."said nebula. "please come in."

"thank you Nebula but I have a quick errand to run right now." Naruto said grinning. "please take care of my team and son for me until I return. Sai will explain everything to you while I'm away. I should be back in a few hours at the latest."

"we understand naruto-sama and we will do our best to take care of them." Kyron said bowing.

"naruto nodded. "I know that you will , they way you took care of my lovely Kimi-chan. I am very pleased with you . You have my regard Kyron, Nebula." he said handing them each one of his special rings.

The kitsunes were overjoyed to hear that. In their society it meant that they not only held their lords respect, but their trust as well. Something that was extremely rare."

Then Naruto turned to Sora. "son come here." he said and the boy hurried over. "this is kimimaru, your second mother." he said introducing them.

Kimimaru blushed at that as he greeted the little boy. "it's a pleasure to meet you Sora-kun." he said politely. "I'll do my best to be a good mother to you."

Sora smiled. "thank you Kimikaasan." he said cutely.

Naruto smiled before standing up properly. "sora is also the nanabi jinchiruuki and is currently in danger because of the Akatsuki. He must be protected at all times." he said seriously and they all nodded.

"well, you all already know my team so I will leave you all to get reacquainted. I have to go now so I will see you all later." he said pulling out a golden pronged kunai. "I'll be back in a flash." he said and disappeared in a streak of yellow and orange.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With kimimaru….

He smiled politely and invited them all in. after helping them all choose rooms, he went to go help Nebula who was preparing dinner.

"are you happy to finally see him again?" Nebula asked with a smile.

Kimimaru nodded. "yes I am." he said flushing a bit.

Nebula giggled and kimimarus flush deepened. "it seemed like only yesterday that I met you Nebula-chan." he said as he began to remember that day ….

_**flashback**_

_Kimimaru was barely hanging on to life after Gaara and lee left. He sat there , fading away bit by bit by the second as he waited for death to claim him completely. His bones themselves ached as each of his breaths were becoming shorter and shorter by each moment. A single tear fell from his eye , because the truth was , after all of the pain he was feeling due to his disease, he welcomed death. His eyelids had closed themselves without his consent and he had given up trying to even open them._

_Suddenly he felt himself coming to as someone pumped a strange but powerful healing chakra into his body. His eyes shot open at the pain at first, but then the pain subsided as quickly as it had come as the strange chakra flooded his entire body. He felt the virus that had been destroying his lungs fade away as his lungs began to regenerate itself as well as the rest of his body. Finally looking at the two beings standing over him, he instinctively knew that they weren't humans at all even though they were in humanoid form. They had a certain ethereal beauty that transcended the human boundaries that was absolutely riveting._

"_don't try to speak, I havent finished healing you yet." said the female. "my name is nebula and this is my mate Kyron. We are here by our lord and master Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no kitsunes orders to heal and watch over you. He has taken a liking to you and would like to give you a new start as one of his mates. Do you accept?" he asked._

_He nodded, not even bothering to ask any questions. For another chance at a full life, he was willing to pledge everything. "I accept." he gasped out._

_The two kitsune demons smiled._

"_good. We will take you to a safe place to live until he sends for you. We will also be taking care of and training you until then." the female explained. " my husband will carry you since you're not completely healed yet and due to the fact that your own chakra is still quite low. We will be removing that curse seal from you as soon as we get you to a safe place. It will hurt but its better this way."_

_Then she got up and after Kyron picked him up , Nebula made a few demon handsigns an muttered a phrase with a bit of her blood and slammed her hand to the ground. _

"_demon style:demon portal justu!" she said and black and purple door appeared before them and opened._

_Kimimarus eyes widened in shock when it cleared to show a large house built into a mountain in Yukigakure. They stepped threw it and found themselves in the backyard of the house that was ironically a part of the mountain that was carved out to look like an enclosed backyard._

"_this is one of Naruto-samas homes and we will be living here from now on." said Kyron._

_He nodded at that and got settled in ._

_Over the next few months he healed up completely before beginning to train under them. _

_end flashback_

He now wore gravity seals and could perform all types of jutsus at the kage level and up and although he still maintained his beautiful and pale skin, his body was now firm and supple. The demons foxes had kept him on a strict diet to build up his body and he regained all that he had lost and more due to the disease he had had. He was now completely free from the curse seal and was even more healthy than the average human. He often got letters from Naruto and was kept up to date on his adventures by his two guardians. All in all it was a much better life than what he had had with Orochimaru and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

A few seconds later he appeared upon the outskirts of iwa and quickly sunk into the shadows . Then they began making their way through iwa undetected, as they began making their way towards the location of the yonbi jinchiruuki. Its seems as if all the bijus were able to contact each other and Kyuubi was using it to find them.

"I'll always be grateful to you for teaching me the shadow walk Kyu-tousan." he thought.

"_**no problem kit." **_said the kyuubi proudly_**. "now we are gonna be going to that small hut on the other side of town , I'll guide you." **_

"thanks kyu-tousan. You make this a hell of a lot easier." Naruto said gratefully.

"_**of course. The quicker we get this done, the sooner we can get on with our plans." **_kyuubi said.

Five minutes later, they were outside of the hut that the yonbi had chosen as a hiding place away from the Takatsuki. He hurried inside and walked over to the man after removing his mask and flaring his demonic chakra a bit. The old man was ready to attack if he tried anything but allowed him to come in since his bijuu could sense the other demon within him.

"relax brother I'm an ally, the kyuubi jinchiruuki Naruto uzumaki from konoha." he explained.

"how do I know that you're not one of the Akatsuki?" the old man asked wisely.

Naruto smiled and flared his chakra again. "because I'm sure that Yonba-san can sense kyu-tousan." he replied.

The old man paused for a bit, as if listening to someone and Naruto knew that he was talking with his demon.

The old man , Takaya Hiro was curious about the blonde. _"yonbi chan , is he telling the truth?" _he asked his demon.

"_**yes Takaya he is." **_said the yonbi the phoenix bijuu. _**"go with him, he can help you and I can sense that his heart is pure. You will never find a better ally than him. Have you forgotten that he is the one who has been actively fighting the Akatsuki while we hid? Now hurry up and leave this accursed place with him."**_

"alright , I'll go with you ."said the old man to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "we'll get you better clothes when we leave here but is there anything else that you'd like to take?" he asked the old man.

The old man nodded and after packing up a few things, he picked up a small amulet and put it on. "I'm ready ." he said to naruto who nodded.

He understood what it was like to live like this.

"I'm gonna use my shadow technique to sneak you out of here and meet with my team." naruto

explained. "but first , do these seals and make a bloodclone to leave in your place so that people wont realize that you were gone for a while. When its destroyed all of its memories will come back to you and when it does I want you tell me what destroyed it okay?" he asked and the older man nodded.

It didn't take long to make and as soon as he did , Naruto turned to him. "now hold on to me old man and don't let go no matter what." he ordered and the old man nodded.

The sunk back into the shadow realm and made their way back to the outskirts of the village where he had first arrived. Once they got there , he used the _**hiraishin nojustsu **_to take them back to the house where the others were.

"this is a hideout that's hidden deep in the mountains in the snow country. They are currently having spring due to their generator which is why it looks this way. My friends are also here. Welcome to your new home." he said as he led the older man inside.

The man nodded gratefully and followed. Naruto quickly made fifty clones and after sending them on various assignments, entered the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he entered the house, he found the others all sitting around in the large recreation room relaxing.

"hey guys." he said in greeting. "this is Takaya Hiro, the phoenix jinchiruuki. Please help him to adjust to being with us okay? Now could you all please help him settle in, I need to take a nap since I will be going for the last jinchiruuki tonight." he said and went to go find a bedroom to sleep in after giving Sai and kimimaru a kiss on the cheek.

Tbc…


	7. YOU CANT OUTSMART A FOX

New chapter….

_When he entered the house, he found the others all sitting around in the large recreation room relaxing._

"_hey guys." he said in greeting. "this is Takaya Hiro, the phoenix jinchiruuki. Please help him to adjust to being with us okay? Now could you all please help him settle in, I need to take a nap since I will be going for the last jinchiruuki tonight." he said and went to go find a bedroom to sleep in after giving Sai and kimimaru a kiss on the cheek._

After taking a quick shower and undressing until he was only in his boxers, he got in bed and laid down. He heard a knock at the door and smiled when he smelled that it was kimimaru.

"come in kimimaru -koi." he said gently and the older male walked in.

"naruto-sama." Kimamaru said shyly.

Naruto gestured for him to come closer and the albino obeyed. Naruto then reached out as soon as he got close enough and pulled him unto his lap until he was straddling his hips.

"nice to see you again Kimi-koi."naruto said gently. "I'm pleased to see you blooming with health."

Kimimaru blushed , both from the position he was in and from the way Naruto was looking at him. "it was all thanks to you Naruto-sama." he said softly.

Naruto smiled at him. "there is no need to call me Naruto-sama Kimi-koi. I'm to be your mate not your master. I consider you my equal." he told him as he slid a hand up his thigh , pushing the Yukata he was wearing further up and baring skin as he did so.

Naruto pulled his head down and kissed him deeply as he slid his hand further up his leg. Kimimaru, who had never been held so gently before , moaned in delight and wrapped his arms around the bare-chested blonde. Naruto moved his hand up to cup his firm butt as he pulled him even closer, rubbing their erections together through their underwear. Then Naruto broke the kiss and moved down to his neck and began placing soft kisses all over it.

"naruto!" Kimimaru gasped out when Naruto sucked on a sensitive spot at the base of his neck.

When Naruto finally pulled away , kimimaru whimpered in protest. Naruto gave his butt one last caress before pulling away much to the albinos annoyance.

"I'll be going to bed now." Naruto said to the annoyed man. "as for what we just did, feel free to come back for more anytime. I will only take you if you truly want me to." he said simply.'

Kimimaru wanted to scream out that he wanted him now but restrained himself since he knew that Naruto would need his sleep for his mission later and nodded instead. Then he bowed and left, wondering how he was going to get rid of the raging hard-on he currently had. Naruto watched him go in amusement. He knew that the albino was achingly hard but Naruto had decided that he wouldn't take him until he broke through his icy reserve and demanded it. He knew that it would be much more enjoyable for the both of them that way. With that in mind, he laid down and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile….

In konoha…

With tsunade….

Tsunade was fast asleep at her desk when a kitsune summon poofed in. she jumped up and punched at thin air much to the kitsunes amusement.

"good evening Tsunade-sama, my lord has asked me to deliver these scrolls to you. He requests that you open yours before you go and address the council with the one he wrote for them. He also says that you should split the bounty on each head equally between his each member of his team and Konoha." the kitsune said. "Have a nice day Tsunade-sama, I have to make another delivery." it said and poofed out.

Tsunade smiled and took the scrolls and after reading hers, she hurried to the councilroom. They were already assembled since she had been planning to address them all anyway. After the usual formalities,m she began to address the council…

"as you know , team Kitsune Rage is on an sss-rank mission alone and may be gone for some time. Their captain has just sent in his report and requested that it was opened here." she said and they all nodded and waited for her to open the blood sealed scroll.

After using her blood to open it, she immediately realized what it was an dropped it. A clone of the masked kitsune anbu captain poofed out and stood there.

"good afternoon Tsunade-sama, councilmen and women of Konoha. I'm about to give my report. Last night my planning paid off and I was able to assasinate three members of the Akatsuki. I had my team wait at one of the sealing sites that was confirmed from one of my sources and we ambushed a team there when they were carrying the nanabi jinchiruuki . I rescued the jinchiruuki and got him to safety before engaging the enemy. We obviously won. I killed their two newest members Gyoya, a former rock nin that had a kekkei genkai that made his entire body into a rock and fury who was a pyromaniac, literally. She could turn her entire body into a living flame and manipulate fire. I also killed Zetsu, the human venus flytrap. As for the jinchiruuki, I have hidden him in a safe location. This was all done in one evening." the clone said leaving most of the council in shocked awe.

"there is no way that all of that can be done in one evening." said Danzo in desbelief.

The clone laughed at that. "so are you saying that I'm lying Danzo-sama?" he asked.

"you have to be ." said Danzo arrogantly.

Naruto's clone laughed silently at that , an evil plan forming in his mind. "then if I'm lying , you have my permission to execute me right here and now. I will also kill a certain kyuubi jinchiruuki for you before I die. But if I'm not then I am allowed to ask you for two things and you cannot refuse me." he said slyly knowing that Danzo would take the bait since he had been trying to kill Naruto for years.

Not believing that he could actually have done it, the man agreed arrogantly. Finally happy to have the chance to get rid of the kyuubi brat, he was willing to risk it.

"it's a deal." danzo said arrogantly.

Then let us sign it in blood so that none of us can withdraw from this deal. Danzo agreed and the scroll was quickly drawn up and signed in blood. Then everyone waited for Naruto to play his card.

Naruto smirked under his mask as he unsealed his scroll, effectively allowing the frozen heads to fall out, shocking everyone but tsunade.

"well it seems that I have one this little bet Danzo-sama and since it was done in the presence of the council , you will have to keep your promise." he said evilly.

"what is it that you want ?" Danzo growled angrily at being played for a fool.

He should have known better, he had never been good at poker.

Naruto grinned. "I want you to give up your position as a member of this council . I also want the entire root organization as my own with no further interference from you. In fact you are forbidden to go anywhere near them. That is my request and you will have to fulfill it since you signed a blood oath. What you should also know is that on the back of the scroll is the invisible seal of the shinigami. If you try to break the deal, the shinigami himself will come to suck out your soul. Congratulations Danzo a deal is a deal." he said laughing evilly.

"what ! You cheated you bastard" said danzo angrily.

"no I didn't ." naruto replied. "I not only told you that I had done it, thus giving you the advantage I was perfectly willing to show them to you if you had asked earlier. You let your own greed and overzealousness cause you to lose our bet."

"the man does have a point." said Hiashi smugly. "he won fair and square so now you will have to follow the rules and fulfill your end of the bargain or forfeit your soul."

Danzo got mad and stormed out of the room angrily. Naruto immediately unsealed another scroll and allowed the three demonic bloodclones of himself in full anbu gear follow him as he went back to the base to get his stuff. Naruto laughed since he was in effect leading him there. His original bunshin remained in the council room.

"that was very clever Kitsune-sama." said Shikaku laughing.

The clone laughed. "thank you. Its his fault that he was so greedy. Someone should have told him that every good deal has a catch."

Most people laughed at that since the majority couldn't stand danzo. Then tsunade nodded at the kitsune anbu in thanks and they decided to get on with the meeting.

"so where have you hidden the Nanabi jinchiruuki?" asked homura who was silently fuming at the kitsune anbu clone since he was a danzo supporter.

"he's in a safe place." the clone replied .

"I'm aware of that ." said Homura testily. "I am asking you were he is so we can bring him to konoha and place him under our protection."

The clone anbu smirked. "with all due respect Homura-sama, the last jinchiruuki known as the yondaime's legacy that was placed under your '_protection'_ was starved, beaten by the villagers daily, refused service at the hospital, went through numerous assasination attempts, raped and left for dead numerous times. With your current record, he is not only much safer in his current position, but I'd sooner give him to the Akatsuki to have his bijuu sucked out myself. At least there he would be given a quick death versus years of pain and suffering at your _capable _hands." he said sarcastically.

By now Tsunade and the Naruto supporters were openly laughing at Homura who had just been firmly put in his place. Homura said nothing else since it was all true but openly glared at him.

"in any event ." said the clone. "I would like to request your permission to call in assistance if needed and to be allowed to dispose of any nuke-nins we encounter on our way."

Since the council could see no problem with that since they all wanted the Akatsuki dead, they all agreed and the clone thanked them before walking out of the room with Tsunade after she dismissed the council.

After a quick and private meeting between the two, the clone went to go see Shikamaru in order to fill him in before poofing away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with danzo…

Danzo was fuming mad at what had happened. His root bodyguards had already left to go inform their counterparts since they now had no loyalty to Danzo as he was no longer their leader. But that was Narutos own fault since he had removed all of their emotions. One of Narutos bloodclones went with them. Meanwhile Naruto cornered danzo in his room as soon as they were alone.

"sorry danzo but I will have to put a few restrictions on you." naruto said evilly. "if I killed you now, then everyone would know it was me. But this way I can not only protect myself from you, but I can keep an eye on you at all times without you even realizing it."

Before Danzo could protest naruto immediately placed a few seals on his forehead that sunk into his brain then disappeared before danzo even realized what had happened. The old man then continued on as if nothing had happened to him a few seconds ago and in his mind, nothing had.

The clone then teleported to his counterparts location.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with the other bloodclones…

The kitsune clones were in a large hall were all of the root operatives who weren't on missions were assembled before him.

"good evening root, I am the kitsune anbu, Naruto uzumaki Namikaze and as of now , your new master as agreed to by Danzo." he said showing them a copy of the scroll that danzo had signed. "as of now , any contact with him will be seen as treason and you are to disable him if he tries to manipulate you in any way. Am I understood?" he asked.

"hai Naruto-sama." they said as one.

"good." the Naruto clone said. " as of now you will address me as kitsune-sama and reveal my true identity to no one until I say otherwise. Am I clear?"

"hai kitsune-sama." they all replied.

"good. Now there will be a lot of changes around here so be ready for them. Other than that I will be interviewing all of you one on one starting tomorrow. That is all you are all free to return to whatever it was you were doing before." he told them.

"hai Naruto-sama." they all replied before leaving the room.

The clones grinned at each other. This was all going even better than he had planned. The ne forces were like a blank canvas , now all they had to do was paint on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Iruka…

Kakashi had just returned from a d-rank mission covered in mud. Iruka inwardly snickered at him but said nothing . He had just received a special message from Tsunade and knew what that meant. At the moment nothing could ruin his good mood.

"how was your morning Kashi-koi?" he asked unable to resist any longer.

Kakashi glared at him. "you try working with an annoying pink haired banshee bitch and a pretty boy emo-king. To make it worse those damn pigs ate my icha icha." he hissed angrily.

Iruka giggled. "but kakashi aren't those two your favorite students? Maybe tsunade-sama just wanted you to spend more time with them (giggle). You brought this on yourself you know?" he said wisely. "but don't worry I'm sure that it will all be over soon."

Kakashi growled before stomping off into the bathroom. Iruka watched him go with a grin before teleporting to Tsunades office. Although he did feel sorry for his lover, in this case he agreed with Tsunade completely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With sakura…

Sakura stormed into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom angrily in order to take a much needed bath. She couldn't believe that she had had to chase around after a bunch of filthy pigs. To make it worse, the ground had been so slippery with mud that she had kept slipping and landing on her backside. She even fell into some of the pigs droppings and had managed to drop sasuke in it too. Sasuke had gotten mad and yelled at her.

If that loser naruto had been there all they would have had to do was use his clones, but no, he had to go and throw a bitch fit to that old hag and quit the team. It had been so much easier when he had been there to do all the grunt work. To make it worse , there was a rumor going around that tsunade had taken on a new apprentice to replace her, meaning she had completely turned her back on her. Naruto would pay for this as soon as she saw him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With sasuke…

Sasuke removed his muddy clothing and stepped into the shower. Covering himself with soap and letting the water run down his naked body as he washed himself, he thought about the day he had just had…

_flashback_

_They had reported to the farm for their d-rank mission as usual and had been told to clean out the pigs pen after removing them from said pen. Then they would have to put them back in. so growling in disgust, they gathered the large brush broom , shovel and hose and got ready to work. As soon as they entered the sty, the scent hit them so hard it made there eyes water._

_Sasuke couldn't believe that he, an uchiha, would have to stoop this low in order to keep his ninja license. Kakashi was in tears because he normally just watched these missions but this time he would actually have to work. Sakura wanted to brutally murder naruto for this._

_So baring his teeth, he reluctantly went in first carrying the hose. Kakashi followed behind him carrying the broom and reading his icha icha as he walked. Sakura, who had been walking in behind them and trying to look as sexy as possible so that sasuke would notice her, wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over the hose she was carrying and fell unto Kakashi who fell unto Sasuke who fell face first into the mud. The poor emo king got a mouthful of mud and was smooched further into the ground by his two teammates. She tried to get up but kept on slipping, effectively slamming his face into the mud over and over again almost drowning him. Then much to Kakashis disgust, his mud covered icha icha was being devoured by two of the pigs. A blood curdling scream was heard all over konoha from the copy-nin as he a three way war began between him and the pigs. _

_By the time he gave up his book was gone, half his mask had been eaten by the pigs and the pigs had ganged up on him and trampled on him much like tora had done on that one mission with Naruto._

_Sasuke , who had finally managed to get out of the mud and stand up was washing himself off with the hose when he got caught in the crossfire of the fight with kakashi and the pigs and head butted hard by a group of pigs and sent sprawling back into the mud. Sharingan blazing, he was about to Tsukiyomi the pigs when he heard sakura 's scream._

_Turning to look at her, he saw her charging ahead in a rage , about to kill the pigs when she slipped in the mud and almost fell on top of him. The pigs took this as an invitation and began to chew on her pink hair thinking it was food._

_The girl screamed again and deafened almost every pig in the pen . The pigs definitely didn't like that and the next few minutes were memorable as the pigs gave Sakura the beating of her life._

_Sasuke silently cheered the pigs on from a safe distance, now she knew how Naruto always felt when she hit him. The day just kept on getting worse with more and more accidents. While all this was happening, no one noticed Konohamaru taking a few pictures of them to show to Naruto._

_end flashback_

Sasuke shook his head at that. It had been the day from hell but at least he had gotten to watch Sakura get beaten down.

"naruto ." he thought to himself as he continued to shower. "you've finally left us. Does that mean that you really don't care anymore? I know that I never really apologized for what I did but the truth was I didn't know how. I don't know how to apologize to you Naruto. Have you finally given up on me? If you have what will I do? You're my reason for living. I know that I'm being selfish but I cant let you go. I don't know how but I'll make you love me again. Because if I cant do that, then I'm truly nothing . You will be mine Naruto."

Tbc.


	8. HACHIBIS ARRIVAL AND TEAM SEVENS DILEMMA

**Next chapter…**

_I don't know how to apologize to you Naruto. Have you finally given up on me? If you have what will I do? You're my reason for living. I know that I'm being selfish but I cant let you go. I don't know how but I'll make you love me again. Because if I cant do that, then I'm truly nothing . You will be mine Naruto."_

_**The next day…**_

_**Early evening…**_

Sasuke had just finished having dinner when someone knocked on his door. He was currently feeling extremely depressed and wasn't feeling up to dealing with anyone at the moment. Especially an annoying fan girl with pink hair. He sighed and went to open the door and was surprised by the chakra signature that he sensed. It was definitely not Sakura. He frowned but opened the door anyway.

"is there something I can help you with Iruka-sensei?" he asked the kind chuunin.

Iruka looked at the moody brunette and smiled. "as a matter of fact there was something that I wanted to talk to you about so can I come in?" he asked.

Sasuke inwardly groaned but nodded and stepped aside to let him in. after reluctantly obeying the manners bred into him and bringing tea for his guest he said. "so how can I help you sensei?"

Iruka shook his head. "honestly Sasuke, you can stop calling me sensei now . I'm no longer your teacher anymore. Anyway the reason I came here was to see how you were doing. A certain blonde asked me to keep an eye on you will he was away." he told him.

Sasuke who had been tuning him out, immediately perked up the minute he heard that. Naruto still cared for him?in his mind , little chibis were dancing around happily at that. He wanted to ask how Naruto was but was too embarrassed to do so. Iruka saw the curiosity lurking in his eyes and the hesitation on his face and smiled.

"he's doing fine." Iruka confirmed. "his mission is really hard but he's actually doing it in record time so that he can come home. The mission was supposed to last at least a year but at the rate he's going , barring any setbacks, he may be finished much sooner than expected. He must really want to come home. He also told me to tell you that he would be sending you a letter in about a week providing nothing went wrong. Just look for a toad or a fox. Also, you are to tell no one that he's contact you other than me . Or even about him having a fox summons. It was a gift from his tenant and you know how people are about foxes here. Think of it as a start to rebuilding his trust in you." he said with a smile.

Sasukes' eyes widened and a rare but genuine smile appeared at the corner of his lips. Iruka stood up and got ready to leave.

"well Sasuke, I just came to tell you that and to make sure that you're okay." the chunnin told him. "naruto would be upset if anything were to happen to you. don't be too surprised if I stop by from time to time to check on you. That way I can tell Naruto how you're doing when he send me mail. Also if there is anything you want me to tell him please feel free to do so. I would be happy to send him a letter from you if you want. It would be just between us .now I've gotta go, so I'll see you soon."

Sasuke flushed a bit but nodded and Iruka walked to the door.

Just as he opened it Sasuke said. "Iruka. Thank you." he told the older man softly, not used to showing gratitude to anyone.

The older man just smiled and nodded. "love is a precious gift Sasuke. don't let pride or arrogance get in the way of what you truly desire." and with those words he left, leaving Sasuke looking perplexed.

Then the brunette smiled. Naruto still cared, he had a chance. He would not disappoint Naruto again. He wasn't all alone anymore. Naruto loved him too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto woke up and took a shower before going downstairs to eat with the others. Afterwards he left on his next assignment. Half an hour later he had successfully infiltrated the Yukikages bedroom and gently work her up. She was about to scream but he showed her the picture that she had signed for him when he had first met her and she calmed down .

"what is the meaning of this Naruto?" she asked when he removed his hand from her mouth.

"sorry about that hime but I needed to speak to you alone without revealing myself.I'm sure you know by now that I'm the kyuubi jinchiruuki and that the Akatsuki are after us." he said and she nodded.

It immediately dawned on her why he had come. "you're here for the hachibi jinchiruuki arent you?" she said wisely.

He nodded. "the hachibi and its jinchiruuki are my family and we both know that they arent safe here. They never were. As a jinchiruuki, like me they have been suffering their whole lives. You cant protect them but I can. I've already killed four of the Akatsuki members so far and is currently on a mission to kill the rest. I'll be taking him with me to live under my protection in konoha. Because no one can be informed that I was here, you will pretend that you didn't know that the person I leave in his place, was a clone and not the real person. You are to tell no one that I took him in order to help maintain their safety for now. In about a year I will be made the rokudaime of konoha. I want you to then send me a letter as if this meeting never occurred so that we can form an alliance with you. If you agree to this willingly I will summon a few of my forces to add to what I have had here over the years to protect you , to keep watch over the village as of tonight. You will never see them but they will appear before you if you are in danger. So what do you say?" he asked.

"you're the one in charge of those ninjas with the fox insignia that always seem to show up when I'm in trouble?" she asked in shock.

Naruto nodded. "yes I am. Now do you agree?" he asked again.

Yuki, knowing he was being more than generous and that he could simply take the jinchiruuki without her consent nodded. "you truly are the greatest ninja ever Naruto." she said. "I agree because I know that you will keep your word."

Naruto nodded and pulled out one of his special rings. "this ring is unique. It is not only a sign of my trust but a variant of my fathers pronged golden kunai. My father was the yellow flash of konoha." he said shocking her. "now if you're ever in danger and my forces are too far away to get to you, pump chakra into it or add your blood to it and hold out your hand or throw it and I will teleport to you immediately." he explained.

She nodded gratefully. "alright. Thank you for everything Naruto." she said gratefully. "without you I wouldn't be where I am today."

"there's no need to thank me hime." naruto said. "I consider you one of my precious people." he told her with a smile.

Then after summoning a few of his kitsune friends who enjoyed the cold and giving them their order, he told her goodbye and then melted into the shadows, leaving her sitting there with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto still within the shadows said to kyuubi. "can you sense him tousan?"

"yes kit. I can sense that snake. Let me take control for a minute and I will take you there." said Kyuubi.

Naruto immediately gave him control and they hurried to the place where the hachibi jinchiruuki was. Both Naruto and kyuubi scowled when they saw where she was now living. It was a sort of half shack-half cave hole. What shocked them more was the fact that she was a woman and she . She was a more feminine version of orochimaru in appearance except that she had eyes similar to what gaara and Naruto had before they found friends. Kyuubi immediately flared their chakra so that she wouldn't be alarmed as soon as they appeared and gave naruto control again.

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki namikaze no kitsune, the kyuubi jinchiruuki. I've come to take you to a better life ." naruto said seriously.

"I am Inoue , Hachibi jinchiruuki."the girl said shyly. "the villagers forced me to come here as soon as they found out about the Akatsuki." she said sadly.

"nice to meet you Inoue-chan. I would like to take you out of this hell hole and make you a part of my family. I will also be training you to make you stronger and help you protect yourself. You don't belong in this dump. Even kyuubi agrees with me and he and hachibi are mortal enemies. Now consult hachibi quickly and decide, we need to leave as soon as possible." he told her.

She nodded. "I've already spoken to him and he agrees. Anywhere is better than her or in the custody of the Aaaaaakatsuki." she said sadly.

"okay."naruto agreed. " is there anything that you would like to take with you? We can get you clothes later.

She shook her head. "yes, but its not a thing , it's a person. Her name is Kira and she is an orphan and an outcast like me. Please don't leave her here or she will die." naruto nodded.

"we'll go get her as soon as we leave here but first I need to teach you how to make a clone so that they will still think that you're here. Then I want you to tell me where to find her and we'll go get her." he told her.

She agreed and for the next few minutes he gave her a quick lesson and they made the clone and left. Half an hour later they appeared in the other girls small hut. Quietly entering Naruto allowed Inoue to go to her as he waited quietly nearby.

"kyu-tousan please check to make sure this friend of hers is a true friend."naruto said. "I don't want any traitors among us."

"_**already on it kit. Our demon eye tells us that she is genuine **_." Kyuubi told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inoue hurried over to her friend. "kira that man is Naruto Uzumaki of konoha that not only saved our home from dotou but is fighting to stop the Akatsuki. He's already killed four of them so far. He is here to take me away to a better place and is willing to let you come with us. If you choose to , you will have to only take thinks that are irreplaceable to you. Other than that , you cant take anything else. Will you come?" she asked hopefully.

Kira looked over at Naruto. "do you trust him?" she asked.

Inoue nodded. "yes I do ." she confirmed.

Kira nodded. "alright , I'll go with you two." she said and quickly gathered her precious things, which really wasn't much.

Kira, who was only ten years old walked over to naruto. "you saved our village when no one else could so I will trust in you. I care nothing for myself but if you ever betray Inoue I will never forgive you. Protect her no matter what okay?" she said bravely.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I will protect the both of you. You see I am a jinchiruuki too." he said surprising her.

She nodded and took his hand and the three of them left using the shadows. And hour later they were back at the house where the others were already asleep except for nebula who was on watch.

"welcome back naruto-sama." nebula said with a smile. "I thought there was only one jinchiruuki so whose the other?" she asked curiously.

Naruto smiled. "this is Inoue the Hachibi jinchiruuki and that is Kira, Inoues' friend. Tomorrow I want you to go and get them clothes but for tonight please loan them something . Also please given them something to eat and give them a room. I'm sure that they want to stay together until they are more comfortable among us." he told her .

She nodded . "of course sir." then she turned to the girls. "follow me to your room and I will allow you to take a shower while I make you two some food. Also write a list of what you need and I will get it for you by tomorrow."

They nodded and followed her and naruto went upstairs to go check on Sai and Sora before returning to the kitchen. By then the girls were showered and all ready for their meal.

As they all sat their eating they began to talk to each other a bit more.

"so Naruto-ssssssssssssama, how did you become a full blooded demon?" Inoue asked him as they ate. "Ayame-kun sayssssssss that you are."

Naruto nodded. "I am. I merged completely with father without destroying him. Now I have my own tails and so does he. It was done because he wanted to. My seal was designed for it as well but it would have killed father on my eighteenth birthday and I didn't want that so I forced it early. I am now his son and I am happy with that." he told her.

She nodded at that and then paused as if listening to something and naruto immediately knew that she was talking to her bijuu.

"can you do the sssssssssssame to me?" she asked him suddenly.

"can you use your bijuus power at all?" he asked her.

"jusssssst a little." she replied. "but I've never had ninja training sssssssso my skillssssss are extremely limited."

Naruto nodded. "I am going to not only teach you, but fix your seal so that you can merge with your bijuu. I am a seals master so you don't need to worry. As long as your bijuu agrees then its fine. Now make sure that you get as much sleep as you can tonight. Tomorrow will be a long day." he told her.

Inoue nodded. "that'sssssss fine with ussssssss." she agreed.

Naruto smiled then turned to Kira. "Kira, I'm going to train you as a ninja as well since you will be in danger just by being with us. Do you agree?" he asked.

She nodded. "yes I do. I want to become stronger to protect my friend." she said firmly.

Naruto nodded. "okay, but I'll tell you right now. It will be hard and painful. We have only a little time and along way to go so be ready to work hard." he told her. "since you two don't have family, would you like to become a part of my clan?"

The two of them nodded, they had always been alone until they met each other. No each other was all they had. They had heard about naruto and knew that he was a fair man. With him watching their backs they would be much safer and live a much better life if this house was any indication. Anything was better than what they were coming from.

Naruto smiled and gave them each a ring. After explaining what they were and what they were for . He allowed them to go to bed. He smiled as he received the memories of his three blood clones through a telepathic link they shared. It had gone even better than he had planned and he snickered at what he had done to Danzo. His clones really were useful. Then he made a few clones to watch over everyone so that Nebula could go to bed and turned in for the night himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The next morning…**_

After giving Sai another reason to limp for the day, Naruto took a shower and hurried down the stairs to join the others for breakfast. As soon as he walked in his son ran over to him and glomped him.

"good morning Tousan." he said happily.

"good morning kit." said Naruto with a smile as he picked him up. "did you behave yourself yesterday while I was away?" he asked.

The boy nodded happily and Naruto patted him on the head proudly. "good job kit. I knew that you would behave well. I'm really proud of you." he told him.

The boy flushed with pleasure and reluctantly asked to be put down so that they could begin breakfast. Just then Inoue and Kira walked into the room and he smiled at them.

"everyone I would like you to meet the Hachibi Jinchiruuki Inoue and her friend Kira." he said as her directed the two of them to sit down.

"niccccccccce to meet you all." Inoue said shyly. " thankssssss for having usssss."

Kira smiled. "thanks for having me too." she told them. "I know you guys weren't expecting me but thanks for taking me in anyway."

Everyone called out various greetings and welcomed them to the group. Breakfast went by quickly since they all new that they had a lot to do today. As soon as they were finished they all moved to the sitting room and sat down, then they all turned to look at Naruto.

"alright guys we'll be introducing ourselves to each other properly since we're gonna be with each other for a while." naruto began. "so I'll go first I guess. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no kitsune and I'm seventeen years old. I'm the future Hokage of Konoha and the anbu captain of team kitsune rage. I wear the kitsune mask and I am also the jinchiruuki and son of the great kyuubi no kitsune. I've been an anbu since I was three years old and I am all round fighter. I like Kyuubi-tousan, my mates, family, son, subordinates, my future mates and ramen. I dislike Akatsuki, arrogant assholes, the council of konoha, Danzo and his cronies and discrimination against people who are different. My hobbies are training , making new jutsus and playing with my mates. My goal is to destroy the Akatsuki and my enemies and to be greater than my human father." naruto said before turning to Neji.

Neji took the hint and began. "my name is Neji Hyuuga and eighteen years old and I am a member of team kitsune rage. I wear the owl mask and I specialize in my families fighting styles and ninjutsu. I like training, my friends, Hinata-sama, a certain former jinchiruuki and taking care of my hair. I dislike arrogant traitors who hurt my friends, the council of elders in my family , konoha's council and the bird cage seal. My hobbies are training with my team and family, hanging out with friends . My dream is to become stronger to protect my friends and family and to have the birdcage seal abolished."

" yosh. my youthful name is Rock lee, the loyal green beast of konoha. I am eighteen years old and a member of team kitsune rage. I like training with my mentor Gai-sensei, sparring against my rivals and teammates and Sakura-san. I dislike people who try to destroy the flames of youth. My goal is to show everyone that even someone who can only use Taijutsu can be a great ninja. Yosh, the flames of youth burns brightly in all of us."

"my name is Sai and I'm a member of team kitsune rage. I am a former member of root and I have been conditioned not to feel any emotions nor do I understand them . The closest I've come to feeling and understanding them is with Naruto. My hobbies would be sketching and spending time with Naruto . I have no dislike , I have no dreams."

"My name is Sora Namikaze and I am six years old. I am also the nanabi jinchiruuki , the holder of the shishi no youkai. I like my new dad , my moms, my new uncles and new friends. I also like shishi-san and my new toys and clothes. I dislike the people of my village who hated me. My goal is to become strong and become just like my new tousan." said the boy happily.

"My name is kyron and I am a Kitsune demon. I am two hundred years old and I like my mate, Kyuubi-sama, Kimimaru-sama and Naruto-sama. I dislike most humans because of their cruelty and greed. My hobbies are helping my mate, fighting, training and cooking. My goal is to get stronger and start a family." Kyron said.

"my name is Takaya Hino and I am forty-five years old. I am the yonbi jinchiruuki, the holder of the beautiful dragon no youkai. I like reading, hunting and looking after plants. I currently have no goals at the moment except to survive those bastards , Akatsuki."

"my name is Inoue and I'm the Hachibi Jinchiruuki, the holder of the hebi no youkai. I am eighteen years old and I like, Ayame-kun, Kira, my new friends, planting flowers and pressing them. I dislike the villagers of my old village, the cold or intense heat. My goal is to become stronger." she said.

"my name is Kira and I am ten years old. I like Inouenii-chan , flowers, dango and snakes. I dislike people hurt me and Inoue-chan, the cold and discrimination. My dream is to become stronger and protect my niichan."

My name is Nebula and I'm a kitsune demon. I am also a medic-nin from the demonic realm and an expert on poisons. I like my mate, kimimaru-kun, Kyuubi-sama and Naruto-sama. I dislike the way humans treat demons and their jinchiruukis. My goal is to create a better pill than the humans soldier pill with none of its side effects." said the red head.

My name is Kimimaru Kaguya and I am twenty years old. As far as I know I am the last of my clan and I am one of Naruto-samas' future mates. I like my future mate, my friends Nebula and Kyron and training. I dislike the cold and people who treat jinchiruukis and outcasts badly. I hate a certain snake sannin and his lover . My dream is to become stronger in order to protect Naruto-sama."

My name Kiba Inazuka and this is my partner Akamaru. I like akamaru, my family, my teams and my friends. I dislike people who are cruel to animals and to my friends. My goal is to become stronger and to protect my friends and family. I also want to become the leader of my clan."

Since everyone was finished naruto spoke up again. "alright , now that everyone has introduce themselves, lets move on. First of all, all the jinchiruukis except for Sora, the only way to avoid the extraction of your bijuu is to merge with them the way I did. If you do that then the only thing that will change is you'll become a demon and you'll be much stronger than before. Sora , Kira, you will begin training today as well. Sai, I want you to teach them the kage bunshin, tree and water walking and stealth. Lee you will be in charge of taijutsu. Kiba , hunting and tracking skills, kimimaru strategy and ninjutsu. Lee you will be learning how to use a Katana properly as well. As for the Jinchiruukis, do you agree to the merging?" he asked.

The two other jinchiruukis nodded. They figured it was better to be a demon than dead.

"why cant I do it too tousan?" asked Sora pouting at the thought of being different from his tousan.

"because at the moment it will be too much for your body. When your older we'll do it okay. For now focus on your training." Naruto said reasonably and Sora nodded.

The little boy nodded and cheered up upon hearing that.

Then Naruto continued. "I will make sure that your seals are okay first and then let you begin. It will be extremely painful if you choose to stay conscious so I suggest that you go inside of your mindscape and stay outside of your bijuus cage until its done. It will only take six hours if we start in an hour so you should be done by tonight. Remain in your mindscape until tomorrow morning then wake-up. Neji I want you to use your byakugan to make sure that their chakra is flowing properly and merging the way it should. Nebula, I want you to be on standby in case something goes wrong. Kyron I want you to place two beds in one room so that we can monitor them better. Kira while this is happening you are not to go anywhere near them . In fact no human is to come anywhere them. Neji you will monitor them from the room next door by using your Byakugan. I will be sealing off the room as it happens and no human is to go near it or they could die. Sora you're to stay away as well or your bijuu might subconsciously force a merging if he is exposed to it. Kyron , you are to make sure that my orders are followed. Are there any questions ?" naruto asked.

Since no one had any, they all went to do their assignments. For the next few hours Naruto worked their seals consulting with their bijuus and then allowed them to merge as the others trained. Everything went smoothly and by the next morning, the newly made demons were all ready to train. Naruto told them to take the day off to get used to their new bodies. Their training would begin the next day.

Tbc.


	9. FIRST TIMES AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS

With Naruto …

Two weeks later…

The training that he currently had them all going through was not only turning out well, but it was progressing at a rate that shocked Naruto. He had decided to teach them all the Kage bunshin no jutsu and then had them make as many as they could without exhausting themselves. Neji made fifteen,kiba made eight, sai made twelve, sora made sixty, takaya, four hundred, inoue three hundred and eighty, kimmimaru made twenty-five and Kira made two. After explaining the advantages of training with Kage bunshin and its faults, he had them work on their chakra control until they could all walk on a single line of nin wire without falling off then he began teaching them new jutsus. He had a clone teach Lee kenjutsu while they trained and they all wore gravity and chakra seal courtesy of Naruto. He work them all to the point that they were exhausted of chakra every single day, causing them to increase their chakra reserves dramatically. He also decided to work on Lee's wardrobe with some help from the others and they had his eyebrows reduced dramatically until it looked normal , then they began letting him grow his hair out. He would be wearing it in a neat ponytail from now on. He also changed his outfit from the disgusting green monstrosity disguised as an outfit and gave him the regular outfit in black but with a green stripe going down the side of the pants. He now wore his hitae ate on his arm like most did and made him pierce his ears. To say that he looked different was liking saying Sasuke was an ordinary guy. He looked so much better that they decided to go even further to teach him not to yell about youth so much or so loudly and to stop the er…manly hugs. The last step was opening his eyes to the troll disguised as a woman by the name of Sakura Haruno. Naruto even used a genjutsu courtesy of Kyuubi to show him just what Sakura had been like all these years. Needless to say, Lee decided that it was time to move on. He completely agreed with naruto when he said that she was the not the type of person anyone who had any common sense would allow to raise their children.

One evening Naruto walked out of his en suite bathroom butt naked to find a naked Sai and Kimimaru waiting for him on his bed. The towel he had been using to dry his hair dropped completely forgotten as he became instantly aroused.

Arching a brow at them he waited for the reason behind all this.

"You havent fucked me since we started training dickless. Is your penis broken or did you forget how to use it?" sai said as bluntly as always.

"You said that I could come to you when I was ready Naruto-sama ." Said Kimimaru shyly.

Naruto smirked as he walked over to the bed and moved to lie in between the both of them. "well Sai I was just trying to be considerate since you have been training a lot lately . Kimimaru are you sure you're ready for me? I don't want to pressure you into anything." he told him.

Instead of arguing Kimimaru just moved up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Naruto smiled at that. "then I want you to tell me to stop if I begin to do anything that you don't like okay?" he told him and Kimimaru nodded.

Naruto immediately created two more clones and began to play. Capturing kimimarus lips as his clone did the same to Sai. Frenchkissing him until he was weak with passion and hard and dripping, naruto broke the kiss and moved down to his pale neck. Sucking on it until it left a dark mark, he smirked when he heard the albino moan. Meanwhile his clone was already stroking Sais' weeping manhood as he licked his nipples. Moving down kimimarus body and capturing one of his nipples, the albino moaned and arched his back as Naruto began sucking hard on it.

"More." sai begged as Narutos' clone moved down and began sucking on his balls.

Sai shivered as the second clone brought over the lube and began to prepare him. He thrusted his hips as clone one pulled his erection into his mouth.

"Suck it harder Naruto!" he groaned out as the clone began to deep throat him , getting faster and faster with each stroke.

Meanwhile kimimaru was shivering as Naruto placed small wet kisses in a trail down his torso to his hard and aching rod. He whimpered in delight when Naruto licked the tip of his cock clean of its moisture. He groaned as Naruto pulled it into his mouth and began to slowly suck on it as he hummed. The pace increased and it was all he could do not to scream out his pleasure and wake everyone else up. He felt Naruto slip a finger deep inside and he arched his hips at the sudden invasion.

"Mmmm Naruto-sama!" kimimaru kimimaru whimpered out.

"Ahhh ! more!," He heard Sai scream out in pleasure next to him.

He looked over at sai who was being fucked hard by a clone and became even more turned on.

Then Naruto added another finger and began scissoring in and out of him over and over again, effectively stretching him as he continued to suck on him.

"Naruto-sama!" he screamed out finally, unable to keep it all in any longer.

Deepthroating him over and over again he had to pull back a bit so that he could swallow as Kimimaru exploded. Pulling away and licking his lips suggestively, Naruto settled further up between his legs and placed the tip of his erection at his entrance. Then he slowly began to slid in, stopping every few seconds in order to give him time to adjust, then he began to move.

Thrusting in and out of him over and over again and increasing the pace with each thrust , he smirked when he heard kimimaru screaming for more.

"Fuck me harder naruto! Give it to me!" the albino yelled completely losing his composure.

Naruto grinned but obeyed, using his demonic stamina and strength to give it to the older man the way he needed it. It didn't take long for the albino to cum again, shaking his head from side to side before arching his back and spurting his essence all over his lover. Feeling his lover tightening around him in his release, Naruto grunted and gave one finally thrust before releasing inside him.

Kimimaru who was feeling blissful in his afterglow, was jolted out of it when he felt naruto harden again less than two minutes later . He moaned and began to harden as Naruto continued to thrust into him over and over again. It didn't take long for him to irrupt yet again. Naruto came inside him again and then pulled out and switched places with his clone after cleaning himself up a bit. He moved over to Sai and picked up where his clone left off , fucking him into the mattress. He smirked as Sai released all over him. Then Naruto flipped him over unto his hands and knees before sliding back inside him. He pumped him to him over and over again as his clone slid under sai and began sucking him off as he took him. Predictably that pushed Sai over the edge and he came with a grunt, his body shuddering in ecstasy. He made him come two more times before finally allowing the exhausted artist to fall asleep.

Looking over at kimimaru, he noticed that the albino was also out . He had a satisfied smile on his face. Grinning he got up and took another shower before coming out of the bathroom with rags , soup and water in a bowl and cleaning them both up while they slept. He then used a bit of his chakra to heal them up so that they wouldn't be too sore for training tomorrow. Then afterwards, he too went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

When Naruto woke up, he found Sai awake and sitting up in bed next to him while Kimimaru was in the shower. Sitting up , he leaned over and gave sai a peck on the cheek and smiled.

"Hey honey, good morning." he said to the other man.

Sai leaned over to him and Naruto pulled him unto his lap. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sai nodded. "yeah dickless. Is your penis okay?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "of course it is baby, didn't you feel it last night?" he teased.

Sai nodded and leaned into him and Naruto grinned before sliding him off his lap, kissing him and getting up. He pulled out fresh clothing for the day and waited for kimimaru to get out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." said the albino blushing a bit.

Naruto smiled and gave him a chaste kiss as well. "I see that we're back to being shy again." he said with a smile, then he leaned over and licked his ear. "but I'll have to see what I can do to keep my naughty little wild cat out in the open again. He said referring to a few scratches he had gotten during his last session with him . "perhaps a Persian cat hmm?"

Kimimarus face flooded with color and Naruto chuckled. " I truly am the luckiest man in the world to have such beauties by my side." then he hurried off into the bathroom.

Half an hour later they were all sitting down having breakfast when Inoue suddenly sat up with shock written all over her face.

"the link I share with my clone just told me that Akatsuki just attacked us. It was a guy in a shell -like mask." she informed them.

"Shit."said Naruto. "that's Madara uchiha!" he said getting up. "where exactly are you right now?" he asked referring to her clone.

"well since I told my clone to just act like me , he captured quickly and is on his way out of the village. He's almost at the gates right now." inoue told him.

Naruto ran up the stairs and began putting on his gear as he made a plan with Kyuubi. Meanwhile the others were all downstairs talking.

"how come Madara didn't notice that this was a kage bunshin?" he asked.

"because it's a modified bunshin that Naruto invented ." sai replied. "the only way you would know that it wasnt a normal one was if you not only severed its head, but ripped its heart out."

"fuck!" said Kiba in shock.

The others reaction was similar to that and they all began talking at once but was interrupted by Naruto coming down the stairs.

"I want all of you to get our stuff together. We're all leaving when I return." he told them as he pulled out a pronged kunai. "set traps around the house so that no one will be able to come in after we leave. Inoue where's Madara now?"

"He's just reached the gate." Inoue replied.

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a streak of orange and yellow flash. He reappeared right before Madara and slashed at him with his katana. It slashed Madara across the torso before the other man could jump back and the uchiha looked at him in shock. Normally he had no problems fighting since his opponents couldn't actually hit him but this was different. For Naruto to actually harm him with a sword, it meant that the sword was either blessed by a god or a demon. Looking over at naruto, who was wearing his kitsune mask, he figured it was the latter.

"who the hell are you boy?" he asked angrily as he tried to use healing chakra to heal himself.

Naruto smirked under his mask at the irony of such a question. "you're asking a masked man who he is?"

Madara growled at being made to sound like an idiot. It also irked him since he realized that Naruto wasn't looking in his eyes. Hissing, he charged at Naruto, always mindful of the fact that the sword could hurt him. Naruto grinned and used Hiraishin no jutsu to fly past him, stabbing him fifteen times before Madara had even realized hat had happened. Madara screamed in pain and Naruto grinned before deliberately looking into his eyes.

Typical of an arrogant Uchiha , madara took this opportunity to pull him into the Tsukiyomi world.

"gotcha." thought Naruto and Kyuubi at the same time.

Meanwhile Madara got ready to begin the boring speech. "for the next seventy two hours, you will be tortured by.." but he was cut off when Naruto simply walked off the cross as if it were nothing.

"I don't think so asshole ." said Naruto with a smirk. "in fact I think that we are about to get to know each other really well."

Madara looked at him in shock and confusion. "how is this possible?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto grinned. "wouldn't you like to know. Now I know someone who would love to get reacquainted with you. Right dad?" he said evilly.

"Right son."said the Kyuubi coming to join them. "well if isn't Hyuuga Madara, the loser from the Hyuuga branch who came and begged me for power. I've come to repay you for summoning me and causing me to get sealed after everything I did for you."

Madara screamed when he heard that and tried to undo the Tsukiyomi and whimpered when nothing happened.

"Now now Madara, you weren't planning to leave now were you?" Kyuubi said sweetly . "after all we have just been reacquainted. We have a whole seventy two hours in here to make friends. After all , you said it yourself."

"W-what do you mean?" Madara asked fearfully.

Kyuubi grinned. "it means no one will leave here until the seventy two hours in this world is complete. It will still be only three minutes in real time but oh well. My kit here created this jutsu with a little help from me. Is he truly talented?" he teased.

"B-but how?" Madara stuttered out.

Kyuubi laughed. "by locking his victim into their own mine for whatever amount of time he wants. He decided to let your first choice be the amount of time since that was the amount of time you were actually planning to torture him. Basically the jutsu makes him the god of his victims mind on a whole new level which by far surpasses the Yamanaka with the aid of his kekkei genkai and in here he can do whatever he wants. Also any damage I do to you here will reflect on your body in the real world and you wont die here unless we want you to. But this is only the second level of his blood limit of course. There are actually four more courtesy of me. Now since my son is currently busy searching through your memories for what he needs, I'll be playing with you little Hyuuga." he said evilly as a set of torturing equipment appeared before him courtesy of Naruto.

Madara spent the next few hours screaming in pain. All his nails had been pulled out before his fingers were burned with a lighter before cut off. His nipples were ripped off with a tweezer, his hair burned off, his mask removed and his lips and tongue cut out, his legs were cut off at the ankles before burnt at the stumps. His penis was shredded by claws while his balls were being roasted while still attached to him. His arms were eaten off by baby demon foxes. His eyes plucked and finally Kyuubi placed him over a fire and spit roasted him . By then Naruto had gotten what he needed and the time was up. By the time he returned to the real world, Madara was barely alive. Naruto grinned and picked up the Akatsuki ring before putting it in his pocket.

Then he did what no one expected him to do, he summoned the shinigami. With a seal that he had created. The shinigami appeared and Naruto bowed low.

"shinigami-sama my apologies for disturbing you but I thought that you probably wanted to collect this soul personally and this was the only way I could think of summoning you without dying." Naruto said formally.

The shinigami, who had appeared in humanoid form looking like a dark version of Iason mink in ai no Kusabi said. "Namikaze Naruto, I have watched you since the day you were born and have seen how hard it has all been for you which is partly my fault for helping to seal the bijuu king within you. As such I have decided to reward you with ten favors for now. I will probably increase it in the future. I will also give you the power to summon me and my subordinates at any time without dying. Also, if you want, in return for this priceless gift that you've given me I will remove the Kyuubi from you and destroy him, making you the new Kyuubi."

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was all he could do not to snap at the shinigami. While he appreciated all that the man had given him , when it came to the Kyuubi he only had one answer. Meanwhile the Kyuubi who had frozen when he heard that had not noticed Narutos anger and was a bit frightened when Naruto stayed silent for a second. A part of him had always felt that Naruto must hate him for ruining his life. Now would be the time to find out the answer, by wether he lived or died.

Naruto took a steadying breath. "Shinigami-sama, thank you for all that you have given me. However on the matter of the Kyuubi no kitsune no Yokai, my response is simply this. I would sooner give you my soul than allow you to take my father away. At first I was angry that he had been sealed into me and my life ruined, but now I am happy. If it hadn't been for him I would probably an ignorant human who would be seeing the world through rose-colored glasses like every other human and not notice a humans true face. He may have been the reason my human father died and the reason why they all hate me, but at the end of the day , he has more than made up for it all. When I'm hurt he heals me, when I'm sick, he makes me better, when I'm sad he covers me with his tails and comforts me, when I'm lost he guides me. The only request I would ever make from you or anyone concerning my father was to treat him kindly or free him completely so that he no longer has to walk within me , but instead beside me. He is my father and I would take on Kami himself if he hurts him." he said with a firm resolve.

The shinigami was surprised with his answer but also pleased. He had been friends with the kyuubi in the old days before he had been tricked by Madara and knew that the fox had a good heart even if he was a bit bloodthirsty on occasion. Still he had never expected the human he was sealed into, who's life he had ruined, to ever stand up for him this way. As the shinigami looked at Naruto, he realized that he was looking at the purest soul he had ever seen, especially since it was once human.

Meanwhile the kyuubi was in tears. He had always known that the boy had considered him his father, the same way he considered him his son but for him to actually go this far, well lets just say it was something that Kyuubi had never expected. For the first time in more than four hundred years, Kyuubi was completely happy. So happy that no matter what the shinigami would decide, this would always be his most precious memory.

The shinigami nodded. "alright Naruto I will release him. However, you will be the one to keep him in line while he is free are we clear?" the shinigami asked and Naruto nodded gratefully.

Then the Kyuubi appeared in his humanoid form next to him and Naruto was overcome with joy. Shocking everyone, Naruto did what no one had ever dared to do. He ran over to the shinigami and glomped with tears in his eyes.

"From the bottom of my heart thank you." Naruto whispered to him before letting go of the stunned death god.

The stunned shinigami just nodded, then he ripped Madaras' soul out of its body and disappeared, pondering this strange new sensation within his chest.

Meanwhile the kyuubi just looked at Naruto in shock at what he had just done. Then he shook his head and chuckled. How like Naruto to be different. If someone like him had hugged the shinigami, then they would have died simply because the shinigami in his entirety was death itself. That had been why it was necessary to summon him in order for the shiki fuuin to work. For Naruto to do this and live meant that the boy was unique. Then he remembered everything else that had just happened and walked over to naruto and bowed .

"Thank you." he said simply. "I never thought that I'd ever truly be free ever again."

Naruto grinned and glomped him before suddenly getting angry and hitting him on the head. The kyuubi was shocked at what had just happened and looked over at the angry blonde.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

Naruto turned and glared at him before simply walking over to Madaras corpse, severing his head and sealing it into a scroll before burning his body. Then he grabbed Kyuubis hand and Hiraishined them back to the house. As soon as he got there he walked in and went to find everyone. They were all sitting in the main room waiting.

"The mission was a success. This is the Kyuubi for those of you who don't know. You don't need to worry , Tousan isn't a threat. We leave in an hour." he said and then stormed out and ran up to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi who had finally realized what was wrong, through the link that the shinigami had decided to leave intact was remorseful for upsetting his son. He realized from the hurt and betrayal that Naruto was currently radiating, was caused by him doubting his son. Sighing , he ran up the stairs after the blonde, determined to apologize to him.


	10. SUNA AND SEALING

New chapter…

_Meanwhile, Kyuubi who had finally realized what was wrong, through the link that the shinigami had decided to leave intact was remorseful for upsetting his son. He realized from the hurt and betrayal that Naruto was currently radiating, was caused by him doubting his son. Sighing , he ran up the stairs after the blonde, determined to apologize to him._

Naruto slammed into his room and was about to go take a shower when Kyuubi came in.

"Kit I'm sorry I doubted you but hell , in your position I would have doubted me too." He confessed. " Its not because I don't trust you in fact , its far from it. Its simply because I ruined your whole life by being in you and I thought for a split second that some part of you must resent me even a little."

Naruto turned and glared at him. " You know tousan you may have been alive for a long time but sometimes you're an idiot. If I had wanted you dead I would not have changed the seal in order to make sure that you wouldn't die when I turn eighteen. If that hadn't proven it to you then I don't know what would. _**You're my father and I wont allow you to die or to leave me." **_he hissed , his voice going completely demonic.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he had never seen his son become so possessive of him before. A part of him understood as he had been a constant part of the boy's life and body for so long, they were much closer than even twins and Naruto must be feeling the change already. The same way he was although he would rather die than admit it to anyone else but his son.

"I'm sorry." he said simply and Naruto finally calmed down and smiled.

"Its alright dad." he said shaking his head. "Forget it. Now I'm gonna go take a quick shower then we can leave okay?"

Kyuubi whose real name was actually Acheron nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go find some food. It's been a while since I ate real food." he said grinning and then he left to go find food.

Half an hour later, Naruto went downstairs to find the others all packed and ready to go with Acheron eating with unadulterated pleasure. Walking over to Sai, he kissed him and then Kimimaro and Sora on the forehead before moving away.

"Alright guys, next stop is Suna." Naruto told them picking up his own bag pack. "We'll move on from their after settling in. Lets go into the backyard."

Everyone got up and walked out the door and after locking and resealing the house, Naruto used the _**Hiraishin no jutsu **_to take them all to Suna and into Gaara's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Gaara…

Gaara had been in his office with Kankuro and Temari doing paperwork when a flash of orange, yellow and black appeared before them and revealed Naruto and company.

"Hey Gaara-chan, Kankuro-kun, temari-chan." Naruto said grinning. "Sorry for dropping in so suddenly."

Gaara whose sand had been floating around in agitation settled down and nodded. "Uzumaki." he said as formally as always but those who knew him could see the small smile on his lips and his eyes lightened a bit.

"Hey Gaara-chan. Is that apartment I have here ready?" he asked. "we may be here for a few days."

Gaara nodded and stood up. " Yes it is. Who are all these people?" he asked.

"They're our family Gaara-chan but I'll fill you in later as soon as we get to the apartment and its secured." Naruto told him.

Gaara nodded and then allowed Naruto to use the Hiraishin to take them there. When they had all settled in and secured the apartment , Naruto turned to Gaara and introduced all the people he didn't know. When he was done , he filled Gaara in on all that had happened and then sent out Nebula and Kyron to go shopping for groceries.

"So what do you plan to do now?" asked Gaara.

"Well since Pein doesn't know that Madara is dead yet , I think I'll use it to my advantage. I have already retrieved all the information I needed from his mind and I have the locations needed as well as their plans. I'll have to say , it will cut down the time drastically and we may be able to finish this mission in under a month or so. Add to that about another two to secure a few alliances, take out a few high level threats and I'll be where I need to be. I'll leave tonight with Neji to do a little recon before deciding how to take out the other members. I'll take dad with me to be on the safe side however." naruto said seriously as he pulled out a sheet of paper and handing it to Sai.

He had designed a technique that allowed him to transfer his thoughts or images to another person and that was what he would be doing with Sai who would naturally draw it all out for him. For the next half an hour they did this and when they were all done, they had the maps of the three main hideouts. He also added their bank account numbers to the list. When he was done he got up and then went to his bedroom and wrote a few letters. When he was done , he sent them off and then went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kakashi…

Kakashi was not having a good day. He had woken up this morning to find Iruka already gone and while standing at the memorial stone an hour afterwards, a few birds had felt it was necessary to add a few er…decorations to his hair. He had had to go home and take another shower before going to meet up with his team. He took one look at his team and knew that his day was about to get worse.

Meanwhile, Sakura had arrived and was currently doing her usual morning routine of making a fool of herself over Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" she began sweetly.

"No." Sasuke said glaring at her before turning his back in her face.

"Yo." he said as usual.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled as usual and was about to say more when she noticed that her teammates were pointedly ignoring her.

"What's our mission?" Sasuke asked trying not to sound to eager. He didn't want to not be home when Naruto did send him mail.

"Tsunade-sama has given us a few missions to do in the village today." Kakashi told him. " We have to teach at the academy and also walk the dogs for the Inazukas after cleaning their kennels."

"THAT OLD HAG!" yelled Sakura. "WHY THE HELL IS SHE GIVING US THESE LAME-ASS MISSIONS!"

At that Sasuke turned to glare at her. "You lied to your family and got us into this mess about Naruto. This is your fault." he said coldly before walking off towards the academy.

The rest of the morning could simply be described as hell. The children had apparently heard all about their treatment of Naruto from an unknown source (Konohamaru) and they were out for blood as they were very big fans of the blonde. For the next few hours they played tricks on team Kakashi and made it as hard as possible for them to get anything done. When it was finally over Sasuke was seriously reconsidering ever having children and he was actually sorry for anyone who tried to have children with Sakura as she would no doubt be a lousy mother. Then the next mission was a nightmare as the kennels stunk and the dogs were a pain in the ass to walk. To make it all worse there were so many of them that they found themselves in the same position Naruto had been in so long ago, the landmines and we all know how that turned out. When they finally returned home , Kakashi was grateful. If there was ever a time that he missed Naruto it was now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the mission…

(at the same time that Naruto was in Suna)

With Sasuke…

He stormed into his bathroom and quickly undressed before stepping under the heated stream . It had been a long day and he was rather tired . After showering and washing his hair , he stepped out of the tub and after wrapping a towel around himself, walked into his bedroom. He was secretly pleased to find a baby kitsune sitting on his bed with a scroll waiting for him.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" the cute little kitsune asked and Sasuke nodded. "Naruto-sama told me to give this to you." it said putting a delicate paw on the scroll.

Then it poofed away and Sasuke eagerly picked up the scroll and saw that it was sealed with a blood seal. He frowned and wondered where Naruto had gotten such a thing put pushed it out of his mind and proceeded to open it. Upon seeing what it was he quickly dropped it. A rather serious looking clone of Naruto poofed out and stood before him. Sasuke gulped nervously as he watched Naruto stare at him from top to bottom with an expressionless face. Not knowing what to do , he decided to act the way he normally did when he was in public with Naruto.

"Hey Usurantonkachi." he said arrogantly.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as Naruto grabbed him and pulled him towards him in a swift motion. They were now touching from the chest down and it was all Sasuke could do not to kiss him. Looking at Naruto however, he knew that the blond would not appreciate it at all.

"What was that Uchiha?" Naruto asked in the dominating voice that Sasuke secretly loved and the brunette shivered.

"N-nothing." Sasuke whispered, knowing better than to piss Naruto off even more than he already was.

"You've been a very bad boy Sasuke." Naruto clone whispered in Sasuke's ear causing him to harden instantly.

"Naruto…I ," He began but was cut off when Naruto moved a hand around to his ass and squeezed it a bit causing him to gasp.

"Be quiet!" Naruto told him as he slid his hands down his naked chest to his waist and pulling his towel off.

Moving his hand down to grip the brunette's erection, he watched as Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes as he began to stroke him. He picked Sasuke up as if he weighed nothing and laid him down unto the bed before settling in between his thighs.

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned out as Naruto licked a nipple while caressing his dripping erection. "I thought you were with that drone."

Naruto glared at him . " I am and that wont change. I want you both." He told him and moved away.

Sasuke sat up both frustrate and angry. "Why wont you leave him? You're mine ! You promised me that you would always love me!" he hissed .

Naruto moved to sit on the side of the bed and sighed. " I do love you Sasuke but I love him and all my other mates too. Just because I love them does not mean that I don't love you. In any event , weren't you the one who tried to end my life repeatedly? Where was your confessions of love then? You betrayed my trust Sasuke and went to our enemy, sleeping with him and being his perfect little pet for three whole years so don't complain about my choices now. You will either have to accept them or lose me forever as I will not leave them for you." he said coldly.

"I didn't sleep with Orochimaru." Sasuke lied, afraid that Naruto would not want him if he told the truth.

He was surprised at how fast Naruto had not only picked him up, but laid him over his leg in the perfect position for a spanking. His eyes widened and he yelped when a firm hand came down unto his naked ass.

"WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!"

"WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!"

"WHACK!WHACK ! WHACK!"

Sasuke screamed, it hurt and it was the first time that the had ever been spanked that hard before by Naruto.

"Stop please!" Sasuke pleaded, sobbing like a child. "I lied , I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me please!"

Naruto spanked him a few more times before finally letting up. "Why Sasuke? Why did you ever think that you could lie to me?"

"I-I didn't." Sasuke sobbed out pityingly. "I-I just didn't want you to leave me."

"But I didn't leave you Sasuke , you left me." Naruto reminded him. "You've been acting like a selfish child and I have had enough of it. Grow up Sasuke its not always about you. I am sick of always having to forgive your mistakes and suffer because of it. You have a choice now and it will be the only one I'll be giving you once and for all. Now Sai and my other mates are going to be in my life regardless of whether or not you like it. It's your decision Sasuke, you either accept it or this is truly the end." he told him as he allowed him to sit on his lap like a child, wiping away his tears with a gentle hand.

Sasuke snuggled up to him , silently seeking consolation from the person who had just punished him. For Sasuke in spite of everything, there really was only one choice for him. He would rather share Naruto than lose him completely.

"I want to be with you Naruto." he finally whispered. "I-I love you."

Naruto kissed him on the forehead. " I love you too Sasuke. I want you to know that you're not alone anymore in spite of what you think. There are many things you don't really know about me but you'll find out soon enough. We have been through a lot together and we both have many secrets. When I return from my mission we'll take the time to seriously talk to each other properly. For now , let us try to get to know each other again and see where we can go from here. You hurt me Sasuke and I while I'm still a bit angry with you, I'm giving you the chance to prove to me that your actually worth my time. Do you understand?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded . "Hn." he replied.

"What should we do now my naughty little raven?" asked Naruto looking down at Sasuke's rapidly reviving erection.

"I-its been a while." Sasuke said shyly, flushing a bit.

Naruto chuckled. " yes it has and I'm sure that it means that you'll be limping a lot more tomorrow Sasuke-chan." he whispered in his ear.

Nothing more was said for the next four hours and by the time morning came and the clone had dispelled itself after giving Sasuke a special ring and holding him all night, Sasuke ached in places he hadn't used in more than a year. Getting up , he limped to the bathroom and took another shower even though Naruto had cleaned him up before dispelling and blushed at all the hickies all over his body and lovebites. It had been nice to go to sleep and to wake up with someone instead of being alone in his home as he always was for a change. Naruto had also healed him but his muscles were still a bit sore and he knew that he would be feeling it for a few days. Putting on the jounin outfit , he left his home and went to the bridge to wait for his team. He had considered hiding his hickies but after seeing the large ones on his neck and the one behind his ear, he had given up on that idea. How like that possessive dobe to mark him all over. He rolled his eyes when he saw the pink haired monstrosity coming towards him and inwardly smirked knowing that this would be an awakening for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sakura…

Things at home had been tense ever since her father had given her the ultimatum and she was still angry with him. She had gotten dressed this morning after pampering herself a bit and left her house, on a mission to seduce the last Uchiha. She hurried to the bridge , excited because no annoying naruto or that Loser Sai would be there to interrupt their alone time together. She saw him as she began approaching and inner Sakura squealed. She sauntered over to him and it was then she saw them. Inner Sakura screamed and she gripped the bridge she was standing next to so hard, she ripped out a chunk of the railing. Pulling herself together so as not to scare him off , she continued over to him and smiled.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, how was your night?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking, not even Sakura could ruin his good mood.

"So what did you do last night Sasuke-kun and what happened to your neck?" asked Sakura , secretly wanting to find out who gave him those love bites.

Sasuke only glared at her and then returned to ignoring her. Unfortunately Sakura wasn't giving up.

"So who is the lucky girl?" She asked.

Sasuke turned and glared at her. "None of your business Sakura.."

Sakura continued to badger him about it and Sasuke continued to ignore her until he got tired of it. "Sakura shut up."

Something in Sakura snapped and she got angry. "Who the hell is she Sasuke-kun?" she asked angrily. "Who the hell is she and why her?"

This time Sasuke got pissed. "mind your own business Sakura. I don't need to answer your questions."

Just then Kakashi appeared. "Yo!"

Both of them ignored him and he watched in confusion then his eyes widened when he saw the Hickies on Sasuke before chuckling.

"So little Sasuke grew up ." He said perversely. "I'm so proud my Sasuke-kun, so proud. So who is the lucky girl? Is it Sakura?"

Sasuke turned to glare at him . " mind your business Kakashi and no its not Sakura." he said coldly.

"SO WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO TELL US WHO IT IS SASUKE?" Sakura yelled. "ARE YOU ASHAMED OF HER OR SOMETHING. I BET THAT'S IT RIGHT? I GUESS YOU WENT AND PICKED UP SOME SLUT! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH AND HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU , YOU WENT AND DID THAT. HOW COULD YOU AFTER KNOWING THAT I LOVE YOU!!"

This time Sasuke had had enough. He turned to her with sharingan blazing and said in a deadly voice. "listen to me Sakura , you have been running around making my life miserable for years and I'm sick of it. I've turned you down a million times and you still wont get it. Who I'm with is none of your or anyone else's business and if you ever insult them again you'll see the true power of this Sharingan do you hear me?" he hissed and then walked off.

Meanwhile Sakura stood there as if she had been slapped and then she began pulling herself together. In less than a minute , she convinced herself that this person was not only trying to take her Sasuke-kun away from her , but they were trying to poison his mind. Her Sasuke-kun would never speak to her that way. She would find that person and make them pay before kicking them out of his life, yes that's what she would do. With that in mind she hurried after him, apologizing for upsetting him like the good little fan girl she was.

Meanwhile Kakashi who was following behind them was inwardly chuckling. He had seen the slight limp in Sasuke's step and knew exactly what had caused it since he hadn't been limping after the mission the day before.

"So little Sasuke found himself a boyfriend eh?" he thought to himself. "And to make it even more interesting, he's the bottom. This is unexpected, I cant wait to see Sakura's face when she finds out that she lost to another man."

With that he pulled out his Icha Icha and continued on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(While Naruto was in Suna)

With Hinata…

Hinata was training hard with Tsunade and learning even faster than Sakura ever had. Tsunade was so impressed with her , she cut down on her drinking just to get extra time to train her. She was determined to make her better than Sakura. Moegi was the same , she worked hard and although she would need more chakra control lessons, she was progressing rather well. Her training with Anko was also helping and her confidence was improving. She had done as Naruto asked and kept pretending to be her usual shy and weak self and was fooling everyone easily. Therefore, it was a bit surprising when her father summoned her as soon as she entered the compound. She hurried to go see him since she hadn't been given a chance to change or shower yet. Knocking on the door of her father's sitting room, she waited until she was told to enter and then obeyed.

She entered the room and greeted him and was allowed to sit down.

"I apologize for coming to you this way father ." She said in her normal shy voice and demeanor. "I-I have been training after my mission and have just returned home."

Hiashi looked at his daughter carefully, she had really come a long way and he knew that he hadn't helped her to get where she was at all. In fact he had done everything to make her weaker and he realized that now. She was now a jounin and she had managed to do it all by herself. She was finally someone he could be proud of even if she was still a bit too shy and although a part of him wanted to tell her how proud he was of her but after always belittling her and comparing her to her sister, he didn't know how. He thought of all the things that he had often said to her and it made him wonder if she hated him, not that he'd be surprised if she did. Although he would never admit it, he knew that there was a wall between the two of them that he had created and he didn't know how to break it down. It was so much easier for him to talk to Hanabi and he silently conceded that it would be since he actually listened to and acknowledge his younger daughter.

"How was your mission?" he asked.

"My mission went well father." she replied. "it was an s-rank mission. We did encounter five jounins from K-kumo , three of which I killed while Shino, Kiba and Akamaru killed the others but it was no problem. I-I was not a burden. I'm sure Kurenai-sensei will tell you about it in her report to you tonight." she told him quietly .

Hiashi was actually quite surprised. He hadn't expected her to be able to do that well and was secretly proud of her.

"Good job Hinata." he said and he watched her eyes widen before becoming wary and felt a deep pain inside him as he knew that he had made her this way.

He could understand why she was wary as the rare compliments he had ever given her had always been followed by him comparing her to her younger sister and it was no wonder she was that way. Unable to look at her any longer without feeling guilt , he decided to let her go.

"Thank you Hinata , you may go." he said dismissing her.

"Thank you father." she said bowing before leaving.

He watched her go thinking of all the mistakes he had made before sighing and going out to do what he always did, train Hanabi.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hinata entered her bedroom to find a small kitsune sitting on her bed and smiled happily since she knew who had sent it.

"My master told me to tell you to go and buy a katana from the store that tenten's father owns before opening it. He also says that make sure that you bring two water balloons and to make sure that you are completely alone in a training area when you do open it." it told her

She took it and thanked the Kitsune who poofed away after taking candy from her and she immediately hurried back out the door and off to the weapon's store that he had specified. Her father and sister saw her running out of the compound but none of them tried to stop her although they had wanted to. Hanabi didn't stop her because although she was curious she wanted to train and her father didn't because it would be odd for him to suddenly act like he cared when he never had before. The other thing was that Hiashi had seen the smile on his daughter's face and didn't want to take whatever it was that had made her so happy away, kami knew that he had already taken enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata did as he had ordered and then stood in a secluded training ground alone and unsealed the scroll. She was surprised when a clone of naruto in a mask similar to Kakashi with the exception of the fact that it also covered his hair standing there.

"Hello hime-chan." he said pulling her close. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

Hinata blushed and nodded. "H-hai ." she replied , too flustered to say much more.

"Good." Naruto said chuckling. "I missed you too. Now there is so many things I want to tell you but now is not the time. Today I'm going to teach you two katas using a Katana as I'm going to buy you a special one. This Kata I made specifically for you after watching the way you moved in the village. It is called 'dance of the awakening swan." " he told her and she flushed at the fact that Naruto would be teaching her and that he had done this just for her.

"O-okay Naruto-kun." she said blushing.

He chuckled again and kissed her cheek before pulling away. "Alright, lets begin." Naruto said and for the next five hours they trained until she had gotten the two Katas enough to practice them on her own. Then he took one of the water balloons from her and smiled.

"I am going to teach you how to do the rasengan and one of the techniques I created to counter the Byakugan called 'Byakugan's blindness' ." he said and she gasped.

"N-naruto-kun really?" she asked happily.

He nodded . "yes." and for the next hour he showed her how to do the first step, promising to show her the next one after she had mastered it. After that he held her and then they talked for a bit, him telling her about his other fiancées and about why he chose them as well as a few other things he felt that she needed to know. Then afterwards he walked her home and watched from a distance as she entered her home. Then the clone poofed away.

Hiashi watched his exhausted daughter hurry back to the compound at a late hour and frowned wondering where she had been and with who. Then he saw the Katana and his eyes widened. She had been training all this time? He decided to say nothing for now as he was curious to see what would become of all this.

Meanwhile Hinata ran to her room and took a long shower. When she was done she secretly smiled and looked at the list of techniques Naruto had given her to learn since she had told him that she barely used ninjutsu. She was glad that he cared enough to help her so much . It was much more than her father ever did and he was a wonderful teacher. She fell asleep that night with a genuine smile on her face and when Hiashi checked on her that night as he always did, he was surprised to see her still smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Anko…

Anko was in the forest of death sitting with a few secret friends, she like them had just received a scroll from Naruto and was currently discussing their contents. They were all amused by the fact that he was still trying to protect them even when he was no longer in the village but they were also grateful as they owed him their lives, literally.

"So what do you think about his plans?" she asked one of them .

He smiled. " I agree with him completely. I only hope that I'll be doing a lot more than agreeing with him soon." said the young man in a sultry voice.

Anko grinned. "cant wait to get your hands on my otouto eh? Well that's fine as long as you don't hurt him cuz if you do my snakes will be getting a free meal." she said evilly and he knew she was serious.

He shook his head. " I would rather die than cause him harm as I love him. He is a wonderful man and I'm rather lucky to have him. If it weren't for him I would have died a long time ago." he said seriously.

Anko nodded. " me too. He has been protecting me from the council and watching my back for years now. He is the one person other than Ibiki , you and Kurenai that I trust completely." she said seriously .

He nodded. "Yes , he is truly honorable ." he agreed ,

They continued to talk for a bit longer before Anko left for the Dango shop. She had just been given one hell of a gift package from Naruto and she was in the mood to celebrate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(while Naruto is in Suna)

With Tsunade…

Tsunade sat in her office reluctantly doing paperwork when a small kitsune poofed in before her with a scroll.

"Hello Baachan." the kitsune said causing a vein to pop. "This is from nii-sama. Do you have any candy?"

She nodded and gave him one of the candy bars she now kept for such a purpose and he thanked her and poofed away. Then she opened the scroll and began to read.

"Dear Baachan,

I just want you to know all that has been happening since we last spoke. I now have the other jinchiruukis with me and have made them a part of my clan . Don't worry I'll handle any fallout about it personally but please keep it a secret for now. Also here is the update on my mission. A few hours ago I fought and killed Madara Uchiha of the Akatsuki. (WHAT!) Then I summoned the Shinigami with my own technique and he granted me a few special gifts.(WHAT!) I will tell you more about those at a later date. Anyway , I only have two more Akatsuki members to kill and will be doing so later tonight if I get the chance. That means my mission may be over much sooner than either of us had anticipated. With that being said I may be able to take that hat from you a lot sooner than planned. As soon as I am one I will be returning to Konoha so please begin getting things ready for me okay. Also I have a few other secrets that I have been keeping that I will tell you all about in person. I'm sure that some will shock you to death but I have a feeling that overall you will be quite happy. I also have a few guests that will be coming to Konoha and I have no doubt that you'll be shocked when you meet them as well. The seal on the bottom has Madara's head within it, please send the reward to all of our accounts equally and invite Iruka to your office so that he can read this as well. Do not inform the council of Madara's demise until three days has passed as we know some of them cannot be trusted. I have to go now, I will contact you soon.

Sincerely,

Kitsune anbu.

Tsunade was so happy and excited , she immediately sent Shizune to call Iruka as she finished up the paperwork. She was so pleased with Naruto at the moment that for once the paperwork wasn't annoying her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(While Naruto was in Suna)…

With Haku and Zabuza…

In the land of waves…

They were in the forest training when a kistune showed up. They weren't surprised when it came over to them with a scroll in its mouth. Reaching down to take it, Zabuza thanked the little kitsune and gave him candy before turning to Haku. They had been looking for the last remaining swordsmen since they had pledged their loyalty to Naruto in secret after the bridge incident. You see naruto had used a special demonic substitution technique to switch them with modified clones just before Kakashi had plunged his Chidori into Haku and had saved both their lives that day. With Zabuza he had given him the kunai that he had asked for but it had been no ordinary Kunai as not only had it had a special transference seal hidden on it , but Naruto had used some of the Kyuubis chakra and forced it into the seal so that the minute Zabuza had touched him , it transferred into him. Since it wasn't a large amount it didn't kill him as it was just enough to heal his wounds after the massacre he had committed before it left his system and returned to the seal on the Kunai. He had simply used a powerful demonic genjutsu to make it look like he was still wounded and then had asked to bury them alone. Once there he had switched the bodies and saved them. Zabuza had quickly realized that not only was this boy more powerful than him even at such a young age , but that he was no ordinary boy and had quickly pledged his allegiance to him. Naruto in turn had given them a large sum of money and two rings with his insignia on them that had helped to open many doors for them afterwards. He had also given them various missions and tasks . He had told them that he wanted Haku as one of his mates and Haku had eagerly agreed as he had developed a huge crush on him. Zabuza had had to give up his sword to make it all seem more believable but Naruto had promised that he would get it back for him and had gotten a substitute commissioned for him in the time being. After that he and haku had gone around to find the swordsmen as ordered and had used the Land of waves as a base with the Tazuna as his contact courtesy of Naruto. Over the next few years Naruto had insisted on sending them money so that his lovely little Haku would be well taken care of as well as justsu scrolls for all of them to learn from. To top it all off Naruto had even gone as far as to send them some of his own self made techniques.

Zabuza opened the scroll and began to read.

Zabuza-kun,

How are you both? I am currently on my last major mission as an anbu black op agent and I am almost finished with it which means that its almost time. I have already killed four of the Akatsuki I am currently hunting including Madara Uchiha and will be going to take out the last two as soon as I find them. In your last report you told me that you had found three of them and was currently on your way to find the fourth since the others have already passed on. I have no problems with that of course and I have already attached her location to the end of this letter to make things go a bit faster. Now here are a few things that you should know. The first is that that little brat Suigetsu that stole your sword is dead along with his partners. I sent four of my demonic subordinates to retrieve the sword along with his head and naturally they succeeded. The sword is already being finished by its creator . It is already paid for but you must go and pick it up personally in order to finish the ritual. He will be joining you on your journey to Konoha as well and I already have a few kitsune demons there waiting to get you here when you are ready. You will come here in disguise of course until the big day but after that your nuke-nin days are over. Also , I hope that you'll make it in time as I'm sure you'll get a good laugh along with me at the people of Konoha. Tell Haku hello for me and that I love him and cant wait to show him the proper appreciation . Leave as soon as you get this letter . Have Haku summon a kitsune demon to open the portal to the three locations that you need to get to. Remember come to Konoha on time.

Sincerely,

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no kitsune,

Kyuubi no kitsune no yokai jinchiruuki

Zabuza looked at the directions to the last remaining sworsman er… woman and grinned. Naruto really had one hell of an information gathering network. He then handed the scroll to an eager haku.

"Its finally time Haku." he said as he gave it to the blushing boy.

By the time Haku was done he was literally vibrating with energy as he began to daydream. When he fainted a few minutes later with a massive nosebleed Zabuza chuckled and shook his head.

"I take it that it was a message from Naruto-sama." said Jayden Minagawa, swordsman number one as he walked into the clearing with Irobe Yankumo and Akihito Fujimiya.

Zabuza nodded. "Yeah it was. It's finally time boys. We just have to go get her, pick up my sword and the sword-smith and then go to Konoha. Can you believe that since we got his last letter he has managed to kill four Akatsuki members including one of the leaders?" he said and the other looked at him in awe at their leader.

"Shit that kid really doesn't waste time does he?" Said Irobe.

Zabuza shook his head. "Naah. Now lets wake Haku so we can begin to move out. She is a piece of work and you all know it."

The others nodded and half an hour later they left after informing Tazuna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto …

Naruto , Kaname aka Kyuubi and Neji snuck into an underground base that they had gotten from Madara's memories. They had Neji using his Byakugan to lead the way and everything was going smoothly until they ran into Konan who hadn't sensed them yet since they were traveling by Shadow. Naruto had the other two wait as he did a few signs with his hand and a seal appeared. Slipping out before she could even sense him, he slapped the seal on her forehead and grinned.

"Hello Konan-chan." he said sweetly as he covered her mouth. "Now you will be a good girl and take me to Pein or I will snap your neck."

He allowed the seal to sink into her mind and then allowed her to begin walking back the way that she had come while he continued to travel via the shadow realm with the others. They followed her to a large room with three oddly shaped chairs that looked more like eggshells and saw the paths of Pein sitting there. It was then that he and the others slipped out of the shadow realm and attacked the closest three killing them before they even realized what had happened. Then upon seeing that his real body wasn't their Naruto used the seal to command Konan to go find and destroy it while Pein was distracted.

Pein glared angrily upon seeing them and Naruto grinned.

"Hello Uncle." he said evilly and Pein scoffed.

"I don't know who told you that boy but I'm an orphan." He replied.

Naruto chuckled and said. "So am I dear uncle." then he activated his eyes and Pein gasped when he saw that Naruto actually had the rinnegan. " still think we're not family?" he asked coldly.

"But how is this possible?" Pein said angrily .

Naruto chuckled . "Its called genetics dear boy but enough talking." he said activating his eyes to their fullest extent after removing the genjutsu he always wore on his eyes and pulling Pein into his own mind.

Pein looked around confused for a minute then looked at Naruto. "What is this?" he hissed and Naruto shook his head.

"So pathetic dear uncle." He replied. "Our doujutsu is the source of all doujutsus didn't you think that there had to be more than one level to it if it could create so many variations?" he asked.

Unlike Peins rinnegan that had all the rings in the same colors. Naruto's was different as each ring changed color with each level that was achieved. As he had already achieved for levels so far , there were actually four different colors, blue, purple, green and red so far. His only looked like Peins when he wasn't actively using them and they were in effect at their normal level as once activated they could never truly return to their original state.

In the world that he had dragged Pein in was a lot similar to the Tsukiyomi except that it was completely black and white and everything was in lines just like his eyes themselves.

"Now let me show you my favorite feature of these eyes." Naruto told him evilly.

He could hear Kyuubi fighting the other bodies that were getting severely beaten down but he didn't care at the moment. Pein shivered as he found himself in a desert walking alone. As he walked his footprints vanished and all he could see was sand . Then the scenery changed and he found himself standing in a forest. Then suddenly the picture warped as Naruto summoned the Shinigami.

"Sorry to bother you again so soon Shinigami-sama but I figured you might want this soul as well." Naruto said politely.

The shinigami chuckled and nodded. " I think that your beginning to become my new best friend." he said. " You really are an over achiever."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to enjoy the show before you take him?" he asked and the shinigami nodded.

"Yes by all means entertain me." he agreed.

Naruto nodded and for the next few hours Pein learned the true meaning of the word pain while the Shinigami silently wondered if naruto would agree to work with him part time as such a treasure should not be wasted. When he was done Pein laid broken and his souls in the Shinigamis belly and Naruto returned to the real world and noticed that the building had began to shake and would soon come down. Quickly severing his and Konans heads and taking their rings, he and the other two left via the shadow walk and got out. When they left however , the shinigami appeared before them.

"We have a problem." the shinigami told him. " The sealing statue is about to explode and the bijuus will die if that happens , they need to find a vessel and fast. If the bijuus die so will the humans as the balance will be broken in this realm."

Naruto thought about it for a minute then said. "I will not seal them in a newborn nor will I allow them to die either. Is it possible for you to seal them within me then immediately free them so that I will not die and they will be able to walk freely like father but not be a danger to this world?" he asked and the shinigami nodded, surprised and pleased by the boys decision.

"Yes it can be done but it will be painful. You will also be out for a whole week afterwards." he explained.

"That's fine ." Naruto replied. " I'm used to pain. Please seal all of them except Shukaku within me . I would much prefer it if you made him sane and then did what you did to me to my brother Gaara so that they will learn to work together peacefully from now on."

The shinigami nodded and then they got down to work. For the next few hours the sealings were done and Naruto now had similar seals like the one for the Kyuubi on his body. However they were all layered on each other so that no one would be able to tell the difference unless Naruto decided to inform them of it. When it was done they brought an unconscious Naruto to Suna and after explaining the situation to Gaara, the redhead naturally agreed in order to save his people and humanity on a whole and was laid to rest next to Naruto for that week. During that time Sai, Neji and Kimimaru were openly worried in spite of the reassurance of the newly partially sealed demons and Sora. Over all the Akatsuki mission had only taken them three and a half months instead of a year and they would be able to return home soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tbc.

authors note : i'm not really good with fight scenes sorry. please review .No flames please. X)


	11. HERO'S RETURN AND MISSIONS

New chapter

_The shinigami nodded and then they got down to work. For the next few minutes the sealings were done and Naruto now had similar seals like the one for the Kyuubi on his body. However they were all layered on each other so that no one would be able to tell the difference unless Naruto decided to inform them of it. When it was done they brought an unconscious Naruto to Suna and after explaining the situation to Gaara, the redhead naturally agreed in order to save his people and humanity on a whole and was laid to rest next to Naruto for that week. During that time Sai, Neji and Kimimaru were openly worried in spite of the reassurance of the newly partially sealed demons and Sora. Over all the Akatsuki mission had only taken them two and a half months instead of a year and they would be able to return home soon. _

A week later…

Naruto woke and looked around . He grinned when he realized that his mission was technically over. He saw a worried Kimimaru and Sai standing over him and smiled reassuringly .

"Sorry about making you worry." He said apologetically. "I know that things went differently than we had planned but I had to take the opportunity while it lasted. At least now we can all begin making our way home after a few more stops."

The two of them nodded and then came over to lay on the bed next to him and he pulled then into his arms for a few minutes before getting up. "Alright you guys I need to make a very special trip alone to see someone. I will be back as soon as possible."

"You just got out of small coma. Naruto-sama." Kimimaru said frowning. "I don't think that that's wise."

Naruto shook his head. " I know but this is important for all of our futures. I wont push myself too hard I promise." he said getting up.

They reluctantly allowed him to leave the room and he went and took a shower before going in to see a sleeping Gaara. He smiled at Neji who was sitting there staring down at Gaara.

"Hey Taichou." Neji said upon seeing him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Naruto replied. " I'm about to leave for a special assignment and will be leaving the team here until I return. You're in charge until I return. I also want you to take care of my aniki until I come back. If I find that anything has happened to him I will be moved to violence." he said warningly.

Neji gulped and nodded as Naruto moved around the bed to get closer to Gaara. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed Gaara on the forehead. "Sleep well aniki, I'll be right back." then he pulled on his mask and left using the Hiraishin no jutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(at the Palace of the daimyo of fire)

With Naruto…

Naruto appeared inside the daimyos palace and hurried towards the bedroom of the prince of the fire country Kazuhiko Nagashiwa. He slid out of the shadow he had been in and appeared before him, removing his mask as he did so.

"Kazu-kun," he said as he walked over to the startled prince.

"Naruto-kun , how lovely to see you again." the other man said moving in close and grabbing him.

"Its lovely to see you too Kazu-kun." Naruto said looking up at the other man and sighing. "Now will you please release me?" he asked.

Kazukiho just stared at him and then he obeyed. They had slept together a few times before when Naruto had been there on a mission and had been in heat at the time.

Moving away , Naruto got to the point of his visit. " I need your help. I have to see your father immediately and without revealing my presence. Can you get him to meet you in here right now?"

Kazukiho could tell that Naruto was serious and he knew that the blonde was a person that he could trust. He also knew that Naruto was one of the few people his father liked and that his father secretly considered him a part of the family.

He nodded . "Wait here, I'll go get him." he replied and then left.

Naruto sat on the bed and waited for them to arrive . Almost half and hour later they entered the room and locked the door.

Naruto got up and bowed. "I apologize for the secrecy and for interrupting your busy day Daimyo-sama but there is a lot that you need to know ." he said seriously.

The daimyo nodded. "What's on your mind Naruto-san? Why the secrecy?" he asked.

Naruto sighed . "There are many things that you are not aware of Daimyo-sama ." he began. "The first is Konoha's treatment of me and what has been really happening there. Now I have created a jutsu that will make you see through my eyes since the moment the Kyuubi was sealed within me. When I am done I will also be summoning the Shinigami himself to confirm what I have said as he has given me his contract if you can call it that so that I can now summon him at will without dying. The fact is daimyo-sama , I have just finished defeating the Akatsuki and will be returning to Konoha soon to begin training for the Rokudaime position that you agreed I could have. I just want you to know the entire truth of it all so that there will be no more secrets between us or surprises for any of my actions in the future. Will you agree?" he asked seriously.

Nagashiwa looked at the young man and then said. " While I trust you I want to be sure that what you are saying is true. Summon the shinigami as promised and then we'll go on from there." he said seriously.

Naruto nodded. "Hai daimyo-sama." he replied the he summoned the Shinigami .

The shinigami appeared and said. " I already know why I am here as I heard everything in my realm. Go ahead and do the jutsu Nagashiwa-san, you need to see the people you support and see the type of person this boy is why I would actually give him the power to summon me . He is the only person I have ever given that power to as you well know since everyone else dies when they try to."

The daimyo nodded and the jutsu began . For the next two hours, he saw everything that Naruto had seen and been through and by the time it was done the daimyo was visibly shaken as well as angry.

"I can see why you have kept so many things a secret Naruto-san." the daimyo said pissed. "You are truly a good person to actually want to protect these disgusting creatures after what they have done to you. I will grant all of your allies immunity from all crimes and I will also agree to all your other plans. I will personally be visiting on the day of your induction as Hokage . You have my full permission to bring them to the village as I will grant the jinchiruukis and their demons asylum. Also please apologize to Kyuubi-san for me as I'm beginning to see the mistake I made in trusting the council and the sandaime. All this time they assured me that you were receiving the best of care and yet I find that that was not the case at all. In fact it was far from the opposite and I cant even begin to imagine how you must have felt and how to go about making it up to you."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't need to make it up to me Daimyo-sama as technically this is not your fault. All I need is your support when I reveal all of my secrets and decide to take action against the culprits." he told him.

The daimyo nodded in agreement and they continued to talk. Afterwards they thanked the Shinigami for his help and then Naruto got ready to leave.

"Thank you for all of your help Nagashiwa-sama." Naruto said bowing to the daimyo and then doing the same to the prince.

"It is us that should thank you Naruto-san." the daimyo told him. "Please know that you are free to come to me for whatever you need." then he gave him all the necessary legal documents he would need.

Naruto nodded and thanked him with a smile.

"You can also come to me for anything you need Naruto-san." Kazuhiko said as well , his voice thick with double meanings and Naruto flushed a bit when he saw the Daimyo begin to chuckle.

"Um… Daimyo-sama , you didn't happen to see …" he broke off unsure of how to refer to his memories of the amazing time he had had with the man's son.

The daimyo nodded and Naruto groaned. Then he decided to let it go and said goodbye before using the Hiraishin no jutsu to return to Suna. By then it was early evening and he knew that they would probably be eating dinner now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Gaara…

Gaara woke up to find a frowning Neji sitting in his room waiting for him to awaken. He looked at the brunette and noticed that he had bags under his eyes, a sure sign that he hadn't slept much in the last few days. Gaara also noticed that his frown was more from worrying than from anger and that he seemed a bit nervous and not like his normally stoic self.

"Why?" Gaara asked him finally.

Neji didn't need to ask what he was talking about . "I didn't want you to be alone in case something should happen." he answered.

Gaara arched a brow at that , silently repeating the same question and Neji decided it was time for him to come clean.

"Kazekage-sama I have serious feelings for you and would like to be with you." he said seriously. " But if you don't feel the same way then I understand."

Gaara's eyes widened when he heard that as he had never thought that anyone would ever like him that way. He had seen the raven hair man and did find him rather attractive as well but he had never said anything about it as he didn't really know how. He laid there thinking for so long until Neji got tired of waiting.

"I know that this must have been a shock so I'll give you some time to think over what I have said." Neji told him seriously and Gaara nodded. "I'll go tell the others that you're awake." he told him and walked out of the room.

Gaara watched him go and silently wished that Naruto was there to offer him some advice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

He arrived in Suna and found out that Gaara had just woken up. He immediately hurried in to go see him and smiled when he saw him sitting up.

"How are you feeling Gaara-chan?" Naruto asked as he hurried over to him.

"Fine." Gaara replied. "But I need to ask you about something. Neji-san told me that he had feelings for me and that he wanted to be with me but I didn't respond. What should I do?"

Naruto looked at him . "Well do you feel the same way about him?" he asked seriously. "Because if you do then you should tell him. He already knows what we are and he has accepted you regardless of it."

Gaara nodded. " I do like him, I just don't really know what to do about it." he replied.

"I see ." Naruto replied thoughtfully. "Well I think you should tell him how you feel . No doubt when you didn't respond he had probably felt as if you were rejecting him for a minute. Have you ever even had the talk about sex?"

Gaara actually flushed when he heard that and shook his head. "No." he said softly and Naruto chuckled.

"Alright , then lets talk." Naruto began and for the next half an hour he explained it all in full detail and then he pulled out a summoning scroll and gave him his entire Icha icha paradise: Yaoi collection that Jiraiya had written based on him before he died with strict orders to read them in the privacy of his office or bedroom.

Then he allowed Gaara to take a shower and the two of them went to join the others. That evening Gaara confessed his feelings for Neji and a relationship began between the two men. They would have to have a long distance relationship for now but it was better than being completely alone.

Naruto and his team spent the night in Suna and then left early the next morning for Konoha with the new additions to his clan and team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hinata….

(Day one of Naruto's coma) …

Hinata woke up that morning with the smile still on her face. After a quick warm up, she took a shower and grabbed a healthy breakfast from the kitchen and then left a note for her father before leaving the compound with her Katana and water balloon. Since her team did not have any missions today due to Kurenai and Shino having a mission alone, she went to the private training grounds near the forest of death that Anko had told her about and began practicing the rasengan. Three hours later the had finally gotten past the first stage and was well on her way to completing the second. Deciding to switch over to practicing the Katas for now since she would soon be leaving, she spent another two hours effectively mastering them. When she was done she was covered in sweat and was rather pleased with herself. Due to her training regimen that Anko had helped her design, her chakra reserves had not only increased, they had doubled in the short time and since she now wore weights so had her strength and power. Anko arrived a few minutes after she had taken a water break and they began to train. For the next four hours they worked hard together and Anko was actually pleased by how much the once timid girl had improved in such a short time. She as also happy to have another friend that accepted her and it was the same for Hinata. When they were all done, Hinata told Anko all about her secret visit with Naruto and they chatted a bit more before she left to go to the compound for a quick shower. She did have another four hours of training to do with Tsunade after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hiashi…

Hiashi was sitting at the breakfast table waiting for his daughters to arrive. He was surprised when a branch member walked in with a note from Hinata . Frowning, he opened it and began to read.

Father,

I left early this morning to meet up with friends and will be back home later tonight. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused.

Hinata

" _She must have gone to train away from the compound." _Hiashi thought to himself. _"But why not just train here? Probably because I always criticize her when she does . Perhaps it is a good idea to allow her to do so . Its not like I could stop her now anyway as it would only make her more wary of me. Well she is progressing so its not exactly a bad thing and if she is actually learning how to use a katana then all the better for her."_

With that in mind , he returned to eating breakfast. The rest of the day went by quickly for Hiashi as most of it was spent contemplating the relationship he had with his older child and the mistakes that he had made. He thought of offering to train her again but immediately discarded that idea as he knew that it would just be an insult now to the girl after all the years he had neglected to do so of his own free will. He knew that Hanabi was a miniature version of him in many ways and wondered what would have happened if he had continued to train Hinata as he had done with her over the years. He knew that she would no doubt be stronger than the way she was now and frowned .

He was sitting by the window his office having tea in the evening when he saw a bruised and rather tired looking Hinata hurry into the compound and to her room. He had no doubt that she had been training rather hard from the condition she was in and silently wondered who her training partner was. Half an hour later he saw her hurrying back out the gates of the compound again and silently wondered where she was going now. He decided to be on the look out for when she returned and was surprised when she only arrived back on the estate a few minutes before midnight thoroughly exhausted and looked like she had taken quite a beating through her last training session. He noted however, that in spite of how tired and worn out she looked that she had a pleased smile on her face and that she held her head a bit higher than normal. He saw her hurry into her room and he didn't see her again until the next morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The next morning…**_

_**With Hinata…**_

Hinata hurried through her morning routine and added a few more weights to her body before running to the kitchen for a meal and leaving the estate . As she had done the day before, she had left a note for her father and was now happily making her way to her teams training ground. She , Kurenai and Shino were now the team as Kiba had been reassigned. After a long four hour training, she thanked them and then left to go see Tsunade after grabbing a meal and for the next six hours, she trained hard until she was almost completely out of chakra. After making much progress and seeing how hard she had worked , Tsunade not only complemented her but told her that she would be allowed to take missions in the hospital as a medic- nin as of now. The fact that she had the Byakugan and understood the various parts of the body due to her fighting style had helped her immensely and she had progressed at such a rate that even Tsunade was stunned. The only drawback was that she would now have to tell her father about it but she knew that Naruto wouldn't be upset as long as she didn't mention who recommended her. With all that in mind, she sluggishly went home and took another shower. By now it was dinner time at the Hyuuga compound and she felt that she should make her announcement there.

After settling down at the table with everyone in the main branch and beginning to eat, she turned to her father. "father I have something to tell you." she said seriously and everyone turned to stare at her .

"What is it Hinata?" He asked , for once giving her his full attention.

"F-for the last two months I have been training under Tsunade-sama as her new apprentice on recommendation from someone very high up a-and she said that I am doing very well. Also, unlike Sakura-san who took almost a year before being allowed to work in the hospital, I have managed to gain my medic-nin license and will begin working as her assistant like Shizune does in the hospital starting tomorrow. I-I will continue to do missions outside of the village but she also said that they would now have to all be a-rank or higher since I was more than ready ." she said and a lot of surprised murmur irrupted around her from the other members of the clan.

Meanwhile, Hiashi eyes widened in surprise and he continued to stare at her in shock. He had known that she was training with someone but for her to be the apprentice of the Hokage and the greatest medic nin in the ninja lands and to achieve such a position in only a few months was a feat in itself. The fact was not lost on Hiashi that Hinata had not only surpassed his expectations but that she had done it all by herself and in secret without even any emotional support from him. The fact that someone else who was high enough to be in Tsunade's confidence had recommended her when he wouldn't even train her himself spoke even louder of how badly he had screwed up.

Taking a steadying breath he said. " That is very good to hear Hinata , I am glad that you have improved so much that you caught the Hokage's attention. I am curious , who was the person that recommended you?" he asked as he genuinely wanted to know who to thank.

"I-I don't know Father as Tsunade-sama refused to tell me." Hinata lied skillfully. " S-She did say however, that the p-person was extremely skilled and that once they had r-recommended me that she needed no further proof."

"I see ." said her father thoughtfully . "And the Katana? Who is training you to use that?"

Hinata was a bit surprised at first but Naruto had come up with a story for that just in case, deciding to stick as close to the truth as possible. "I-I have a friend who is an anbu black op agent and have been receiving training from them w-whenever they have the time. They also d-designed as s-specific style just for me called ' the dance of the awakening swan' and I have already mastered the first two so far and will begin the next style when they get around to teaching it. They also taught me a few moves with it other than the Katas and is making me wear w-weights. I'm sorry I did not mention it sooner but it was a condition of them taking me as an apprentice and as such I am honor b-bound not say who they are."

To say Hiashi was even more surprised was like saying Naruto barely liked ramen.

"You've been training with an anbu black op agent?" he said in shock.

"Y-yes father." she replied softly.

He really didn't know what to say to that as he had obviously had a daimond in the rough all along and had clearly overlooked it.

"That's sounds interesting Hinata." he finally said. "You have indeed come a long way. I would like to see how far you have come tomorrow morning in a training session."

Hinata nodded. "A-as you wish father. I-I will have to go and inform Tsunade-sensei that I will be missing our first lesson however ." she informed him and he nodded.

Hanabi continued where Hiashi had left off. " So what else have you learned Neechan?" she asked curiously.

Hinata inwardly growled but said. " I have learned a few other things imouto." she replied but did not elaborate.

Hanabi frowned but then decided to try another tact as she was beginning to feel neglected by her big sister that had been the closest thing she had ever had to a mother. She wasn't stupid, she knew that she like most of the clan's main branch hadn't really treated Hinata with much kindness but she wanted to try and bridge the gap that was between them due to her own actions.

"Perhaps you could teach me some of what you've learned." Hanabi said , unable to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

Hinata inwardly glared, it seemed that all of Anko's teaching were finally taking effect and although she loved her sister, she would have to think about it really hard before ever teaching her anything concerning the ninja way due to her constantly belittling her in everything she had always done in front of her father and the other members of the main branch. She also remembered a time when she used to try and help her sister only to be refused rudely by her saying that someone who was weaker than her could not teach her anything.

For Hinata it was finally boiling over and for the first time in her life she felt the need to strike out at them all.

Turning to look directly at her sister , she said without a hint of stuttering. " I don't know Hanabi , maybe as I don't think my anbu sensei would approve as he seems to have taken an intense disliking to you. You already have father who is the head of our family teaching you to be the next heir, you certainly don't need my help to surpass me. We both know that you'll be the head of this family one day and I'll either be passed off to some noble or given a caged bird seal. After all, he stopped training me so that he could train you so why would I give you the little bit of power I have managed to acquire all on my own. I'm sure that when you become clan head you'll order me to do so but you havent gotten the title yet dear little sister so I don't have to do anything for you. " She said in a cold voice that shocked everyone. "Besides havent you always said that you didn't want to learn from a weakling?" then she got up and bowed. "Please excuse me." and then left the room full of stunned main members including a hurt Hanabi and a remorseful Hiashi.

Hanabi watched her sister leave the room feeling a mixture of hurt, anger and humiliation. How dare her sister treat her this way and belittle her? But then she stopped herself as she realized something important, she was a genius after all. This was how Hinata felt everyday and by her and every other main members hand. She silently conceded that she deserved it and vowed to find a way to apologize to her sister in the future.

Hiashi felt as if he had just been publicly horsewhipped with words. In all his years of knowing his daughter, it was the first time that he had ever heard her this way. Not only had she stood up to her younger sister that had always openly belittled her, but she had firmly put her in her place before leaving. Where had Hinata gotten the courage? had it been from the few weeks of training she had received. A part of him also felt deeply hurt as he could hear the contempt she held for him inside her when she had spoken. He knew that what she had said about him choosing Hanabi over her was true but it also hurt to know that she thought so little of him now. He knew he deserved her hate and anger but it didn't make it any easier to bare.

Hinata entered her room fuming, how like Hanabi to want to take everything from her. The girl really was a selfish brat. She loved her sister dearly but she was not blind to her faults. Over the years she had done everything she could to get closer to her sister only to be rejected. She was tired of being treated the way she was and she realized that it might be best if Hanabi learned that her actions often had consequences just as she had learned at such a young age when she couldn't fulfill her father's expectations as a young child and had been dumped off unto Kurenai as if she was nothing. They were all hypocrites and Hinata decided that she would no longer put up with their hate and abuse. With that in mind , she took a chakra pill to boost her chakra reserves since she was still a bit tired from her earlier training, grabbed a plastic ball and left with the information Naruto had given her on the rasengan so that she could train alone again. She had almost mastered the second part the day before, she only needed to remain focused and to increase the power to burst the ball.

It was around four in the morning when she returned with a tired grin on her face and a chakra burned hand. Due to naruto's excellent instructions, she had mastered the second part and was now on her way to the combining them and adding her element. After another much needed shower and adding some of her healing potions to her hand, she went to bed knowing that her hand would be fine by morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Hinata woke up early and hurried to see Tsunade. They summoned Anko and Kurenai and after filling them in on everything that had happened, they told her to go ahead and give it all she had since they knew that naruto would understand. Then she returned home with Kurenai walking alongside her and when they got to the compound, they found Hiashi and the others waiting for her. For once she wasn't nervous about fighting a member of her clan and she calmly waited for her father to speak.

"Alright Hinata, you'll be fighting Hanabi." Hiashi said seriously.

Although he knew that Hinata had been receiving training from unknown sources, he didn't think that she could have improved that much in such a short time as she hadn't in all these years. Instead of hesitating like she always did , she walked unto the training ground and got into her fighting stance and then she looked over at Hiashi for a second and then Hanabi and her eyes hardened , surprising both of them. It was so intense that both Hiashi and Hanabi took an unconscious step back. Anko and Tsunade were also watching through the viewing orb in the Hokage tower so that they could keep an eye on their apprentice.

Hanabi finally came and did the same thing. Over the next few minutes they exchanged a series of blows and were matched evenly, or so Hanabi thought anyway but Hiashi knew better. Hinata was only toying with her sister with a cold and almost frightening ruthlessness. Unlike Hanabi he could see the thin layer of chakra that always leaked out of everyone's body naturally, harden itself around Hinata's body just under the layer of the skin , effectively countering the Byakugan. He silently wondered how Hinata had achieved such a thing and he had a feeling that it was her mysterious anbu sensei that had taught her that. Then he saw Hinata frown and knew that this fight would soon be over.

"Enough fooling around Hanabi." Hinata said in a cold voice. " lets finish this."

Hanabi frowned and then nodded. "Very well neechan, you are within range." she said getting down into the stance for the Hyuuga clans ultimate jutsu that Hinata had never really been able to master. " eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

"Two palms! Four palms !eight palms! sixteen palms! Thirty- two palms! Sixty-four palms!" Hanabi yelled out with a smirk , thinking that she had won.

Imagine her shock along with those of the Hyuuga clan's when Hinata stood there unharmed.

"H-how?" Hanabi stuttered out , beginning to sound like Hinata.

"Didn't I say that my sensei dislikes you and the Hyuuga main branch?" Hinata said sweetly. " he developed a counter for our jyuuken years ago after a few of our members used it on him without remorse and for no reason at all. Now its my turn to attack." and with those words she let lose her own jyuuken strikes, taking advantage of Hanabi's shocked state and closing most on her tenketsus .

Hanabi fell like a tonne of bricks and Hinata walked over to where she had fallen , looking down at her and taking in the look of shock that was still on her face.

"I guess that means I won little sister." Hinata said coldly. "You know , I thought that when this day finally came I would feel more exhilarated but instead I feel only pity, pity for you and the person you're becoming. Looks like father's favorite isn't all that great after all."

She said and began walking away only to be stopped by her father. "How did you manage to counter one of our most powerful techniques?" he asked sternly, too stunned to do anything else.

Hinata turned and said. "I would tell you father but since I'm such a weakling I doubt that you'll actually listen." she replied . "But there is one thing that I will say to you father, its something that I have wanted to say ever since the day you passed me over for my little sister. How does it feel to see your superfluous failure of a daughter who cannot even measure up to Hanabi even though she is five years my junior beat your favorite prodigy that was trained personally by you?" she asked him in a cold voice and his eyes widened as he began remembering when he had said those words.

He looked at her unable to even speak in that moment and she smirked . "Why father are you stunned? Yes, I heard what you said to Kurenai-sensei that day just like I heard everything else. Isnt this normally the part where you belittle me and tell me that I am weak and in the way or that I should be more like Hanabi? But I guess that doesn't apply here today does it? I also noticed that you have yet to criticize her. That's fine, I don't care anymore. All I have to say now is that I Hinata Hyuuga will be moving out of this compound today regardless of what you think as I can no longer stand being here." she said further shocking her father.

"WHAT! YOU CANT DO THAT! I FORBID IT!" she said and Hinata laughed, further surprising everyone.

" Forbid away father but you actually gave me permission long ago, I just didn't realize it before." she said smiling. " don't you remember, you told Kurenai on that day to do as she pleased with me and I'm sure that she wouldn't mind it if I left at all as she has repeatedly asked me why I do not leave the clan , effectively giving me permission. What's funnier is that you cant even put the bird cage seal on me as I'm now not only a jounin and a valuable member of this village , but an apprentice of the Hokage herself."

Just then Tsunade teleported into the area and nodded. "The brat is right Hyuuga, you cant put the seal on her and as a jounin it is her legal right to move into the jounin barracks or even her own apartment regardless of her age. There is nothing that you can do."

Hiashi growled. " I would like to speak with my daughter alone." he hissed angrily.

Everyone looked at Hinata who nodded. "As you wish father." she replied.

They left everyone after Hinata nodded at a servant, silently telling her to get her stuff ready to go. She had had them pack her things earlier that morning and now all she had to do was take them and leave. They walked into her father's office and closed the door and they sat down.

"What is it that you want now father?" she asked coldly.

Hiashi scowled. "You have an obligation to this clan…" he began but she cut him off.

"This clan is all that you've ever cared about father and you know it." she hissed. " As for the clan I will not turn my back on them but I will not remain here so that you can continue to belittle me and steal my confidence away again. I know that you hate me and blame for what happened when I was three but I will no longer let that stop me from moving on and finally being happy. I love this clan and I love you and my sister but neither of your or the main branch has ever treated me properly and you know it. You're always telling me how weak I am and how I am a disgrace to this clan , you always tell me not to be a burden to my teammates which shows me that that is all I will ever be in your eyes. I wonder what mother would say if she knew the person that you almost made me become." she told him and he paled.

"We are your family, you cannot just leave." Hiashi finally said, beginning to feel a bit desperate. " You have training to do if you are to be head of the clan."

At this Hinata laughed. "Head of the Clan? Since when? All this time you've been training Hanabi to follow in your footsteps not me so don't bother now. Family? When have you ever treated me like family father? When have you ever held me while I cried, comforted me or even complimented me? All you have done is ridicule me even in public, effectively humiliating me before everyone. Neji's father may have sacrificed his life to save yours but he shouldn't have bothered to because on that day I still lost my father." she said effectively cutting him with the deadly accuracy of her words .

Then she got up and bowed. "I believe that there is nothing more to say father as I am now leaving. Perhaps one day I will return but somehow I doubt it. Don't worry father all is not lost as you still have your favorite, Hanabi. I doubt that you'll even notice that I am gone as even when I was here, I was never much more to you than a burden you couldn't wait to be rid of. In spite of everything father I do love you and my sister never forget that but now….I must learn to love me for me and not for the me you wanted me to be." and with those words, she turned and walked out the door leaving a shell-shocked Hiashi.

Then she got to the courtyard where Tsunade and the others were standing around and she created three clones to carry the rest of her stuff after grabbing a bag and walking over to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sensei, is there any way I can stay in the Jounin barracks until I find an apartment?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Of course I've already sent a message for them to prepare your room until we finish picking an apartment."

"Thank you so much for helping me and training me ." she said gratefully and Tsunade nodded.

Then she was about to leave when Hanabi called out to her from where she was being treated by a few branch members.

"Neechan don't leave I'm sorry." she yelled out and Hinata turned and walked back over to her.

"Hanabi , I have to leave." Hinata said sadly. " I don't hate you or father but I'm honestly not happy here, I've never been. This is so that I can finally have a chance to live my life without constantly being criticized and told that I'm not good enough or not needed."

Hanabi began to sob , tears running down her eyes. "Don't abandon me neechan. I cant lose you like I did mother. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you , I'm so sorry so please don't abandon me too. " she sobbed pitifully. " Don't go…"

Hinata's heart clenched as she had never heard her younger sister break down that way before and didn't know what to do. She continued to kneel next to her until she finally said.

"Is that what you really want?" she asked softly and a tearful Hanabi nodded. "Then fine I'll stay for now."

Hanabi gave her a small smile but left no doubt that she was grateful. Hinata turned to Tsunade apologetically but Tsunade shook her head in understanding. When they had left , Hinata reluctantly returned her things to her room before leaving the compound to go and work at the hospital with Tsunade. She worked until it was close to midnight and when she returned home , she simply took a shower and went to bed. The next three days was the same , except that she did a lot more training with Anko and worked on the rasengan as well. She also spent a little time looking in on Hanabi each day as she was still recovering from their fight. While a part of her was sorry for attacking her little sister that way, she felt that her sister was finally waking up to reality due to it. In fact , her sister had become rather clingy since she had almost moved out and insisted on seeing her as often as possible or being within shouting distance of her. It was almost as if she was afraid that she would leave when she wasn't looking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hiashi…

The past few days had been horrible for him as he kept having nightmares of his daughter leaving him and the rest of the family for good. Even though Hinata had stayed, the fact that she hadn't yet spoken to him spoke volumes to him and everyone else about how she was currently feeling towards him.

"_I wonder what mother would say if she knew the person that you almost made me become…. When have you ever treated me like family father? When have you ever held me while I cried, comforted me or even complimented me? All you have done is ridicule me even in public, effectively humiliating me before everyone. Neji's father may have sacrificed his life to save yours but he shouldn't have bothered to because on that day I still lost my father…"_

Hinata's words kept replaying themselves over and over again in his mind as the truth of her statement sunk in. He had never treated her like a daughter but instead like a burden or a weight around his neck. He often ridiculed her in public if he didn't like something about her and if she cried it would only be worse. He thought of some of the horrible things he had said to her so many times and it all came back to haunt him. What she had said about Neji's father was also true as he had blamed her for it irrationally. Hinata had only been three then, there really was nothing she could have done. He had even distance himself from her to the point where she had stopped running up to him joyfully calling him daddy as she had done before then, to begin calling him father and to observe him from a distance. She had stopped being the shy but happy girl who would hide behind the folds of his Yukata knowing that he would protect her while she observed the world, to a completely withdrawn and timid girl. He had seen a piece of her die with every cruel word he had spoken but hadn't cared until now. Now however she had found her own strength and she had finally become the woman he had always wanted her to be , but now she disliked him with an intensity that closely bordered on hate. She may not outright hate him but there was a part of her that loathed him and he had only himself to blame. He now realized that all these years he had been treating her badly had been punishment for what had happened to his twin. He had effectively been taking out his pain and anger at himself on her. Seeing how his daughter had not only stood up to him over the last few days but had soundly defeated her sister , he had no doubt that she would make a great clan head one day . The problem was that he wasn't sure she wanted the position anymore and after everything that had happened he really couldn't blame her. He had made so many mistakes and he wasn't sure what to do to make them up. Perhaps he should try by first becoming a father. He had seen the disgust on her face when he had first insisted on her staying for the clan as well as the hidden disappointment. Yes, he would observe for a short time and then he would see where to start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hinata…

Hinata had just returned from working at the hospital that morning and had decided to take the rest of the day off after a series of katas with her sword to give her weary body a break from all the work. She entered her bedroom to get her katana and was unsurprised to see Hanabi waiting for her as had become the habit since her defeat.

"Neechan are you leaving again?" Hanabi asked a bit sadly.

"No." Hinata replied and the younger girls face lit up a bit. "I'm about to go through a few Katas with my Katana before relaxing for the rest of the day with friends."

Hanabi nodded then looked away. "Can I… can I come?" she asked hesitantly .

Hinata smiled and nodded. Over the last few days she had been feeling guilty about turning down Hanabi's request for training and she decided then and there that she would help her sister in spite of everything.

"Yes. I suppose I should teach you a few things." Hinata began. "But we'll have to send someone to buy a Katana."

Hanabi gasped in surprised pleasure and promptly glomped her sister and Hinata knew that she had done the right thing. They sent out a branch member to go get a Katana and weights for Hanabi as they walked out to their clan's training ground, they didn't notice their father watching them.

They reached the training ground and then stopped. After going through a series of warm ups , they got ready to work through the Katas with the Katana that the branch member had just received and they began to train. By the time Hinata was finished with her Hanabi had passed out from sheer exhaustion as well as depleted chakra. Hinata shook her head at that before picking the girl up and taking her to her room. It seemed that even with all of her training Hanabi still didn't have a lot of chakra, similar to how Hinata had been before she began training under Tsunade and Anko.

Afterwards she took a shower and went to relax for the rest of the day, not bothering to go out that evening. Overall it was a good day. Unknown to her , the love of her life was on his way home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto and his group left Suna using the Hiraishin no jutsu and arrived at the Namikaze Compound which was right next to Hyuuga compound. Since it was under a seal, he made them remain in the shadow realm as he went and unsealed his home. When he was finished , he had them all enter it and he created a thousand clones and had them clean the estate since he hadn't been to his home in a few months. He walked to the main wing of the huge mansion and smiled when he saw just how large his parents bedroom actually was. Next to it was a series of bedrooms with their own bathrooms and small sitting rooms since his father had often had guests. The best part about that wing was that there were enough bedrooms for each of his brides to have their own space and privacy .

"All of you , choose a room and settle in while my team and I go to debrief Hokage-sama." Naruto told them.

Then he and his team Hiraishined to the Hokage tower to debrief Tsunade. Tsunade was sitting there doing paperwork when they arrived.

"Mission accomplished baachan." Naruto said smiling under his mask as soon as they arrived.

Tsunade was so excited that she dragged the blonde to have him announce the good news to the council. The council was overjoyed, even the ones that hated him , although the only one other than Tsunade who truly had suspected his identity was Danzo. Tsunade then declared that day a holiday and team Kitsune Rage was heralded throughout the village for their bravery and for defeating the Akatsuki. After listening to all the people cheer for them Naruto then returned with Tsunade to the office after sending the others to help Sai purchase groceries before returning home.

"We have a lot to talk about Tsunade-sama." Naruto said sitting down. " We need to talk alone so have the others leave while I put up a no spy no sound jutsu."

Tsunade could tell that Naruto was serious and so she obeyed. When they were completely alone, Naruto removed his mask and looked at her.

"There are so many things we need to talk about Baachan." he began . " The first is that you really are my grandmother. The yondaime was the son that you gave up for adoption so long ago."

Tsunade paled to a deathly white when she heard that. She remembered the day so long ago when she had made the decision to give him up, a decision that she had regretted ever since. She had been out one night drinking and having fun when she so stupidly had a one night stand. It had happened before she met Dan and she had given up her child for adoption simply because of how screwed up her life was and the fact that she was afraid that the Sandaime who was her sensei would have been ashamed of her. She didn't even remember the father, she just knew that he had been older than her and very experienced in bed.

"You…you're my grandson?" she finally managed to gasp out. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto sighed. "At first I didn't tell you because I was angry at you. You were around drinking and gambling like a fool while I was here suffering and needing your help. You wasted your life while I was fighting to keep mine. When I met you , you acted rather disgraceful and at first I was disgusted. But then you changed and I decided to get to know you better before making a decision of what to do about you. I decided to wait until this day to tell you even though I had already learned to love you and treat you like a grandmother simply because of what I am. The Akatsuki and my other enemies would not have hesitated to kill you if they knew. I'm sorry but I did what I thought was right in order to protect you." he said simply.

Tsunade nodded a bit tearfully and then walked around and grabbed him, hugging the stuffing out of him until he almost died from lack of air. She was so happy to have family again and wanted to scream it out to the world but he told her to keep it a secret for now.

"There is a lot more that you need to know Baachan but I will tell you them after I become Hokage. The only thing I'll tell you now is about the battles I just fought and my meeting with the daimyo." he said and for the next half an hour , he filled her in on the necessary details.

When he was done , she simply nodded in agreement, trusting his judgment.

"So what now?" she asked when he was all done.

Naruto smirked. "Now I would like to do one last thing before I take the title and that's to go on one last mission with team seven. I want to go without them knowing its me. Lets see if they have changed since I've left." he told her.

Tsunade grinned evilly. "I have just the mission for you then. There is a scroll that I want to be delivered to the Wasabi clan in the land of tea. Now I know that you guys are friends so I'll leave it all to you. When do you want to leave?" she asked.

"How about tomorrow morning?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure , come in your anbu gear and they'll be ready." she told him.

He nodded and replaced his mask and then disappeared into the shadows behind her desk and then Tsunade sent Shizune to go get team seven. They all arrived a few minutes later including Kakashi since he didn't want to piss off the Hokage even further.

"You sent for us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said as soon as they got there.

"Yes, this is an ss-rank mission and is highly sensitive. You will be bringing a scroll to the land of tea to the Wasabi family and you will have another member along for this mission. They will also be leading it and you will act as there back-up and are to follow their orders without complaint . Any questions?" she asked.

"Yes." Kakashi replied. " Who is our extra member?"

Just then the Kitsune anbu aka Naruto melted out of the shadows and stood before them. " I am." he replied.

Their eyes widened when they saw him. They were getting the chance to work with the most powerful ninja in the ninja land and the man who destroyed the Akatsuki! They couldn't believe it and all had mixed emotions. Even Sasuke could not help but be in awe although he was extremely jealous. Kakashi had worked with him before and had genuinely liked him . He knew that this man was the youngest ninja to ever become an anbu surpassing even him and that he had never failed a mission. He had also become a captain at the age of seven, also the youngest. Sakura was simply in fan girl mode .

"We will meet at the gate tomorrow at five a.m. as I want to get on the road as soon as possible. Hatake if you are even one second let , well lets just say you'll consider Ibiki a cuddly and kind bear that likes honey when I'm done. Am I clear?" he asked coldly.

Kakashi nodded nervously. "H-hai kitsune-sama." he replied.

"Good." naruto replied and then melted back into the shadows, going to his home using the shadow walk.

For the next few hours, he explored the parts of his home that he had yet to see and then spent the rest of the day relaxing with Sai and Kimimaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Wearing his kitsune mask and hovering on the edge of the shadow realm, Naruto waited for the team to show up. Sasuke arrived five minutes before the appointed time with his self appointed leech hanging unto him. Naruto growled under his mask.

"You , unhand the Uchiha immediately." He growled. " There is nothing I despise more than fan girls."

Sakura glared at him but was too scared of him not to obey. Sasuke smirked, he was beginning to like this guy but then again he would probably like Itachi if he could get Sakura off him. They continued to wait and three minutes later Kakashi showed up two minutes early showing just how afraid he was of this anbu.

"Yo." He said cheerfully.

"Let's go." Naruto said coldly. " We'll be going as fast as you can as I want to be back soon."

Then he turned and shot off through the trees , making them all work hard to keep up with him. Two hours later Sakura was so exhausted , she felt as if she was about to die. Even Sasuke look a bit winded by the fast pace they were going as they had yet to take a break since leaving Konoha. On the third hour she lost her temper.

"HEY ASSHOLE , I DEMAND THAT WE TAKE A BREAK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!" She yelled angrily.

Before anyone could breathe , he had her up in the air by the neck . "Listen here little girl, if you need a break ask for it politely don't demand it as I am not one of your friends or family. I not only outrank you but I am currently the team leader on this mission and if you ever call me an asshole again you wont live to make it back to Konoha am I clear?" he hissed.

She nodded and he dropped her to the ground before turning to the other two. "We'll take a half an hour break as it seems that you cannot keep up. I must say however that had you been on my team , none of you could ever be this weak. Its obvious that you've let yourself go Hatake since retiring from our forces." he said coldly.

They scowled at him but were too tired to say much and the rest of the day went by quickly for them . At nightfall they set up camp as , due to the pace Naruto had sent them on, they would reach there in a half a day. The members of team seven were so tired that they all insisted on him being the first on watch so that they could get some rest.

The mission went well and they were now on their way back to Konoha. Due to him being on the mission, none of the people who had wanted the scroll were willing to face him after what he had done to the Akatsuki and they all had decided to retreat. They were now on the way back and was going at a slower pace as Naruto wanted to play with them a bit. They were sitting at a campfire when Sakura decided to be her usual nosey self.

"So um, how old were you when you joined the Anbu Kitsune-sama?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her threw his mask. "I began training with them at the age of three but was officially made one at six because they thought I was still too young before." he said and watched as Sasuke stared at him with jealousy as Sakura sat there in awe.

"Wow that's so cool." Said Sakura. "You must be super smart to be able to do all that ."

"Thank you." Naruto replied , while inwardly laughing at her. "What about you Haruno-san?"

Sakura flushed with pleasure at his interest. " um well, I'm a medic nin who was once the apprentice of the hokage . I also plan to take the Jounin exams this year." she replied.

Naruto nodded. " How is it that you're no longer the Hokage's apprentice?" he asked wanting to here what she would say.

She scowled at that. "Well you see we used to have another teammate who was a complete loser and one day he decided to throw a bitch fit and ran off to complain to Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama has always favored him and he manipulated her into dropping me as an apprentice." she said angrily.

Naruto was so disgusted at her, he simply turned back to Sasuke ignoring her. " What about you Uchiha-san? What are you planning to do now?"

Sasuke frowned. " well I plan to take the exams as well and after becoming a jounin , become an Anbu. I also need to master my mangekyo ." he said smirking , then. " How old were you when you took the jounin exams?"

Under his mask , Naruto smirked as he knew his answer would piss Sasuke off. " I was a year younger than Hatake when he became a ninja." he said.

Sasuke and Sakura were both annoyed and jealous at that.

"You were five?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I was." he confirmed.

"Hn." said Sasuke jealously. " That means you were even younger than Itachi."

Naruto nodded. " Yes I was. What other skills do you have other than your sharingan?" he asked him.

"I'm well rounded and I can also use a sword as I now possess Kusanagi." he said proudly.

"Hmm, is that so?" Naruto replied as if deep in thought. " That's good because you wont be able to use your sharingan very often."

Sasuke got angry. "What makes you say that?" he hissed , giving him an Uchiha glare.

"I apologize uchiha-san I didn't mean to offend you." Naruto replied although he did. "I just meant that since you received your mangekyo the same way that Itachi did I'm sure that you'll suffer the same consequences as he did. I am told that every time its used it takes away your sight little by little." he told him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that what he had said was true. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten such an important thing.

"You're right." said Sasuke feeling a bit depressed. " It does."

Naruto looked over at him, he hated seeing his naughty little lover this way and he decided to make it all better as he was his alpha. " There is one way to cure you of that affliction." he said and all three members of team seven looked up at him in surprise and hopefulness.

"What is it Kitsune-sama?" asked Kakashi, worried for his former student turned teammate.

"Its quite simple if you think about it." Naruto replied. " the cure is held by someone you all know very well, your former teammate Naruto Uzumaki."

At that Sakura got angry . "HOW THE HELL CAN THAT LOSER DO ANYTHING ABOUT SASUKE'S EYES! HE CANT EVEN WALK IN A STRAIGHT LINE WITHOUT TRIPPING AND KEEPS RUNNING AROUND ANNOYING EVERYONE AND SCREAMING ABOUT BEING HOKAGE SOMEDAY! AS IF ANYONE WOULD ALLOW THAT MONSTER TO BE HOKAGE!" she yelled.

Under his mask Naruto scowled but otherwise acted as if he hadn't been affected in any way. " if you had shut up and let me finish Haruno I would have explained. The sharingan is a mutated version of the Byakugan that was changed by the Kyuubi no kitsune. Have you forgotten that said demon is sealed inside Naruto? Since it was the kyuubi's chakra that created the sharingan , then I'm sure that the same chakra that Naruto can use would more than likely be able to fix it. But judging by the way Haruno just acted , I wouldn't be surprised if he refused. If this is the way you all treat him it's no wonder he is no longer on this team." he said and then got up and walked off.

Sasuke's mind was reeling . If what the anbu said was true then his lover held the key to him fixing his eyes once and for all. The problem was , he had no idea where Naruto was now and was silently pleading to the powers that be for him to show up soon.

Kakashi was contemplating all of his mistakes upon hearing the blonde's name and he silently wondered where he was and if he would help Sasuke considering the way things had ended the last time they had all seen each other. He too silently hoped that they would see Naruto soon.

Sakura was pissed. Just when the dobe would actually be useful he was no longer there. How like him to be so selfish when Sasuke-kun needed him. She couldn't wait to give him a piece of her mind when she saw him. She would beat the hell out of him and then make him heal Sasuke whether or not he liked it.

Naruto could almost here there thoughts as he knew them so well. Still , he decided to ignore them from now on and made up his mind to have the initiation ceremony for the Hokage title in a week as he would only need a few days to get everything in order , including work with Tsunade. He already knew all the basics, she would just need to help him catch up on all the immediate problems and responsibilities of the village and then he would be ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the trip went by quickly as each had their own reasons to get back to Konoha and after reporting to the Hokage, team seven left and Naruto remained.

"So what now?" she asked him.

"We will have the initiation ceremony in a week from today ." he told her. " That's all the time I'll need to get things together. Were there any problems when I was away?"

"No." Tsunade replied. " Just a message from the daimyo asking us to hurry it up so that we can begin dealing with the council."

"Alright. Send him a message telling him when its to be and ask him to be the one to give the announcement." Naruto replied. " I have a few messages that I will have to send out myself but that's not a problem. Please think about moving in with me since we are family . I'll see you in the morning baachan." he told her as he lifted his mask up a bit and kissed her cheek before disappearing.

Tsunade smiled, it was great to have family.

Tbc.

Authors note: Thank you all for reading , no flames please. Please please please review.


	12. REUNION AND TEAM SEVEN

New chapter…

The next few days went by quickly for Naruto as he trained for his new position in secrecy and settled back into Konoha. He had created a bed that could easily fit fourteen people in it and sent the Kyuubi to go find him two brides from the demonic realm as well as messages to all of his brides and friends that were not only invited to his big day, but were moving to Konoha. The day of the announcement would be a day that Konoha would never forget as dignitaries from all over the ninja lands were all making their way to Konoha. Most of the people were wondering what was going on but due to their loyalty to Naruto everyone who knew was tight lipped and instead spread rumors about a big ninja contest.

With Naruto…

Naruto, Sai, Acheron aka the Kyuubi, Kimimaru, Kyuushi and his clansmen who were legally Namikazes (will explain all that later) and all the other bijuus and jinchiruukis except for the ichibi and his jinchiruuki were at the Namikaze compound two days before the big announcement relaxing after dinner.

Kyuushi and the other sixteen members of his old clan were all running around the estate choosing their rooms among other things. They had been living in the ss-rank part of the forest of death in a secret bunker owned by the Namikaze clan for years after Naruto had rescued them from certain death. Naruto was six at the time and since he didn't have any family , he had made them a part of his clan. He had also given them secret missions and training over the years as he took care of them all. Kyuushi was actually a four years older than him and he had agreed to marry Naruto years ago because he loved him.

Kyuushi was six ft six inches tall with long black hair that reached just above his butt , soulful black eyes, thin but red kissable lips and a rather feminine face. In fact his face screamed bishounen and he was rather sinewy instead of bulky like most men. He was graceful and moved like poetry in motion.

They were sitting around in the family room drinking wine together and relaxing .

"So when do the others arrive?" Kyuushi asked in his sultry voice.

"Haku , Zabuza and the others accompanying him will be arriving tonight by demonic portal. Sasume and her clan will be arriving tomorrow. Kin and Tayuya will arrive tomorrow morning . My two brides from the demonic realm will also arrive tomorrow night and the others will arrive between now and the day of the announcement. Overall there should be more than two hundred of them coming. Most of them are from Kiri and have blood limits. This estate will be able to hold everyone comfortable until we get them settled in the village. The fuuma clan and the sword- smith will live on their own but since the others are members of this clan , they will live on this estate . All the houses on the compound have been cleaned and made ready for them to settle in when they get here. Sai tomorrow you and five hundred of my clones will shop for everything we'll need for their arrival . We'll have to work out where they are placed when they join our ninja forces. Ugh, paperwork." Naruto said tiredly.

"Well naturally we'll help you as much as we can Naruto-kun." Kyuushi replied. " I want to work with you one on one if possible , that way I can help you."

Naruto nodded. " That's fine, you can be my secretary along with Sai since he insisted upon it. Are there any other things I need to take care of?" he asked.

Kyuushi arched a brow suggestively as Kimimaru blushed.

"I see." naruto said smirking. " Well in that case if you would all excuse me , I have three very important things to do." he said before getting up. " Sai-kun, Kimi-chan , Kyuushi come."

He said and walked out. The three of them followed after him with identical blushes on their faces as they ignored the snickers of the others. Naruto walked into his bedroom with his extremely large bed ( he had gotten it made to fit fourteen people comfortable if necessary) before pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the floor. Then he turned to face them and made two clones. The three men eagerly removed their shirts and pants as they walked over to him in their underwear. The three Naruto's pulled Sai, Kimimaru and Kyuushi into their arms and began kissing them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the real Naruto…

He picked up Kyuushi as if he weighed nothing and laid him onto his back in the middle of the bed. Pulling away, he began pulling his briefs off as he looked down at him.

"Its been a while hasn't it Kyu-chan?" Naruto told him.

Kyuushi ran his hand up Naruto's bare chest, before pulling him down unto him. "Yes it has. Now remind me why I love you so much koi." he purred.

Naruto slid in between his thighs and ran his hand up the older man's body as he recaptured his lips. Exploring the contours of his mouth , mating with his tongue passionately as he moved his hand down to caress his puckered nipples. Kyuushi moaned , all he could focus on was Naruto's heated body lying on top of his and the tweaking of his extremely sensitive nipples. Entwining his hands in Naruto's hair, his eyes widened when Naruto tried something he had been thinking about for a while.

"Ahhhh! More!" Kyuushi screamed when Naruto used his fingers charged with a thin but safe layer of lightening and sent a jolt through his nipples.

Naruto chuckled as he began his exquisite torture on his lover's nipples, sending shocks after shocks through his body further arousing him. He trailed his lightening coated hand down Kyuushi's tingling body, moving down his abs to grip his erection. Sending shocks through his erection as he began stroking it up and down, he smirked as Kyuushi began thrusting in his hand and whimpering in ecstasy.

"You like that do you?" naruto said chuckling as he continued to stroke him. " wait till you say what I do to you next. Isnt elemental manipulation grand?"

Then Kyuushi watched as his hands became covered in heated water. Wrapping the water around Kyuushi's cock, he snickered when he began using wind and water manipulation to stroke his erection in a steady vacuum.

"Oh!….oh kami!" Kyuushi moaned out at the feeling of something warm , wet and gripping around his cock.

He screamed in pleasure and exploded as Naruto chuckled as he moved his hand over to his clone who held the lubricant into his hand and used it to cover his fingers before moving down to Kyuushis portal and slid one in. He used fire manipulation to make his finger warmer and watched as Kyuushi opened himself a bit wider in welcome as he began enjoying the feel of the warm finger inside him. Adding another finger , he continued to stretch him since he knew that he was rather big and he didn't want to hurt him.

"Enough Naruto!" Kyuushi said demandingly after he inserted the third finger. " Fuck me now or I'll do you!"

Naruto chuckled and removed his fingers as he continued to torment Kyuushi's cock with his expert water manipulation skills. Pressing the head of his dripping shaft at Kyuushi's entrance and began to slowly push inside him.

"Oh fuck!" Kyuushi breathed out as Naruto lifted his legs and placed them onto his shoulders before sliding in an inch more. "Kami Naruto , how much did you grow in a few weeks? You're even bigger than before you left!"

Naruto chuckled. " what can I say Kyu-chan, I'm a growing boy. At least you'll never have to worry about being unsatisfied in bed."

Kyuushi groaned but said nothing to that as he struggled to get used to huge ,hard cock sliding into him. When naruto was finally all in and Kyuushi was relaxed enough for him to move , he began to slide in and out of him aiming for the spot that he knew would drive the brunette wild.

"Harder Naruto-kun!" Kyuushi began pleading after a few minutes of steady thrusts.

"Are you sure ?" Naruto asked him as he began speeding up. " it might be too much for you."

Kyuushi glared at him . " Do it now!" he demanded.

Naruto chuckled and then began to pound into him using his demonic speed and Kyuushi's threw his head back in ecstasy as his mind became clouded in a pleasure filled haze.

"Naruto!" he moaned out as he came , covering Naruto's chest with his cum.

Naruto chuckled and then continued to pound into him as he resumed stroking Kyuushi's cock fully erect. Kyuushi began raising his hips to meet each of the blonde's powerful thrusts and it wasn't long before he came hard.

Across from him Sai was riding Naruto's clone's cock in unadulterated pleasure. The clone smirked as he milked Sai's cock of its cum causing the artist to slump down unto him, unable to stay up straight after such a release. Without batting an eye, the clone rolled over so that Sai was now under him and he began to pound into him, assaulting his prostate with every hard thrusts as he slid a hand between them and began stroking Sai's cock back to life. He leaned down and kissed the moaning artist, penetrating his mouth the way he was his tight ass over and over again with his inhuman thrusts. It didn't take long for Sai to release all over him again but the clone didn't let up, instead he flipped him over unto his hands and knees and began to give it to him doggy style.

On the other side of Naruto Kimimaru lay nestled between the third clones legs, sucking hard on his cock. The clone moaned as Kimimaru licked his way up and down his cock before using his tongue to lip the precum off its tip. Naruto was so big that Kimimaru had trouble taking it into his mouth . Sliding as much as he could into his mouth , he began to move his lips up and down on it , providing a warm , wet and steady suction.

"Kimi… more!" naruto's clone moaned out as he began thrusting into the albinos mouth.

Before Kimimaru could blink Naruto's clone had moved him up towards him and slid a lubed finger inside him, effectively penetrating his portal. He shivered and moaned as the clone began to work him , adding two more fingers as time went by , steadily preparing him. When Naruto was satisfied that he had been stretched enough, Kimimaru was surprised to find himself on his back looking up at him.

Looking over at Kyuushi , Naruto grinned. " Take him Kyu-chan."

Kyuushi obeyed and moved up to settle between Kimimaru's unresisting legs. Secretly , Kimimaru was thrilled by the fact that he was about to be taken by the brunette as he had found him rather sexy. He looked up at Naruto who smirked back at him and he then realized that Naruto must have known. He shivered when Kyuushi began to slide into him. The real Naruto chuckled as he watched while his clone went to suck on Sai's cock, sliding his head under the kneeling boy and taking his dripping erection into his mouth as the second clone fucked him hard.

"Lean forward Kyu-chan." Naruto commanded when Kyuushi had finally gotten it all into Kimimaru.

Kyuushi understood what he wanted and obeyed eagerly, leaning forward and spreading himself as wide as he could while still remaining inside the albino. Naruto slowly reentered him and then kissed his neck.

"Move Kyuushi." he whispered and Kyuushi shivered and obeyed.

"Ngh!" Kyuushi moaned as he began to move, pushing into Kimimaru while sliding off Naruto's cock only to push back and torture his prostate on the blonde's cock.

"Faster koi!" Naruto said nipping him on the shoulder and Kyuushi moaned before speeding up his thrusts and beginning to hammer away at Kimimaru's sweetspot with his hard cock.

"Yes more!" Kimimaru moaned out pushing back down unto the cock inside him.

Reaching around, Naruto used one hand to pluck at Kyuushi's painfully hard nipples as he used the other to stroke Kimimarus erection. Kyuushi came a few minutes later, unable to resist surrendering to the double assault on his body. He laid unto Kimimaru who had exploded at the feel of the brunette's essence flooding him and moaned as Naruto spent himself within him. Naruto pulled out and Kyuushi rolled away to lay on his back , desperately trying to catch his breath after such an explosive irruption. His eyes widened as he noticed Naruto's erection spring to life before his eyes.

"I'm a demon now remember?" naruto said chuckling before moving between Kimimaru's legs and picking up where Kyuushi had left off.

After a few minutes of reckless pounding Kimimaru came again and it was so explosive that the bones of his chest actually petruded out of his body , unconsciously activating his bloodline.

Naruto smiled down at him reassuringly as the few scratches he had gotten healed before their eyes. " No worries Kimi-chan , I can take it. Its nice to know that I can make you lose control."

Kimimaru blushed and then moaned as Naruto resumed pounding into him causing him to come yet again. Pulling out of him after flooding him with his essence, Naruto moved over to Sai and slid into him with his rapidly revived erection, nailing his prostate dead on as he began to nail him hard. He chuckled when Sai lost control and released . Pulling out , he turned to Sai.

"Sai , take Kimi-chan into your mouth , I want to see you suck him." he whispered.

Sai nodded and obeyed and then Naruto got behind him and slid back in. then he turned to Kyuushi and smirked. "Come fuck me hard Kyu-chan."

Kyuushi obeyed and moved behind Naruto, beginning to prepare him with his fingers as the blonde slowly thrusted into Sai over again as he sucked Kimimaru's cock. Naruto grunted as Kyuushi pushed deep inside him and moaned as he was being taken while he took Sai. He tightened his portal around Kyuushi as the brunette sped up his thrusts, milking his erection with his ass as he did so. Kyuushi moaned as he lost his rhythm and began to pound into him without erratically against his prostate . Naruto in turn sped up his thrusts into Sai , silently conceding that he needed to allow himself to be taken more often. A pleasure filled scream came from Kimimaru as he emptied himself into Sai's waiting mouth and Naruto followed shortly after. Feeling the blonde's ass tightened to an almost painful grip on his cock caused Kyuushi to lose control , he came shortly after , coating naruto's portal with his cum. Pulling out , Kyuushi laid on his back and tried to catch his breath and Naruto did the same next to him.

"Sai fuck me." he ordered and Sai obeyed. Sliding into Naruto and picking up where Kyuushi had left off, fucking Naruto hard and fast.

Naruto moaned and spread his thighs a little wider as he pushed back unto the rod pushing into him. Next to him both Kyuushi and Kimimaru tried to regain their vigor after cumming so many times. It didn't take long for the now exhausted Sai to empty himself into Naruto before pulling out and laying next to Kyuushi.

Naruto then turned to the shy Kimimaru and nodded. " Your turn Kimi-chan, come give it to me hard. I need to cum."

A blushing Kimimaru obeyed and slowly slid into Naruto. He was surprised when after a few minutes Naruto flipped them over and began riding him hard and fast as he stroked his own erection. They irrupted at the same time. Sliding off an exhausted but well pleasured Kimimaru , naruto created three more clones to carry the three men into the bathroom where his two other clones had been busy preparing a bath for them while they had been indulging their carnal desires without them. He carried them into the bathroom and after fucking them once more, bathed them before taking them back to bed on the freshly changed sheets that the clones had done while they were bathing. Walking to the en suite kitchen, he brought them all something to eat before finally allowing the sore and exhausted men to go to sleep. Then he got dressed and went downstairs to go wait for his guests.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs…

Once downstairs he had his clones prepare a meal in the main kitchen for his guests that would be arriving shortly and then settled down to do a little paperwork while he waited. Due to him having so much stamina, his hours of fun with his mates had barely tired him out at all. About forty five minutes later, a portal opened on the private training grounds at the back of the compound and he hiraishined out to meet them. He grinned when he saw Haku, Zabuza and the other swordsmen and woman come out of the portal with a few other friends.

"Hey guys, welcome to my home." he said walking over to them. " For those of you who don't know, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no kitsune . Thank you for coming and welcome to your new home."

"What's up brat." said Zabuza baring his shark teeth under his mask into a friendly grin. " you've grown."

Naruto chuckled at that and winked at a blushing Haku before nodding. " well I couldn't let you beat me in that department forever Zabuza-kun. Now come on all of you, I'm sure that you all want to settle in since its pretty late." he said and then led them to his mansion and into his main hall. " Are you guys hungry ? I have food prepared for you if you are."

All of them except for the swordsmith agreed that they were and he led them all into the informal dining room since he knew that they were all too tired for such formalities. He had a clone take the swordsmith to a guest room for the night since he would be living on his own as requested. As his clones began to serve food , wine, Sake and normal juice, he allowed a blushing Haku to sit next to him.

"Hello again Haku." he said charmingly. " do you like your new home?"

Haku flushed and nodded. "Hai." he agreed shyly and Zabuza who had been watching them snickered.

"What the hell is wrong with you brat?" he asked teasingly. " first you couldn't stop talking about him and now that he's here your all tongue-tied. Aaaah, young love."

Haku's blush deepened and he sent a few senbons towards Zabuza groin causing the older man to immediately apologies as he paled.

Naruto laughed at that. " I see I made the right choice haku. You truly are a treasure."

Haku blushed and looked away nervously and everyone else snickered at him.

"So did you have any problems ?" naruto asked Zabuza , getting serious.

Zabuza shook his head. " none on our way to find the old man." he said referring to the swordsmith. " love the new sword by the way man. A shame nobody gave me a chance to test it out."

Naruto chuckled. " well maybe in a few days we can spar and you can show me what it can do." then he got serious. " the coronation is in two days, well one now since its almost morning. I've already spoken to the daimyo and you have all been granted amnesty as agreed upon. You're free to move about with no problems with the exceptions of a few fools who will no doubt have grudges against you if you were old foes but other than that , in one day you will be able to become Konoha jounins and live life normally again. As for our wedding Haku, is a month or two okay with you?" he asked and the blushing boy nodded.

"Good ." naruto said smiling. " You can talk with Sai and the others about it in the morning and figure out what you all want to be done."

Then he turned to a clone who brought a scroll to him. Unsealing it , he pulled out a few cards surprising them and began handing them out to the people with their names on them.

"These are your own personal cards as members of my clan . You also have your own accounts of a hundred thousand ryo each. Haku , you have a million in yours for now. Consider it a perk of being a member of my clan. For tomorrow I want you all to lay low so that we don't tip off anyone until the big day, after that feel free to shop for anything that I forgot to get. Sai and a few of my clones will be going shopping tomorrow, if there's anything that you need please write a list and give it to him. Since you're all friends I put you all on the same floor in the west wing with the remaining members of Kyuushi's clan. The north wing is mine along with my mates, the east wing is for Kyuubi-tousan and the other bijuus and jinchiruukis with the exception of my adopted son Sora who stays in my wing with me. The south wing is the guest wing in case you were wondering. Also , every wing has their own main kitchen , dining room , sitting room, newly equipped games room, training dojo, common room, library and garden. Each bedroom has their own kitchen, bathroom and a small sitting room. Their hidden by seals but all you have to do is place your thumb over them for identification and they'll appear. As for the other houses outside, feel free to move into one if you don't want to live in the main house as I have no problem with it but do it as soon as you wake up since the others will begin arriving tomorrow. Feel free to explore and use whatever you want since this is now your home too. I'll have Kyuushi give you all a tour tomorrow but I suggest you take a map since people tend to get lost easily here due to the various secret rooms that my dad created and then used seals to hide. Trust me when I say that this house is much bigger than it actually looks and considering the size, you might not want to get lost in here." he said chuckling.

They all continued to chat and by the time they all left for bed it was close to morning. Naruto led a flustered haku to his own bedroom that he had picked out for him.

"Everyone one of my mates have their own bedrooms so that they can have their alone time and whatever. Feel free to decorate it however you want okay Haku-kun?" he said and Haku nodded.

Then he pulled him close and gave him a mind shattering kiss before releasing him. "I'll allow you to settle in now, I'll see you in the morning my beautiful little ice prince." naruto said and then he left.

Walking back to his bedroom, he undressed and slid in the middle between his other sleeping mates smiling when Sai and Kyuushi immediately cuddled up to him. He then went off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Naruto woke up wrapped in the arms of his three mates who were still fast asleep. He carefully began untangling himself from them and had almost made it out of the bed when Kyuushi caught him.

"Where are you going koi?" he asked .

"To make us all breakfast with Nebula and Kyron until we choose the staff ." Naruto said creating thirty clones and sending them to the kitchen as he hurried to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"I think I'll join you ." Kyuushi said and hurried after him.

And hour later a happily limping Kyuushi and a smug looking Naruto returned and got ready for the day. Since Sai and Kimimaru were still sleeping , they decided to leave them there and wake them up later. Going to Haku's room , he knocked on the door and waited for the bishounen to answer the door. A blushing Haku opened it a few minutes later.

"Um.. Good morning Naruto-sama." Haku said shyly.

"Good morning Haku but you don't have to add sama to my name ." naruto told him smiling. "You can call me whatever you want."

"H-hai." Haku replied nervously and Naruto chuckled before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Pulling away, he held on to a dazed Haku and gave him some time to pull himself together before they began making their way down the stairs to the dining room where the clones had already laid out breakfast buffet style for everyone and Zabuza and the others were already there.

"Good morning ." Naruto said jovially as he sat down .

The glare Zabuza gave him told him that the swordsman was definitely not a morning person.

Turning to the others he smiled. " So how was your first night here?" he asked politely.

"It was great ." said Akihito Fujimiya . " I slept like a baby."

Naruto smiled as he summoned three small kitsunes and began writing three notes. Sending one to Iruka, Anko and Hinata, he then returned to eating breakfast. He had just finished breakfast when Anko sailed in threw the window with her banner.

"Anko Mitarashi! The amazing sexy snake mistress is here!" she yelled out.

A twitch appeared over Naruto's eye. "Anko neechan, please refrain from destroying my house. Now have a seat , we have a lot to talk about. Please , feel free to help yourself to breakfast. I made sure to make red bean paste soup and dango."

Anko perked up when she heard that and quickly went to help herself. A few minutes later Iruka and Hinata poofed in with Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto smiled at them and then invited them to go get themselves something to eat.

After introducing everyone, he got down to business. " well as you all know, tomorrow is the big day. I am extending an invitation to all of you to live here and I'm particularly insistent in your case Anko since I know that these villagers are still extremely shallow. That way I can be sure that you're safe. There are many things that will change under my rule and I want you all to be ready to adjust quickly as we have no time to waste. I've seen Iwa and the other villages forces and they havent been sitting around idle. While we've been acting arrogant, they've been training and preparing to take our place in the ninja lands. I will have to give our troops some serious training in order for them to keep up. You guys are the ones that will be helping me to get everything together as I trust you all completely. Iruka since I know that you live with Hatake , I'll give you enough time to think about it and yes I know that he'll move with you but I'll be prepared to accept that. The daimyo will be here in the morning , is everything ready baachan?" he asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT I'M NOT THAT OLD!" she yelled before getting serious. " yes, it is but I still want you to check over the security details."

Naruto nodded. " of course, I'll do that. Its kind of ironic, I'm the only anbu captain commander who spent more time in the field that in his office, I'll have to pick a new commander and that sucks since the one I wanted to choose will no doubt refuse. Still Sai is already in charge of NE so I guess I'll have to convince a certain Itachi look alike to take the place." he said looking at Kyuushi hopefully.

Kyuushi rolled his eyes but nodded. " that's fine. In a way it works better since I wanted to be the one to watch over you personally . At least this way I can make sure that its done properly. " he said.

Naruto smiled and nodded . " Thanks Kyu-chan , I owe you one." then he turned to the others. " well eat up, I wont say anything else for now as I want to leave it all as a surprise for you ." he said grinning.

They all nodded in agreement and finished their breakfasts. A few minutes before it ended Naruto heard a portal opening and got up.

"It seems as if we have company." he said . " I'll go get them ."

Then he hiraishined out of the room to where the portal had been opened on the estate. When he got their he was pleased to see Tayuya , Kin and their caretakers coming out.

"Hello again." Naruto said with a grin. "welcome to your new home." he walked up to Kin and Tayuya and kissed them both on the cheek before nodding at his demonic caretakers. "Thank you all for taking care of them."

"Hey dipshit." Tayuya said even though she had a slight blush.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Kin said nervously.

"Language Tayuya-chan." Naruto said fondly before turning to Kin. " I see that your hair is as beautiful as ever."

Kin touched her extremely long hair and smiled happily, she was very vain when it came to her hair.

"Alright you guys, hold on to me and I'll take you all to your new home." he said and they all nodded and obeyed.

Using the Hiraishin, he brought them into the dining room and then proceeded to introduce them all to each other.

"Well both Tsunade and I have to leave now and you have to get to the academy Iruka." Naruto said when they had all been introduced.

Then he made three hundred clones and henged them into different people . " I'll see you all later ." he said and left with Tsunade and Shizune after putting on his mask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hokage's office…

They began doing the handing out missions after a brief meeting with the jounins of the village. When they were all done they did paperwork before breaking for lunch. Naruto decided that he would take a walk through the village without his mask on with Sai and walked to Ichirakus. He wanted to see how people would react on the last day of his anonymity. It was his way of finally seeing if his old associates had changed at all.

He was sitting there for about five minutes when team seven spotted him after a d-rank mission and showed up.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN LOSER!" sakura yelled rudely. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! IF IT WERENT FOR YOU WE WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS STUPID MISSIONS. BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GO BITCHING TO THE OLD HAG !" she tried to hit him but he twisted her arm and squeezed it painfully.

Naruto turned and gave her a cold look. "well I see you're still the shallow bitch that you've always been. I suppose that's what happens when everything you're supposed to learn bounces off that oversized forehead." he told her before shoving her away.

She fell flat on her ass and she glared up at him as she remembered that he wasn't her good little punching bag anymore. Meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke was looking at him .

"When did you arrive?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Sai.

"I returned this morning." Naruto replied before turning to Kakashi. " Hatake." he said coldly.

Kakashi had hoped that Naruto may have forgiven him by then but when he heard his cold tone, he knew that that was far from the case. He found himself feeling a bit tongue-tied in front of his former student, no not student as he had never really taught the boy anything but tree walking. As it was now it was hard for him to look his former student in the face knowing how much he had failed him. He knew that there was nothing he could try and teach his student now as he had a feeling that the boy knew much more than he did.

"Naruto." he replied to his greeting.

"So did you all want something or did you all just want to interrupt our lunch?" Naruto asked. "And don't say that you don't because that is the only time any of you would ever willingly seek me out."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked away shamefaced at that . Just as they were about to speak Neji , Kiba and Lee came over to them. Neji nodded to naruto and handed him a scroll and he thanked him and then opened it. Meanwhile Sakura was staring at Lee as if she had just seen a ghost. He looked so different that she hadn't known that it was him until Naruto greeted him.

"Lee is that really you?" She said surprised.

"Sakura-san." he said coldly before dismissing her shocking team seven .

Naruto smirked at that then discreetly sealed all two hundred bowls of steaming ramen into a scroll before turning back to them.

"Now as much fun as this little reunion has been , I have things to do and cant stay. Have a nice day Hatake, Haruno, Uchiha." he said and then he nodded to the others and they poofed away leaving a shell shocked team seven.

Naruto and the others poofed unto his estate to find his clones who had henged into other people to go shopping , were now hard at work putting away some the groceries and setting out the food they had bought at the local restaurants. They heard another portal open and the real Naruto teleported to the site to see more than two hundred people coming through a portal . He grinned at them all since they were people he had helped over the years and had allowed to join his clan. Almost all of them had blood limits and had been in hiding until he found and saved them from the hunters of Kiri and other countries.

"NARUTO-SAMA! NARUTO-SAMA !" yelled a little girl when she saw him and she ran over to him and glomped him .

He grinned and picked her up . " How are you Kisa-chan? Its been a while since I've seen you but I see that you're even prettier than before."

The six year old blushed and giggled. "Thank you." she said bashfully. " they said that we would be living here with you now and we wouldn't have to worry anymore is that true?"

Naruto nodded. " Yes, as promised you're all going to live here with me as members of my clan and starting the day after tomorrow , you'll be able to explore the village freely . I also have someone really special that I want you to meet. He's at the main house ."

Kisa was really special as she had a kekkei genkai like Deidara and had once been a member of his clan. She and her family had been kicked out of Iwa as a result of Deidara going nuke-nin. Naruto had met them starving to death by the road and had helped them. He had managed to save them all even though it had been a close call for her father due to an infected wound. Naruto had found and paid for a doctor and then he had set them all up with a few other people he had saved and then sent them money every six months to help them get by.

Turning to the others Naruto began greeting all of them and he waited until everyone was out of the portal before telling them to follow him.

As he walked , he told them. "All of these house except for one is completely empty. I want you all to choose the one that best suits you and then for you to make a list of anything that you need that we forgot so that it can be picked up. When you're all done choosing and settling in , then go to the main house to have lunch and your other meals for now. We've already began buying the groceries you all need and will be going back for more throughout the day so please take whatever you need from the assortment that was provided this morning. We should have enough groceries by this evening for everyone to last a whole month. Most of my mates have already arrived and there are other members of my family inside. They may have been your enemies before but that has changed as you are all now members of one clan , the Namikaze with various branches. As for all of the ninjas , we have a weaponry in this house that has been stocked up for years with anything from Kunais to naginatas. Please go in and take whatever weapon you normally use and leave a note so that I can replace what was taken. For any weapon that's not there consult the swordsmith that is on the estate at the moment and tell him what you need. I'll handle the payments. We also have a jutsu library here that covers any jutsu from d-rank and up. Please take care of the ones you borrow and update the log books so that I can know who took what. I will have someone as a librarian for that soon but for the next two days , that's how it has to be. Also , every scroll has a seal on it and if a genin tries to take an s-rank jutsu scroll it will repel them and so on. Everything else that you need to be told will be done by Kyuushi and Sai. For those of you who uses animal companions , some of the houses have homes for them as well so please choose one of those." they followed him and for the next hour they chose their homes and settled in before going to the main house to join him .

Meanwhile Naruto brought Kisa and the other children to the main house and introduced them to Sora who was overjoyed to have someone to play with . Creating another fifty clones, he summoned fifty small kitsunes for each of them and they all went out to hunt for game and fish. Then Naruto returned to the hokage's office and was amused to find team seven there.

"Hokage-sama , we would like to know where Naruto lives because we need his help." Kakashi said as he ready his orange book. "He's the only one that can heal Sasuke's eyes so that he doesn't go blind."

Tsunade scowled at him. " Its always the same with you isnt it Kakashi, Sasuke ,Sasuke, Sasuke. Did you ever even bother to apologize to Naruto for neglecting him as a student? But here you are trying to use him to save your precious Sasuke. Don't you think he's suffered enough at team seven hands, or weren't those Chidoris threw the chest and hits from Sakura enough." she said in disgust.

Kakashi looked away shamefaced and Tsunade growled. " I'll inform him that you need his help. Whether or not he chooses to help you is up to him and I wont even allow the council to force him if that's what you're thinking. He owes you all nothing , in fact you all owe him. Now get out of my office and go do your missions."

Team seven scurried out and Naruto returned from the shadows. " I'll help him in time if he earns it but not before. He needs to learn the value of human life and that there are consequences to being greedy. He was willing to kill me for those eyes , let him suffer with them for a bit."

Tsunade nodded and they returned to work. Sending for Shikamaru and Shino, they began a private meeting on the people that Naruto had asked them to investigate.

"Troublesome. You were right Naruto, they were the ones that delayed you from getting help that night. Koharu, Homura and Danzo are the chief instigators of this. Most of the civilian council were in on it as well , including Sakura's mother. She was one of those people who helped to arrange the attacks on you as a child as well. The only member of the civilian council that are actually innocent was tentens father and a business man by the name of Taki Odagiri. The rest were all guilty of bribery , extortion , the assassination attempts on you , Anko and Tsunade . There were barely any crimes that they didn't profit from." Shiakamaru told him , giving him a few files and scrolls they had managed to acquire.

"Thank you Shika, Shino for this, I really owe you one." Naruto said taking it from them.

"So what will you do now?" asked Shino.

"I will remove them from their positions permanently." Naruto said in a cold voice that frightened them. " we will execute them all except for Danzo . He will be rather useful since he is already under control. We'll allow him to think that he's escaped. I'll place a seal on Koharu and Homura just to be safe. I'll do the same for that haruno woman in case they manage to bribe their way out and escape . I wont execute the Haruno but she'll wish I did when I'm done. They are to executed the minute I become Hokage . We'll begin choosing a new civilian council now but it wont be like the old one at all as they will only speak on civilian matters and their power along with that of the rest of the council will fall under the Hokages . Your parents are also quite guilty as I'm sure that you've noticed even if only on a smaller scale. Their crimes against me will not go unpunished and I while I will not execute them on account of our friendship, they'll all be doing community service, d-rank missions among other things for a while. They wanted to humble me, now I shall humble them. They became to power hungry and corrupt and now they will have to face the consequences of their actions. Most of the hospital staff will also be dealt with for refusing me service among other things. They need to be humbled and must be punished so that they will learn from their actions and mistakes. Do you agree?"

All three of them nodded in agreement and Naruto smiled. "Good. We begin moving an hour before the announcement . I want no mistakes."

The two men nodded and Naruto got up. "I need to go now, I have a few things to get done. Shino, Shikamaru , you're both to my home tonight for dinner. I'll have Sai come and get you. Now I need to go have a chat with a certain Uchiha. I'll see you all later this evening. Baachan , I hope that you will move in by tonight . Please send an eagle to Suna and to the Daimyo. He will want to be here for this of course and will agree with my decision. I have bought the plot of land on the outskirts of Konoha . I am paying for all of our genin teams to do a d-rank mission there today and tomorrow to clean the area. Give team seven that mission as well. I want it leveled into a clean plot of ground so that I can build houses there. Now I'll see you all later." he said and then he teleported out.

He reappeared before team seven in a standard jounin outfit without his mask. He knew that since Sakura and Sasuke were still chuunins , they would naturally assume that he was too and that it was a chuunin outfit he wore.

"NARUTO -BAKA WHAT DO YOU WANT!" yelled an enraged Sakura who had just been kicked by a cow.

"Certainly not you ugly." Naruto said coldly. " Uchiha , I was told that you were looking for me."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. " I…I need you to fix my eyes dobe."

Naruto arched a brow at that as if he hadn't know about it. " You mean you need me to fix the mangekyo form of your eyes that you tried to kill me to gain before?" he said sarcastically and Sasuke looked away shamefaced.

"Hn." Sasuke finally replied.

"I see. Why should I Sasuke?" he asked coldly.

"Naruto this is not like you." Kakashi began. " Sasuke needs your help so you should do it. If you don't I can always go to the council."

Naruto turned and glared at Kakashi. " Go ahead Hatake , I dare you. You want me to use the Kyuubi's chakra to heal the eyes of their precious Uchiha. That is my choice and the council cant do anything about it you prick. You really disgust me Hatake. If your father and sensei were alive they'd kill themselves in shame at the asshole you've become."

"No you listen." Kakashi began pissed off but naruto cut him off.

"I'm no longer on your team Hatake, I don't have to do anything you say so go fuck yourself." Naruto replied. "Now I came here to speak with the Uchiha and I have Tsunade's permission to do so , so I suggest you sit down and shut up."

Kakashi took a step toward him with a growl and Naruto smirked. " Gonna attack me Hatake? Take your best shot. I'm not the weakling I pretended to be Hatake and you will find yourself in the hospital if you even think of trying it. I don't have to respect scum like you." then he turned to Sasuke. " Now come with me Uchiha , we need to have a little chat in private away from Konoha's biggest gossip and your favorite suck up."

Sasuke knew that it was an order and he immediately nodded. "Hn." he replied.

Naruto smirked at Sakura before pulling Sasuke towards him and then he disappeared in a swirl of dark chakra leaving the rest of team seven fuming. They reappeared in the middle of the forest of death and Naruto grinned at Sasuke's surprised look before shoving him up against a tree.

"Its been a while my little raven ." he whispered as he kissed the other boy's neck . " I think I need to remind you who you belong to and don't worry , I'll heal your eyes in a few days but I want you to think about it and ask yourself if you deserve it."

Sasuke moaned and grabbed on to Naruto's jounin vest for support as the blonde moved down to undo his pants and shoved it down his legs. Pulling out a small bottle of lube , he poured some into his hand and then slipped his fingers inside the moaning raven.

"Do you want it Sasuke?" he whispered as he nibbled on the Uchiha's neck as he removed his jounin vest and shirt, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dripping erection.

"Nnngh ! Yes!" Sasuke yelled out unable to do anything else when Naruto was stroking his cock and fingering him, stretching and preparing him the way he needed to be.

"Good." Naruto replied as he pulled his finger out. " take it into your mouth Sasuke." he ordered thrusting his hips to show what he meant.

Sasuke nodded and eagerly got down on his knees and pulled Naruto's dick into his mouth. He licked the tip , effectively removing the precum before going back for more and taking in as much as he could into his mouth. Gripping the back of his head , Naruto began thrusting in and out of Sasuke's waiting mouth. Naruto grunted in pleasure as he allowed Sasuke to pleasure him and he shivered when Sasuke increased his suction around his rod.

"That feels so god Sasuke but I want something else now." Naruto told him as he picked him clean off his feet and slid his hard cock deep inside him.

"Aaaah ! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed out as he was filled to the hilt with Naruto's rather impressive erection. " nnngh ! God… (moan ) ….you're…(grunt)… so fucking…(whimper)… big!"

Naruto chuckled as he continued to pound into Sasuke, hitting his sweet spot over and over again and causing the raven to beg for more. Sasuke wrapped his legs around his thrusting hips and moaned when Naruto captured his nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it as he continued to pump into the raven over and over again.

"Naruto! Oh kami!" Sasuke screamed as he exploded, the friction on his cock nestled between their body coupled with Naruto's hard thrusts enough to make him lose control.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped out when he felt the raven's already tight portal squeezing his thrusting cock as the boy came.

He grunted and exploded , filling Sasuke with his essence. He continued to thrusts as waves of pleasure went through his body at his release, causing some of his cum to spill all over his groin and Sasuke's inner thighs and legs. Sasuke felt Naruto cumming inside him and a small smile appeared on his face. He loved it when Naruto came inside him, it thrilled him to feel Naruto's personal claim deep inside him marking him effectively. He felt Naruto's essence spilling from him and moaned. A part of him knew that it was rather odd to enjoy such a thing but he did and he flushed when Naruto smirked at him , indicating that he knew about his little quirk. He looked away , unable to continue looking at his lover and Naruto chuckled before kissing his cheek.

"Relax Sasuke." Naruto whispered gently. " If you cant trust your own lover then who can you trust right? I know that you like feeling me cum inside you and I don't mind. I love it that you enjoy me claiming you in that way and don't worry, I have enough to fill you up anytime you want luv. Now there is a river nearby , come let me clean you up."

Sasuke nodded and blushed a bit as Naruto proceeded to carry him over to the river and bathe him . Naruto took him once more before healing him up and allowing him to get dressed.

Then he pulled the brunette into his arms. "I have to go now but I want to see you tonight. Will you be busy?" he asked.

Sasuke eagerly shook his head. "No." he replied.

"Good." Naruto told him. " I'll bring dinner koi. I love you okay so try not to let that pink haired troll get on your last nerves when you get back."

Sasuke nodded and they teleported out of the forest and back to where he had left the members of team seven.

"I'll see you later Sasuke." he said and disappeared.

Sasuke returned to his team with a slight limp and a small smile. The rest of the day went by in a bit of a pleasant haze for him.

Tbc.

Authors note: please read and review. No flames please. Thank you for reading.


	13. SHOCKING REVELATIONS AND FAMILY

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**New chapter…**_

Naruto left Sasuke and returned to his estate to see how everyone was settling in. he found that Sasume had just arrived with the head of her clan and two of the elders. The other members of the clan would be arriving the day after the announcement. He greeted her and got them all settled in before leaving again with Sai and Kyuushi in masks to go to the Ne base.

"So what will we be doing now Kitsune?" asked Sai.

"I want you two to be the ones to arrange things tomorrow in order to capture the civilian council members on this list." he said handing it to them. " you are to execute all the people on this list two minutes after I take office . The Haruno, leave her alive and place a seal that's similar to the bird cage seal on her. Place one on Homura and Koharu just to be on the safe side. You never know what those two will pull. If they try to escape, let them go. We can reel them in at anytime." he told Kyuushi and Sai.

The two men nodded and after kissing them both he left and returned to his estate. He got a few necessary things done for the party that would be after held after the announcement. Then he visited a jewelry shop discreetly and ordered custom made engagement rings before going over at dinner time with dinner to see a pouting Sasuke after a long shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sasuke…

Sasuke smirked when Naruto appeared at his door with dinner. He stepped aside without a word and allowed Naruto to enter , leading him to the dining room . Unloading their dinner and sharing it for them , Naruto walked over to a chair and sat down. Sasuke was about to go sit on a chair by himself but Naruto quickly dissuaded him of that idea by pulling him unto his lap and beginning to feed him. Sasuke blushed but allowed himself to be treated like a prince by his lover. With Naruto feeding him he ate a lot more than he normally did since Naruto was rather anal about him eating properly . Not a lot of talking was done during the meal due to naruto shoving food into his mouth every time it was empty and by the time they were done Naruto was rather pleased with himself.

"Come on ." Naruto told him carrying him bridal style up the stairs to the raven's bedroom.

He laid Sasuke on the bed and then laid next to him before pulling him in close for a kiss. Sasuke moaned as Naruto began to explore the contours of his mouth and slid his hand up under his Yukata to play with his hardened nipples. Breaking the kiss, naruto moved down to Sasuke's neck and began to make hickies all over his neck and chest. Sasuke slid his hand down to Naruto's pants and after undoing it, slid his hand inside and began to stroke the blonde's extremely generous cock.

"So… (kiss)…tell me Sasuke…(nibble)… have you ever been with Kakashi?" Naruto asked suddenly surprising the brunette.

Sasuke stiffened and looked up. "W-what?" he asked hoping he had heard wrong.

"Have you ever engaged in any form of sexual relations with Kakashi? Is that clear enough for you ?" Naruto asked .

Sasuke flushed and looked away and Naruto growled and shoved him away. He slipped off the bed and stood up , beginning to walk towards the door. Sasuke paled at the thought of Naruto leaving him and he ran over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, pressing the side of his face against his back, heedless of the fact that he was still aroused.

"P-please, don't leave Koi." Sasuke sobbed out . " It was a long time ago. A few days after we fought on the roof of the hospital. He was single then and I wanted to hurt you I guess for being better than me. It was childish and stupid and I'm sorry." he clung to the blonde's back as if afraid that he would disappear the minute he let go.

They remained that way for a few minutes, neither of them speaking until Naruto suddenly turned with inhuman speed and grabbed Sasuke before slamming him into the wall, momentarily stunning him as the breathe was knocked out of him. Naruto's whisker marks was now much darker and his teeth had elongated.

Using his body to hold him in place, naruto growled. "How many have there been Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke gulped nervously. " S-six." he whispered and Naruto snarled.

Moving in close to his ear , Naruto whispered. " Do you know what demons do to their mates when their unfaithful Sasuke?" he asked and Sasuke gulped. "We kill them after we torture them and then we kill the one that they cheated with. So what should I do with you now?"

Sasuke didn't respond and Naruto spoke again. " No response? Been a bit busy playing the whore have we? Maybe I should just walk out that door and never come back."

Sasuke panicked when he heard that. "No please. Don't go Naruto please. Don't leave me here all alone again." he begged , uncaring about his pride.

Naruto sighed . "You're so lucky I love you so much Koi. All my demonic instincts are crying out for your blood but I'll suppress them for now. We'll start over I guess. Now I hope you understand that if you ever do such a thing again without my permission I will kill you regardless of what anyone thinks." he said and Sasuke nodded gratefully.

"H-hai." Sasuke replied.

Naruto picked him up and Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around the blonde with a deep blush. Naruto brought him back to the bed and laid him unto his back, following him down since the brunette's pale limbs were still firmly wrapped around him.

"I cant wait any longer Naruto, take me." Sasuke said after a few more kisses.

"Lube?" Naruto asked and Sasuke moved a hand up and retrieved some before handing it Naruto.

Naruto lubed his length generously and gave Sasuke the minimum amount of preparation needed since he had taken him earlier that day before beginning to push into him.

"Aaaah!" Sasuke whimpered out, tearing up as he felt himself being stretched by Naruto's rod.

Naruto took his time sliding in until he was finally deep inside him. Waiting patiently for Sasuke to loosen up a bit and give him permission to move, he began to stroke the brunette's cock as he moved inside him. With his legs still wrapped around Naruto's thrusting hips, Sasuke began to raise his hips to meet each of the blonde's thrusts, effectively pushing his erection further into his stroking hand as well. Naruto looked down at the writhing brunette and began flicking a thumb back and forth against the tip of his erection . Sasuke gasped out loud and came hard, tightening around Naruto's cock and screaming his name. The blonde grunted and released Sasuke's now limp manhood to grip his hips, placing his legs up on his shoulders and speeding up his thrusts.

" So good." Sasuke moaned out as he felt himself getting hard again from the constant hammering of Naruto's cock against his prostate. "Naruto! Oh yes! Oh more!" he screamed.

Naruto began thrusting into him inhumanly fast and Sasuke went wild. So good was the sensations filling him from naruto's welcomed assault on his body that he came so hard he passed out from the experience. Naruto moaned at the brunette's portal tightening around his cock , he lost control and after two erratic thrusts, he poured himself deep into the brunette. Lying on top of the unconscious brunette , he began to caress his body lovingly until he regained consciousness. When he did , Naruto moved away and flipped him over unto his hands and knees. Spreading his thighs he placed the head of his revived erection at the brunette's entrance.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto slid back into him and began to pound into him with his inhuman speed yet again, torturing his prostate.

"Naruto-koi!" Sasuke screamed as he began pushing back unto the blonde's cock wantonly.

Naruto gripped his hips and continued to pound into him , giving him a good hard fuck the way he needed it.

"Aaaah I love you Koi." Sasuke moaned out as he exploded again , coating the sheets beneath him.

"I love you too my raven ." Naruto told him before finally allowing himself the release he had been holding off.

He continued to move as he came, filling the brunette even more than he had already been and watched as his essence began to spill out of the satisfied man under him. He looked down at the brunette and smirked at the fact that he looked as if he had just been seriously violated or claimed since his buttocks had thin trails of cum all over it as well as his inner thighs.

Moving to lay beside Sasuke Naruto pulled the raven's head on his shoulder and whispered. "Are you alright Koi? Think you have enough energy left to ride me now?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, too deep into his afterglow to form words.

Naruto chuckled. " I must say you look delicious Koi. I like seeing you covered in my cum and knowing that I was the one who took you . Now how about you straddle my cock and give me a good ride hmm?" he asked.

Sasuke shivered and slowly moved sluggishly to obey. He was picked up Naruto who positioned him over his revived cock and he shivered when he felt the blonde's cool fluids flowing out of him and down his legs. Biting his lips to keep from moaning out loud at the way it felt , he allowed himself to be positioned over the hard rod that would be driving him out of his mind in a few seconds.

"So messy." Naruto commented as he looked down at the wetness all over the brunette. " But you like it that way don't you my naughty little raven?"

Sasuke flushed and Naruto chuckled before slamming up into him. Sasuke yelped in delight and Naruto laughed before gripping his hips and beginning to thrust up into him hard and fast.

"Stroke yourself koi." Naruto commanded and with flaming cheeks Sasuke obeyed.

Moving his hand up on down on his own rod, he began to pleasure himself the way he often did while alone, trying to ignore the fact that Naruto was not only plunging into him over and over again but also watching him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Koi, it excites me to watch you touch yourself." Naruto said to him as he sped up his thrusts.

It didn't take long for the two of them to find completion again and Naruto picked up Sasuke and carried him to the shower where he took him once more before taking him back to the bedroom. Once their he changed the sheets and laid Sasuke onto the bed.

"Sasuke, I want you to come live with me and my other mates in a few days." he said to the brunette when he had settled him into bed. "That way I can take care of you and you wont have to be alone anymore. I know you love your house but after everything that's happened here you need a fresh starts so will you?"

Sasuke frowned at the thought of leaving his home but at the same time he agreed with naruto. The only reason he stayed here anymore was simply because it was the only real home he had and even if he moved before he would have still ended up alone since the only company he could ever really stand was Naruto. But now the blonde was offering him a chance to live with him and his other mates and even if he resented their presence in Naruto's life, the blonde had at least made a place for him.

"Where would we live?" he asked unable to imagine living in a small rundown apartment like the old one Naruto had had before.

Naruto chuckled at that. "There is a lot you don't know about me koi." the blonde told him. " but I assure you , it will be in the style you're accustomed to if not more so. Now if you decide to I want you to start packing as soon as you wake up in the morning. That way you can move in the day after tomorrow at the latest. Now you'll be learning a lot of things about me in the next few days that will shock you but know that I love you and that any decision I made was for the best at the time. I want you to trust me okay?"

Sasuke's frowned increased as he hated being in the dark but after all the times that Naruto had forgiven him and continued to love him, he could go on blind faith just this once.

"Hn. Fine dobe." he said falling back into the old nickname. " I guess I'll move in with you and trust you."

Naruto smiled a genuine smile and Sasuke knew that he had made the right decision.

Kissing him on the lips before moving away. " I promise that you wont regret it koi." Naruto told him after pulling away. " Now in the morning I'll be sending you a kimono I want you to wear tomorrow evening for a party I'm having. You'll find out where its being held tomorrow. If you wear it then I'll know that you're really mine and mine alone. Consider it your final test of loyalty and love if you want to. Got it?" he asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied even more confused.

"Good." naruto told him . " Now I have to go as I have a lot to do tonight. Since I know how much you hate being alone , I'll leave a clone with you for the rest of the night that will dispel after you leave for your missions okay?"

Sasuke nodded feeling secretly happy at his thoughtfulness and Naruto grinned before biting him and allowing him to the same. Sasuke's mark on him came in the form of a raven with glowing red eyes much to his amusement. Then making the clone, naruto kissed him one last time before poofing out of the room. Nothing more was said as the clone stripped down and climbed into bed with him, holding him close and sleeping next to him for the rest of the night. The last thought Sasuke had that night was how nice it felt to not be alone anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto teleported back into his bedroom to find Sai, Kimimaru and Kyuushi asleep in his bed. He chuckled at that and walked into the bathroom to prepare for bed . He found it amusing that even though they each had their own set of rooms they insisted on sleeping in his bed with him. He didn't mind as it was rather nice to have them their to cuddle up to among other things. He knew that he would have to make up missing tonight with them but he didn't mind, there was always the next morning. With that in mind , he slipped into the middle of the bed and smiled when Kyuushi and Kimimaru cuddled up to him before he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day…

In Konoha…

The day had finally arrived and Naruto was feeling rather exhilarated after a long session with the three men he had woken up to. At tsunade's and the daimyo's insistence, he had gotten his hair cut the way Minato had always worn his and had also made him remove the genjutsu he wore over his eyes at all times. He looked like a perfect replica of the yondaime except for the pointy ears, whisker marks and eyes. Everything was all set and he was all ready to go face the people of Konoha. The council, shinobis, civilians and guests were all there and ready for the big announcement. Meanwhile Haku and the others were wearing masks at Naruto's requests so that they would be able to watch the reaction among the people for a good laugh without them knowing their identity.

The people all gathered in front of the Hokage tower , ready to find out what was going on. Gaara and his siblings were also there but were inside the building waiting with naruto. All the necessary papers had been signed and all that was left was the announcement. Then Tsunade and the daimyo walked out unto the balcony of the tower and the people quieted down, waiting to hear what was going on.

Clearing his throat, the daimyo began to speak. "Citizens and friends of Konoha . You are all gathered here today for a special announcement. This village now has a new hokage since Tsunade has stepped down. Our new Hokage is a hero in more ways than one. He was the youngest Anbu this village has ever had since he was actually three when he began his training. He was five when he became a jounin, six when he became an anbu and seven when he became a captain. But even before then, he had been watching over this village, doing the thankless job of protecting you all every day. To some he is known as the Kitsune Anbu, to others he is known as their protector, lover and friend. He has a kekkei genkai that is much more powerful than the sharingan and Byakugan as it is actually the rinnegan and has mastered almost all of its levels. He is a true genius in every sense of the word and carries on the legacy of one of our greatest heroes. He is the grandson of the fifth Hokage and a descendent of the first and second Hokage. He is also the son of the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his sole heir." he told them, then he paused for effect. "Citizens and friends , I give you the Rokudaime Hokage , Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the Kyuubi jinchiruuki." he said and a pin could be heard dropping as he walked out in front of the people.

As soon as the people saw Naruto with his hair cut that way , wearing his hokage robes with the flames and kitsunes that was modeled after his father's coat whatever doubts anyone had had was completely erased. They all couldn't believe that they hadn't seen it before and they all hung there heads in shame when they thought of all that they had done to him. They were all finally seeing that naruto had truly been someone that they should have protected but instead had abused.

Sakura stood there frozen in shock. The boy that she had always hit, insulted and treated like trash was not only Konoha royalty but the famous kitsune Anbu she had been running her mouth off to a few days ago? She thought of all the things that she had said and done to him and paled. He was really right when he had said all those things about her that day. She had not only wrongfully accused him but even when she had found out the truth she had not apologized to him for all that she had said to him at the hospital that day with Sasuke. She hadn't even thanked him for bringing Sasuke back to konoha. He had a much more powerful blood limit than Sasuke? As she continued to stare at him, she finally saw just how handsome he really was bypassing even Sasuke in good looks and she thought about all the times she had turned him down when he had been pretending to like her and frowned. Had she not been on her high horse , she would not have let such a good catch get away. She could have been the next Namikaze wife if she had never been such a bitch to him. Guilt and shame was eating her up as well as remorse. Then his eyes shifted to her and by the coldness in them , she knew that he hated her.

Sasuke had a wtf look on his face. Gone was the famous uchiha stoicism. The boy who had often called Usuratonkachi and dobe was not only a prodigy but had surpassed him even before he had began his journey as a ninja. The man who made love to him so many times had been keeping such a secret from him and had a blood limit that surpassed even his. He was the Hokage's son and the Kitsune Anbu who was the most powerful ninja in the land and Sasuke hadn't known about any of it. What made it all worse was that he understood why Naruto hadn't told him . The way he was before, he would have sold his lover out for the promise of power and he knew it. He thought of all the times he had kept going on and on about how superior he was because of his sharingan and felt stupid. Still it was quite a shock. Perhaps Naruto had just been using him all this time and didn't really love him. Then Naruto looked and him and gave him a small wink and all that flew out of his head, he was still wanted.

Kakashi just stared at the near perfect replica of his former sensei and couldn't believe it. Everything was finally falling into place now. How could he have been so foolish? So blind? It had been staring him in the face all this time and he still hadn't seen it.

"_What would your sensei think of you now?" _he remembered and …. "_You're nothing but a hypocrite and you're a fucking lousy teacher too_…._You really disgust me Hatake. If your father and sensei were alive they'd kill themselves in shame at the asshole you've become." _

The boy had practically told him who he was that day but because it was Naruto, even then he had ignored it. The signs were also there, the face, the hair color , the attitude and his ability to think on the fly , even the rasengan and he hadn't seen it. He had gotten the chance to help bring his sensei's son to greatness and he had ignored it. The boy had had to get there all by himself with no help from him. The guilt and shame he was now feeling was almost too much to bare.

Then Iruka and the rest of the people who were actually real friends of naruto began to clap and cheer and everyone followed. Some out of joy, some shame and guilt and some respect. Naruto looked at the Kazekage Gaara , the Daimyo and Tsunade and the four of them shared a smirk. Then Naruto held up his hand and immediate silence descended. Everyone wanted to hear what he would say.

Taking a deep breath Naruto began to speak. "Citizens of Konoha , friends, well the few real ones that I have anyway, thank you all for being here. I must say that I am really flattered to have your attention in a non-violent way." he said with a cruel smirk and most of the people put their heads down in shame and guilt. "But I'm glad that you're all seeing me as myself and not as the demon you all put inside me without my consent. The truth is that my father wanted you all to see me as a hero since by becoming a living prison I was saving your lived but we all know how that turned out don't we? I have been denied even the right to by healthy food in this village and have suffered more things at your hands than anyone should have to. The only friend I had growing up was the very demon within me as everyone else told there children not to play with the kyuubi brat. Over the years as I lived among all of you, I have come to realize that most of you are even more cruel than my bijuu himself. He may have killed your families that day but at least he did not rape, poison, beat and try to assassinate them every single day of their lives. I mean when you think about it , who's the real demon here? My father believed that you were all worth saving even at the cost of his own life and in a way mine. I have seen nothing but how cruel and evil you all are but I will still protect this village and keep your families safe. My reason for doing this is simple, I want to see if my father made the right choice that day. I'm sure that there are some of you that hold grudges against me and still want me dead so here is what we'll do. Tomorrow there will be a tournament of sorts held in our arena and anyone is free to enter. I want to see how you'll fair in a real fight with me when there are no mobs to back you up and I am no longer pretending to be weak. This is your one chance to finally get it all out in the open once and for all so that we can finally move on and look to the future. There are a lot of things that are wrong with this village and I plan on fixing them. If we do not change we will remain at the level we are on now and will never become truly strong as I have seen the dying flames of the will of fire every time one of you harmed me for no reason. Become stronger konoha, become people who wont be so shallow as to attack innocent children and punish them for your sins and failures. Be someone that your descendants will finally be proud of. That is all for now as I declare today a holiday. Feel free to return to your homes or whatever or come to the party that is being held on my compound. It's the one next to the Hyuugas which can be easily seen now that I have released the seals that hid it." he said to all of them.

He grinned knowing that his compound was about to be overloaded with people who would be there for various idiotic reasons in his opinion .

"Well that was amusing." he said to Gaara. "Just watch as they all fall over themselves now to suck up to me."

"Hn." gaara said in agreement.

"Alright guys, lets go party at my house." naruto said with a grin and grabbing Sai who was standing nearby and Hiraishining to his compound past all of the shocked villagers.

When they got there Naruto walked out into the backyard to the training grounds and promptly summoned Gamabunta after having the barrels of Sake brought over from the demonic realm the day before by the kyuubi.

"Hey Gaki," the large toad said to Naruto. "Congratulations on defeating the Akatsuki and becoming Hokage."

Naruto smiled. " Thanks boss, now you can tell everyone back home that you managed to get two Hokages as summoners. Pretty cool huh?"

Gamabunta laughed and so did Naruto. "Jiraiya and your parents would be proud kid." the toad told Naruto.

Naruto nodded. " Thank you." he said gratefully. "I couldn't have done all this without you Gamabunta-sama so thanks for always having my back. I know that I must be a nightmare to have as a summoner."

Gamabunta laughed but didn't disagree with him and for the next half hour they talked and laughed about all they had been through together.

Then Naruto got serious and looked up at Gamabunta. "Shinigami-sama has given me the chance to bring any ten people I want back at any time and I've been thinking about getting back my parents, Jiraiya and maybe a few others. What do you think? Should I?" he asked.

Gamabunta looked down at him. "I think that you should do what you feel is right kid and if that's what it is then do it."

Naruto nodded. " Thanks, I'll follow my instincts." they chatted for a bit more and then Naruto left and returned inside to his party where more than half of Konoha had shown up.

Naruto looked around at how beautiful the place was and silently conceded that his mates and Shizune had really outdone themselves. Sake, wine and food was flowing and so was the music. Walking over to his mates , he kissed each of them and smiled when Hinata came over to him and kissed her as well, shocking her father.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Hiashi , not sure if he should be angry or proud.

Hinata turned to look at her father. " I am one of Naruto-kun's chosen mates father and I have agreed to marry him regardless of what you or anyone else thinks. He is also the anbu that was training me." she said smiling.

"I will be coming to discuss it with you Hiashi-san but please keep in mind that you did sign a contract before my birth with my father who was your best friend betrothing her to me. As such she is legally mine." he told him smirking.

Hiashi nodded. " I see. We will certainly have to discuss it tomorrow." he told him.

Naruto nodded and was about to say something else when an angry Sasuke followed by his ever faithful leech stormed up to him. He was wearing the white silk kimono that Naruto had sent him with his insignia on it even if he was mad and that pleased Naruto greatly. He was in fact dressed like all of Naruto's other mates including Hinata.

"Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" he hissed angrily.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Sasuke after excusing himself from Hiashi. "Do you remember what happened the last time you got a hint of my true power?" he asked and Sasuke paled as he remembered the fight on the roof of the hospital, his cheating and the battle at the valley of end.

"Exactly." naruto said seeing that he had gotten the point. "You would have acted like a spoilt brat again and I might have done something that I would probably regret later."

Sakura who was tired of being ignored yelled out in her annoying voice. "HOW THE HELL DID A LOSER LIKE YOU BEAT THE AKATSUKI AND BECOME THE HOKAGE AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT MY MOTHER BEING UNDER HOUSE ARREST!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY MAN YOU FLAT CHESTED , PINK HAIRED TRAMP!" Tayuya yelled angrily as she on the others got ready to knock some sense into the pink haired girl. "IF ANYONE IS A LOSER HERE ITS YOU SINCE YOU CANT EVEN FIND A MAN AND KEEP HANGING ALL OVER MY MAN'S OTHER MATE! HELL ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT THE EMO IS IN LOVE WITH NARUTO TOO!"

At that Sakura got pissed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH! SASUKE IS NOT GAY AND HE LOVES ME AND ONLY ME! THERE IS NO WAY HE IS IN LOVE WITH THAT MONSTER!" she screamed.

It was obviously the wrong thing to say as Naruto had to create a few clones to hold back his fiancées , Iruka , the bijuus , Sora, his anbu team, Anko and Tsunade back so that they wouldn't kill her. It came as a surprise to most people when Sasuke slapped her across the face and naruto mentally slapped himself for forgetting to hold him back too.

Sharingan blazing, Sasuke stalked over to a shocked Sakura. " didn't I tell you that if you ever insulted him again I would make you regret it you bitch!" he hissed.

He was about to use the Tsukiyomi on her when Naruto covered his eyes with his hand as he pulled him close.

"Calm down my little raven, just ignore the pink haired shrew." Naruto said as he began stroking his hair the way the brunette liked it. "Its okay. As for your mother she is a traitor to the village and one of the reasons why no one came to help the Uchiha's when they were being executed so don't push your luck as I can always change my judgment. Why did you think she was so eager to have you marry Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and then paled when he realized that everyone was staring at him. He turned to Naruto and saw the loving smile on his face and relaxed, smiling back at him before turning to everyone else and giving a death glare.

"Sasuke…you're gay?" Sakura gasped out . "You and Naruto are…"

Naruto smirked at her. "I cant believe that you didn't figure it out on your own. So much for you being the smartest among the rookie nine huh? Well here are a few clues for you. He avoids women as if they are the plague, spends all his time with me when he's not training, only ever talks to me and my favorite is the last three letters of his name. obviously he was meant for me. He also bares my mating mark." he said snickering as he showed her the golden kitsune that Sasuke had been using a genjutsu to cover.

"NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT!" Sakura yelled angrily running up to Naruto to hit him.

Before Sakura could blink she found herself being held up in midair an angry looking hunk of a man that looked eerily like Itachi with long hair except for the fact that he didn't have the lines on his face. His name was Kyuushi and he was an Uchiha.

"If you hit my man Haruno I will kill you." Kyuushi hissed royally pissed off at her, mangekyo blaring. "My clansman is obviously gay and is one of us and you will do nothing to cause further problems. Now I suggest you leave as there are many people in this room that would love to kill you for the way you have always mistreated our man."

Then he dropped her and she looked up at him in confusion as she tried to gasp for air. "Who…are…you?" she gasped out. "Itachi?"

"No." a voice came from behind them. " We are the people otou-sama saved that night from the massacre. We are formerly of the Uchiha clan but now we are Namikazes." everyone turned to see a young girl standing there looking at them. Her name was Kana.

"Another Uchiha!" Gasped out Tsunade and Naruto groaned.

"Yes , there are seventeen of us in all that otou-sama saved that night." Kana replied , then she turned to Naruto . " Sorry about this tou-sama, I know that you wanted to break it to him gently but we could not allow that shrew or anyone else to harm you for that matter."

"Yes thank you Kana and don't worry about it." Naruto replied , smiling at her before turning to Sasuke who had yet to speak.

He wasn't surprised when Naruto slapped him hard across the face . Then to everyone's surprise Sasuke began to sob as the thought of him actually having family was overwhelming him.

"You bastard….all this time… why didn't you tell me that I wasn't alone? That I wasn't the only one left?" Sasuke asked brokenly. "How could you hold me…make love to me knowing that you were lying to me? I thought that you loved me."

Everyone was looking at Naruto to see what he would say to that as they absorbed the fact that there were actually other Uchihas. Most were wondering where they had been all this time.

Naruto sighed as he pulled the sobbing man into his arms. "You're wrong Sasuke I do love you." he said wiping his tears. "But you don't know the whole story."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HIDE EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU HID WHO YOU WERE , YOU HID THE FACT THAT YOU'RE AN ANBU AND WAY MORE POWERFUL THAN ME , YOU HID THE FACT THAT YOU WERENT THE IDIOT EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE, YOU EVEN HID THE FACT THAT YOU KNEW WHO YOUR FAMILY WAS , HELL IS THERE ANYTHING THAT YOU DIDN'T HIDE? YOU SELFISH BASTARD ! I HATE YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" naruto said suddenly and Sasuke and everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Most of them had never seen Naruto this way before, the real him underneath that mask and they knew without a doubt that he was not the type of person to mess with.

"You are acting like a spoilt child and if you continue to do so I wont hesitate to repeat what I did to you the last time you acted this way!" Naruto hissed and Sasuke paled as he remembered the painful spanking he had received before. "Have you forgotten what my father did to iwa and Kumo during the last ninja war? Had they known that I was alive before now, iwa would have declared war on Konoha . I had to make sure that I was not only strong enough to protect Konoha when they found out , but that I had allies that were as well. Then there is my family and mates including you. They would have all been hunted down before I could get them here under my protection along with their families. I already had the Akatsuki after me along with all of my own enemies, I didn't need more until was ready for them. As it is now , we all know that as soon as Iwa finds out they'll begin causing trouble and as such I had to be sure that I could do twice as much damage than my father ever did if they decide to piss me off. Make no mistake , if they declare war on Konoha I will personally level Iwa. Do you understand now?"

"I…" Sasuke began. "but why didn't you tell me about my family being alive? You always keep lying to me you jerk!"

"Silence!" Naruto said coldly and Sasuke immediately shut up. "You want to know the entire story of how they came to be with me, then fine I'll tell you. I had been originally planning to tell you tomorrow when you had calmed down but after your behavior it obviously cannot wait. On the night of the massacre of your clan I was on my way home from an s-rank mission and had decided to come to this estate as I had been wounded in battle and wanted to rest in peace without the stupid idiots we have for villagers trying to kill me while I healed. As I walked by the Uchiha compound my enhanced senses picked up the scent of blood and I decided to go see what was going on. I knew that someone was obviously hurt but I didn't know the extent at the time. I sent a few summons to go alert the Hokage and get a medic if necessary and then I went inside. I saw Itachi and who I now know to be Madara killing anyone they saw. Due to my condition , I knew that there was no way that I could take them on alone even if I was powerful so I did the next best thing. I tried to evacuate the rest while waiting for aid from the summons I had sent. I ran into the houses of the members of your clan and quickly told them what was happening but like most Uchihas of that time, they were too arrogant to listen to the kyuubi brat and ignored me. The fact that they knew who I was despite my mask and all the secrecy confirmed my suspicions that there were getting information from an inside source that was close to the Hokage. That fact was even more confirmed when my back-up didn't arrive and my summons returned to tell me that they had been turned away by two members of the council. Seeing as the Uchihas didn't believe me and no aid was coming , I did the only thing that I could, save as many as I could. After taking five soldier pills I created forty clones and then hurried through the houses and took all the sleeping children and left the compound. Then I used a demonic bloodclones that I had learned from Kyu-tousan and replaced the children that I had taken. These clones dissipate only after about a week if you use demonic chakra so they worked well. As for the children, I took them to the one place that I knew they would be safe as I knew that no one would ever look there. I took them to the ss rank part of the forest of death . You see my father made an underground base there to retreat from the world and be alone and that was where I took them. When they all finally woke up I filled them in on all that had happened and explained why they could not leave the base. Since the oldest one who was Kyuushi was actually twelve, I left him in charge and then summoned a few animals to protect them , including all the animals in that area. Then I returned home after making another trip with food and other supplies. Afterwards I went home and passed out from chakra exhaustion. I knew that I could never tell anyone about them until it was safe or they were able to protect themselves . It was the next morning when I went to do some more shopping for them under a henge that I heard about you. Sending the clones off with the supplies I went to find you and was finally able to sneak in at midnight. You were still unconscious and I did the only thing that I could at the time after I realized why, I used my blood limit to enter your mind to see if I could help you. I found you reliving the massacre over and over again . I tried to break you out of it at first but due to my exhaustion that I had barely recovered from as well as the fact that I had spent most of the time that day erasing the memories and records of the uchihas I had saved in order to protect them. So I did the next best thing since it was my only option short of leaving you to suffer. Your mind was tearing itself apart from the jutsu so I began putting up mental blocks in your mind to keep you from committing suicide or going completely insane. Then I repaired as much of the damage as humanly possible but the original image stayed. I reinforced your mind with the will to live and honor your families memories. While going through your memories I realized that no matter what I did you would still try to seek revenge. It was already in your subconscious long before the massacre due to the way your father treated you and because of the pain they were all causing you. I have no doubt that had Itachi not killed them, one day you would have. I also found a few seals that Danzo and his cronies had planted inside your head while you were there and removed them. I reinforced it in your mind to stay away from him and ne and to avoid being alone with him. After I did that all I could do was go home and pass out from exhaustion again. I kept visiting you from a distance so that I could monitor you and protect you . When you woke up you confirmed what I had deduced and said that you wanted revenge and I knew that Itachi had done more damage than even Tsunade could fix. All that was keeping you sane was the mental blocks that I had placed in your mind to deal with the stress. By then I knew that I could not take you to the others as you had next to nothing in common with them and you were too consumed with revenge to not make them into avengers too. I also knew from some research that I did that you had to kill someone close to you to get the mangekyo and I didn't want you to try and kill them so I gave you the next best target, myself. Since I knew how angry you were inside I would pick fights with you to help you work of your anger and keep you sane longer. I made us spend time together as much as I could without causing suspicion and became your only real friend. Meanwhile I used bloodclones to teach the others everything that I knew and copied the uchiha scrolls so that they could also learn from them. I personally requested assignment on your team and the sandaime agreed since he knew you were a flight risk. Unfortunately a wild card I didn't expect came into the equation and screwed things up royally, the teacher who practiced favoritism. Instead of teaching you life's lessons and reminding you that your parents would not have wanted you to be an avenger, he like every other idiot in this village fawned over you spoiling you and spoon feeding you jutsus instead of letting you earn it in order to teach you values. Then he would take you away by yourself and train only you so I had no contact with you most of the time and it caused problems as it made you feel even more alone. When we got together you began to learn to care about people a bit more and you had finally began opening up and understanding when Orochimaru showed up. The day on the roof was the last straw. Instead of actually being a good teacher and lecturing you as well, he blamed it all on me and allowed you to get away with wrong doing like the rest of this village, further blurring the lines of right and wrong in your mind. They made breaking the rules okay because you were an uchiha and that was wrong. That day when I allowed you to go to Orochimaru and yes Sasuke I did , I blamed myself for not making sure that that copying idiot did what he was being paid to do and teach you properly. As for your relatives, they are nothing like your old clan and is finally ready to meet you. You've killed Itachi, I killed Madara, Danzo has run of with Homura who were among the ones who are responsible for this, Koharu and all the members of the civilian council that aided them were executed two minutes after I took the title. The Haruno woman is currently under house arrest until further notice. They were the ones who prevented help from coming in time to stop Madara and Itachi due to a fallout with your father and the council of your clan in the plot to overthrow the Hokage and take over the village." then he took a deep breath and sighed again. " even if I was powerful and a prodigy Sasuke I was only six years old. While everyone else was holding your hand and offering you there pity while forcing their daughters to trick you into giving them Uchiha heirs, I was all by myself protecting what was left of your family, doing ss rank missions, raising myself, dealing with the villagers and their usual crap and hunting down the people who were involved. Don't think that I didn't try to tell the sandaime what was going on but even if I was a prodigy and an anbu , his trust in his teammates were so unwavering that I had to abandon that idea and do it all on my own. I know that you're angry and I am sorry but I had no one to trust in this and I did what I had to do. We all make choices Sasuke and had I revealed their existence at any time, they would have been killed too and you would have been killed by hunter nins as well as Konoha would no longer have any need of you. Also I had seen the type of person you had become due to Konoha's pampering , there was no way I was going to let them turn out the same way after risking my life to save them."

Then Naruto turned and nodded at Kana and fifteen more people walked into the room wearing kimonos with both the Uchiha and Naruto's insignia on them.

"The girls are Haruka, Kana, Minami, Yukimira, Tsubaki and Yuki. The boys are Kyuushi, Hozumi, Yoh, Rui, Asami,Ichigo,Hiro, Izumi , Daisuke , Yuichi and Yashima. They all carry Uchiha-Namikaze name. Everyone this is Sasuke."

Tbc….

Authors note : this work was unbetaed so I apologize for the errors. Please review and thank you . Have a merry Christmas.


	14. THE TRUTH BEHIND THE LIES

_Then Naruto turned and nodded at Kana and fifteen more people walked into the room wearing kimonos with both the Uchiha and Naruto's insignia on them. _

"_The girls are Haruka, Kana, Minami, Yukimira, Tsubaki and Yuki. The boys are Kyuushi, Hozumi, Yoh, Rui, Asami,Ichigo,Hiro, Izumi , Daisuke , Yuichi and Yashima. They all carry Uchiha-Namikaze name. Everyone this is Sasuke."_

Sasuke turned nervously to look at them as it had been so long since he had seen another Uchiha that wasn't trying to kill him. He was surprised when Minami ran over to him and glomped him .

"It's nice to finally meet you Sasuke-kun, tousama told us all about you. Don't be mad at him okay? If it weren't for him we'd be dead and you'd really be all alone and a nutcase!" she said happily without a care in the world.

"Hn." Sasuke said a bit speechless at the moment.

"Argh! Stop being so stoic it's annoying!" Minami yelled , instantly irritated. Then she calmed down a bit and changed the subject. " So otou-sama trained us all personally and made us into sannin level ninjas, what about you? Otou -sama says you're really strong but he's biased cuz he loves you so maybe he's exaggerating. Don't run away again okay? The last time you did it made him very sad and he stopped talking for a while."

Naruto's eyebrow began twitching as he turned to Kyuushi. " Kyuushi didn't I tell you to limit her pocky intake? Now she's all hyperactive due to all that sugar." he hissed.

Kyuushi chuckled and shrugged. " Sorry naru-koi but it was the only way to get her to stop panicking. She accidentally blew up one section of her bedroom and the room next to it." he said reasonably.

Naruto rolled his eyes. " Minami-kitten didn't I tell you not to do fire jutsus in the house? Be grateful that the seals on this house resets and repairs any damage in an hour." he said. "This is your only free pass for the week . Do it on the training grounds next time and if you end up forgetting I will ban you from eating pocky for a week am I clear?" he asked.

Minami nodded then stuck her tongue out at Kyuushi when he wasn't looking. Meanwhile Sasuke just stood there as if he was in shock and even though Naruto called his name a few times , he didn't move. Naruto then kissed him and Sasuke blinked and kissed him back wantonly before pulling away and slapping him playfully.

"Pervert." Sasuke said blushing and actually smiling .

Then he slapped naruto again. "That's for lying to me."

"HEY COULD YOU STOP SLAPPING HIM ALREADY!" Yelled an angry Kin. "HE'S NOT A DAMN PUNCHING BAG UCHIHA!"

Sasuke turned and glared. "Shut up, he's mine too and I can do whatever I want with him."

Kin was about to attack him when the Naruto clone who had been hugging her stopped .

Turning back to Naruto, Sasuke smirked. "Tomorrow we are fighting dobe . I want to see just how strong you really are! And when I win , I'm going to make you marry only me as penalty." he said arrogantly.

Naruto arched a brow at that. "I've never fought you at full power before teme. As a matter of fact I only ever used about five percent of my power all those years ago since I didn't want to seriously hurt you. So when I win, and yes Sasuke I will win I will allow no more complaints about it from you. Any more disobedience and I'll have to punish you." he said smirking evilly.

Sasuke flushed then hit Naruto in the chest playfully. "Overprotective perverted dobe." he said and walked over to his family with a genuine smile.

Naruto's other mates including Hinata came over to him and began hugging him and chattering to him happily. Then Naruto saw Sora run over to him and he grinned and hugged him before turning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke there is someone else that I want you to meet." naruto said surprising the emo- Uchiha.

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at the little boy curiously and speculating.

"This is my son Sora Namikaze." Naruto said calmly and there were various sound of shock going around the room as everyone wanted to know who the mother was.

Sasuke looked at the child and rapidly began calculating his age. Then he got angry.

"You cheated on me you bastard! I hate you!" he hissed and Naruto finally got annoyed and yanked him over to him , pulling him against his chest.

"Sasuke calm down , he's adopted. I adopted him a few months ago while on the mission to kill the Akatsuki. If you had remained calm, you would have been told that. Now relax okay, everything is alright now." he said beginning to rub Sasuke's hair the way he secretly loved it .

Sasuke calmed down and flushed a bit as he relaxed in Naruto's arms, enjoying being petted and doted on. During all this everyone had forgotten Sakura who had just been standing there watching the drama unfolding around her.

"I never stood a chance did I?" she finally said causing them to remember about her. "It was always him. I didn't want to see it but its so obvious now. But Sasuke I don't understand why? Why him? I loved you more than he ever could and was there all this time waiting for you to love me back. Why did it have to be him out of everyone here?"

Sasuke turned and glared and a push from Naruto , silently asking him to answer her made him reply. "No you didn't. Why him? Because he saw me for me and not for my name or clan like you and everyone else. He didn't pity me he just helped me. You said you were waiting, well Sakura that was all you did and everyone else did, wait. Wait till I grew up so that you could all use me as breeding stock without caring for the real me. You all run around saying you're my friends and talk about how much you love me and when my birthday is but that's all you know. Naruto is the only one who knows how much I hated living alone in the house that my parents were murdered in or how I hate it when it rains. He knows how to calm me down when I get angry and is patient with me. He loves me for me and protects me even from myself and he didn't abandon me even when I tried to kill him over and over again. With him I don't have to be strong or be an Uchiha , I can just be Sasuke and no one else." then he turned back to Naruto and laid his head unto Naruto's chest.

Sakura sighed. " I did love you Sasuke but I guess that it wasn't enough." then she turned to Naruto and glared. " You stole him from me and I will never forgive you for that . If it weren't for you Sasuke would have been mine. After everything I've done I deserved to be an uchiha." she hissed angrily.

"That's the point Haruno-san." Kyuushi said coldly. "you only wanted our name and cared nothing for him. How can you say that Naruto stole him when he was never yours? Now I think you've upset my mate enough for one evening. Please leave our home and if I find you harassing him or any member of this family I will be moved to violence." he glared at her angrily.

Sakura like the brain dead idiot she is , got angry. " Who the hell do you think you are talking to? You cant tell me what to do asshole!"

"As my fiancé he can." Naruto said in a cold voice. "But if that is not enough for you , I can do much better than that. Sai-koi please remove her from my home and feel free to put her in lock up if she refuses to do so."

Sai nodded and took Sakura's hand. "Come on flat-chested hag." he said and proceeded to teleport out with her.

Naruto turned to look at Kyuushi with a genuine smile. "Thank you Kyu-chan. She really is troublesome."

Kyuushi smiled back. "Anything for you Naruto-kun. I refuse to allow anyone to hurt you. I will not let them get away with it." he said seriously and Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

Naruto sighed tiredly before turning to look at Hinata. " and how is my little swan today?" he asked and she blushed.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun." she replied shyly.

"Good." naruto said smiling. " I'm pleased with how well you're doing as a medic nin. I knew that there was a place in the world for someone as sweet as you."

Just then Sora got tired of being ignored and began yanking on Naruto and Sasuke's clothing to get there attention.

"Tousan um…does this mean that Sasuke-kaasan doesn't hate me?" he asked a bit hopefully.

Naruto smiled down at him. "Of course he doesn't hate you kit, he's just a bit shocked that's all. He's had a lot of surprises tonight and he is emotionally tired okay. But I have a feeling that you two will get along great."

Sora nodded in understanding. "Yeah, another mommy!" he said jumping around happily before turning to try and get Sasuke's attention again.

Sasuke turned and looked down at him. "Hn?" he said questioningly.

Sora smiled. " tousan told me about your family. I never had a family and when tousan found me these men in black cloaks with red clouds were trying to hurt me. My tousan saved me and adopted me . In my old village people used to beat me up and hurt me. Tousan made all the bad people go away and then he took care of me and trained me. Uncle Neji, uncle lee, Uncle Sai and Kimi-kaasan helped too. Because I was in danger and I didn't know any ninja stuff daddy trained me and now I am high chu-something level without the help of my friend inside me." he said happily jumping around as he basked in Sasuke's attention.

"Chuunin?" Sasuke said surprised and Sora nodded.

"Uh huh." Sora confirmed. "because of tousan I'm not weak or alone anymore , daddy helped me. I just need to work with a team and gain more experience and then I'll be fine. They also taught me a lot of cool jutsus but he didn't teach me any fire techniques. He said that you would so will you? Oh and can I see your pretty red eyes? Tousan told me about them." he asked giving him the puppy dog eye.

To say Sasuke was surprised was putting it mildly. "Hn." he agreed and activated his sharingan.

"Kawaii!" Sora squealed before glomping a confused Sasuke . "Since your gonna teach me a technique , I'm gonna teach you one too if you pass my test."

Sasuke arched a brow at that. "What are you gonna teach me?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm gonna teach you my daddy's rasengan and then teach you how to add your element to it." Sora said happily. "I will also teach you a few genjutsus after he fixes your eyes. Daddy invented a whole new level of jutsus called the x-level as they are more powerful than any that has ever been created before. The completed raisenshuriken and the completed Hiraishin no jutsu is in that category." he told the shocked man.

"You taught a child the rasengan?" Said Kakashi in shock. "are you insane?"

He had been standing nearby watching and listening the entire time. But now he was upset.

"No , I taught my son who is a jinchiruuki what is his birthright." Naruto hissed angrily. " as you normal people are so big on reminding us, we have demons within us which means that we not only have more chakra than you but we can go above the human limits. That does not mean that we jinchiruuki are demons per se , it just means that we get certain gifts from Kami for our sacrifice. My son and the rest of us were being hunted down like animals by weak little fools who should have been dead a long time ago and so I gave him the necessary weapons to protect himself is something were to happen to me, something you should have done for me knowing what I was as a child. What was he supposed to use to defend himself if he was caught by the Akatsuki again the henge , bunshin and replacement technique? I know that you're a fool but please try to pretend you have some common sense in my presence. With that technique at least I know that he would have been able to slow his opponent down until I came and I assure you not even death would have stopped me from coming to protect my child. Besides you are one to talk you hypocrite, giving an avenger a deadly technique knowing what he would use it for especially after what had happened in the forest of death. Where was your common sense then ? At least I know that my son has the moral fiber and pureness of heart to not do such a thing. Unlike you I don't spoon feed jutsus to people who do not know how to use them."

Next to him Sasuke hissed. "I knew how to use it."

Naruto glared at him. "Oh yes, you used it so well that you put two holes through me. Its not always about the power of a technique Sasuke, its how you use it. Besides you've never been one to think things through." he explained.

Sasuke arched a brow . "I don't get it." he replied.

"Exactly." Naruto said shaking his head. "Had you been taught properly , you would understand this. Well here is an example, Hatake used the thousand years of death on me as a joke to humiliate me in front of you . Yet when I used it on Gaara when he transformed I added a kunai and explosive tags which caused major damage. The point here is that even the weakest techniques can have the most explosive attacks if used correctly. About you not thinking things through, take your revenge on Itachi for example. Why would you go to the weakest sannin for training? Its obvious he was if he couldn't even beat my father for the Hokage title. Add to that he is a known pedophile and he had to run away from the Akatsuki. Had he been strong they would have never let him go alive and you know it. Then there is your hunting for Itachi scheme. Sure , you found three subordinates to help you do that but had you return to Konoha and my side you would have found him in less than a week since you already knew that he was after me. I'm sure that even Orochimaru told you that you weren't properly when you got there am I correct? " he asked.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, having seen the wisdom of what he had just said. "Yes, he said that Konoha had stunted my growth by not allowing me to work for anything myself." he replied.

"Exactly." Naruto confirmed. " They spoon fed you jutsus instead of teaching you step by step . They also allowed you to use your sharingan to copy everything like an idiot. What could is being a genius if you never think for yourself. Take Kyuushi for example, he rarely ever uses his sharingan and is easily sannin level without it. Why? Because I taught him step by step and allowed him to learn things without it. A perfect example is what you did to Rock lee. That was rather dishonorable and you know it . You shouldn't listen to idiots , even if its your sensei. Rock lee worked hard for years to achieve the level that he had and in just one moment you not only copied it , but you made all of his sacrifices and hard work seem like nothing. Your body was nowhere near ready for that strain when you copied his speed and you know it. Now if you had trained properly like he had , your body would have been okay and you wouldn't have been in so much pain after. In a fight with Kyuushi , even if you're strong now , he would undoubtedly win because he has your trump card , the sharingan . He is much more fitter , faster and stronger than you due to intensive training. I should know as I trained him until he dropped from chakra exhaustion every day ."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that and he nodded. "Train me." he said simply.

Naruto nodded. " You're not the only person I'll be training but sure. It will hurt though."

Kyuushi and the other Uchihas snickered at that and Sasuke scowled. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into Sasuke." said Yuki. " there is a reason we are s-rank or higher ninjas. Tousama's training can only be described as brutal and demonic so I suggest you try not to piss him off while training with him. It will only get worse."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi got tired of being ignored and returned to the subject he had been on about Sora.

"Still he is just a child." Kakashi insisted. "there is no possible way he can use that attack properly."

This royally pissed Naruto off. " Hatake shut up. Do not try to place the weakness you have found in yourself unto my son. We jinchiruuki are much stronger than normal people, we have had to be due to the hypocrisy of people like you and in order to keep what we hold contained. My son is six years old and by that age I was an Anbu so do not insult him. Just like I surpassed Itachi and you , I am sure that he will as well. But even if he didn't I would still be proud of him. In fact, since you think that he is so weak I will allow you to find out for yourself. Tomorrow you will face my son in a one on one fight. Let us hope that your theory is right or you will be in the hospital for some time." he hissed.

Kakashi was taken aback by that . " I refuse." he said angrily.

Naruto arched a brow at that. " that was not a request hatake, that was an order from your Hokage and you will obey. Are you afraid that he'll beat you?" he asked.

Kakashi scoffed at that. " I'm afraid that I would accidentally kill him." he replied stupidly.

Naruto smirked. " As you wish hatake but the offer is open at any time if you think I'm not teaching properly ." he said coldly .

Then he turned away and looked at his son who was now disappointed at losing his opponent. " Don't worry kit, I'll spar with you after I'm done playing with the challengers okay?"

Sora nodded pleased and then accepted a stick of Pocky from Minami. Minami then glomped Naruto much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Get off!" Sasuke hissed possessively.

Minami laughed , still on her sugar high. " Relax Sasuke-kun , I am just Kawaiibi's daughter that's all just like Sora is his son. When he changed our name so long ago , he actually adopted us by paying off the right people and then removing there memories of the transaction in order to protect us. We are legally his children and according to documents he had legally made up, not even the Daimyo or council can take us away from him. The only one who is not his child is Kyuushi and that's because they signed a betrothal agreement so he is legally his as well. We also have protection seals on us to protect us from not only being possessed the way Orochimaru was planning on doing to you , but to protect our blood limits as well." she said happily, hugging the stuffing out of her father.

"They're your children?" Tsunade said surprised since she had apparently not been listening to that part of the conversation due to her shock at their being so many living Uchihas and Naruto shrugged.

"I couldn't take the chance of losing them." Naruto said simply. " By adopting them I was legally there only parent and it kept everyone at bay in case they were discovered. It was one of the reasons why I made sure that Danzo knew that he stood no chance against me even with all of his forces in case he discovered there existence and tried to harm them. Unlike what most people think ever since my birth the kyuubi has been like a father to me and has always taken care of me and trained me. I have always had the power to release the kyuubi if I wanted to for any reason and I made sure that Danzo knew that. There were also seals on their bodies along with all the other people under my protection that would not only alert them of my death if necessary but would also put my back-up plan in motion. People who are in my confidence that I met all over the ninja lands would take them all to safety and the seal on me would release the Kyuubi who would in turn have to take them to safety and protect them until the last of their line died. Also while the uchiha clan may be well off , even if you combine the Hyuugas fortune with theirs it would still not compare to mine. Since all of my missions as an Anbu were s-rank or higher I have amassed quite a fortune without counting what my parents left me or the shares that I have in various businesses all over the ninja lands. I even own the publishing companies that sells Jiraiya's books which means that I have been the one supporting Konoha over the years through Jiraiya." he said shocking everyone.

"No way! Said Ino in surprise.

Naruto nodded with a grin. "By adopting them , they not only have the chance to inherit everything I have but they also inherit the demon kitsune, , ravens, dragon, tiger and chameleon summons which I just got off my uncle before I killed him and the toad summons as agreed by the six summons. I didn't even have to fight the chameleon as I immediately inherited it after killing my uncle Pein. The contract that hold their adoption information on it also states that if I were to die it would summon a kitsune demon for each to protect them all for the rest of their lives. If anything should have happened I gave them the best protection I could. Anko , Iruka, Gaara and Tsunade also have those conditions on them along with my mates." He said simply, rubbing Minami's head who was currently still hugging him.

Tsunade walked over to him and protected him. " Thank you brat."

Naruto nodded. " You are my grandmother. Besides with the way you drink and gamble I had to find a way to support you. Your depts were all paid off the minute I revealed the truth of who I was to you baachan. I also have all your favorite spots keeping a tab for you. Your limit is two million ryos each. Try to not bring it back up that high too fast okay. I can only make money oh so fast." he said then he found himself being smothered by her chest.

"TWO MILLION RYO EACH!" Tsunade screamed in shock ."JUST HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU HAVE GAKI?"

Naruto chuckled. " lets just say that Jiraiya was poor compared to me and leave it that okay. Now I only have one rule and its that you stay close to Konoha and at least spend two weeks here of every month as I will still need your help from time to time. I have a few friends that has decided to move there gambling house here as a favor to me so in about a month , you wont need to go anywhere to indulge in your obsession."

To say Tsunade was happy was putting it mildly . She now had tokens signs for eyes and was grinning. Naruto had no doubt that she was planning on leaving for the nearest gambling house as soon as possible.

Sasuke frowned as he thought about something. " I thought that Itachi was the one who held the ravens contract . How did you get it?" he asked.

Naruto laughed. " I got it in what could only be described as a series of unusual events. I ran into him two years ago on a solo mission and soundly kicked his ass. I was seriously considering killing him but something stopped me that day and instead I healed him up and stayed with him while he got better. I had always wanted to know how he felt about murdering his clan and he told me that he did what he felt was necessary so long ago to protect Konoha and followed orders. He also told me that he had felt my presence that night and thanked me for saving so many of them and for watching over you from the shadows for so long. He told me of his lung illness and I could see that he was almost blind from using the mangekyo so much. He actually wanted to be killed by you for what he did even if he had no choice at the time and I suppose in an act of mercy I decide to help him further by repairing his eyes a bit and healing most of the damage in his lung with my powerful chakra. That way he could live long enough to die by your hand as he had always wanted. He made me promise to take care of his remaining family and you and to let you all know that what happened that night he had no choice. He had to make a decision and it was either all of Konoha or his corrupt clan. It was then that he gave me the raven contract as payment for what I had done and so that Madara would never get his hands on it when he died. He gave me something else too that I'll give you later. It was the original necklace he wore so long ago. The other one was a copy he made and he asked me to give it to you and to tell you to be happy and to live your life free of the clan an Konoha's corruption. He told me that his only regret that day was that he had to lie to save you and that he had not been able to be a good brother to you the way he should have. He really wanted another chance so badly and in a way , I think that he has suffered more than you Sasuke. You have always been treated like a god, you have no idea what its like to be hated completely and be called a monster. That is a loneliness that even you without your family has never truly felt and that's why he spoke to me that day. He and I can relate to each other because we have both given up so much for Konoha and have been hated for it instead of thanked. You really should let go of your grudge against him and see things from his perspective for a change." he told him.

Sasuke growled but at naruto's frown nodded reluctantly.

After that Naruto walked around and chatted with princess yuki's representative , the Daimyo of the fire country and his son as well as a few other dignitaries.

When he got over to Guy , he grinned. " How are you guy sensei?" he asked.

"I am feeling quite youthful my youthful Hokage." yelled the man. " the flames of youth burns brightly in you."

Naruto nodded. " thank you Guy. I hope that we can see how our flames of youth match up to each other in a fight soon as I have very big plans for you." he said smiling.

"Yosh I look forward to a youthful match with you tomorrow then lord Hokage." the green beast yelled.

Naruto nodded and then went over to Kurenai. " How are you and your son Kurenai-sensei?" he said with a smile as he looked down on the young child.

"We're fine lord Hokage. Congratulations on your appointment." she replied.

Naruto nodded. " Thank you Kurenia-sensei." he replied .

Then he noticed that the child was looking rather bored and sad and kneeled down to speak to him. Most people were wondering what he would say as most of them had never seen him with such a young child before. The child looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked him softly.

"Izumo." the little boy replied.

He looked like a younger Asuma but with kurenai's red eyes. Smiling at him Naruto squatted down in front of the boy, heedless of his hokage robes.

"Bored?" he asked and the child nodded.

" I know how you feel ." Naruto told him whispering in his ear. " I will soon have to go to this meeting where boring old men bicker like monkeys and annoy me. But you wanna see a neat trick?" he asked and the boy nodded.

Then using the mokuton, Naruto created a small model of Konoha and all of its homes and other landmarks. The little boy was completely fascinated by it just as Naruto expected and when naruto small wooden puppets of all the people in the room, the child was overjoyed.

"Now why don't you, Kira and Sora play a game together." Naruto asked with a genuine smile. " in this game you can make the people do whatever you want . You can even make them do embarrassing things okay?" he said and the boy nodded.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." said the two year old boy.

Naruto shook his head. " Just call me Naruto-sama." the boy agreed and Naruto got up after sending over an excited Sora to play with him.

"Thank you." Kurenai said gratefully. " He's been feeling really sad lately for some reason. I don't know why. That's the first time I've seen him smile in a while."

Naruto smiled. " You're doing all you can and you're a good mother. Tell you what, how about you bring him to spend some time with me after my fights tomorrow and over the next few days. I will be teaching the kids in the academy a few things after everything is in order and he could help. It would also be good for him to not only be around other children but to see me do jutsus made of wind since considering his father , he may have that affinity too when he gets older. It wouldn't be any trouble at all and I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind either. It would be cool and I'm sure he'd love it."

Kurenai thought about it. " Are you sure that it wouldn't be too much trouble?" she asked , seeing her son finally smiling and being happy.

"Sure I wouldn't mind at all." Naruto replied.

"Thank you." she replied and Naruto nodded before walking away.

For the next few hours he danced with his chosen mates, socialized and it was early morning before they turned in for a few hours of sleep and much needed rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning….

The next morning everyone crowded into the arena or joined the line to fight naruto. It was the same arena in which he had beaten Neji and as he walked into it, it brought back memories. He was wearing the standard jounin uniform except that his was in full black and had a small fox and his insignia on it. He looked up at all his brides and got ready to fight. He had a lot of things to do today and he didn't want to waste time. Shikamaru was the one who would be proctoring the match and for once he hadn't found it troublesome. Shino and Shikamaru had really come through for Naruto in spying on Homura and the other council members as he had asked. Then they had gathered the Info together for the daimyo so that he could execute them all. To say that he was pleased was putting it mildly. Now he had the task of remaking the civilian council if he wanted to and he was pleased as he would now be able to put people who actually cared about the needs of the people in the right positions.

Then the first opponent walked into the ring and was easily demolished as it was a retired jounin. The next person to enter the ring was Tenten to everyone's surprise.

"Hokage-sama, I have no arguments with you." She told him. " I just want to test my skills."

Naruto nodded. "That's fine Tenten. Feel free to do this anytime. I am always up for helping my ninjas improve." he told her.

She nodded and pulled out her weapon summoning scroll. The battle began and Naruto got into a familiar stance that surprised her and everyone else as it was a Hyuuga style indicating that he was about to use the Jyuuken.

"How is it that you can use that style?" she asked surprised.

"My doujutsu is the source of all doujutsus Tenten. Just like the Sharingan is a mutation of the Byakugan , the Byakugan and every other doujutsu is a mutation of mine. Its only natural that I can actually use these features. The funny thing is my uncle hadn't even began to scratch the surface of its true power. Now lets get down with it." Naruto said grinning.

Tenten nodded and then began throwing kunais and other weapons at him. Naruto used the Jyuuken to block them . Then he used the Kaiten and most of the Hyuugas were openly fuming at the fact that his was more powerful than theirs . By the time she had used up all of her techniques, naruto had yet to even attack. By then she was suffering from chakra exhaustion. He had also blocked more than a few of her chakra paths. She collapsed and he walked over to her as a few medic nins hurried over to him.

"Its alright ." said Naruto. " I'll take care of it." then he released her blocked chakra points and poured in a bit of his healing chakra. "You did very well Tenten I'm proud of you. Keep improving on your weapon skills but I also want you to begin training in ninjutsu and Taijutsu as well. While its good to specialize in certain areas, you shouldn't neglect the other areas as you'll never know when you might need them. Now get some rest."

She nodded and was carried off by the medic nins to relax for the rest of the day. A few more people challenged naruto but were beaten soundly and he honestly felt relieved when Gai came up to challenge him.

"Yosh lets fight a youthful battle my youthful Hokage!" Gai yelled out.

Naruto nodded. " Alright, lets go!" he said getting ready.

Gai immediately began to attack. He disappeared before everyone's eyes except for those who had doujutsus or were used to track someone that's fast. To everyone's surprise all of his hits were blocked and he was began taking a beating . He dropped all his weights and increased his speeds but naruto simply did the same .

Then he stopped and grinned at the Hokage. " you are very strong my youthful opponent. It seems that I will have to use it after all." Gai said.

Naruto shrugged . " That's fine." he replied.

Then Gai began releasing his gates. " _**Kaimon (gate of opening)! Kyumon (gate of rest)! Seimon (gate of life)!" **_he yelled becoming red with the veins in his body pushing up and becoming visible on his body as his speed increased.

Naruto decided he had better end it since he knew that the technique Gai was using was rather stressful on his body.

"_**Namikaze Kitsune Tornado!" **_Naruto yelled beginning to spin his body around rapidly and creating an extremely powerful tornado .

The winds blew so hard it slammed Guy into a wall shattering that section and continued to press him into the wall until Naruto called off the technique.

The medics ran over and to Guy and placed him on a stretcher and began to carry him out. When they got near Naruto they stopped.

"Good job Guy. You should begin using genjutsu and Ninjutsu as well since this fighting style puts too much strain on your body. Here's a youthful challenge for you guy. I want you to become as proficient with ninjutsu or genjutsu as you are with Taijutsu." He told him and Guy managed to nod in agreement before being carted out.

After a few more unimportant fights later and Sakura was standing in front of him.

"You'll pay for stealing Sasuke away from me you loser!" She said angrily.

Naruto smirked. "How can I take from you what was always mine?"

Sakura growled and Naruto laughed. "I'll kill you you loser!" she yelled trying to hit him like she always did but he dodged.

She gathered up her chakra in her hand , ready to hit him with a killing blow and he continued to laugh. "Take your best shot little girl."

"_**Tsunade god punch!" **_Sakura yelled, missing and slamming her hand down into the ground and shattering the earth as soon as she hit.

"_**Ranshinsho (bodily confusion attack)!" **_Naruto yelled flooding her nervous system with electrified chakra, not enough to kill her but to make her immobile.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed as she fell to the ground.

Naruto shook his head in disgust at her before turning to everyone. " I'm going to say this once so take note of this. To all of my ninjas this is what happens when you don't train . You get your ass kicked or you get killed. There will always be strong opponents so don't get lazy because you've become famous among your peers or made it in the bingo book. Get your priorities in order because I have no time to play with fools. None of you have trained to your limits and that's about to change. When I trained I suffered from chakra exhaustion everyday and that's saying a lot cuz that means I even exhausted my backup chakra. When I'm done with all of you, this stage of your skills will be a distant memory. The fact is that while we've been sitting around getting arrogant and self absorbed, countries like Kiri and kumo have gotten stronger. Playtime is over Konoha, the real training begins." he said annoyed.

Then Sasuke came up since he was the only one still willing to fight. The others had all changed their minds after seeing the last few battles . Sasuke walked in arrogantly and smirked at Naruto.

"I'll beat you and then you'll have to marry only me." Sasuke told him , causing a massive amount of killing intent to come from the section where all of Naruto's brides were causing most people to pale.

"Careful Sasuke." Naruto said with a grin. " You might get into trouble ."

What followed next was a series of Taijutsu moves with Sasuke on the losing end. Finally getting frustrated Sasuke pulled back and dropped his weights. Naruto snickered at that but did nothing and the fight got under way again with Sasuke still losing. Then Naruto got bored and so did Sasuke. He saw that Sasuke was about to begin a jutsu fight and he decided to end it quickly since he had other things to do today. He hiraishined behind Sasuke and grabbed him by the neck.

"Enough my little raven I'm bored and I don't enjoy beating up on my lovers unless its foreplay." Naruto said from behind him pulling him close. "You've gotten stronger but there is still room for improvement. I'm gonna train you until you drop." he said pinching his butt.

Sasuke yelped and blushed and naruto chuckled before leaving the Arena and teleporting up the stairs to join his mates with a flustered Sasuke.

His fiancées crowded around him and after kissing all of them , he picked up his son and placed him on his shoulders much to the little boy's delight.

"That was amazing tousan." Sora said happily. " You kicked butt."

"That was really cool Naruto-kun." said Hinata with a smile.

"Congratulations Naruto ." Said a beaming Iruka.

"Thanks guys." naruto said to all of them.

"I'm glad you beat that horsehumping bitch to a pulp." Said Tayuya.

"Language my little nightingale." Naruto said to Tayuya who blushed.

"S-shut up dickwad." She said bashfully.

Naruto kissed her on the cheek and then turned to Gaara. "Lets get out of here guys." he said grinning.

He turned and was about to leave but was blocked by Kakashi. " Lord Hokage , can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Everyone looked over at naruto for his response. It was now common knowledge about the situation with team seven and him as well as the fact that he didn't like Kakashi very much.

"Now is not the time Hatake." Naruto said coldly. " You may come to my office anytime if you wish to speak to me but at the moment one of your prized students is in the hospital. Unlike all the other times , this is truly the time for you to choose them over me."

Kakashi nodded shamefaced and then teleported away. Iruka turned to Naruto with a sad smile.

"He's really sorry about everything Naruto." the chunin told him. "Please give him a chance for me okay."

Naruto sighed. " I've been giving him chances my whole life Iruka-tousan. But for you, I'll give him one more."

Iruka smiled and glomped him. "lets go out to eat naruto." He said.

Naruto nodded. " Lets all go out to eat on me." he said to all of his friends and fiancees.

"Sure." they all agreed.

"Since its your big day , where do you want to go?" Asked Kiba. " That really nice Sushi place in town?"

Naruto shook his head. " No, they always used to serve me rotten sushi whenever I went there. Lets go to Ichiraku since they're the only ones who would actually serve me when they thought I was a nobody." he said and walked off.

The others nodded in understanding and followed him. They knew that if they were in his place , they would feel the same way. They reached outside the Ramen shop a few minutes later and Naruto stopped before going in.

"One second guys." he said and then created six clones. "Go do the paperwork."

The clones nodded and then left.

"I'll have to remember that ." Gaara said sounding pleased. Like every other kage , he too hated paperwork.

Naruto nodded. " Yeah but these clones are a bit different than other clones . I tweaked them so that instead of the usual relay when they dispel, I get a live feed if you know what I mean. I'll be using them to run the office twenty four seven. They don't go poof when you hit them since they are blood clones and can only be dispelled if they are fatally wounded , beheaded or by my command. I'll teach you my type okay?" he said and Gaara nodded.

"That's fine. This way I can get some more sleep." Gaara replied seriously and the others around him began snickering.

Now that Gaara could sleep without any problems from Shukaku, he often spent hours indulging in his new hobby. In fact Kankuro was the only one who could wake him as he tended to annihilate anyone who tried. It usually ended with kankuro in tears over the destruction of one of his puppets however.

"Congratulations lord Hokage," Said Tuechi as they all settled in. "I'm glad that you've finally managed to fulfill your dreams."

Naruto smiled at him. " Thank you Tuechi-san but please keep calling me Naruto. If it weren't for you , I would have starved to death long before I even reached three." he said.

Ayame and Tuechi nodded , the old man's eyes filled with pleased tears. Then they gave him their orders and the old man left to go fix the food.

Naruto turned to find Gaara frowning and arched a brow. " what is it Gaaranii?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing." Gaara replied. " its just that I've never had ramen before."

"NANI!" Naruto screamed out in horror, freezing up comically.

"Kazekage-sama , I think you just sent our mate into shock." Kyuushi said shaking Naruto as he tried to snap him out of it.

The bowls of Ramen began arriving and Naruto snapped out of it and began to eat after making sure his mates were already eating. Gaara picked up his chopsticks and took a tentative bite. Then his eyes widened and he began to eat it all up with an unusually pleased expression on his face. Naruto looked over at him and grinned before continuing to eat. When they were all done, they all dispersed and Naruto left with Sasume for his estate.

They opened a portal and the members of the Fuuma clan began pouring out.

"Hello again Naruto-sama." the leader of the fuuma clan said.

"Hello fuuma-sama, thank you for coming." Naruto told him. " I have already picked out a plot of land for you and its already been cleared. All we need to do now is build the houses. We will have the electricity run tomorrow. Now will you all come with me?" he asked and they all nodded and followed him.

As they walked through Konoha , the people were all curious about them but Naruto and the Fuuma clan ignored them and continued on to the chosen site. Then they began to build the houses according to the clans specifications and when he was done he created a wall around their compound. Then he sent out clones to get them food and other necessities as a welcoming gift to the village. By the time he was finished it was late evening and near dinner time for him.

Tbc…

Authors note : Thank you all for reading . Please review, no flames please. Also for the me being mean to sakura and Kakashi thing , what can I say? I needed a bad guy but things will eventually change I guess. Anyway as for the errors I am more than open to the suggestion of you being my beta. Thanks a bunch . Ja ne.


	15. NEW LEADER, NEW RULES

**_NEW CHAPTER_**

He hurried home to his compound and was pleased to find that his chosen brides had already made dinner. He sent a toad to go see Hinata before going over to them.

"Hey guys." he said grinning as he went over and kissed each one on the lips. "Did you miss me?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Hi tousan." Sora said with a pleased smile as he was picked up by Naruto. "I missed you."

Naruto hugged him. " I missed you too kit." then he placed him down and allowed himself to be glomped by Minami and the others.

When they had all finally settled down in the dining room, Zabuza turned to Naruto .

"So what's the deal with you now brat?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. " Well I have a few more friends that will be moving here over the next few days who once lived in Kiri. They have blood limits and I met them a few days into the whole bloodline massacre thing. I stashed them all over the ninja lands and I have sent a few of tousan's friends to go get them all. They will be living in the empty houses on the compound as a part of our clan. Last time I checked was a month ago and their were almost fifty more of them due to births and marriages and stuff so there will be quite a lot of people living here. Is everyone settling into the village okay so far?" he asked.

"Yeah." Zabuza replied. " I think I'll actually like it here brat."

Naruto nodded. " Good. Now there are so many things we'll be doing tomorrow and I'll need all of your help. Gaaranii I need to talk to you about an idea I have later okay?"

Gaara nodded in agreement and then they all continued to talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hinata…

Hinata hurried home after eating ramen with Naruto and the others and training for a few hours. She walked out of her bathroom after taking a long soak to find Hanabi sitting there with a kitsune holding a scroll in its mouth. Hinata immediately took the scroll from the kitsune and gave him some candy after thanking it. Then unrolling the scroll, she began to read.

"Dear Hime,

How was your day? I enjoyed having lunch with you today and cannot wait to do it more often. I will be visiting your home sometime tomorrow to speak with your father about marrying you. I have so many things to tell you my little swan as well as show you. Come see me tomorrow before I meet your father hime so that I can teach you another stance for your sword style. Until then, think of me holding you while you sleep.

Love,

Naruto.

Hinata flushed with pleasure and sat down on her bed with a deep blush.

"What was it about?" asked Hanabi curiously.

"He is coming to see father tomorrow about our engagement." Hinata told her. "Hanabi , I owe you an apology. When I said that Naruto disliked you I didn't mean it. He dislikes the traditions of this clan not you. I'm sorry I said that. Naruto-kun would never hate you." she said apologizing.

Hanabi nodded. " Its okay neechan , I forgive you."

Hinata hugged her and they stayed that way for a few minutes before she left to go to her own room. Hinata finished prepare for bed and was about to go to sleep when her father knocked on her door before entering.

"Was there something you needed father?" she asked coldly.

"Yes Hinata." Hiashi said to her , unsure of where to begin. "The Hokage has invited us for dinner tomorrow evening at his estate. I'm sure you already know what its about."

Hinata nodded. " yes father I do and I am looking forward to it." she said sounding pleased.

Hiashi sat down across from her. " And what about his other spouses, wont that bother you?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. " No father it wont bother me at all. I was told about his other mates months ago and I don't mind. Not only is he the last of his clan as far as that goes , but he is a loving person and I know that he will treat us all properly. He loves me for me and has helped me to become strong and even when everyone felt I was weak and unneeded , he saw the good in me and continued to give me strength. When Neji beat me at the exams and tried to kill me he bravely stood up and swore to defend my honor and he did. He is the type of man that I will be very proud to call my husband." she replied firmly.

Hiashi nodded. " I see, well I am happy for you Hinata. I also wanted to tell you something . Its what I've wanted to say for some time now but havent been able to . I am sorry for the way that I have always treated you Hinata and I am proud of the woman you've become. I honestly thought that by pushing you, you would become a better shinobi but now I see that I was wrong. All you needed was to be supported and as a father I should have been there for you but I wasn't . I'm glad that he was there to help you and that you've improved so much. My only regret is that I didn't help you when I should have and that I didn't realize how truly important you are to me until now. I've been a bad father, I know that now. I hope that we may be able to at least be on better terms with each other from now on." he said honestly.

For a minute Hinata just looked at her father without saying anything before finally nodding. "Alright father, we'll try to actually get to know each other this time and then see where we go from there." she said and Hiashi smiled and actually hugged her , causing her to stiffen in surprise at first before finally relaxing into his hold.

While it didn't mean that everything would be the way it should have always been between them, it was at least a step in the right direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto sat in his home office with Gaara and handed him some papers.

"That's a copy of my plans for the academy here in Konoha over the next few months. Now that the secrets out I don't want to take any chances and weak ninjas are useless if there is a war. I was thinking that we could also have a ninja exchange program between the two villages since we are allies. If we did that then we could make sure that both villages get all the training they need if the worst should happen. I would have to send a representative there of course as a liaison for Konoha's welfare but that should be simple since I was thinking that Neji would be perfect for it if you agree. He would also help you to fix any problems in you security with those eyes of his among other things of course and help to train anyone you want since he is a highly skilled ninja. He would have to remain their and live with you until the program ends I'm afraid." he said a bit cheekily.

Gaara looked at him as the corner of his mouth tilted in a faint smile. Trust Naruto to come up with such an idea that would not only benefit both villages but would allow the two of them to be able to continue their relationship. Even now the blonde was looking out for him.

Reading over the papers Gaara said. " I assume that I can also use this schedule if I want to?"

Naruto nodded. " Of course, just modify it to fit your village I guess. Neji can help with that if you need as well. He's pretty good at stuff like that." he replied.

Gaara nodded. " Then in that case we have a deal Naruto-kun." he agreed.

"Great ." said Naruto. " Neji will have to finish up a few things here but he'll be right behind you. In fact I'll hiraishin him there myself since it will only take a few seconds to make sure. That should give you enough time to get everything prepared for the training both you and the academy will be doing. Have Shukaku get off his lazy ass and train you okay? I heard from Tousan that you should now have the iron sand ability. You might also want to learn the pregnancy no jutsu from Temari since you can now have kids what with being a demon now and all. Ask Shukaku to explain it all to you. Now I suggest you make at least five hundred kage bunshins a day to bring up your chakra reserves and to train with so that you can catch up fast and remember to dispel them a few at a time to prevent overload. Now are your ready for me to teach you my bloodclone technique?" he asked.

Gaara nodded and they spent the next hour doing that and talking quietly before ending the meeting and retiring for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

After talking to Gaara, Naruto decided to go say goodnight to all of his mates one by one before retiring as well. He teleported into Tayuya's room and was surprised by what he saw. Tayuya and Sasume were fighting in their underwear while kin was trying to break them apart. Apparently Sasume held a grudge against Tayuya for working for Orochimaru for so long even though she had no choice and with Tayuya's natural feistiness things got out of hand rather quickly. The fact that Tayuya was now topless and Sasume's shirt was all torn up didn't help either. Creating five clones, he hurried over to them.

"Enough!" He said as he and his clones separated the girls and held them in place. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"That bitch called me Orochimaru's whore!" Tayuya yelled angrily .

Both Naruto and Kin knew that it was a sore subject for her as Orochimaru and his assistant had occasionally felt the need for a female body and had dragged the two girls to his bed before against their will.

"Yeah well she insulted my brother's memory!" Sasume said angrily. " And she is a traitor to her own clan and Kin told me that I had to force myself on you and that you didn't really want me." she said beginning to sob.

Naruto sighed . He was rather tired and he didn't want to deal with a catfight right now but it seemed that he had no choice. "Sasume what you said to Tayuya was wrong , you need to think about other people's feelings not just your own. Tayuya you should not insult her brother as like you she too has lost a lot at Orochimaru's hands. Kin , that was not a nice thing to say as that is not true. While it had not been my original intention , had I not found her desirable as a mate I would not have agreed to marry her under any circumstances. Now I want all three of you to apologize to each other."

The woman glared at each other before reluctantly obeying and naruto spoke again. " And why was the three of you in here together and dressed this way instead of being in your own rooms?" he asked.

"We were having a sleepover so that we could get to know each other." kin replied. " But then things got out of hand and we all began to fight I guess."

"I see." Naruto replied. " Now as much as I hate to do this I think that some punishment is in order since you all decided to act like naughty little girls and got into a fight."

"What !" said Tayuya angrily. " hell no you're not punishing me."

Naruto pulled her close and squeezed one of her naked breast that immediately sent a hot wave of arousal down to her groin. " Its not negotiable. Beside's I have a feeling that you might like what happens next now be good girls and take your punishment." he put a sound barrier around the room and pulled them firmly in place.

Ignoring their protests , he pulled them over to different places on the bed and laid them across his lap, pulling down their underwear and baring their butts. He and his clones brought his hands down unto the yelping girls backsides and spanked them until even Tayuya began to sob. When he was finally satisfied , he pulled them all unto his lap and wiped their tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Tayuya and the real Naruto…

" I hated having to do that but you deserved it my little nightingale." Naruto said consolingly .

"Fuck you you cocksucking thundercunt!" she cursed and Naruto chuckled.

"Such a foul mouth you have Tayu-chan . I'll have to find out how good you are with it later tonight." he whispered as he nipped her ear and began fondling her exposed breasts. "If you don't want to get pregnant tonight I suggest you use the jutsu to prevent it now."

Tayuya flushed at what that meant and moaned as a clone kneeled before her. She and Kin had only ever been with naruto once but it had been a night to remember and Naruto had wrecked her for anyone else after that as far as she was concerned. Quickly doing the jutsu , she shivered as the clone on his knees before her lifted her legs up and slid her panties off with his teeth before moving his head between he legs and spreading her wide for his perusal.

"Oh fuck naruto-kun!" Tayuya screamed out as the clone slit his tongue up and down between the labia minora (folds) of her vagina before moving to torment her clitoris with his tongue.

Naruto chuckled as he used his hands to continue to squeeze and massage her lovely c-cups while his clone tasted her. Rolling her nipples in his hands, he gave a sharp tug just as his clone slid a finger inside her and she shattered, releasing all over the clone's tongue that had been tasting her. Naruto calmly picked her up and turned her to face him, removing his clothing with his clones help and shocking all three women with his size before sitting back down on the edge of the bed . Placing Tayuya's legs on both side's of him , he positioned her over his cock and began pushing her down unto it.

"Oh ! Oh shit!" Tayuya yelped. " What the fuck are you a horse ? This cock of yours will split me open asshole!"

Naruto laughed. "No, I'm a kitsune and don't worry, it will fit." he said as he slowly but insistently pulled her down onto it.

Taking his time as his clone slid a lubed finger into her anal passage, he gently slid her down unto his erection before beginning to move. Digging her nails into his shoulders and causing it to bleed as he moved, Tayuya began riding him as she continued to adjust. Pulling in a nipple as she rode him, he laved and tormented it with his tongue mercilessly before doing the same to the other. When the clone had finally gotten four fingers in, he slid in slowly and Tayuya had the overwhelming feeling of being filled to her limit from both ends. During her time with Orochimaru it was the one thing that the sick bastard had gotten her addicted to and although it humiliated her, she loved being double penetrated. She let out a long wail of pleasure as both the clone and Naruto began speeding up their thrusts as the clone reached around and began stroking her clitoris while she was being penetrated. Naruto began to suck hard on her nipples and with all the sensations flooding her body, she lost it and came hard all over his thrusting cock, raking her nail along his back as she did so. Neither Naruto and his clones stopped and the continued to take her until she had come so many times that she was too drained to remain conscious, only then did they release in her before pulling out. Laying her flat on the bed as the clone went to retrieve a wet rag, Naruto kissed her cheek and then got up. After cleaning his manhood up of her juices , he moved over to Kin who was too turned on to even see straight after dispelling two of the clones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kin and two clones…

Kin could hardly think straight as the clone between her thighs continued his assault and the other sucked on her extremely sensitive nipples. She was on her fourth orgasm from his oral talents when she felt him move away and dispell. Looking down , she was surprised to see the real Naruto standing there. He grinned at her before laying her on her back on the bed next to an unconscious Tayuya and settled between her legs. Her eyes widened when she felt the biggest cock she had ever seen begin to slide deep inside her. She opened her mouth to speak but it was promptly but to better use as the clone slid his dripping erection into it. Without being told to , she began to suck on it and spread herself a little wider as Naruto pushed in deeper inside her. Then he began to pound into her hard and fast the way he knew she loved it and had it not been for the cock in her mouth she would have been screaming her pleasure to the heavens. Pulling her legs up as her long hair splayed all over the bed , Naruto pulled her hips so far up that she was practically standing on her head as he nailed her. Pushing her legs apart until did a complete split, Naruto increased his thrusts and what followed could only be described as the most intense fucking she had ever been given. When the clone reached over and began using his thumb to torture her clitoris she came hard and Naruto chuckled before picking up the pace even more. His clone released and she eagerly swallowed as Naruto continued to take her hard. Then the clone moved down and began playing with her nipples again and she squirted all over Naruto a few minutes later. Naruto lost control and released deep inside her , coming so much that most of it spilled out of her eager body. The feeling of him releasing inside her brought on another orgasm for her and he continued to pound into her with his revived erection before pouring himself into her. She too passed out a few minutes later and he pulled out of her still a bit hard.

"I hope she used the jutsu if she didn't want to get pregnant as yet." he thought to himself as he cleaned up and moved on to a shivering Sasume who was just recovering from her third orgasm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sasume…

Sasume's limbs felt so loose from all the loving caresses and love bites she had received that she didn't think she would ever be able to move again. No one had ever told her that oral sex could feel so good.

"I had originally planned to wait until our wedding night for your first time since you're a virgin but because you decided to be a little naughty tonight plans changed." Naruto said walking over to her and picking her up gently.

She took a good look at his naked body and had to hold her nose to prevent a nosebleed from occurring.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked her with a smirk as he allowed her to look her fill.

She blushed. " Hai Naruto-niisama." she replied.

Naruto chuckled at that. "Niisama?" he said settling her until his naked lap and touching her virgin breasts. "Does someone have a brother-sister roleplay fetish?" he whispered in her ear and her blush deepened. "I see. Did you feel this way about your real brother too?" he asked curiously.

"No." she replied embarrassed by the question. "J-just you Naruto-niisama." she whispered.

"Hmmm interesting." Naruto said amused by it.

He was a demon now after all and he knew that in demonic society such things were actually acceptable between real siblings. He had always shrugged it off as a demon thing and while he didn't think it was acceptable between real human sibling due to birth defects in the children of such a union, he accepted it in the demonic culture since the children of that type of union was often stronger than normal.

"Its okay Sume-chan, no need to be embarrassed about it." he said reassuringly. " I am your alpha and your mate, its okay for you to play such games with me. I don't mind."

She nodded but didn't look at him and he turned her face towards him and captured her lips in a deep French kiss. Lifting her up, he settled her over his erection and slowly began to push her down on it. He was surprised when he met up with her hymen as most kunoichis often broke theirs during training.

"This will hurt a bit hime but then it will feel really good after okay?" he told her and she nodded , looking a bit nervous like the cute little virgin she was.

This captured her lips in another deep kiss before pushing up into her and breaking her hymen. She screamed but the sound was stifled by his exploring lips. Remaining still for a minute he pulled away and began licking the outer coils of her ear as she began to adjust to the foreign feeling of the steel-like rod deep inside her.

"Its okay Sume-chan , let your niisama take care of you ." he whispered in her ear knowing that it would help her to relax before turning her on again. "your niisama will make you feel really good soon."

Finally relaxed enough after hearing that , she nodded and he began to move within her. Slowly it became easier for her to ignore the dull ache that had been caused by the tearing of her hymen and to focus on the pleasure of being taken by her mate.

"More niisama!" she demanded and he chuckled as he obliged.

It didn't take long for her to reach completion and he allowed himself to the same soon after as it was her first time. Pulling out of the now exhausted girl, he laid her on the bed before going to the bathroom for a bowl of warm water and clean rags. He bit the three girls effectively giving them the mating mark before waking them up long enough for them to return it. Tayuya's mark on him was a nightingale and a musical note, Kin's were two small golden bells and Sasume's was a tightly coiled orange rose.

Since his clones had already cleaned up the other two girls, he did the same to Sasume, gently cleaning her up of the blood and semen as well as her own fluids before allowing her to sleep. Then he allowed two clones to sleep with them before picking up his clothing and teleporting into his bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon reaching his shower he climbed in and began to wash himself. He was a bit surprised when Kyuushi stepped into the shower naked and horny. Before he could greet the other man , Kyuushi launched himself into Naruto's hands and kissed him before wrapping his legs around his hips. All thoughts of tiredness fled as he too became aroused . Pushing Kyuushi up against the wall, he pushed into his unprepared body and after giving the brunette time to get used to the sudden invasion , he began to move. He continued kissing him to stifle his loud moans and he pounded into him with inhuman speed, giving Kyuushi just what he had been waiting for all evening. Kyuushi's entire body was being pushed up the wall of the force of the hard cock that was ramming into him over and over again against his sweet spot, causing him to come over and over again. By the time Naruto was done with him , Kyuushi was too tired to stand on his own. Washing him up as well as himself, Naruto dried them both off before joining the others in bed for the night. Sai and Kimimaru was waiting for them and even though they returned to sleep , Naruto knew that they would demand it the following night. Finally allowed to rest , he drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the shinigami…

Jiraiya and the others had unintentionally caught the show and Jiraiya had written down everything he had seen, completely disregarding the fact that he was now dead and would not be able to get it all to his publisher. His new idea was called Icha Icha platinum :kage nights and he was rather happy while trying to wipe his nose bleed. So proud was he of his student that he didn't notice Kushina behind him until he felt her fist hitting him on the head just before he passed out.

"That's my boy." said Minato proud of his son's stamina.

Meanwhile the shinigami was sitting alone thinking. "Even I couldn't go that long. I better start working out. Cant have some brat showing me up when I see him again. Maybe I should go pay him a visit soon. He might be over it by now. She should be in a better mood too." he looked back at the slumbering blonde . "Naruto Namikaze hmmm? An interesting little boy."

He looked over at Jiraiya and saw that he had been writing and silently hoped that naruto would choose to resurrect him. If he did , he would give the boy a few more gifts. Jiraiya's books were gold and he had a feeling the one he was currently writing would be the best one yet.

Itachi who had just returned from the day long job of washing his eyes out with soap after accidentally seeing his brother being pounded by Naruto had returned in time to see the show was trying to stop his nosebleed. Above his eye was a rather insistent twitch and he conceded that the blonde was highly fuckable.

"I should have seduced him then ." he grumbled to himself as he remembered the time when Naruto had decided to save his life after he had lost to him.

Still he enjoyed watching his look-a-like being taken by him. At least then he could pretend that it was him. With that fantasy in mind, he hurried off as discreetly as he could without drawing attention to himself , he was an Uchiha after all. Going to his room for some quality alone time with his hand. Death sucked big time no pun intended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Naruto woke up bright and early and went his office. He had a lot planned today and he didn't want to waste any time. The first person he called in was Iruka since he would be needing his help for a special project. Iruka came in and Naruto smiled at him reassuringly and invited him to sit.

"Iruka-sensei relax, I just need your help on a few things that's all." naruto said grinning. " You're the only person that I trust in that capacity since I know that you're very honest and trustworthy and you care about your students. Now the first thing is that I would really like it if you would become one of my advisors since I trust your judgment completely. If you do this it would also give you a seat on the new civilian council and a major increase in pay. I understand if you choose not to but know that I'll still leave that option open to you. The other thing is about the academy. You were the only teacher there who treated me fairly in spite of what happened to your parents and I think that you would make a good headmaster since I will be firing the old one today. I've changed most of the curriculum and I will be firing all of the teachers who were lousy at their jobs and sending in new ones as well. I would also rely on your judgment to hire any more people to fill positions if necessary in the academy. So what do you say?" he asked.

Iruka was simply speechless. "I..I don't know what to say Naruto. Can you give me some time to think on this?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. " Sure, you can have the rest of the week and give me an answer by next Monday. Either way I will accept your decision even if it isn't the one I wanted to hear. Now I will be in the academy today to explain the changes and to fire and rehire teachers so don't be surprised when you see me there. Other than that , you can relax for now I guess." he told him.

Iruka nodded and then he got up. "Thanks Naruto , I really am proud of you." he told him.

Naruto smiled. " Thank you Iruka-tousan." he said and the other man flushed in pleasure. " You know we may not be related by blood but if there should ever be a time when I had to choose between you and my real father, I would choose you without a second thought. You have been one of the few people other than the Kyuubi that I could trust and rely on completely and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be half the man I am today."

Iruka looked at him all teary eyed and then he nodded. " You're the son I've always wanted Naruto." he replied then he teleported out leaving a happy Naruto.

"I better go home and have breakfast with my mates." he said to himself before teleporting him after leaving a few clones to man the office in his absence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Namikaze compound….

The main house….

Naruto appeared in a swirl of dark chakra and dodged the kunais and senbons that had just been sailed at him by the three woman. He snickered when he noticed just how tired they looked before sitting down.

"Hello ladies is there something on your mind?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"You dickwad, my back is killing me and so is my ass from your fucking spanking you dipshit!" Tayuya yelled ignoring everyone around her.

"Hmmm, then perhaps next time you three will act like adults and not get into petty little fights with each other." Naruto replied. " if what happened between you three last night happens again , you wont be able to sit for a week when I'm done. I wont tolerate you all fighting among yourselves this way."

Tayuya scowled but wisely said nothing and the others returned to eating . During the meal Naruto noticed that Haku looked a bit depressed and chuckled. He knew what was wrong and would be fixing it for him later on tonight. As if sensing that someone was looking at him Haku looked up and they made eye contact. Naruto winked at him and the boy blushed. He wore a rosy blush on his face for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Naruto returned to his office and sat down.

Then he sent for Hiashi Hyuuga and his daughter Hinata . They came in a few minutes later and he invited them to sit down.

"I apologize for doing this here and so early in the morning but as you all know I just took over the title and there is a lot to be done. Would you like anything to drink?" he asked them.

" No we're fine thank you." Hiashi replied. " Now about the contract that I signed with Minato so long ago, I understand that it would make you joint leaders of my clan after I retire if you were to marry and that you would have to enact the clan restoration act. She would have to be at among the top five wives you have and be allowed to spend the days at the Hyuuga compound a week for the first two years of your marriage. It also says that you would have to pay us one million ryo for the right to marry her. Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied. " You missed the part that says you were responsible for my well being if anything were to happen to my parents and that I would live with you for half a year of each year until I reached the age of sixteen. You also missed the part about you protecting me from harm even from your own clan and that if I were to be harmed then that person would forfeit their life and I would be compensated. Now I have been attacked by your clansmen on both your orders and that of your councilmen for most of my childhood and you followed none of those conditions even though you were informed that I was the yondaime's legacy and that I was to be treated as a hero. As such you and your council forfeits your lives and you owe more money than your clan currently has. As such you are in a rather precarious position Hyuuga-san. Now there were more than fifty attacks on me as a child by your clan and as such I have the right to demand anything that I want from you and you cannot refuse. According to the terms of the contract Hinata was to be raised to be the perfect wife for me and should have been made aware of this years ago. None of this was done and you in fact treated her so badly that had she not had my support from the shadows all these years, she would have killed herself by now. You not only did not train her for the position as my wife, but you stopped training her in favor of her sister a long time ago. As a result of this I will have to fix all the mistakes you made and help her to catch up to my other fiancé's level . She is barely jounin and had I not insisted that she be trained by my grandmother and began training her myself , she wouldn't be at that level at all. In fact, all my other fiance's with the exception of two are sannin level or higher. I'm sure that you've realized by now that the Hyuuga clan has failed in their duty to provide me with a proper wife and that you broke your oath and the contract to my father by now . That simply means that Hinata is mine whether or not you like it and that you cannot disown her. I'm also sure that you're aware of what has happened to most of the civilian council and know that I had them executed for their crimes against me and more. I will be quite blunt here, the only reason that you and the other council men weren't executed as well was because of your children. I figured that you must have some redeeming qualities if your children turned out the way they did. There will be consequences for your actions, but that is a discussion for the council meeting later. As for the contract between our families I will not enact the right to execute the guilty members of your clan, nor will I demand monetary compensation . Instead I have the full authorization from the daimyo to demand that you remove the filthy bird cage seal from every member of your clan and that you pay at least a quarter of what you owe me to them as compensation for the slave labor that they have provided for so long. I also want you make Hinata your heir as the position is rightfully hers by birth and by the contract you signed so long ago. Those are my conditions or your entire family will be executed for what you did to me . You and your clan have lost your honor and you have caused more problems than you're worth and that's a fact . Take Madara Hyuuga for example , the man you all knew as Madara Uchiha. Had you not ruined his life with that blasted seal , he would not have pleaded with the Kyuubi for power and be given the sharingan. He then went on to summon the kyuubi to destroy Konoha and was the true leader of the Akatsuki instead of my uncle. The blame for all that rest firmly at the Hyuuga clans door as well as the Uchiha. The Uchiha paid with their lives for their mistakes, don't allow it to be that way for your clan as well." he told him firmly.

Hiashi sat their staring at him for a few minutes and then he suddenly began to chuckle. " You're right Namikaze-sama. How clever you are , just like your father. Very well Namikaze-sama , as I have no choice I will accept your offer. However my clan's council will not be so easy to convince about this." he replied.

Naruto removed the henge he always wore on his eyes and looked at Hiashi with his inactivated Rinnegan the way Pein always wore his. "I'm sure that we can convince them of this. If not , I will go with my original decision and have them all executed for treason and for assault against members of this village. You're the leader of your clan , its time you take control of them and keep them in line or I will and I wont be as merciful as you. Now starting tomorrow , I will be training Hinata privately when she is not with my grandmother or on a mission. I also want her to get to know my other mates since they will have to learn to coexist with each other." then he looked over at Hinata and Hiashi noticed that his expression visibly softened and he seemed kinder . " Is that alright with you my little swan?" he asked softly and Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Hai Naruto-kun." she replied .

He nodded. " Good. As long as your happy then I am pleased. Don't worry Hinata-chan , your training with me just like the last one and it will be hard work but fun. I know you'll do rather well." he said confidently.

Hinata sat up a little straighter and she smiled proudly , gaining even more confidence. " Hai , I'll train hard." she replied.

He nodded again before turning back to her father who had been observing them throughout their brief conversation. Hiashi had noticed that Hinata came alive when she was in Naruto's presence. The girl actually smiled and she no longer stuttered when Naruto spoke to her. It was so obvious that she was so in love with him and he obviously felt the same way about her. The way he asked for her opinion showed that he valued her input on important matters.

"Now I was thinking that we could all get married in about two months." Naruto told her. " You get to decide what you want for our wedding with the others and don't worry about the cost . I can more than afford it. Just keep me out of it until the wedding day, I'm told woman are rather scary about those things." he said shivering.

Hiashi nodded. " Yes they are. I can still remember your mother and my wife planning a double wedding for me and Minato. We had to leave on s-rank missions to get away from them in bridal mode." he said looking a bit pale.

Naruto gulped and called in Shizune.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"Can Hokage's go out on missions?" He asked hopefully.

Shizune nodded. " Yes sir, but its not normally done." she replied.

"Good." naruto replied. " I'll be very busy around the time that they start planning our wedding if you get my meaning. Find every ss-rank mission you can for that time and give them to me. I'll need it to blow off steam with the amount of brides I have." he said shivering.

"A smart move." Hiashi replied.

They talked a bit more and Naruto arranged to see Hinata later on that evening at the Hyuuga compound for dinner with her family. When they left, he then called in Shizune.

"Shizune-neechan could you please send for Kyuushi, Sai, Minami and Izumi as well as all of the chuunin and jounins that are still in the village for a meeting here now . Anyone who is late will be doing d-rank missions for a year." he told her .

She nodded and left and for the next ten minutes , Konoha's chuunin and jounin began filing in. Kakashi even got there early as he knew better than to piss of Naruto further. When they were all there Naruto smiled.

"Good , you're all here. First thing on the list is the civilian council. I had almost all of them executed for crimes against Konoha but we will be choosing new ones soon. As for the other council , they will be facing penalties but that's a discussion for another time. Anyway , due to all of my new clansmen moving to Konoha, we'll be having an influx of new jounins and chuunins in our ranks and I would appreciate it if you would help to make their settling in easier. As I said before things will be changing under my rule. For the jounin senseis, its quite simple. I will be giving you a list of things that you will have to teach _all _of your students regardless of their ranks when they graduated the academy unless they have special circumstances. What I mean by special circumstances are cases like Lee, to which you'll be given an alternating schedule for that student, not for you to neglect a student because they're not from a clan or are considered a deadlast. You don't get to dump them off on other people because you cant be bothered with them unless you are authorized to do so. If the student is a so called deadlast , then it is your job to help them improve not ignore them in favor of your favorite student. While I will have a mandatory list of things you must teach them, you are free to teach them some of your own skills providing that they are within the range of that student. Now let me explain to you , giving a child with mental problems or a known avenger a s-rank assasination jutsu when he doesn't have the proper moral fiber to judge when to use it will not be allowed. In fact if you do so I will have you executed personally. Why , it simple. Not everyone has a powerful bijuu inside them to heal them from such attacks . I got two chidoris threw my body as a result of a teacher not using the proper judgment for such a thing. While there will be special cases where such a thing is allowed, that will be decided by me and only me . Not the council and certainly not by you. The other thing is training, you are required to spend the equal amount of time with each student so as not to neglect one in favor of another. Take my genin team for example, Sakura barely got any training but at least she got some, Sasuke got ninety-nine percent of the training and I got none . That is unacceptable if you cannot do the job then do not take the assignment. Another thing is that annoying habit of lateness, I will not tolerate it so I suggest you get rid of it quickly or I will demote you back to genin. For a sensei to show up three fucking hours late to teach their students is fucking ridiculous. That is three hours of wasted training time. You're getting paid to teach them , do your fucking job. Anyone who does that will be entertaining Ibiki and my sister for the amount of time you were late. You are also required to read the mission reports of _all_ your students, not just your favorite. That way you will be able to estimate their level better and choose the right missions for them. Now if you're choosing missions for them , get to the mission room on time so that you can have first pick. That means that I want all the people who need missions at the missions room at six am if they are in the village, if you're even late by a second I will take ten percent of your pay for the month. Time is money people, don't waste Konoha's funds. Also, there is training for you . You will all be training when you are not on duty or with your squads as your skills have really depleted over the years under Tsunade and Sarutobi's rule. Some of you have become so weak , that you are barely low jounin anymore due to your not training. That has to change and you will be required to log in how much training you did a week. That means Shikamaru will be watching less clouds, Chouji will have less time to snack out and Kakashi will be reading less of those damn books of his. If you have time to do that then you have time to train. I have seen Kiri, Iwa and Kumos forces and I will be honest . If they were to attack Konoha in full force, we would have lost without the new influx of ninjas from my clan. That is a problem for me and I cannot allow that to continue. As such , I will be teaching in the academy so as to bring up the skill level there as well. Konoha has become pathetically weak lately and our enemies have noticed. Now due to us defeating the Akatsuki and the rookie nine's skill level, they think that all of our ninjas are that well trained and are backing off. However we all know that its only a matter of time before they realize that that's not the case at all. As such, I came up with this new training regimen so that when they finally figure out that their information was actually wrong, its actually right. It not a bad thing to be unpredictable. Other than that, if you all have any problems that you need me to handle, feel free to come see me or one of my clones. I produce an average of a thousand clones a day, you cant miss me. Another thing, use the door not the damn window or I might accidentally let loose a rasengan on you if I'm startled . Last thing is that I'm sure that most of you were surprised to find out my real identity and are currently feeling guilty about your treatment towards me. Don't come to my office offering apologies, it's a waste of my time and its fucking annoying. You knew I was the yondaimes legacy , you knew that I was to be treated as a hero due to my sacrifice . If you didn't then that's on you so don't waste my time with guilt ridden apologies. Instead I want you to take a step back and look at yourselves. If you were me what would you have done to people like you? If you want to make it up to me then do your damn jobs . That's all , you're all free to go. My clones are currently at the missions room waiting for you ." he said simply.

They all left except for Minami, Kyuushi , Izumi and Sai. " Alright guys, lets go to the academy, I have quite a few people to fire and to promote." he told them and then he teleported with them to the academy.

After a few minutes, the entire academy was on top of the academy building waiting for him to speak, teachers included.

"Good morning everyone and thank you all for being here . I have decided that I will be changing many things in this academy. Starting tomorrow morning, I will be teaching here as a result of this. As for the curriculum , we will have physical lessons five days a week instead of just one. You will learn about history but it will be only for a half an hour a day and the rest you will learn on your own time. Don't misunderstand, when you do this you will be tested on it in order to make sure that you have been doing your homework. You wont just be passing with henge, bunshin and Kawarimi anymore so get used to that idea quickly. Each child will be treated equally regardless of your blood limit and if you don't like it then I suggest you quit the academy immediately as I have no time for spoilt brats. You became ninjas the minute you signed up so act like it. The next thing is that if your teachers aren't teaching you properly and ignore during class, come to my office and tell me so. When you're in this academy your social status goes out the window and your just a regular student. You will also find yourself with a few new teachers but they are to be treated with respect. If you're wondering why you are all here its simple, you will all be taught together as one class. Why , because there hasn't been much improvement between the grades and we will be changing that. Now the normal academy starts at nine and that's another thing that will change. You will all get here at six am and if anyone is late tomorrow morning I will drop you from the program myself. If there is anything that I hate in a ninja its tardiness. All the senseis will arrive at five am for briefing among other things. If anyone is late I will move it back to four am and every hour before until you all learn to be punctual. Another thing I dislike is young girls on diets. Your body havent finished maturing yet so I suggest that you skip that idea quickly. It's a really stupid idea and I have seen the results of such a thing on young women and let me tell you, chickens have more in the chest area than they do . (laughter) This is an academy for ninjas not useless beauty queens and if I catch anyone doing it I will kick you out. Now I want you all to eat a proper meal tonight when you all get home and rest. When I start tomorrow I want no tired people in front of me unless its due to my training. Another thing is that I want you all to wear loose or comfortable clothing to train in . now if you don't like my decision then I suggest you all drop out tonight as when I start training tomorrow , you will not be allowed to do so. You signed contracts to do join this academy , I am holding you to it and I expect you all to honor your word in this. Now are there any other questions so far?"

"Yes." said a little boy. "Is it true that while you were undercover at the academy you were considered a deadlast?" he asked.

Naruto took one look at him and could tell that he was the current deadlast. " Yes I was and you know what , I'm the hokage so being a deadlast doesn't really mean anything. If nothing else it reflects on the teachers and not you as I was very neglected in the academy due to me being a jinchiruuki. Had it not been for one teacher , I would not have graduated at all. The teachers placed genjutsus on my test papers , ignored me when I asked questions or threw me out of the class for no reason at all. That is why I have decided to teach here so as to make sure that that doesn't happen again. You are all equal as of now and anyone who doesn't like it needs to leave immediately. Now are there any other questions ?" he asked after winking at the little boy to reassure him.

"Are you really a demon?" asked another little boy.

Naruto laughed at that surprising most people. " As of about a year ago I am. Before that I was simply a jinchiruuki . I had to merge with my bijuu in order to keep it out of the Akatsuki's hands if I were to fail. The Kyuubi no kitsune was forced to attack Konoha by Madara Uchiha and had no will of its own that day. Because of this the shinigami himself pardoned him and he is now one of the loyal protectors of Konoha and has been for years since he helped to raise me and protect me when no one else but the sandaime hokage would. He regrets what happens more than anything and I can tell you that it kept him up for years after it had happened. Imagine yourself under a genjutsu and you're forced to kill your classmates or even your family, how would you feel? What you all believe about demons being completely evil is not entirely true as there are some good demons. In fact, did you all know that it was the Kyuubi that helped the first Hokage to create Konoha and that he made the famous sharingan of the Uchiha clan. As a matter of fact, he was the protector of the fire country until he was betrayed by the first Hokage and the first Uchiha. So you see , not everything you hear is true. While there are evil demons not all of them is that way. Just like we have nuke-nins , we have demons who misbehave. A demons main job is to keep the damned in hell so that they don't come back to kill you and some are even protectors like the kyuubi was. Most demons only destroy villages if that village killed its mate or children. Now are there any other questions?" he asked.

"Um yes?" said a girl and Naruto could tell that she was a fan girl in training. "Is it true that you like both men and women?" she asked.

Naruto smirked at that. " Yes, in fact Sai and Kyuushi who are standing next to me are two of my future brides. I prefer both types and I am attracted to strength, courage and someone with a pure heart. While its great that they are handsome , that is not why I chose them as they are powerful ninjas on their own and take their training very seriously. They are the type of people I will be glad to procreate with as I know that they are strong enough to protect our family when I'm not there . Don't make the mistake in thinking that they are weak as I can tell you from experience they're rather terrifying when angry and I would rather pick a fight with the Kyuubi than them on those days. You cant chose who you love, you can just love them with your whole heart." he replied.

"Kyaah that does it." the girl squealed. " I promise to become a powerful ninja and then I will join your harem." she said and more than a few boys and girls nodded in agreement.

A twitch appeared over Kyuushis eye and Naruto paled. "Well uh… its good to have goals I guess now if you will all excuse me , I have a meeting with the staff of this school . All students please return to your classroom until your teacher is finished here. You will use that time wisely and will be quiet until then."

"Yes Hokage-sama." they yelled out and then left.

Then Naruto turned to the teachers and got serious again. " All of you are aware that I disapprove with some of your teaching methods and I have come to change that. First thing on the list. All of the teachers whose name I will call are fired and that includes the headmaster. I think you all know why so I wont elaborate. You will also be doing d-rank missions for a year along with your regular missions and be reassigned as a result of this." he told them coldly and for the next few minutes he fired more than half of the academy's teachers.

When he was all done those that remained were shell shocked . A few tried to protest his decision but one look from him shut them all up and sent them scurrying like rabbits.

"Good, now some of you are currently on probation and the only reason I didn't fire you was because you may have a few redeeming qualities. Now Suzume-san, I have a bone to pick with you and as such I will be assigning two more women to help you teach . They are Anko Matarashi and Minami Uchiha-Namikaze."

TBC.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW . NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	16. NEW ACADEMY AND SHINIGAMI PROBLEMS

_**NEW CHAPTER**_

"_Good, now some of you are currently on probation and the only reason I didn't fire you was because you may have a few redeeming qualities. Now Suzume-san, I have a bone to pick with you and as such I will be assigning two more women to help you teach . They are Anko Matarashi and Minami Uchiha-Namikaze."_

"What! Lord Hokage that's insane! Anko is not the right type of person for the job!" Suzume began , outraged at the suggestion. "I teach them refinement and all the things a woman needs to know in the art of floral arranging and deportment."

"SILENCE!" Naruto said coldly surprising all those except for his mates and Iruka who knew him really well. " I HAVE SEEN THE KUNOICHI THAT COME OUT OF YOUR CLASS AND THEY ARE COMPLETELY USELESS. DEPORTMENT? THE ARE THE RUDEST, BITCHIEST, MOST SELFISH LITTLE IDIOTS I HAVE EVER MET! TAKE SAKURA HARUNO AND INO YAMANAKA FOR EXAMPLE . IN THEIR ACADEMY DAYS THEY WERE THE BIGGEST FAN GIRLS AND WHILE THEY MAY HAVE BEEN AT THE TOP OF THE CLASS IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE OF THEIR TEST SCORES IN BOOK WORK AND NOTHING ELSE. AS NINJAS THEY WERE USELESS, WEAK, LOUD AND ANNOYING. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES ON THE MISSIONS BEFORE MY GRANDMOTHER TOOK SAKURA ON AS AN APPRENTICE SHE JUST STOOD THEIR WAITING TO BE PROTECTED WHILE WE WORK OUR ASSES OFF? STANDING THERE THINKING HER PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN WOULD SAVE HER USELESS ASS! SHE WAS THE MAIN REASON I GOT HURT SO OFTEN! THE KUNOICHIS OF THIS VILLAGE WILL PULL THEIR OWN WEIGHT AND EARN THEIR PAY OR I WILL FIRE THEM! WHILE WOMEN SKILLS ARE GOOD, THEY NEED TO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE FACING IN THE FIELD AND SINCE YOU'RE TOO LADYLIKE TO DO THAT THEN ANKO AND MINAMI WILL! THEY NEED TO GET OFF THEIR ASSES AND GET RID OF THEIR FOOLISH FAIRYTALES ABOUT PRINCES ON HORSES SAVING THEM AND DO THEIR DAMN JOBS! YOUR JOB IS NOT ONLY TO TEACH THEM _**FLORAL ARRANGING **_ITS TO TEACH THEM HOW TO CONCEAL WEAPONS PROPERLY ON THEIR BODIES, WHY ITS IMPORTANT TO TRAIN AND MOST OF ALL WHAT THE CHANCES ARE OF THEM BEING RAPED AND SODOMIZED IF THEY ARE KIDNAPPED BY ENEMY NINJAS! THIS ISNT A DAYCARE FOR WEAK BEAUTY QUEENS AND SPOILT BITCHES IT'S A FUCKING NINJA ACADEMY AND IF YOU CANT DO YOUR JOB THEN SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT AND MY ACADEMY!"

For a minute no one said anything and then Suzume finally nodded, her face flooded with embarrassed color. " Y-yes hokage-sama."

"Good. I'm glad you understand." Naruto said coldly before turning to the others. "Now I meant what I said about you all getting here at five tomorrow. What I said about being committed to this academy stands. You're not allowed to quit once training starts tomorrow as you will be setting an example for the students. The only teachers that are excused are those that are pregnant , other than that I want no excuses . Wear training gear tomorrow as well, you'll all need it but keep your usual outfits in a scroll in case of emergencies. Now I want a list of all your students and their records in an hour at the latest . That's all for now, you'll meet the other teachers tomorrow. Dismissed."

Then he teleported away with Minami and the others back to his office.

"I see what you meant tousama, that woman is a problem and is making the kunoichis even weaker than they are now. I will definitely have to straighten her out as well as the others. I will also go and inform Anko of your decision. Since she will only be doing it a few days a week it should be fine. As for the other teachers, I'll go inform them of your decision." Minami said as she munched on pocky.

Naruto nodded and she poofed out of the room. "so what do you three think?" he asked.

"I think that we have a lot of work on our hands since the teachers in the academy are also quite lazy and in denial." Kyuushi replied. "that woman was a sure example of that. Floral arranging and deportment." he snorted. " obviously she is living in a fairytale world herself. We'll help you as much as we can as well."

Izumi nodded. " we'll be ready for work tomorrow as well. Will I be the one to work in the academy with you as your assistant?" he asked.

"Yes." naruto replied. " Sai will work here with my clones along with Kyuushi. He is the head of Ne under my direct command and Kyuushi has taken my place as the anbu commander in chief. You'll both spend alternating days at your own offices so that one of you will be with me at all times. Make sure to evaluate your forces and train them until they meet my requirements. As for the new curriculum for the academy, if you have any ideas then you're free to inform me of them. Now I have to go, I need to address the council and deal with their bullshit. Kyuushi you will need your mask, what will you be choosing as your animal?" he asked.

Kyuushi looked at him. "can I wear your mask?" he asked seriously.

Naruto nodded. " Of course you can. Just wear it proudly okay?" he told him.

Kyuushi nodded and Naruto pulled out a brand new kitsune mask and handed it to him with his uniform. "Now lets go , we need to have a chat with the council full of idiots." he told them after Kyuushi had gotten dressed.

They teleported into the council room where the council was waiting for them a bit nervously due to what had happened to their counterparts. Izumi went as well since he would be handling the affairs for the former Uchiha clan until Kyuushi retired from Anbu. It had been decided that Sasuke wouldn't be the head of the clan due to his brother being the one to massacre the old clan and his father's corruption. There was also the problem of his betrayal and how it would be considered among the ranks. The head of the fuuma clan was also there as he would be joining the council. There were no other new ninja councilmen due to the others being a part of Naruto's clan. In fact the only reason that the Uchiha clan was still being represented was because it was already and established clan in Konoha. Sai took Danzo's place since it was now his due to Danzo adopting him as his son.

Naruto stood before the council and scowled at them. "I'll get right to the point as I hate to waste time. The only reason that you didn't join your friends on the execution block is simply because of your children. Had it not been for them I wouldn't have pardoned you and the daimyo has given me full permission to do whatever I want to do with you and I intend to do that. You all enjoy sitting on your asses making biased decisions about other people's lives when most of you don't even know the people whose lives you're judging on. Another thing is that you've all become so power hungry and greedy in your ruling that I'm surprised that the village isn't more in dept that it already is. Now the daimyo has also agreed with me when I say that your power will be lower than mine and that no decision you make will be allowed before going through me. As for the Civilian council , I will be choosing the new ones myself that I know will not be power hungry or as greedy as the last set. If they are well I'm sure the executioner will already be warmed up by now. This is your last chance, screw up again and I'll personally carry out your executions. Now don't for a second think that you'll be getting off easy. In fact I have a feeling that some of you will wish that I had killed you. As punishment you will all be doing unpaid d-rank missions for two years. Why to teach you all humility. Look at it this way , at least I didn't try to poison you all or sell you spoilt food, make you live in an apartment that should have been abandoned without proper heating and hot water the way you did me. The daimyo was really pissed off by that and for you all lying about my care to him. You will also undergo a few assignments chosen by me for free as a way to reinitiate yourself back into the village since you've all been acting as if you're better than them and will report directly to me or my second in command. You will also donate ten percent of your pay to the orphanage for the next four years since you all gained money from people like me through bets and other unauthorized means. No council meetings can be called by anyone other than me as a result of the last few years of your plotting against your leaders. The only councilman of the civilian council that will remain is Hisaragi-san. The Haruno clan will no longer be a member of this council nor will any relatives of the former civilian council. Now that I've said all that I need to say on that I'll move on. We now have a few new members on the shinobi council, please welcome them all among you . Other than that this council is dismissed, go home and rest for tomorrow after you're done doing your duties . You'll need it." he replied and then he left and returned to his office. The rest of the morning went by quickly for Naruto since he created a few clones and had them do various tasks all over the village.

Around lunch time he went to see Tuechi for lunch and a little conversation. "So Tuechi-san, I have an offer for you. How would you like to join the civilian council?" he asked. " I need someone I can trust who will look out for the people instead of themselves and I naturally thought of you. So will you do it?" he asked.

Tuechi was shocked and he nodded. "o-of course Naruto-kun. I would love to join the council." he replied.

Naruto smiled. " Thanks Tuechi-san. It will be a lot of work at first but it will get easier . Another thing I was thinking about was a partnership between me and you. How would you like to open a larger Ichiraku's that serves everything instead of just ramen. I would provide the building and financial backing for this of course as long as you give me twenty percent in profits. You wouldn't even have to pay me back for the funding and to be honest it would be great for me since not all of my brides like ramen and we do need a place to eat when we go out. I'd rather it be here since I trust and respect you." he told him as he handed him a file on his proposal.

Tuechi was once again speechless and could only stare. When he finally regained his motor functions he teared up. "Naruto-kun its an amazing offer and I don't know what to say. Its always been my dream to do that but I never really had the chance or the funds." he said happily.

Naruto nodded. " Of course, now how about you keep the contract and have someone you trust look it over and then get back to me at the end of week okay. That way you'll have a lot of time to think about it." he told him.

Then he left with lunch for his Sai and the others who were working at the office with him for the day. Then he went to see the Kyuubi who was at the estate relaxing with the other bijuus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Kyuubi…

Kyuubi was enjoying his new found freedom and relaxing with a few bottle's of Sake and the other bijuus.

"Otousan I need your help." Naruto said as he joined them.

"Sure what is it kit?" Acheron asked curiously.

"I need a few more contracts for Konoha's ninjas . They have only three major contracts and while they have a few more , they're not enough with the influx of ninjas we're having since I took over. Can you help?" he asked.

The kyuubi nodded. " I suppose so. I do have a few friends with contracts and a few who would like to sign some with worthy humans so that they can become more exposed to the human realm. I'll see what I can do and get back to you."

Naruto nodded and glomped him. "Thanks dad I owe you one. Now I may need your help in training a few jounins and chuunins including one Hatake if he decides to disobey my orders." he said evilly.

Kyuubi smirked. " You know son, I think that you'll be a great Hokage. Now do you have any ss-rank mission or higher that you need to get done. I'm bored and need to kill something." he told him.

"You want to do missions?" naruto said surprised.

"Only if it involves lots of killing ." the kyuubi said simply and the other demons nodded.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure but you'll have to do it in your humanoid forms and you cant wipe out any villages without my direct say so of course." he replied.

The kyuubi and the other nodded in agreement and Naruto chuckled. "Alright but I may have to loan you all to Suna occasionally if I run out of those types of missions. Other than that, come to the office in the morning and I'll find you some missions to do. You will be getting paid of course and I will give you your days off to do whatever including going to the demonic realm for whatever reasons. Fair enough?" he asked.

"I can live with that." Acheron and the others replied.

Naruto talked with the, a little longer and then he went to see his brides before leaving again for the office and for the rest of the day he did paperwork and assigned missions. Later on that evening after dinner was over, he went to see Haku who had retired early.

Knocking on his door, he patiently waited for him to answer. A few minutes later a blushing Haku came to open the door wearing a short silk bathrobe and Naruto could tell that not only wasn't he wearing any underwear but he was rather aroused.

"You retired early tonight Koi, is something the matter?" Naruto asked him with a small smirk.

Haku flushed but said nothing and Naruto pulled him into his arms. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"H-hai." Haku said nervously.

Naruto came in and closed the door before turning back to him. Without saying a word , he moved his hand to Haku's sash and deftly remove it before pulling his robe open and dropping it , effectively baring his nakedness to him. A full blush began working its way up Haku's body and Naruto grinned at him before removing his shirt and unzipping his pants. Moving even closer to Haku, he took his hand and slid it into his underwear before wrapping it around his arousal. Haku's eyes widened and he gulped nervously but continued to hold on to it.

"Do you want me to take you tonight Haku?" Naruto whispered moving in close to him.

Haku's flush increased. "H-hai Naruto-sama." he whispered.

Naruto chuckled at that as he picked him up and carried him over to the bed and laid him down unto his back. Capturing his lips and exploring the contours of his mouth , he moved his hands down the ice prince's body causing him to moan in pleasure before breaking away from his delectable lips and moving down to capture a pert nipple.

"Naruto-sama!" Haku moaned out as Naruto sucked on it before blowing on the now wet nipple.

He chuckled and switched to the next one as he reached down and began stroking Haku's cock and the brunette arched his back as he moaned out loud in pleasure. Moving down his body , Naruto licked Haku's rather sensitive navel before moving on down past the brunette's dripping cock to take his balls into his mouth and begin to suck on them.

"Aaaah more please!" Haku begged as he continued his delicious torture.

" Are you sure that you are ready for me Haku? I don't want to rush you into it." he whispered before moving up to settle in between his legs.

"Hai Naruto-sama." Haku replied spreading his thighs even wider in complete submission.

Naruto settled in between his thighs as he slid a lubbed finger into the other male's orifice and began sliding it in and out as he captured a nipple between his lips. Haku moaned and arched his back in pleasure as naruto added another finger and began moving them in and out of him in a scissoring motion. He began pushing down unto the digits inside him eagerly.

"Enough !" Haku finally yelled out in frustration. "Please Naruto-sama!"

Naruto chuckled and pulled his fingers out before generously lubricating his erection and lining himself up at his entrance. Then he slid in a bit before pausing and giving the boy a chance to adjust. He kept doing this for a few minutes until he was finally all the way in and Haku had given him permission to proceed. Lifting his legs up unto his shoulders he began to move. Haku moaned as he lifted his hips a bit to allow the blonde to thrust in even deeper.

"Ah more Naruto-sama!" Haku gasped out as Naruto hit that special spot deep inside him. "Oh more!"

Naruto sped up his thrusts and began pounding into the body beneath him in delight. Spreading him a bit wider, he slammed into him hitting his prostate head on and causing Haku to scream in pleasure. Then Naruto moved a hand down and began stroking the boy's arousal with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Haku to lose control and explode all over Naruto's and his own torso with a scream. Naruto moved down to lie completely on top of him before capturing his lips and ramming into him over and over again. He came soon after, coating the other man's inner wall with his essence. Then he pulled out and laid next to him, pulling him close into a hug as he tried to catch his breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Nibi…

The nibi was in her bedroom pressing flowers which she secretly loved doing when she felt a presence behind her. Turning to see who it was, she growled in anger and annoyance.

"You have some fucking nerve showing up now." she hissed. " Get out."

The shinigami frowned and walked over to her. He knew that she had a good reason to be angry but that didn't mean for a second that he would allow his own pet to disrespect him. Walking over to her he grabbed the hissing catwoman by her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"You forget your place Nibi no Nekomata." the shinigami hissed in her ear and she shivered knowing that she had just crossed the line with him.

Refusing to apologize, she turned her head away in defiance and gasped when he slammed her harder into the wall, cracking the wood. Unfazed she growled at him and spat in his face. He growled angrily and wiped it away before making both their clothing disappear. Lifting her up a bit higher and spreading her chocolate colored hips, he slammed into her hard without mercy. She screamed and used her nails to score into his pale and unmarred back at his invasion and she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his thrusting hips.

"In your brief captivity you seem to have forgotten who is master here Yoruichi." the shinigami said in a cold yet deadly voice. "It seems I'll have to remind you little kitten."

Yoruichi leaned forward and bit him on his shoulder spitefully before gasping at a particular vicious thrust deep inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck , desperately trying to steady herself in spite of his constant pounding into her.

"Its seems that I'll have to give you another lesson in manners my little dark skinned beauty ." as he sped up his thrusts . "because I havent taken you in a while you've gotten a little more wild than I like for you to be. Allow me to correct that error."

He then gripped her hips and began pounding into her with his godlike speed and she arched her back as her eyes teared up.

"Aaaaaaaah Byakuya-sama please!" she screamed unable to handle much more of his unrestrained and violent thrusts.

Ramming himself into her over and over again Byakuya also known as he shinigami smirked. " What was that Neko , too much man for a little kitten like you?" he said evilly.

Yoruichi knew that she had to placate him somehow so that he would not get any angrier and quickly. Since it had been a while since she had been with him , her body had forgotten how to take it this way from him. Thinking quickly she remembered what parts he had often enjoyed touching on her the most and batted her eyelashes at him alluringly the way she knew he liked for her to tease him. He arched a brow at that but said nothing and she took it as a sign to proceed. Arching her back as far back as she could while leaning against the wall, she thrust her voluptuous breasts at him and watched as desire sparked in his eyes.

"Such beautiful breasts." he whispered, leaning down to capture a pert dark nipple between his lips laving it with his tongue before pulling it further into his mouth and beginning to suck on it.

"Byakuya-sama." she breathed out as she felt heat pool low in her groin making her even more wet than she already was.

Byakuya looked at her, pleased that she was finally submitted to his will as she should. He had never been able to understand why their had only been two people that could satisfy him. She was the only woman and _he_ was the only man , as stubborn and proud as he was.

"Byakuya-sama, touch me …please." she begged and as expected it inflamed him.

Carrying her over to the bed, he laid her flat on her back before placing her legs high up on his shoulder. He pistoned into he over and over again as sucked hard on her breasts, gripping a leg and a shoulder for leverage. Moving a hand down to her clit , he began stroking it and she lost control and shredded the sheets with her nails as he came. He chuckled at that before emptying himself deep inside her. Pulling out and moving down her body , he left hickies and love bites all over her flawless body , effectively claiming her as his . He loved marking her chocolate colored skin and taking her . Sliding his hand up between her legs and smiling when she pulled them up and spread them wantonly without being told , he moved his middle finger to her clitoris and began to tease it mercilessly as he watched his essence leak out from within her.

"You know who is your master now don't you my pet?" the shinigami said in his deep and sultry voice that could make mere mortals orgasm if he decided to really focus its full effect on them.

Yoruichi groaned , unable to form coherent thoughts or words when he was toying with her this way. As he continued to stroke her intimately, he used the other hand to pluck and pull at her nipples over and over the way he knew turned her on.

"Come be a good girl neko." he whispered in her ear .

Yoruichi new exactly what he meant by that and moved to kneel between his thighs. Taking his manhood into her mouth , she immediately began a strong steady suction the way she knew he liked it. She shivered as she tasted herself on him and continued to suck him, her body vibrating as most cats did and sending tremors through his cock via her mouth as she continued to suck him.

"Ah Yoru-kitten, no other woman can do that like you my pet." he told her as he began thrusting in and out of her mouth.

Adjusting to his movements then speeding up , it didn't take long for him to lose control in her skillful mouth and to cum hard. She lapped it all up as if it had been a bowl of cream before moving away . She was about to get up and leave the bed when he grabbed her.

"And where do you think you're going my pet?" he asked sounding a bit amused at her continued defiance.

"To the bathroom." she replied.

"Does my taste not please you anymore neko , or perhaps there is someone else that you would rather be pleasing?" he asked her .

She turned and glared at him tiredly. " Other than the one you allow me to have you know that there has only ever been you. Why do you always insist on playing this game?" she asked resolved.

"Because it amuses me." he replied. "Now come back to bed Yoru, its been a while since I saw those beautiful breasts bouncing before me while you ride me."

Not bothering to refuse since she knew that it was pointless, she climbed on top of him and positioned herself above his rod. Slamming herself down on it and taking him by surprise as she tightened around him. He groaned and thrust involuntarily before gripping her hips.

"Ah Yoru…" He said in unadulterated pleasure as he began pushing up into he again and again as she rode him. "It has been so long since I had you. So long since I took a woman to my bed. There really is no other woman like you that suits me so well." he told her as he watched her lovely breasts bounce up and down before him.

Knowing what he wanted from the look in his eyes , she leaned forward and he wrapped his hands around each soft and cushiony mound, kneading for a few minutes before sliding his hand down to cup her perfect but and kissing her lips. He came inside her and then re-hardened before taking her five more times and allowing her to reach completion seven times before finally allowing her to rest. Then he left her sleeping peaceful with a rose and a note by her pillow for when she woke up. There was one thing that he did differently this time however, he marked her as his by biting her neck in the way of the demons knowing that now she would have no other choice than to submit to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After returning to his realm to do a few things , he came back to the Namikaze compound and this time he reappeared in _his_ room.

_He_ had just finished showering and was now standing at the closet trying to figure what to wear when he noticed the foreign presence. To his utter humiliation and annoyance he felt himself harden against his will at his very presence.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Shinigami-sama?" he asked but their was a note in his voice that said clearly that he already knew the answer to his own question. "Its unusual for you to come into this realm without a good reason or have you picked up dropping in on naked men as a new hobby?" he asked without bothering to turn around as he pulled out a loose silk black bathrobe but made no movement to put it on.

" I see you understand your position better than the neko ," the shinigami whispered in his ear as he slid his hand down to cup his naked rear lovingly before moving his hand around to stroke his arousal.

"My position." Acheron groaned out as the shinigami continued to stroke him. "As what ? Your whore and pet?" he gasped out, leaning his head back unto the shinigamis shoulder.

"You've never been my whore Kyuubi." the Shinigami said chuckling. " You and the neko are my lovers and mine alone. You should have known better than to touch another or to let yourself be touched without my permission. You have always been and will always be mine and no one else's. you should have known better than to try and defy my will. You should have also known that there was no way that you could have escaped me. Have I ever given you reason to doubt my love for you or her?"

Acheron turned his head away and moaned when the shinigami licked a sensuous trail up the side of his neck.

"Well why wont you answer me Ash?" the shinigami purred in his ear. "what made you think that you had the right to turn away from me and to run away? Did you think that there was anywhere in all the realms that you could actually be safe from me?"

"No." Acheron answered finally. " But I had to try."

"Why?" the shinigami growled out. "For that little slut of a kitsune you knocked up?" he hissed angrily. "Did you really think that I'd allow you to be with anyone else? You are mine forever you fool. Had you told me that you wanted a family I would have allowed it within reason but you didn't and their deaths were the end result."

Acheron shoved away from him angrily. "They were innocent, they didn't deserve to die because of your jealousy."

"They were guilty the minute that whore touched you ." the shinigami roared. " I gave you a few specific rules and you openly defied me. Its seems that like the neko you need a reminder of who is your master here. You will submit to your alpha."

Acheron allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed on his hands and knees and inwardly sighed. "so much for telling my son that we're old friends." he thought. " More like master and servant. Why did I have to fall for such a bastard like him?"

"Because you needed someone more powerful than you to dominate you and keep you in line." The shinigami growled out as he positioned himself behind the kyuubi before shoving himself deep inside to the hilt. " You get off on the pain I give you, the pleasure my kitsune."

The kyuubi turned away , unable to deny it as he gritted his teeth and tightened up around the thrusting cock inside him.

"Ah yes, this is why I cant let you go." Byakuya moaned out. "No one can truly satisfy me like you do. What is it about you my kitsune? No matter how much I love you , how much I kiss you, how much I touch you in those… _special places _you like so much, you never feel loved enough. You like driving me to this point don't you? You like making me want to destroy everything around you in order to make you submit to me. I suppose it gives you both comfort knowing that no other being but you and the neko except for my sister kami can actually drive me to that point. Is that what it is kyuubi?"

Even though he refused to answer , a part of him acknowledged that yes, it was so. It was one of the reason why he enjoyed their messed up relationship.

"You sealed me away ." he finally growled out.

"You were so caught up under that genjutsu and by the time I found out , I had already been summoned to seal you." the shinigami replied. " Besides you were so arrogant then and had been unfaithful a few weeks before, you deserved to be punished."

The kyuubi growled at that but pushed back on the thrusting rod inside him as the shinigami reached around and began stroking his erection.

"And my adopted son?" Acheron growled out. "What was he being punished for?"

The shinigami growled as he slammed into him again and again. " He was simply an unfortunate casualty. Still his soul has remained pure so there is no need to hold a grudge now is there?"

The kyuubi growled. Now he remembered why he had cheated and run away. He really was an insufferable bastard most of the time and selfish too. Figures a god would be that way. That was his last coherent thought before he released himself all over the shinigamis hand. The shinigami followed soon after and emptied himself deep inside him before pulling out. Then he pulled the angry fox into his arms lovingly. The kyuubi inwardly growled as he felt his anger fading away . He hated how the bastard could so easily subdue him. Love stinks.

"You'll never be able to betray me again my stubborn little redhead." the shinigami whispered to him. "I'll make sure of it once and for all."

Before the Kyuubi could comprehend what was happening, the shinigami bit him on his neck as well, effectively marking him as his mate. He felt the mark appearing on his skin but something felt off, he didn't know what but he had a bad feeling about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had been sleeping peacefully when he felt an odd sensation on his neck as if something had bit him. It had been the second time that night that he had felt it but this one was different , this one was actually there and bleeding. He touched it and instinctively knew that it was a mating mark. Looking over at his sleeping mate he could also tell that he hadn't done it. Getting up he walked into the bathroom and turned on the light before looking into the mirror at the wound. His eyes widened as he saw the small tattoo of a two tailed cat and the kyuubi in his animal form tattooed on his neck but that wasn't the worst part, above them was he had no doubt was the shinigami and there was a chain that linked all three of them. Looking closer at the kyuubi he saw that it was actually two nine tailed foxes layered on top of each other instead of just one. One had golden fur the way he did when in animal form and he shivered. A sinking feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach as he began to realize what had happened.

"Oh shit." he said as he hurried into his room and pulled on his pants and a bathrobe before teleporting into the kyuubis room. His eyes widened when he saw that he had company and who said company was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tousan?" Naruto said confused. " You and the shinigami and the nibi are…" he broke off as his mouth hit the ground for a minute.

"How did you know?" the kyuubi asked a bit embarrassed to be seen like this, especially since it was obvious that he was the uke.

Then Naruto began to laugh hysterically as he shook his head. "This is fucking priceless. I am so fucked. My mates are gonna kill me . Maybe I should just cut to the chase and commit seppuku now." he muttered to himself.

"Naruto what is it?" asked the Kyuubi worriedly as he began to realize that the blonde was reacting to something else other than the fact that he was the shinigamis uke.

Naruto looked over at the shinigami. " You wouldn't have happened to mark the nibi and my tousan as your mate tonight would you shinigami-sama?" he asked.

The shinigami nodded. " I don't see why it matters to you but yes I did." he replied although he was well aware of what had happened.

Naruto paled. " It matters to me a whole hell of a lot. Just look at my neck . What the hell am I gonna do?" he asked frantically as he walked over to the shinigami so that he could examine it.

Then to his surprise the shinigami began chuckling before switching to outright laughing. "Well it seems I got three for the price of two." said the shinigami sounding pleased. " I have never been with such a pure soul before. It should prove interesting now that I have one for all eternity."

"WHAT!" both the kyuubi and naruto yelled.

"I don't want to be your mate!" Naruto screeched hysterically . "Have you forgotten about my own chosen mates?"

The shinigami shrugged. " Well your in luck Naruto-kun or should I say Naruto-koi. You can still mate with them but there is a catch. You will have to mate with me at least twice a week minimum for the next two hundred and thirty three years since your now seventeen and technically still a child in demon years in order to maintain the bond we now share and to make sure it doesn't kill you for what it would consider cheating. While I cant break it I can tweak it to make it do that, anymore and you will have to be my mate full time."

"Why the hell cant you break it? I don't want to sleep with you!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"You already know the answer to that kit, I'm sorry." Kyuubi replied sadly. " Once a mating bond is made , it cannot be undone."

Naruto sighed. " And what about my mates, will they be mated to you too?" he asked worriedly.

"No. I can make it so that they are only bonded to you and you alone." the shinigami replied.

"Well please do that then." Naruto said sitting down tiredly. " Now how the hell am I gonna explain this to them? Kami must really hate me to keep fucking up my life like this." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry kit." the kyuubi said sadly. " this is all my fault."

Naruto shook his head. " No tousan its not. What happened did so for a reason , even if we don't know why yet. I will never regret the choice I made when I merged with you or at the statue that day. We're in this together no matter. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me since it appears I will be sleeping with your alpha. Thank god we're demons and this shit is normal in our world or I would never forgive myself. Still , you had both better be there to help me explain this to my brides. They are so twisted and vicious when angry they would no doubt find a way to make sire that I can never get it up again." he said sounding resolved, before looking over at the shinigami. " You had better be damn good in bed. God or not , if you suck I'm gonna let you know it." he said trying to lighten the mood and take his mind off telling his brides.

The shinigami chuckled , "you really are an odd one Namikaze ." he replied. "But don't worry you'll get to see and feel just how good I am for yourself soon enough."

Naruto snorted and looked at the kyuubi. " Is he always this arrogant?" he asked.

The kyuubi nodded immediately at that and Naruto chuckled as the shinigami scowled.

"When do I have to mark you?" Naruto asked.

"After our first time together." the shinigami replied and Naruto nodded before getting up. "Alright then. Well in that case I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning or whenever I guess." he said and then left.

As soon as naruto left the kyuubi turned to the shinigami. " You knew that something like this would happen didn't you?" he asked .

The shinigami chuckled. "You know me so well ash. What I said just now was all true however and I am looking forward to taking a pure and untainted soul to bed. Now I have you right were I want you and there is nothing you can do about it now. That boy really surprised me that day . I had had it all planned out you see. He would agree to become the new kyuubi and I would get you but he had to be unpredictable and do that and so the only way I could get you was to mark you and the nibi and also establish a connection with him in order to keep you. Now don't worry , I have no intentions of hurting him or anything but it had to be done so that I could have you all to myself again. You brought this upon yourself Ash , get used to it." he told him evilly.

The kyuubi scowled at him before turning his back in his face. He was trapped and he knew it and now in a way, so was Naruto all because he had been kind to him. In that moment he vowed to do anything he could to make Naruto's life better from now on as he had caused him so much pain and apparently was still doing so. He should have known that the shinigami would never let him go ever. He had a feeling that there was a whole lot more to it than what the shinigami was saying but he knew better than to ask as the shinigami would never willingly tell him.

Meanwhile the shinigami laid next to the kyuubi and was deep in thought. Yes he had known that it would happen. In fact , he had been the one to speak with his sisters fate and kami about it to make it so. The fact was that only kami and his other siblings could ever touch him in his true form. Not even the kyuubi or nibi who could commune with the dead could actually do that and yet here had been a newly turned demon boy who had not only touched him, but had hugged him without any side effects that would normally have occurred , namely death. It had fascinated him in away that he had not been in centuries and to be honest , not even the kyuubi had ever caught his interest in such a way. A part of him had felt a strange pain in his chest when the blonde had said that he didn't want to be with him and it had made him feel sad. He had decided then and there that he would have to change that. He had to if he wanted to learn more about this fascinating child. There was a lot more to the mating marks than he had said but he hadn't wanted to frighten the blonde. He would break it to him gently over time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Naruto woke up at four and got his gear together for the day he had ahead of him. He also brought his sealing equipment since he would be needing it. He walked down the stairs to find Nebula already up and making breakfast with a few other since they knew that he would be having an early day. Creating a hundred clones, he sent them off on various tasks before joining her.

"Good morning my lord." She said smiling.

"Good morning nebula-chan." Naruto replied. "are the others up yet?" he asked.

"No." she replied. " They are still in bed."

Naruto arched a brow and then he grinned evilly. Summoning a few toads , he whispered in their ears and sent them off. A few minutes later their were various blood curdling screams coming from a few of the bedrooms where the occupants had been doused in cold water and Naruto laughed before grabbing his breakfast and teleporting to his office on the estate after telling Nebula to send all of his mates to him as soon as they woke up. The kyuubi and the nibi poofed in a few seconds later to find him drinking a glass of strong sake from the demonic realm. Since Naruto only ever drank when things were too difficult kyuubi knew that he was feeling rather tense even without the link they shared.

"So tousan , friends huh?" Naruto said shaking his head. " That's one hell of a friendship you've got going."

The kyuubi actually flushed at that. The nibi did the same. Offering them each a glass , the three of them sat down and contemplated the new problem that they were all saving.

"Naruto-kitten I'm sorry." The nibi said sadly. " I never meant to cause you problems."

Naruto shook his head. " Its not tousans or your fault Kitty-chan. If you think about it this would have happened either way." he replied.

The kyuubi arched a brow. "What do you mean by that ?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto looked over at him. "The answer is all there if you think about it tousan. Look underneath the underneath." he said .

A shimmer appeared in the air and the shinigami stood behind Naruto. "You really are an interesting boy Namikaze and you're correct of course. The end result was inevitable as you would have been mine at some point. I've watched you your whole life and you have always amused and fascinated me. At first I watched you because you had my kitsune inside you but after a while I began watching you , especially with the way you handled the Akatsuki. When you were able to touch me in that form without dying , I knew that I had to have you. When did you figure it out?"

Naruto scowled at him. " I had a feeling you were up to something the minute you gave me the ability to summon you at will. You see because I work with seals I know that there is a certain loop hole that can be exploited if you know how to do it that would allow the summoning animal or person in your case to locate its summoner and summons themselves to him at will if necessary. The next the that made me think that you were up to something was that you gave me the ability to resurrect ten people without giving me any conditions. I could have decided to resurrect Madara for all you knew. Then there was obvious surprise and barely concealed annoyance when I refused to kill my father or let him go with you. The fact that you were willing to seal the bijuus into me personally when its common knowledge that gods rarely ever do anything themselves if they can help it. You could have simply released my father for a short amount of time to do it for you but you didn't. Then there was your eagerness to help me convince the daimyo that I was telling the truth. For a casual observer , you were way to interested in my well being. The last thing that gave you away was your eyes. The way you looked at me made me feel like you were undressing me with your eyes. I would have simply ignored it like I do with everyone who isn't on of my mates but then I you mated me to you." he told him coldly.

The shinigami chuckled. " Such a clever boy." he said picking him up and then sitting in his chair before pulling an annoyed Naruto forcefully onto his lap. "Had I known that you were aware of it , I would have skipped all this and simply taken you to my bed. Still, the end result is the same you are mine just like they are." naruto frowned but said nothing to that.

He was currently too busy thinking about his mates and their well being. He had seen the Kyuubi's memories and knew what the shinigami was like when jealous.

Hearing his thoughts, the shinigami chuckled. "You're worried about your mates but there is no need for that. I'll allow you to keep them and live a normal life . However , I have two simple rules for you, you can only be with them or someone of my choosing and you allow no one else to penetrate you but me." he said seriously , gripping Naruto's hair roughly and turning his head to the side before licking the mating mark he had created. "Am I clear child?"

Naruto growled in annoyance as he tried to ignore the affect his new alphas touch had on his body and mating mark. " Fine but I want you to treat my tousan and kitty-chan better and to stay away from my mates. The last thing they need is to be killed by you because you got jealous. Do this and I will submit to you willingly the way I know you want me to. I also don't want to engage in any sexual activity with my own father. I was raised as a human and such a thing will always be wrong in my mind." he replied boldly.

The shinigami snarled. " Do you think that you can presume to tell me , a god what to do?" he hissed.

Naruto looked at him. " I didn't presume anything , I just flat out told you what I wanted. Isnt your job as our alpha to please and protect us ? Or cant you even do that?" he hissed.

The shinigami yanked his hair hard causing Naruto to wince and growl before licking his mark again , making Naruto fall limp in his arms and want to submit to him with a moan. "I can more than please you Namikaze, but I can also punish you as your mate." he whispered licking the mark again and arousing Naruto to painful hardness. "I accept your terms as I know that you're an honorable man but I'll need to be compensated for it of course as I am being quite generous with you." he said moving his hand down the blonde's body.

"Fine." Naruto growled out quickly as he sensed his mates approaching. " Tonight."

The shinigami smirked. " Now that's a good boy." he replied . " I'll come retrieve you later on tonight."

Naruto nodded and was about to move when the shinigami tightened his hold on him keeping him firmly in place. "I don't remember saying you could move."

Naruto sighed but sat back down on his lap and waited for his mates to arrive. When everyone except Hinata walked in most of them were visibly pissed not only by the wake-up call thy had received but by the fact that their mate was sitting on an unknown man's lap.

"What the fuck is going on here and who is the prick whose lap you're on?" yelled Tayuya as bluntly as ever.

"Language Tayuya." Naruto said automatically . "And the prick as you put is none other than the death god himself. This is his human form. Apparently he has decided that I'll make a lovely addition to his harem and neither I nor you have no choice in the matter." he said sarcastically leaving no doubt that he didn't want this.

"WHAT!" was the collective yell of everyone of his mates even though some like Tayuya added a few more choice words.

"I don't give a fuck who you are!" she screeched. " Like hell I'll let you take our man from us pussy-licker."

The shinigami chuckled at that. " She really does have a mouth on her doesn't she?" he said to Naruto but then he got serious and released a bit of his aura which frightened all of Naruto's mates as well the kyuubi and the nibi who were well aware of the shinigami's rather short temper. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that Naruto wasn't fazed by the shinigami's killing aura at all. In fact it pleased the shinigami immensely when he saw that.

"And I am not taking him away per se. I am merrily going to be his alpha just as he is your alpha. Nothing will change for all of you or your in relationship with him . In fact I suggest you think of me as simply another mate you have to share him with and nothing else."

That didn't quite sit well with the others due to the fact that Naruto hadn't chosen this at all.

"Even if we accept this what about Naruto's feelings?" Kyuushi asked reasonably. " Is this what he wants?"

Everyone looked to Naruto since he would be the one to ease everyone's mind or escalate the situation.

Looking at all of them Naruto sighed. " I will admit that this was not what I had originally wanted but the terms have been discussed and met. I am sorry that this has come as a shock to you all and if you are angry but I just found out about some of this last night myself after you were all asleep and figured the rest out this morning. You all know how mating marks work and that I have no choice in this once the mark has been placed on me, which it has. All we have to do now is make the best of a sticky situation. If it helps, think of him as my protector of sorts." he told them all.

Even though they didn't like it they all nodded since they really didn't want to piss of a god especially the one who controlled death. They turned and talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before turning back to them.

"Fine." Kyuushi said speaking for all of them.

Naruto smiled . " Thank you to all of you for understanding. Now you guys really should go eat breakfast since most of you will be leaving soon." he told them.

They all nodded in understanding and left. They knew that the blonde had had no choice and that he had simply tried to make the best of a bad situation like he always did. Even the normally pigheaded Sasuke could see that and even with all of his arrogance , he knew better than to try and take on the death god himself who seemed to make even the kyuubi subdued in his presence. That alone made him aware of the magnitude of what was going on. They would all need to have a chat with Naruto of course but they knew that he would protect them even at the cost of his own wellbeing. It was what had drawn them all to him in the first place.

After watching his mates leave , Naruto turned to glare at the shinigami. "Was scaring them really necessary?" he growled out.

The shinigami arched a brow. "They had to understand that I was serious and that there was nothing they could do. I don't feel like dealing with annoying attempts to free you as it were." he told him arrogantly.

Naruto squeezed the bridge of his nose at that, a sure sign of a headache. They all watched as he suddenly picked up the entire bottle of Sake and began drinking from it and frowned. The shinigami immediately removed it from his grasp before glaring at him.

"That is quite enough of that. I wont have you ruining that beautiful body of yours." he said firmly.

Naruto snorted at that before finally saying. "I assume you're done here. So if that's all could you please leave now. I need some time in peace to gather my thoughts." he said to the shinigami.

The shinigami's frown increased but he nodded. "Very well but I'll be back here at seven to collect you whether or not you like it am I understood?"

"Yes." Naruto replied, simply just glad that he was leaving even if only for the moment.

He leaned in to kiss Naruto but the blonde turned his lips away at the last moment and it ended up on his cheek instead. The shinigami glared at him disapprovingly before leaving. Naruto shook his head before leaning back in his chair tiredly.

"Kit?" the kyuubi said.

"Kitten are you okay?" the nibi asked insisting on calling him a cat since he was her host too.

Naruto looked at them. " yeah , I'll be fine I guess. I just need some time alone before leaving to teach my class today. Tousan explain this to them for me will you ? Yoru-chan can you do the same to Hinata for me? Since she wasn't here I want her to know." he said sounding sad.

The two of them nodded and then left the room. Once outside , the nibi turned to the kyuubi.

"Did you notice it just now?" she asked , referring to the way that the shinigami had acted towards Naruto and vice versa.

Acheron nodded. " Yes Yoruichi I did and that's what worries me. I have never seen the shinigami so intrigued by anything or anyone before and the fact that my kit seems to be immune to his aura in a way we aren't worries me as well. That boy has always been unique and I don't want that to change or his will to be broken by him." he said feeling helpless.

Yoruichi nodded. " Yes but if anyone can handle it , its Naruto. I mean think about it. He managed to keep all of us sealed within him and he hasn't been corrupted by any of it. Even the fact that he is now a demon hasn't corrupted him. All we can do now is be there for him since we know better than anyone how cruel the shinigami can be."

Acheron nodded and the two of them left to go speak with Naruto's mates as requested. They also had ss-rank missions today and they didn't want to waste time . As they walked the ran into the Sanbi who had sensed the shinigami nearby.

"So he's back at it again is he?" said the lazy bijuu.

"Yes." Yoruichi replied. " And this time he's become interested in our vessel."

The sanbi arched a brow at that . He was a lot like shikamaru in a way and new that that was definitely not a good thing.

Sighing he said. "Well there is nothing we can do but support him now I guess."

The two other bijuus nodded and then continued on their way, each deep in thought and worried.

The kyuubi went and spoke with all the mates that lived with them and he even went as far as to explain a bit of his past with the shinigami and to tell of what happened to his mate and children as a result. When he was done they were all subdued and had a lot on their minds. Hinata took it rather well although she was rather pissed off about the shinigami manipulating naruto that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto remained in his office thinking until it was time to leave for the academy. He pushed all to the back of his mind and then he spoke with the clones that were their and then he left for the academy. Once he got there he took the time to set up his sealing equipment. A few of the more zealous teachers began arriving at four thirty and after that all the others trickled in. most of them looked quite sleepy and annoyed at being awakened and he chuckled. Hinata, Sasume , Sasuke, Sora and a quite a few others showed up as well since they knew that he was expecting them. His mates were all watching him worriedly as they could all see the strain around his eyes from what had happened earlier. The kyuubi explaining it all to them had made things a bit easier for them to understand as well and they had to respect Naruto for trying to make things easier for them. They had all decided that they would stand by him the way he had done for them all for so long. The other new teachers would arrive in an hour since Naruto had agreed to it due to it being their first day. The new students from his and the fuuma clan would be arriving with the other children. Sora had come since he wanted to spend time with his dad. When they were all there he grinned evilly.

"Good morning." he said cheerfully. "I'm glad that you're all here on time."

Most of the ninjas glared at him and others were too sleepy to even respond.

"What will we be doing now?" asked Suzume who wasn't much for physical exercise.

Naruto turned and smirked. "You'll be working out with me in the mornings before and after school everyday until you're all at the level that I want you to be at." he replied as he created the correct number of clones for all of those who would be needing them ."But first I will need to place gravity , chakra and blood seals on all of you."

Most of the ninjas who didn't like to work- out paled and he chuckled. "Good, I see that you all understand so lets get on with it."

For the next twenty minutes he and his clones created the necessary seals and when they were all done he dispersed the clones and looked at all of them. "Gravity seals activate, level one! Chakra and blood seals activate!" he snickered as he noticed that all of the ninjas visibly slumped . " Now we will be running one hundred laps around Konoha before five am . Lets go." he told them.

Everyone including Sasuke groaned at that since they were now carrying double their body weights and he smirked before leaving a clone behind to wait for the children and starting off with a bunch of disgruntled ninjas following him after a quick warm -up. By the second lap Suzume collapsed too tired to go any further and Naruto scowled and created a clone. He and the others continued on and left the clone to deal with Suzume.

"Get up." The clone said coldly.

"I cant ." Suzume said pitifully.

The clone scowled. " Still think that deportment is going to save them if they are as weak as you?" he asked coldly.

She was too tired to even respond and Naruto charged his hand with lightening chakra and shocked her with it causing her to scream in pain and to get back on her feet.

"Good. Now continue running until I say otherwise. You have this lap to finish and at list three more to go." the clone said coldly.

Suzume scowled. " Now you just wait a minute Aaaaaah!" she screamed as he shocked her again.

This shock was much more painful than the first one and she got the point quickly. She began running as if the hounds of hell were chasing her and every time she faltered Naruto shocked her again. Iruka and the others passed them a few times but some were mindful of her punishment since they didn't want to be in there position. Even lee and Gai joined them after a while declaring their youthfulness. By the time they were all done , the ninjas were all exhausted and gasping for air including Sasuke. The only ones who were fine was Sora and Izumi who had been trained by naruto and was used to it. They collapsed on the ground when they returned and Naruto quickly got them up and had them do push-ups while he walked over to all the students that were gathered. Word had gotten out that he would be teaching at the academy and most people had hurried to sign their children up after he had left the day before. There was also the children from his and the fuuma clan to consider and when added all up , their were more than one hundred and eighty children there. It was the most that the academy had ever gotten and Naruto would have to add on a few buildings when it became time to have indoor lessons.

"All of you , get in lines of twenty!" Naruto ordered and the children scurried to obey. Creating the necessary clones, Naruto walked over to the children and began creating the seals on them. " The seals I am putting on you are gravity seals , chakra seals and blood seals. The gravity seals are created to double the weight of your body every time you go up another level and convinces your body that its being weighed down by the exact amount that you weigh when its activated. The chakra seals are for storing the excess chakra that you generate and expel from your body naturally. When released they act like a chakra pill and refill your reserves without the usual side effects due to it being your own chakra. The blood seal stores blood and will release itself to refill your reserves if your ever wounded and begin to run low. In short it does what a blood pill or a transfusion does only without the side effects. Now for those of you that cannot produce chakra, I have given you a special model of these seals that will be activated by blood in place of chakra so all you need to do is add a drop of your blood to the seal to release it. You are not allowed to release these seals for any reason until told otherwise by me or your other senseis. Am I clear?" he asked coldly.

"Hai Hokage-sama." they all replied.

"You may all call me Naruto-sama or Naruto-sensei as it is much easier." Naruto told them. " Now I hope all of you took my advice about eating, resting and wearing comfortable clothing because you'll regret it if you didn't. I'm going to tell you now that most of you will be passing out from chakra exhaustion by the end of the day. I'll tell you all right now, by the time I'm done with you most of you will hate me for the hell of a training I will be putting you through. Just look at your senseis they cant even handle my basic warm-up session and they're certified ninjas." he said coldly.

Most people looked at the teachers and noticed that some like Suzume had already passed out from Chakra exhaustion or were trying to catch their breath from Naruto's short work-out and paled while some got excited. When he was done creating the seals , he activated them and then had them all do basic warm-up before calling the senseis over to the students.

"Alright guys, you will all be running laps around Konoha, no breaks. The first years will be doing three laps, the second five laps, the third years will be doing seven and everyone above that ten laps." he told them and started off with the students and disgruntled senseis following them.

The children were used to running in the academy but nothing on a large a scale as what Naruto was making them do and by the third lap they were wilting. Naruto simply created two clones behind them with instructions on what to do.

"HEY GUYS!" the clones called out gleefully. " I'm going to be letting out fireballs after you in a few seconds so I suggest you all run for your lives because you really will be."

Most of the children and ninjas looked at him disbelievingly until he flew through the handsigns for the phoenix fireball jutsus and began spitting fireballs at their feet. Suffice it to say, they realized that he was serious and began running for their lives, finishing the laps in record time. When they all got back to the academy Naruto led them over to a bunch of trees and began making them do push-ups as he spoke.

"First of all you guys, its pathetic to see that you all could barely do ten laps around Konoha. My son Sora is six and he not only ran the one hundred required laps with the senseis this morning , but he ran with all of you just now. That alone proves just how low the standards of this academy is. When I was six I was literally outrunning the anbu who would chase me for the pranks I pulled . I only allowed Iruka-tousan to catch me because I liked him. Now when your laps are over you will begin learning about chakra control . How? By tree walking. Tree walking is simple, you use your chakra to stick to the trees and walk up and down them as you would on land. This will teach you to focus and measure your chakra correctly for jutsus and that is the first step in perfecting your chakra control. For those of you who already know how to do it , you will help your comrades for an hour before moving on. It will be easier on you since some of you used up quite a bit of chakra in your bodies while running earlier. Now for the senseis, they will not be teaching just yet . Instead they will be running another one hundred laps around Konoha due to their poor performance this morning. It is their punishment." then he created thirty clones and sent them off with a pissed of Sasuke and the others to run laps yet again. Suzume who had regained consciousness screamed in anger when she realized that she would be running yet again but a few fireballs shut her up and had her running as fast as she could actually surpassing Gai with his weights on.

When they were gone Naruto had the students begin tree walking with a few clones to monitor them as well as Hiashi Hyuuga who had arrived at naruto's request.

"What exactly is my purpose here Hokage-sama?" Hiashi had asked when he had turned up at the academy after being given that mission by one of Naruto's clones.

"You will be helping me to teach these children chakra control until they perfect it Hiashi-sama." naruto replied. " It is also necessary for you to be here. I'm sure you'll figure out why soon enough. You will treat each student equally and will answer their questions properly. If they need your help then you will help them to the best of your ability and more."

Hiashi had scowled before walking off to do as ordered since he knew that he had no choice. Besides, it was much better than what most of the other council members were doing. Just then he heard Kakashi scream out in agony and the great Hyuuga leader actually chuckled. Yes, he had gotten a much better deal than some people.

Naruto looked at the group of ninjas who had completed the tree walking as easily as Sakura had done so long ago and inwardly frowned. "How many of you have done this exercise before?" he asked.

Ten of the children who were Hyuuga's raised his hands and he nodded. "Good, I expected nothing less from the Hyuuga clan. Chakra is an necessary part of their technique after all. Now for the rest of you ." he called over Hiashi to him.

"What is it Naruto-sama?" the older man replied.

The blonde frowned. Please don't ever add sama to my name. the only reason I insist on having the children call me that is so that they will learn the value of respect. Just call me Naruto . Now could you please take a look at these children's chakra and tell me what their levels are. I need to confirm something and since you are better at looking at chakra pathways than me , you're perfect for it." Naruto replied.

Hiashi nodded and then did as asked . " They have little chakra. It is why the tree walking was so easy for them." he replied.

"Thank you." Naruto replied. " Its just as I had thought. I will have to drastically increase their chakra stores in order to help them get to the level they need to be at to be productive ninjas. I have just the technique for that."

Then he walked over to the students . "Alright you guys, you did very well. However you're mastering it so quickly presented another problem. You see for those of you who are just learning how to do it , it means that you're rather weak and have little chakra due to you neglecting your training. The exercise that we'll be doing next will not only increase your chakra, but it will help you to focus and increase your reaction time. Now all of you follow me." he told them and they immediately obeyed even if they were all tired.

They walked to another section of the nearby forest and Naruto stopped and told them to pick a tree. He summoned a kitsune and sent it to go get Tsunade , Haku , Shizune and Minami since they there was a strong possibility that they would be needed. Then he created two clones for each them and got down to business.

" For next three hours you will all run up to the top of the tree and down until told otherwise or you pass out from chakra exhaustion. While you run , I will be throwing pebbles at you and I expect you all to dodge them while still sticking and running up the trees. If you fall I expect you all to get back up and return to training and if you refuse the pebbles will get bigger until we reach fire balls. There will be too clones to each person and they will not go easy on you so get ready." then he and his went over to pick up a few pebbles. " begin."

For the next few hours what could only be described as torture occurred as the children were hit with pebbles repeatedly all while trying to remain stuck to the trees while running up and down them. A few fell but after being stoned mercilessly by Naruto , they all got back to training until they passed out from chakra exhaustion . A few Hyuuga children did well but after being hit so many times by pebbles even they began to slip and fall. They two passed out from chakra exhaustion eventually. Tsunade and the others healed them up and revived them and Naruto had all the children and exhausted senseis gather around at lunch time with their much needed lunches.

"Some of you did really well today but the rest has a lot of improvement to do." Naruto told them as they all sat down to eat. " Hinata-hime, you will leave after lunch to go and shower before going for your shift at the hospital. I don't want you to be late after all. Sasuke you will leave to go join your team. You'll notice that you have a new member , good luck you'll need it. (evil chuckle) Sora you will return home for your private lessons with Kyron on your way home I want you to pick up Izumo from my office were he has been playing with a clone all day and take him with you. You are to begin teaching him how to play Go. For the rest of you, we'll continue training. Now I must ask , which of you girls have a crush on our current number one rookie or are a part of a fan club?" he asked sweetly.

Ninety percent of the girls raised their hands with resounding squeals and Naruto inwardly scowled. Keeping the fake smile on his face , Naruto told them all to stand over in a section of the training ground by themselves as he had a reward for them. The girls all went eagerly , pleased to be acknowledged by their Hokage for their hard work in supporting their crushes. Naruto calmly created ten clones and said to them. " You will all run five more laps around Konoha now and for the rest of the month! Now lets all get one thing straight all of the fan girls in this academy that think that their prince will protect them from harm when they become ninjas need to wake the hell up. This is a ninja academy not a dating service and you will train as ninjas and learn to protect yourselves and your client, village and comrades instead of sitting on your useless asses waiting to be saved like some pathetic princess in a tower. You made your choice when you showed up today so deal with it or you will die like dogs in the field. Konoha doesn't need liabilities they need ninjas! Now move it!" he yelled and his clones began herding the confused and humiliated girls along like sheep around Konoha much to everyone else's amusement.

Most of them didn't make it through even the first lap and Naruto made a note beside their names to make it up the next day.

"You're training is harsh." said Tsunade. " But I think that its what Konoha really needs to become better."

"Indeed." Hiashi agreed. " I will have to add some of your methods to my own training regime. Its quite useful. Would you please add chakra storing seals to me as well as gravity seals. I would like to try your methods."

Naruto nodded, surprised by the request from the proud man. " of course Hiashi-sama ." he replied.

Then he turned back to the class and began his lecture. " now as I said , you will all be learning a few things other than jutsus and techniques. The first thing we'll be talking about today are following your dreams and your reason for fighting. Dreams are important as they provide a goal for you to reach. When I decided that I wanted to be a Hokage, I was barely two years old. I knew that I was a jinchiruuki and that everyone would oppose me but I didn't let that stop me from reaching for my dream. I trained with the kyuubi until I fell from chakra exhaustion everyday and wore weights on my body since I wasn't able to do seals yet. I was hated by almost everyone and kicked out of the orphanage at three years old but I didn't let that stop me. I was beaten by the villagers and assassination attempts became a regular part of my day. I would be walking down the streets minding my own business when some bigoted idiot would throw a kunai or a pot of hot water on me for no reason at all than because I held the Kyuubi. They were too stupid to realize that a container is different from what is held within. Take a bowl of ramen for example, if the ramen is hot when you eat it and it burns you then it is not the bowls fault. You cannot call the bowl ramen and eat it as that would be just plain stupid. Well the villagers clearly didn't understand and ignored my fathers dying wish that I be seen as a hero. Some of these people were your parents and I'm sure that it must surprise you but I assure you that its true. They would beat , rape and try to kill me then return home to their children like you and give them hugs and kisses. Their favorite method was coming in a mob to kill me and I assure you , had it not been for the Kyuubi I wouldn't have made it to a day old as my earliest memory was on the day of the sealing which was made possible by the Kyuubi in order to allow me to see my real father and I can tell you who it was that tried to kill me . While I have forgiven him a part of me will always hate him for what he did that day and even if he has become a better person , some things cannot be erased. That person was counseled by the Hokage and let off easily by the council who was supposed to protect all of Konoha's citizens easily with only a d-rank mission as they didn't think my life was valuable enough. I was almost killed by the same technique a few years later by someone very close to me. That technique was known as the chidori and I'm sure that most of you can figure out who that person is. I was later put on that same person's genin team by the council in hopes that they would kill me and while they didn't get the chance to , they did neglect my training in favor of my teammates. You see , they blamed me for my father's death even though I was only a few minutes old when my father sealed the Kyuubi within me. My mother had died in childbirth without even getting a chance to hold me and my father a few minutes later and here was his prize student trying to take my life. Sure he didn't know that I was my father's son but that shouldn't have mattered. My point is that my dreams got me through all that and it gave me something to focus on when I was homeless and alone or recovering in the hospital from yet another beating at the hand of your families . This lecture isnt for you to hate your parents, its for you to see them as they truly are and to think for yourself and not believe everything that they or anyone else tell you like empty headed idiots. As ninjas you will need to analyze information and figure out the truth from the lies for yourselves. The second think that helped me was my precious people. Your precious people can be your family friends or even your pets. In spite of everything I have suffered at Konoha's hands, my precious people are still Konoha's people and a few others. When I fight, I fight to protect them and their families even at the cost of my own life. One of my mates by the name of Haku once said that people become truly strong when they have something to protect and I think that that's true. In order to protect the people I love I have had to push my limits and go beyond even those of regular humans. For example, the first time I killed was an assassination attempt on the Hokage, the sandaime. I was only four years old and was resting in his office from a bad beating at the villagers hands. An iwa nin came in through the window and tried to use his kekkei genkai to poison him. Unfortunately for him he disregarded me due to my condition and age and that was his downfall. I used my last remaining strength to rip his heart out and then I used my own powerful healing chakra and destroyed the poison in the sandaime's system with a jutsu I had created with the Kyuubi's help and transferred it to me . Then I passed out and almost died due to the condition I was in and from the poison. Had it not been for the Bijuu within me working hard to save my life to the point of chakra exhaustion , I would have died. If you fight for your precious people you will overcome tremendous odds in order to keep your families safe. Try to remember that when you train, you are doing it so that you're one step closer to protecting your families. don't misunderstand , there will be times when you will fail as I did a few times but if you believe in yourself and keep on trying you will succeed. There is no short cut to power, there is only relentless training, blood sweat and tears. Anyone who offers you power usually want something in return and I assure you it is never in your best interests. I know someone who once chose power at the price of giving up his body to a power hungry fool. He almost murdered his best friend and lover and he betrayed his village and comrades for it. He eventually wised up but the cost was rather high as he almost lost his soul . Power that you earn last longer than power that you leeched off of someone else, never forget that. Now that is all on that subject for today, lets finish up lunch and return to training." he said with a smile.

All the spellbound children nodded and hurried to finish their meals as most had stopped eating , too caught up to do anything else. When they were all done, he let them all go through a series of warm-ups to get their muscles ready again and they returned to training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

With Kakashi…

Kakashi was not having a good day. He had gotten up earlier than normal and had to make his trip to see Obito and his sensei short in order to not piss off his new boss and had gone to the mission room to find it filled with ninjas waiting for their missions. What followed next could only be considered speed missions as Naruto's clones had handed out missions so fast that in less than two minutes the room was cleared except for a select few. He noticed that the members of the council were there except for the new additions and inwardly frowned. That was not a good thing at all and he knew it. When he reached the front of the line he noticed that Naruto was glaring at him. He had been trying to see Naruto for the last few days but he had been turned down since the blonde had been busy. He was given an appointment for later that day however.

"Remove that book from my sight Hatake." the Naruto clone growled before pulling out a file. " Now I have your list of d-rank missions for today as well as a b-rank mission for your team. You will leave for the b-rank mission after lunch as Sasuke is currently undergoing private training. Sasuke must also complete one d-rank mission with you before being allowed to leave. There will be a member added to your team for the next few hours however and they will help with the d-rank missions. While they are not allowed to go on the b-rank mission they will be under your command during d-rank missions. With the extra man I expect the missions to be done quicker. When you are ready to leave for your b-rank mission you will bring the newest member of your team to the orphanage where one of my clones will take over from there.

Are there any questions?" he asked .

"Yes," Kakashi replied. " Who is the extra member?"

An evil smirk appeared on Naruto's clone's face. " Its Sakura Haruno's mother. I'm sure that you know who she is . She is expected to do her assignment and if she refuses or fails , you will be punished along with her as you're the team leader. Also, since you have an extra member I took the liberty of doubling your d-rank missions so as not to waste the village's funds." he said handing the mission scroll to the almost tearful man.

Then he turned to Mrs. Haruno. "You will do your missions and if you refuse then I will make you regret it by spending more time with Ibiki and Anko-neechan. Team seven, dismissed." he said to the shivering woman.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having a mental breakdown. "Two Harunos . Two annoying , bitchy , loud mouthed Harunos." he paled and his shoulders slumped as he left the room with the two women.

Taking out the scroll and looking at the first mission on the list he began to cry. It was to clean the pig pens again. Walking to the site, he noticed the evil gleam in the pigs eye and saw a kitsune running away from the site and shivered. This was going to be a long day. An hour later, he was openly sobbing. The two women not only reminded him of why he was gay but he had lost another book to the damn pigs and the women hadn't stopped bitching. By the time the mission had ended he found himself covered in mud and filth and most of his hair chewed on by the pigs. He rinsed off with the hose when he was done and then reopened the scroll to see the next mission. His sobbing increased when he saw that it was herding cows. Unfortunately for him, that didn't go over rather well with the cows either as they took offense to the women's pink hair and became enraged. After being run around the field , being kicked , bucked and stomped on, Kakashi had had enough.

"NAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled out in frustration.

In the missions room the Naruto clones heard his yell and laughed. It was fun to be the boss.

TBC.

AUTHORS NOTE: I bet you didn't see that one coming huh? Lol anyway please review. No flames please , my self esteem cant take it (sob). Anyway thank you so much for reading this. I am making my own website for my stories and will publish it as soon as I get a reliable beta. Now that I have fios I am finally happy with my internet connection. Yaaaay.


	17. SHINIGAMI ISSUES AND HUMILIATION

"_NAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled out in frustration._

_In the missions room the Naruto clones heard his yell and laughed. It was fun to be the boss._

_**In the missions room…**_

_**After team seven had departed…**_

Naruto pulled out the next scroll and handed it to Shikaku as well as a huge pile of files. "Your assignment is to review the ninjas and create a proper training regimen for each. Stop with our top ninjas first. " he said and Shikaku sighed at the thought of more work.

Then Choza Akimichi came up next and Naruto gave him a scroll. " This is a list of all of the academy students and the type of training they're going to be receiving over the next few months. I want you to create a menu for each student so that they will get all the proper nutrients they need to perform better. Please bring samples by the office so that I can try them and be ready to explain why you chose each meal. I also expect you and Chouji to sample each meal of course to see if they taste good enough for the children." he told him and Choza nodded, pleased to be working with something he enjoyed.

Next up was Inoichi. " You will be working with Ibiki and following his orders. Please go meet him in his office." naruto told him.

Then Tsume was up next. " You will help to train the new students when I need it and you will assist the hunter nins and correct any flaws in their hunting skills. The head of the oinin is waiting for you." he told her.

And on and on it went with Naruto and his clones until everyone had been assigned their missions. He had given the bijuus their assignments earlier that morning and they were all off to do a little assassination. At one point the heard a scream from Kakashi followed by one from Sasuke a few hours later but he ignored it. It was fun to be in charge .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With another clone and Yuki…**_

_**At the orphanage…**_

Naruto walked into the orphanage and was appalled at the living conditions of the place. Greeting the excited children who were pleased to see their Hokage visiting them, he handed out candy and cake from a scroll he often carried with him before going to see the woman who was in charge of the orphanage. Naruto was looking forward to his meeting with her as she was the one who had kicked him out of the orphanage all those years ago. Upon seeing him the woman noticeably paled and began shivering before pasting a fake smile on her face.

"G-good morning Hokage-sama." she said nervously. "W-what c-can I do for you?"

Naruto who could smell her fear smirked. "Well you can call in all of the people that work here for a meeting immediately for one thing." he replied and she nodded and sent off a few children to do as ordered.

"I would like to see my file along with all the other files you have of course." Naruto told her and her pallor increased as she shakily obeyed.

She handed him the files and Naruto created ten clones and had them look through the files briefly before saying. "In my file you said that I was a bully when I never fought anyone and you continued to take money for my care even after you had kicked me out. This village supports this orphanage and I am appalled at the condition that it is in. With all the money we have been giving you , this place should rival the hospital . I am not pleased."

He paused as the other employees of the orphanage began to file in and most of them paled when they saw him sitting there. " I will skip to the chase as I have a lot of things to do today. All the people whose names I call out are to stand to one side until told otherwise." and for the next few minutes he called out a list of names and when he was done more that eighty percent of the staff had been placed next to the head of the orphanage.

"You are all charged with treason and for acts of cruelty against one of the members of the founding clans of Konoha. You are also charged with accepting bribes from the former council men to abuse a helpless child and for stealing funds from Konoha. As such you will all be visiting Ibiki . When he is done with all of you, you will spend the rest of your lives as prisoners of Konoha. You will only be allowed out of your cells to do manual labor when necessary but other than that you will all rot there the way you all left me to rot in the streets so long ago. All of your assets will be stripped away from you and donated to the orphanage and your families will be made to live in the old apartment building that I had been forced to live in so long ago. Anbu get them out of my sight." he said calmly and Kyuushi and Sai in their Anbu uniforms came in with a few teams and arrested them before teleporting off to Ibiki.

Then Naruto turned to the others. "Don't think that you're all not guilty as well because you are. What kind of person sees a child being abused and does nothing to stop it. You are all the real monsters here not me. As a result of this every one of you will be doing community service for the next three years. Three years because that was the age I was when you all allowed me to be kicked out without lifting a finger to help. Quite frankly you all disgust me and I'd wonder if you were all humans if I didn't know better. Now this place is filthy and I'm surprised that these children havent caught anything yet. I will be creating a new orphanage to replace this one and you had better take better care of it than you have done this one. Secondly , this is Yuki Uchiha-Namikaze my daughter and she will be the new head of the orphanage. You are to follow her orders without complaint. Now I'll be leaving after I create a better building. Direct all of your questions and comments to Yuki-chan." he said and then he walked out.

Once outside he used the mokuton to create a large orphanage that was twice the size of the old one before leaving. Yuki watched him leave for a minute before turning back to face the people who were waiting for her guidance.

"Good morning , I am Yuki Uchiha-Namikaze. I will answer to Yuki-sama or Namikaze-sama and nothing else. We are not friends here so don't forget it . Why? Because you all disgust me in the way you treated my father. You will all earn my respect and you will do your jobs or you will be joining the others who were once your comrades. Now first thing on the list is for you all to begin moving the beds and other things in this orphanage to the new one. I will be hiring new people to fill in the positions that was left but for now you will simply have to make due. I have a few rules that you will have to follow and failure is not an option. All the children are to be fed whether or not you like it and they are all to be treated equally. You will not insight them to bully each other or anything of that sort as I will not tolerate it. Tousama has decided that the children will be checked by the medical corp twice a week of every week so as to make sure that they are not being neglected and a team of medic nins will be assigned here permanently starting today. While the medic-nins will occasionally change due to missions, there must always be a team here in place to help if necessary. No child will be released from this facility without my direct permission and if anyone tries to do so , they will be spending some time with Ibiki-san. The village provides a certain amount of things for each child , make sure that they are given their shares and that they keep it . You are here to protect, teach and nurture these children into become better adults and to provide them with a home . Do not fail." she said coldly.

Just then thirty Ne anbu's arrived and Sai walked over to Yuki. "Naruto sent us to help you move things around and to make sure that everyone is settled in properly. He also said that a team is to remain with you at all times for your own safety." he told her.

She nodded and then got to work in ordering them around after creating five kage bunshins to deal with the files and paperwork. She knew that Naruto would want a report as soon as possible in order to best determine how to help the children. She also knew that Naruto wanted to adopt some of them into the clan. With that in mind she worked hard for the next few hours and ran the other members of staff ragged. She also took the time to watch the kids to see what they were like when she wasn't nearby. Over all it was a rather busy day for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With the real Naruto….**_

Naruto had just finished school for the day and more than half of them only had enough chakra left to walk home when the time came. Calling everyone around he began to speak.

"You all did rather well today for your first day and I am proud of all of you. Now since its your first day with me as your teacher I will allow you to skip the written homework but only for today. When you get home you are to eat a proper meal, take a long bath in order to soak your sore muscles and then go to bed early. I expect to see all the students here bright and early tomorrow at six and if you're late you will run ten extra laps around Konoha. For the teachers, you will get here at five as well. You will bring your lunches for tomorrows class and bottles of water as it is important to keep yourself hydrated. Also, all of you are to bring the proper swimming wear for tomorrow's class. Other than that I must say that I am actually impressed by all of you and that I have no doubt that you will surpass the level of ninjas we currently had graduating before. Now you are all dismissed , enjoy the rest of your evening." he said and they all began to make their way home at a slow pace due to the exhaustion they were now feeling.

Naruto walked over to the teachers and smiled at the fact that they were all laying around on the ground exhausted. " Get up all of you. We have ten more laps around Konoha before you leave." he told them and there was a collective groan from everyone.

After they had all past out from chakra exhaustion , he deposited all of them at their homes and then left for his. Once there he did his own training and then he showered and waited for the shinigami to arrive.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**With the shinigami…**_

After chatting with Naruto and the others earlier that morning he returned to find a fuming Minato and Kushina waiting for him.

"How the hell could you do that to our son!" Minato yelled angrily . "hasn't he suffered enough?"

The shinigami turned to look at him. " But I didn't do it Minato, you did . You brought him to my attention the day you summoned me to seal my little pet into him. Everything that followed as a result of that were all brought on by your actions. He has grown into such a lovely child and this is simply his reward. There is nothing that you can do about it now so I suggest you back off unless you want me to take out my anger for you out on your only cute little sons rather firm ass." he taunted. "Don't worry , I promise that he'll enjoy it. Feel free to watch us tonight if you don't believe me."

He chuckled evilly as he watched Minato visibly restrain himself from trying to kill him , not that he could. Kushina scowled before pulling her husband away from the god and leaving the room. Sarutobi, Asuma, Hayate, Sakumo Hatake and Jiraiya watched quietly as it all happened since they knew that there was nothing they could do. All they could do now was watch and pray to Kami that Naruto would once again figure out a way to make the best of a bad situation. If anyone could do that , then it would be Naruto. In a corner away from them , Itachi was also standing there shaking his head at the mess the delectable blonde had gotten himself into once again. He would definitely be watching the situation from now on to see how he would handle it.

Meanwhile the shinigami was preparing for his date with his blonde almost excitedly. It would be the first time that he had ever taken anyone who was alive to his realm and his home and he was looking forward to it. He thought of how could the blonde's body would feel and hastily wiped his lip. It really would not do to be seen drooling, he was the god of death after all. With that in mind, he observed his blonde for the rest of the day after making plans and then he got ready for their date when it was almost time. Then he appeared in the office of the blondes home were he was waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With Naruto…**_

Naruto sat in his office doing paperwork while he waited for the shinigami to come. He felt the telltale shimmer in the air just before the shinigami appeared and closed the report he had been working on before standing up. He had decided to wear sensible silk black traditional pants and a traditional shirt that was similar to Tenten except that his was long sleeved and white with the Namikaze insignia on it. He wore soft slippers to go with it since he wouldn't be fighting , not that he knew of anyway. Creating ten of his special blood clones, he sent them off before turning to face the shinigami.

"Good evening Shinigami-sama." he said stoically.

The shinigami was wearing a black silk shihakusho that he and his subordinates preferred with a silk white hoari and sash. On the back of the hoari was the kanji for shinigami in gold and black. His long black hair was loose and flowing freely down his back.

"Good evening Naruto-kun." the shinigami replied. "You look very handsome tonight." he told him as he handed Naruto a bouquet of perfect black and gold colored roses, the likes of which Naruto had never seen before.

"Thank you ." Naruto replied taking the bouquet before creating a kage bunshin and giving it to him. "Shall we go?" he asked politely.

The shinigami nodded and held out his hand and Naruto took a deep breath before taking it and walking into his arms. Then they disappeared and reappeared in the shinigami's palace in his realm. Naruto looked around at the black and gold design of the room they were standing in and looked over at the throne of the shinigami. It was made of pure gold and the arms and legs of the throne had been molded to look like human bones and skulls all placed together in a myriad tapestry of death and darkness. At the top of the throne the headboard was ornately decorated and twisted to look like the souls of the damned open mouthed in a pitiful wail. The dais that it was raised on was made of a shiny and smooth marble- like stone and also made too look like there had been bones and skulls stacked upon each other before finally being covered by cement to create the smooth surface upon which the throne rested.

Meanwhile the shinigami watched in open amusement as Naruto took in his surroundings before finally turning back to look at him, appearing unfazed. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Are those human bones?" he asked simply.

The shinigami chuckled before nodding. "Some of them were before being covered in gold. They are the bones of my enemies or those who were foolish enough to try and cheat me." he replied.

Naruto arched a brow at that but said nothing, instead he simply waited . "Would you care for something to eat?" the shinigami asked as he began leading him to his private rooms.

"No thank you ." Naruto replied then. "Is my parents here?" he asked suddenly.

The shinigami nodded. "Yes and so are Sarutobi and the others. Perhaps I will let you see them in a few days if you do not displease me. Now come." he told him, eager to unwrap the delectable treat before him.

Naruto felt a pang deep inside him at the thought of the fact that his parents were so close and yet so far away. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he followed the shinigami into his bedroom. Naruto noticed that the collar scheme was the same except for the fact that the their were lots of white plush pillows on the bed.

"Undress." The shinigami ordered as soon as they entered the room.

Naruto hesitated for a minute before sighing and reaching for the first button that held up his shirt. Removing his shirt , he reached down to unbutton his pants when a hand slid around his race before moving up to caress his nipples. He stiffened for a second before forcing himself to relax and continued to unbutton his pants . The hands moved down to his hips and pushed the silk pants and briefs off them but remained to stroke the firm muscle . The shinigami pressed his naked groin against Naruto's firm and naked derriere , using his hand to map the blonde's hips, chest and torso before turning him around to face him after allowing him to step away from the clothing entangling his feet.

Naruto took the time to take a good look at him and his eyes widened when he saw the size of his manhood. His actually did truly rival a horse and the fact that he wasn't completely hard yet gave the blonde food for thought. Gulping nervously, he tore his eyes away and moved up to look at the rest of him. He had unmarred skin and Naruto silently conceded that what stood before him was the most exquisite and beautifully sculpted male that he had ever laid eyes on. He silently conceded that it made sense since he was a god.

"Go lay on your back on the bed Naruto." the shinigami ordered.

Naruto turned and walked off towards the bed, slowing climbing on and lying in the middle of the bed, well aware that the god was observing. He pulled the black silk sheet and used it to cover the lower part of his body. Making the necessary handsigns under the sheet to prevent pregnancy as discreetly as he could since he was a demon, he waited for the shinigami's next order. The shinigami came over to him and climbed unto the bed, moving to lay in between his legs after slipping under the sheets. Leaning down, he captured the blondes lips, using his tongue to probe the entrance of his mouth , silently requesting entrance and Naruto complied. The shinigami slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and their tongues fought for dominance for a minute before Naruto submitted. After thoroughly exploring his mouth, the shinigami moved down and began nibbling on his neck before licking the mating mark that the shinigami had indirectly given him. Naruto moaned and shivered as arousal tightened his groin and made his erection so hard it began to hurt. The shinigami moved down , kissing and nibbling on his torso before going to a beaded nipple and pulling it into his mouth as he moved a hand down to Naruto's erection and began stroking it.

"Nngh!" Naruto moaned out against his will as he arched his back , pushing his arousal into the stroking hand.

The shinigami began making a trail of hot and wet kisses down his torso to his erection and when he took the tip into his mouth Naruto whimpered. Until now he had had no idea that it could feel this good for his beta mate as he had never been a true beta mate before, in spite of his bottoming once in a while. Being mated changed all that and it was if he was suddenly in heat . His senses were more heightened , his body an instrument that was simply waiting to be played with by a master . The shinigami wrapped his long tongue around the of Naruto's organ before moving down to take in all of Naruto's cock until it hit the back of his throat. Naruto yelped at the painful pleasure due to his erection being so hard. The shinigami continued to move his rod in an out at a labored pace, slowing down every time Naruto got too close to completion. Naruto growled in total frustration and the shinigami released his erection from his mouth and chuckled before placing Naruto's legs on his shoulder and moving his head closer to Naruto's quivering portal.

Naruto's entire body jerked in reaction when the shinigami suddenly plunged his long tongue deep inside him before pulling it back out.

"Aaaaaah!" Naruto moaned out uncaring that he was openly declaring his pleasure as his throbbing erection began weeping precum.

Unable to bare it any longer, he reached down to stroke it only for a set of chains to shoot of the headboard and between the row of pillows suddenly to capture both his hands. Each hand chained to a different set of chains and being unable to release them , Naruto looked down in shock and annoyance at the shinigami. Tugging at the chains , he was unsurprised to see that the refused to budge.

Pulling his tongue out and looking down at the pissed off blonde , the shinigami began to chuckle.

"Release me please." Naruto growled .

Using a generous amount of lubricant on his massive erection the shinigami simply smirked at him before moving up to settle between Naruto's thighs and spreading him so wide with his knees, he was almost doing a split as he placed the tip of his blunt rod at the blonde's sphincter. Then the shinigami suddenly thrust halfway into him mercilessly and the blond screamed in pain. Naruto gritted his teeth as pain shot up his back from his portal ,tightening painfully around the hard and punishing rod inside him. Chuckling at his reaction, the shinigami shoved the rest of the way in within giving him time to adjust at all.

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed out as he arched his back completely off the bed in mind numbing pain.

Tears began running from his eyes unheeded and he took deep breaths as he tried to steady himself and adjust. He felt a warm liquid running down his thighs and a part of his mind realized that it was his own blood.

"Such a kind and noble heart even after everything that you've been through." the shinigami whispered as he began to pound into him mercilessly. "Foolish child, you dare to think that you can order me around? You became mine the minute I saw you and nothing will ever change that, not even you. You really are foolish . You begged for mercy for everyone else but yourself. Do you really think that a mere demon like you could honestly demand anything he wanted and get it that easily without a serious price? You do not get to just dismiss me when you want to .You will be at my command for all eternity and you will submit to me when I tell you to." he released inside him but continued to thrust as his erection grew hard again.

Tears ran from Naruto's eyes as the Shinigami plunged into him over and over again deliberately missing his prostate so that Naruto would receive no pleasure. The blonde's sanctum was titillating , causing him to begin grunting with every thrust. Pushing his legs back as far as they could go, the shinigami continued to push into him relentlessly, loving the feel of the blonde's tight body around his cock.

For naruto it was unbearable . He was in so much pain that it hurt to even breathe and began taking in short gulps of air as he tried to block out the pain flooding his body. Unfortunately that was rather hard to do due to his body being so sensitive at the moment. A part of him had expected something like this to happen but he had done the best he could to make the best of a bad situation. He felt the shinigami fill him with his cum a second time and tried to block it all out.

Then suddenly the god pulled out and the chains extended just enough to make it easier when he flipped the blonde over and placed him on his knees. Pushing one of the large white pillows under his belly, the shinigami the gripped his legs and spread him wide before shoving back into him savagely. At that point Naruto bit threw his lip in undisguised agony. The shinigami continued ramming into him violently , reaching his peak for twice more before turning him back over onto his back. Slipping back in and resuming his thrusts , he began to change into the being that Naruto had seen so long ago. On the day of his birth at the sealing of the kyuubi within him. The shinigami's skin took on a light purple hue as his hair turned white and lengthened as two red horns grew out of his head. His nails got longer and his teeth became a dark purple as the white parts of his eyes changed to black as his pupils became yellow. He grew a whole foot taller and his organ inside got bigger, stretching the poor blonde even more.

As he continued to thrust he moved down to the side of the blonde's neck and bit him , securing their mating bond once and for all. He loved the fact that he could be in his true form and yet his lover remained unaffected. The thought excited him so much that he came twice more before finally pulling out his blood and semen covered organ from the blonde. Getting off to the bed and standing up as he pulled on a robe , he turned to look at the blonde who had yet to move.

"I think that you're finally aware of who is your master now." he said in an uncaring voice. "get dressed and be ready to leave by the time I return , you're presence disgusts me." then he walked towards the door before turning to say one more thing. " And I should tell you you foolish child , that jutsu you placed on yourself to prevent pregnancy is rather pointless with someone like me. Although you aren't pregnant now, if I should ever desire a child from you there really is nothing that you could do about it." then he left.

As soon as he left the room the chains released themselves and returned to where the came from. Tears were still running from Narutos eyes and he was still bleeding from his portal. His healing had kicked in and he was currently regenerating all the blood that he had lost but he still had black spots before his eyes and felt weak from blood loss. Releasing the blood seal on his body , he felt the blood stored within it rushing threw his system to replenish it and thank god that he had had the foresight to create such a seal. Slowly sitting up out in the pool of his own blood and the shinigami's semen . He looked down at his body and sighed at all the bruising he had gotten all over his body from the shinigami's harsh hands. Although the shinigami had been too busy to notice it at the time , when he had changed into his monstrous true form , in a way it had made Naruto feel a bit better in spite of all his pain. He had not felt that it was fitting for someone with the rather alluring face he had worn before to be so cruel and seeing him that way had made it a bit more acceptable to him somehow. After all only a monster could do what he had just done. Ignoring the fact that he was covered in his own blood. He slowly rolled his abused body to the edge of the bed before releasing his gravity seals. It made him feel so much lighter then and he slowly got up and limped over to where his clothing had fallen . As he moved he passed by a mirror. Pausing he turned and looked at his abused state before looking into his expressive eyes. The henge had been released around them at some point probably due to his pain and he could now see the array of dark emotions that was always within them if anyone cared to notice . It was a part of why he had come to love the henging ability, because they hid so many things.

Looking at himself in the mirror , he pasted on the fake smile he had worn through most of his life in the village while pretending to be a regular genin. This time he scrunched his eyes up so much that no one would be able to see the pain inside them , just his blinding smile. He wiped his tears away as best he could and tried to pull himself together.

"Relax Naruto you've been through this before. He wants to break you just like all of your other enemies and the people of konoha. You must not let them break you or they will finally be able to laugh at your pain. No more crying , you cant let your mates see you like this it will upset them. Just keep on smiling like you always do and lock it all away deep inside yourself." he said maintaining his fake smile, then he limped over to his clothing and slowly began pulling them on.

Standing up finally all dressed. "Well at least I just confirmed what I've always known. Gods are like all the rest , they don't care about your suffering . They're just like rotten little rich brats with too much power and too little kindness." he said sadly before limping back over to the bed and sitting on a cushion and on a part of the bed that hadn't been bloodied up to wait for his aggressor.

As he waited he began thinking out loud to distract himself from the pain.

"Cant live,

Cant die,

Cant even be allowed a moment to cry.

No pain ,

No gain ,

Even if my tears continue to flow like icy rain.

Why do I even bother?

Why do I do this to help another?

To protect my lovers, my friends, my father, land and my brother.

As darkness and death rises to consume me,

I often wish that there was somewhere else that I could be,

But I know better,

What the story of my life is with every single letter.

There will be no mercy for me,

No peace,

No joy and no hope.

But that's okay.

At least this way the ones I love can be happy for at least another day.

What is a jinchiruuki if nothing more than a sacrifice?

We sacrifice so that others might live,

They rejoice as they watch us die.

But its okay,

Hardly anything in this life surprises me anyway.

Still I am happy that I became a demon instead of a god,

The only good god is a dead one as they are nothing but hypocrites.

They enjoy praise but have done nothing to deserve it but cause more pain.

My blood departs from my body unheeded in its flow,

And as it does I sit alone and wonder,

Does anyone care?

I sit alone and wonder,

Will I always be the only one in this dark abyss that's here?

I sit alone and wonder and I smile.

Not a true smile as I don't know how to do that anymore,

But one that hides the truth from everyone as they really do not wish to see.

They do not wish to see what resides deep inside me.

I sit alone and wonder what I ever did to deserve this,

I sit alone and know who is truly to blame."

The shinigami finally returned a half an hour later, uncaring that he had made the blonde wait while he was in pain.

"Well its good to see that you can follow simple orders." the shinigami said jovially as if he hadn't just raped him. "Are you ready to leave?"

Keeping his fake smile firmly in place he replied. " Hai shinigami-sama." as he slowly stood up, ignoring the fact that the pillow he had been sitting on was now soaked in blood.

The shinigami arched a brow at the blonde's smile but said nothing as he opened a portal to Naruto's office on his estate. "I'm sure that you'll think twice before defying me again won't you?" the shinigami said kissing him on the cheek .

"Of course Shinigami-sama." Naruto replied with a smile.

Even though the shinigami could tell it was a fake cheerfulness , he let it go and allowed the blond to leave through a portal. Naruto limped into his office and then went to the wall behind his desk to touch a seal. The seal glowed and a hidden suite opened up immediately. Walking into the room, he resealed it so that none of his mates would sense him and limped into the bathroom and began filling the tub with water after pouring in a few healing oils from the demonic realm. Removing his clothing, he gingerly stepped into the water and sat down, hissing when the water began aggravating the wounds that hadn't healed as yet. After washing his bruised body , he disinfected and covered any wound that hadn't finished healing yet and then he went to lay on the bed.

Dropping the fake smile he had been worrying until then, he let his tears finally flow freely at the humiliation and pain he had just had to face. He would cry now and dress his wounds tonight as he buried the event deep within himself like he had done so many times before . Then in the morning when he woke up, like his rapidly fading wounds, he would pretend that the pain he now felt in his heart had faded along with them , knowing that while it never really would he could always pretend. He was very good at pretending.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With the Kyuubi and the other demons ….**_

They were sitting around in Kyuubi's sitting room having a drink when they felt Naruto's return . All those who were sealed into Naruto could sense the pain he was in but knew that going to him now would only increase his humiliation. Instead , the simply used their own healing abilities along with his to remove all traces of it as soon as he fell asleep. Then they left him alone to rest in peace.

The kyuubi felt horrible for his son as he had seen what the blonde had just gone through from their shared link. He hadn't been able to go to him as no one entered the shinigami's realm without permission . Instead he had been forced to wait around for him to return. While demons sometimes liked rough sex with their mates what had happened tonight simply wasn't that. It had been a rough and brutal claiming , bent on humiliating the blonde and making him feel like he was nothing. Both the Nibi and the Kyuubi knew that the shinigami had only been so brutal to Naruto simply because he had given his word and would no longer be able to abuse them or the blonde's precious people in such a cruel way again. While he would still make love to them, they would never have to feel what Naruto had just felt. That alone made them feel guilty.

There was also something else about it that frightened them. The shinigami had always been a possessive bastard but they both had a feeling that this had just gone up on a whole new level and that was what worried them. He had been generous in allowing Naruto to keep his mates but they both knew that he would be demanding reparations for it until he was satisfied and that was the thing. The shinigami was rarely ever satisfied.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**With the others in the shinigami's realm…**_

Minato had just seen his son's brutal rape and knew that the shinigami had indeed taken out his annoyance at him onto his son along with everything else. He knew that he was to blame even if indirectly in this case as he had been the one to set off these entire chain of events by sealing the kyuubi within him. He had not allowed Kushina to watch as he knew that it would have probably broken her to see such a thing. He sat alone in a corner, looking down at his no slumbering son and wished that he could make it all up to him for all the pain he had caused him throughout his life.

Jiraiya was looking down at a slumbering Naruto, his usual antics forgotten . He had just had to see his student hurt in the worse way and had been unable to stop it. He silently wondered how many times the blonde had gone through such a thing as a child to be able to lock it all away as if it was such an ordinary thing to do and he silently wondered what would have happened had he stayed in Konoha all those years ago and actually done what he had promised to do.

Sarutobi looked at the blonde and remembered all the times he had allowed him to get hurt or beaten as well as the fact that he had made the child Konoha's secret weapon so long ago and was ashamed of himself. He had always known that the child hid his true feeling over the years but he had simply made him a killer in order to make himself feel better.

The first hokage looked down at Naruto and then at the kyuubi and wondered what would have happened if he had not betrayed the kyuubi and the other bijuus so long ago and had actually destroyed Madara . He was responsible for all the jinchiruukis that had been made and he knew it.

The others had similar thoughts including Itachi who had seen the young boy who had been so kind to the man that had been sent to capture him be humiliated in such a way. The blonde had done nothing to deserve it and he actually felt sorry for him.

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**With Kami…**_

Kami had just seen what her brother had done to the boy and was rather surprised. But what had gotten to her was what the boy had said afterwards when he had been alone.

"_Well at least I just confirmed what I've always known. Gods are like all the rest , they don't care about your suffering . They're just like rotten little rich brats with too much power and too little kindness._

"_Cant live,_

_Cant die, _

_Cant even be allowed a moment to cry._

_No pain ,_

_No gain ,_

_Even if my tears continue to flow like icy rain._

_Why do I even bother?_

_Why do I do this to help another?_

_To protect my lovers, my friends, my father, land and my brother._

_As darkness and death rises to consume me,_

_I often wish that there was somewhere else that I could be,_

_But I know better,_

_What the story of my life is with every single letter._

_There will be no mercy for me,_

_No peace,_

_No joy and no hope._

_But that's okay._

_At least this way the ones I love can be happy for at least another day._

_What is a jinchiruuki if nothing more than a sacrifice?_

_We sacrifice so that others might live,_

_They rejoice as they watch us die._

_But its okay,_

_Hardly anything in this life surprises me anyway._

_Still I am happy that I became a demon instead of a god,_

_The only good god is a dead one as they are nothing but hypocrites._

_They enjoy praise but have done nothing to deserve it but cause more pain._

_My blood departs from my body unheeded in its flow,_

_And as it does I sit alone and wonder,_

_Does anyone care?_

_I sit alone and wonder,_

_Will I always be the only one in this dark abyss that's here?_

_I sit alone and wonder and I smile._

_Not a true smile as I don't know how to do that anymore,_

_But one that hides the truth from everyone as they really do not wish to see._

_They do not wish to see what resides deep inside me._

_I sit alone and wonder what I ever did to deserve this,_

_I sit alone and know who is truly to blame."_

As she sat there she began to wonder, was that really how she was? Then she thought about the life that the jinchiruukis had left and the rather shitty deal she had given them their whole life and felt saddened. Yes she had royally screwed them over and hadn't really cared about them until now. It was no wonder that the blonde had taken it all into his hands and had fought for himself and his comrades. She sure as hell hadn't helped him at all. It was a rather sobering fact for someone like her to realize as she had always felt that she was never wrong. But she realized it now, she had been a real bitch to the jinchiruukis, especially the blonde. She was now in a bit of bind as she didn't know where to start in order to make things right.

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**With the shinigami…**_

The shinigami looked at the bed and frowned, completely disgusted with himself. He had gotten angry something rather foolish and lost control and hurt the blonde. He had wanted to treat the blonde special due to him being the only one he had been able to touch normally without killing them but he had allowed his pride and ego to get in the way and the blonde had paid the price. He wasn't a fool , he knew that it wasn't healthy for any being to bleed that much blood all at once. As he waved his hands to make the blood on the sheets clean again, he thought about the things he had said to the blonde in their first time together. He hadn't even bothered to allow the blonde to cum and had only cared about himself. He felt like going to see the blonde but then he changed his mind after seeing that the blonde simply wanted to be alone in his shame. He watched as the blonde , limped naked to his bed and after dressing his wounds, finally surrendered to blissful unconsciousness. He decided to continue watching him , curious to see what he would do when he woke up.

Tbc.

I hope that you will all like this chapter. Thank you all for reading and sorry for taking so long.


	18. TRAINING AND OLD FRIENDS

_**The next morning….**_

_**Naruto woke up early and then checked himself over to make sure that all of his wounds and the signs of the abuse was gone. Afterwards , he walked to the closet and pulled on some spare clothing he had left there for such an occasion and got dressed. When he was done he left his office and went into his bedroom to find his brides sleeping peacefully. Kissing each of them on the cheek lovingly , he turned and was about to leave the room when a hand grabbed him. Turning he saw that Kyuushi and Sai was awake. The two of them climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake the others before hurrying over to hug him. They could tell that he didn't want to talk about what had happened and instead they simply held him close for a while in comfort before pulling away.**_

"_**I'll go get dressed now." said Kyuushi , "we have a long day ahead of all of us."**_

_**Naruto nodded in agreement. " You might want to wake the others." he said with a genuine grin, feeling better now that he was close to his chosen mates.**_

_**They nodded and used small water jutsus to wake them up which pissed off the two sleepers and the chase was on as Sasuke ran with Kusanagi after them followed by Kimimaru with a sword made of bones. He hurried by Haku's and the others door hitting on them to wake them up and laughed when he heard furious screams at him coming from inside them. Then he and the others settled down and left to go get ready while he had breakfast and left. He had felt so much better after being with his mates and it was only when he was alone that his face reflected his inner pain.**_

_**Naruto reached the academy training grounds to find sore and annoyed teachers waiting for him. Sasuke who wasn't a morning person was visibly twitching and Naruto inwardly snickered. He got them through the warm ups and then got them all in lines of ten.**_

"_**Alright everyone we'll be doing one hundred and five laps around Konoha today and for Suzume, you will be doing seven instead of the meager five you barely managed to do yesterday. Now lets go." he told them and they started off.**_

_**He slightly increased his speed and forced them to keep up with him and by the time the laps were over most of them were too tired to do anything else but lay on the ground. A fire ball from Naruto revived them quickly and the pushups , sit-ups and other physical exercise to strengthen their muscles began. By the time they were done the children had arrived and he was ready for them.**_

"_**Good morning to all of you." he said to the sleepy eyed children. "You will all add another lap to the number you started with yesterday. Now lets warm up and get going ." he told them.**_

_**There was a lot of grumbling but a glare from Naruto shut them all up. When they were done they began their laps and at the end of it they did their work out before getting back up.**_

"_**Good job all of you." Naruto told them. " Now for those of you who havent finished the tree climbing exercise , return to it. Everyone else has another hour of testing it with me again today before moving on. All the senseis are going to be helping you out until you master it. Dismissed." he said as he created a clone to go with each.**_

_**When the hour was up, he took the group that had mastered it and survived his test to the hot springs . "Alright, the next task on your list is water walking. It's the same as tree walking except that you will now have to keep a steady flow of chakra going in order to remain on top of the water. Begin." he told them.**_

_**An overzealous student ran unto the water and promptly fell in , causing him to jump back out due to it being so hot. **_

"_**The water is also hot since this is a hot spring so the quicker you master it , the better off you will all be." he told them with an evil grin and for the next four hours they worked hard at it. **_

_**He left a few clones with them and took the time to do paperwork for them. When it was lunchtime, he brought them all back to the others and they all settled down to eat.**_

"_**You're all doing very well." Naruto told them. " Now we'll be talking about the art of sealing. Sealing is a very useful skill to learn as you will no doubt encounter them when you become ninjas. Seals can be used for just about anything. Some are used to for storage , some to imprison, some to punish and some as a means for power. A few examples are the curse seal, the bird cage seal, the ones your wearing and the one on my stomach that was used to cage but we'll skip that one since it's a sensitive topic for me . The curse seal was created by Orochimaru and was given to people he found useful. These seals came in two categories, the heaven and earth and their characteristics depended on the person. For example my Tayuya-chan seal actually gave her horns, my Sasuke wings that looked more like large hands and so on. The thing is that every time these seals were used they stole a little bit of the users will and subjugated their souls. They were so powerful I had to create a reversal seal from scratch after breaking down the seal into its tiniest parts and examining it personally. This seal also causes the user tremendous amount of pain and was slowly killing them every time they used it. I also found out that while I was able to destroy the seal, the alterations to their bodies were now permanent if they had used it more than twice and as a result I had to create a seal to make sure they don't feel any pain when they change or lose their souls and mind. The next seal on the list is the bird cage seal that is was used by the Hyuuga clan before my rule. It is placed on the foreheads of the Hyuuga branch members at the age of three and they then become slaves to their kin for the rest of their lives , something that I did not approve of. These seals were so powerful that if a branch member defied the main members of the clan , the seal would send pulses on pain to the victims brain and depending on the users anger or sadistic streak, the more intense the pain was. When they did this it literally destroyed a bit of that persons mind. That disgusting seal was been abolished by me yesterday and anyone who uses it ever again will be executed without trial. That seal was created for convicted criminals of the worst kind and for family to use it on each other makes them lower than even demons at their worst. They criticize the Kyuubi but at least when he attacked he gave them a quick death. The usage of this seal made the branch members lives hell from the day they turned three until the day they died. A friend of mines father chose death over remaining in his clan as it was the first time since his third birthday that he had been given a choice in his own life. He told me so himself on the day he died. Another consequence of that seal was the founding of the Uchiha clan. While that itself isn't a bad thing, the first Uchihas name was Madara Hyuuga and he was a branch clan member. He went to the kyuubi and begged for his help and the kyuubi then made the sharingan. Madara then went on to betray the kyuubi due to his mind being so twisted and corrupt from so many years of forced servitude and he was the one who summoned the Kyuubi on that day and trapped him in a genjutsu and caused him to attack and kill so many people. He was also the founder and true leader of the Akatsuki instead of my uncle and I will tell you all right now, I saw his memories before he died and I can say with assurance that it was his forced servitude that made him into what he became. Seals can be used for good or evil, it depends on the user. I am three level higher than my father who was once considered to be the greatest seal master of his time. Jiraiya-sensei who was also his sensei was my sensei as well and he helped me learn about sealing on top of what I had already known. A seal is a powerful thing and can dominate your whole life unless you try to change things. The seal on my stomach defined my childhood and in a way my future as being made a jinchiruuki without my permission closed many doors for me and opened a few doors as well. The children of my age were told that I was a monster and their parents wouldn't allow them anywhere near me, I was denied even the right to by good food and even the stores refused to sell me or would let me pay three times the price for things as everyone else then switch it with outdated products at the end of all that. I didn't do well in kunai throwing at school not because I wasn't good at it but simply because they sold me weapons at four times the price from the reject pile. I was only allowed to wear orange while posing as a normal civilian and genin because that was the only thing the stores would sell me in hopes that it would make me die on my missions due to me being such an easy target to see. Now hear are the advantages of that seal, I learned how to budget my funds and now I'm the richest man in the ninja lands, I can craft my own weapons, I am able to cook and hunt well, I'm great at concealing myself and could outrun all the other anbus at the age of six, I never miss a mark when I aim anymore as I had to learn how to be accurate with the rejected ones I used before, I sew my own clothing rather well , I am now the greatest seals masters in the ninja lands and can create a seal for just about anything and finally my regular speed with my seals all on is much faster than Gai's with his weight off and I only ever really use the Hiraishin which I completed since my father didn't have the chance to before he died, to travel to far distances like Kumo or Iwa in a split second.. You will learn how to take a negative and turn it into a positive. Tonight you will read up on the basic of sealing and tomorrow I will begin your lessons. Now all of you will finish up your lunches so that we can return to training. Please work hard as the sooner everyone finishes water walking and passes my test, the sooner we can begin on ninjutsu, taijutsu, Kinjutsu and genjutsu training among other things. Also, no one is to bring lunch tomorrow , that's an order. Now finish up so that we can all return to training." he told them.**_

_**They all nodded and finished their meals in record time. Meanwhile, Sasuke was frowning since he still didn't understand the point of all the running and regular work outs.**_

"_**Hn, what's the point of making all of us run dobe? We're not academy kids." he asked frowning.**_

_**Naruto smiled , he had been wondering when Sasuke would become impatient. "why don't you answer that question Minami?" he told the young Uchiha girl that was three years younger than him.**_

"_**Sure tousama." she replied with a smile. " The reason is to strengthen your muscles, endurance an over all physical fitness level. It also helps to increase your chakra dramatically as you all know. Tousama did the same thing for all us when he trained us and I promise you all that in a few weeks you will all look back on this as if it were nothing compared to his real training. This is the foundation of his real training for you and you cannot skip it or you may not survive his real training. You all got lucky, we were in the ss-rank part of the forest of death when he trained us and I assure it was no walk in the park since we had to avoid being eaten while training. The first part of his lessons is physical conditioning and chakra control, the second is sealing and drills . Drills are things like kunai throwing and he helps you during that time to choose your weapons of choice. Then you go on to taijutsu and weapons training on a more individualistic scale all while continuing what you had been doing from the beginning. Since you're a school of ninjas, he will probably get to the ninjutsu and genjutsu early in order to give you more time to learn but it will be hard on all of you. I guarantee that you will all thank him for it in the end because as it is now, I'm a sannin level ninja due to his intense training. He's a bit sadistic but his training will make you all into powerful ninjas if you stick it out." she said smiling at everyone including the children who had began to listen in as well.**_

"_**But I already know most of that stuff." said Sasuke pouting.**_

_**That pissed off the short tempered girl and she whacked him on the head hard , causing him to yelp. "Idiot that's not the point! You may already know the skills Sasuke but you need to learn patience and the value of your comrades lives and I think that that's why you're really here. I also think that it had something to do with the seal you once had on you. It drained your body physically so now you will have to regain what you lost get it baka?" she said hitting him again.**_

_**Sasuke frowned , he hadn't really thought of it that way but now he could see the point and he finally nodded. "Hn." he replied.**_

_**Across from him Hiashi was also beginning to understand why he was here as well. He had only thought that Naruto was trying to humiliate and humble him the way he had done him as a child but now he wasn't so sure of that. He realized that all he had been asked to do was teach the children in something he was rather good at and even though Naruto had openly criticized the seal that once bound his family, he had yet to criticize him directly. He began to look back at all the work he had been doing with the children and he became enlightened by it. The reason was so that he would interact with the children, get to know them , see them struggle so hard to succeed in becoming ninjas and most of all, value their sacrifices and see them as individuals not as pawns. As a council member he had simply decided their fates with no real thought for them and their families but now , while it was staring him blatantly in the face he would have to. He too was here to learn the value of human life and to respect others and their sacrifices. Naruto had cleverly pushed him into the assignment under the guise of punishment where he was now helping future ninjas and the village in a larger and better scale while learning from the people he helped as well. He had to admit that he had never really thought much about Naruto's life before but now that he was hearing about it, he began to see just how wrong he had been and why the blonde didn't want any guilt ridden apologies from anyone. He looked at the blonde and he felt himself feeling more ashamed than he had ever felt in his life for his actions. It was a sobering fact that the child they had all abused so heartlessly was so willing to protect them.**_

_**When lunchtime ended Naruto said goodbye to Sasuke and the others who had to rejoin their teams and he returned to training the other children. More than half the class had already mastered tree walking due to him giving them excellent pointers and helping them step by step and he was proud. Hiashi had also been a great help in that department as well. He had brought kurenai's son along with him and had began teaching him how to manipulate his chakra and had allowed a clone to begin teaching him how to play go. The boy had been having a lot of fun and had been joined by Sora for a little while before he had to leave to train with Kyron. At the end of the day Naruto had them all run laps again and then he had them return home for the day. After that he took Izumo to the park with the other children in his clan and took them for ice-cream and candy before finally bringing them back to their parents. He stopped at a few stores to pick up the supplies he would be needing for his next class and then returned home. He spent the rest of the evening with his mates relaxing in his private hot spring on his estate.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The next morning…**_

_**With Naruto …**_

_**Naruto woke up early and with the help of a hundred clones, he made lots of dango, Onigiri, ramen, barbeque, fried fish, roasted game and lots of other delicacies before sealing them all up into special scrolls. Then he got paper plates , cups and utensils and did the same to them. When he was all done , he made breakfast for everyone to give Nebula a break and then he left the estate with the others for the day carrying the scrolls in his jounin vest. He wore a coat over his vest just like the yondaimes and on the back he had Konoha's orange flash written in kanji as well as rokudaime and Namikaze kitsune. At the bottom of his cloak were little kitsunes running around in orange and black instead of the flames his father once had. That had become his standard attire since taking over as Hokage and he preferred it since it gave him more range of movement. His uniform and vest was also in full black since he preferred it that way and had gotten used to wearing black all the time. **_

_**He left the estate with the other senseis , children and his two mates that lived with him and who were training with him and began making his way to the training grounds at the academy. On the way there he stopped to pick up Izumo and Hinata and Hiashi before going to meet the others who had continued on their way to the academy. Hanabi had also decided to tag along as she had heard all about Naruto's training methods and wanted to try it out as well. **_

_**Upon reaching the academy , he greeted the sleepy eyed senseis and began the usual warm ups before creating a clone to stay with Izumo and teach him tree walking while they ran their laps. Surprisingly their laps had become rather popular in the last two days due to most of the ninjas approving of the real training the students were getting and a lot of the ninja population had began to join them for their run. Some had even requested the seals and for a small price naruto had relented. He had then donated all of that money to the orphanage. So they did their now hundred and fifteen laps around Konoha while being openly gawked at by most of Konoha's population before going back to the academy. It was also amusing that all the ninjas who weren't on duty had also decided to join his lessons as well since they liked his training methods. Due to that he now had a lot of ninjas to train instead of just the academy's. After taking the children on their run, Naruto had them do their usual work-out with a few more added while he lectured.**_

"_**Alright, as we now have a larger group to train we will be doing a lot of things in a little amount of time. Most of you have six months before the genin exams and as such I want you all to be ready for them. Added to that six months after that will be the chuunin exams and I'm sure that most of you will want to participate. My goal is to make sure that the entire graduating class makes it. Now today we will be testing the water walking exercise since all of you managed to get it completed in so little time. You must all thank Hyuuga-sama for his excellent work as I have no doubt that had it not been for his helpful advice most of you would still be falling off trees instead of being where you are now. I will have you all know that the average person usually takes about a week or two to master the tree walking and for you to all master it and water walking in only three days only proves just how gifted you all are. Now I will be testing you all at the hot springs today and based on that we'll move on. For your senseis and the other ninjas I want all of you to create your own technique using your element. Whoever succeeds will be taught one of my own jutsus. While you are doing this you are all to create one kage bunshin minimum to do that while you all work on your stamina and stealth. Why? Its simple , by the end of the month I want you all to be able to run around Konoha without the people being aware of it if they are still asleep. Surprise and unpredictability is two of a ninjas most powerful tools, you will learn to use it . The way you all run now, you sound like angry elephants. The same goes to my students when it comes to stealth, I want you all to practice being quiet. No loud yelling or unnecessary conversations. As for why you are using clones to help you train, its not cheating at all in this case since you will be training in the time the clone is working on your new jutsu. You will actually be completing two days work in one and by creating clones this way, it will increase your chakra reserves tremendously. You are also to keep your new techniques secret from everyone else and I am only to see it when I decide who will be rewarded. Now while the teachers and the other ninjas work on that and do laps, all the students are to come with me for now. We will be going back to the hot spring." he said and took off running.**_

_**The students hurried after him , not wanting to be late. When they got their Naruto and twenty clones all held bags of pebbles with evil smirks on their faces which caused them all to shiver. Tsunade and the other medic nins that would be needed were also there as well as a few ninjas who were passing by and got curious. Without needing to be told, they all got into their swimming wear and got on top of the water to await his next orders. A poof sounded on both sides of the springs and most of the children shivered when they saw more Naruto clones standing there.**_

"_**Now first of all , when a ninja is on water its usually during a battle and they need to have water walking mastered if they are to fight properly. They must also be able to keep their balance and stay on top of the water amidst the chaos of battle and cannot allow themselves to be distracted. Now the last test we did to make sure that you had mastered the tree walking technique was also used to heighten your senseis to danger a bit more and make your reaction time quicker. That is why I made you go through that so many times over the last few days. Now this will be the same thing in a way but more difficult and dangerous. This time you will not only be dodging the pebbles, which will be on fire I might add, but you will have to look out for the water sharks that will be trying to get a bite of you. Do not underestimate them because they are made of water as they have the same abilities of a real shark and is more resilient since they are made of water. don't forget that the water is also rather hot and if you fall into it too much you will end up with quite a few nasty burns. You are not allowed to block, just dodge. Now whoever last the longest will be given a d-rank jutsu scroll from me. The rest will run another ten laps around Konoha. Are we all clear so far?" he asked.**_

"_**Hai Naruto-sama." they all yelled and he nodded as he pulled out a few pebbles and lit the on fire. **_

_**The clones that were nearby used water manipulation to create quite a few sharks and waited for Naruto to start them off.**_

"_**Begin." Naruto roared and began throwing hot pebbles at the children as they dodged the sharks who were trying to eat them. **_

_**What followed next could only be described as chaotic training as the fan girls went down for the count first and were dragged to the edge of the hot spring by a few of the sharks and left to be picked up By Tsunade and the others . It hadn't helped that these girls had worn the skimpiest swimsuits they owned either. This continued for an hour until surprisingly, the deadlast of the group was the only one left standing. Naruto patted him on the back and handed him a small scroll with a grin.**_

"_**Good job kid." he said to the happy little boy. "I'm really proud of you. I have no doubt that you'll take my job one day." **_

_**The boy teared up before glomping him excitedly and Naruto smiled before returning it. He knew what it was like to be needing of affection and he had a feeling that this kid didn't get complements very often and that he was an orphan. When the boy pulled away naruto turned back to the others.**_

"_**You all didn't win but some of you did rather well. Still I will be handing out a bit of punishment for not completing the task." Naruto told them. " Now all of you except for our champion of the day will get back on that water immediately." **_

_**A wail sounded from the group of fan girls and Naruto scowled. " Now!" he yelled and they all scampered to obey. " Because these young ladies were too slow to obey you will all face additional punishment. One man's failure is everyone's failure , that's the value to teamwork here and these young ladies have failed to realize that. Now you will all run ten laps on the water before getting dressed and running the other ten around Konoha as a result of them not following the orders of their superiors. All the women in this class will also run an extra five for insubordination. Try to watch out for the sharks that will be chasing you in order to eat you. Now begin." he said coldly.**_

_**A collective scream went up from the banshees disguised as women as they all began to run their laps with the sharks chasing them.**_

_**A pissed off Naruto turned to Minami and Anko who had dropped in to watch his training with glee. " this is fucking disgraceful!" he roared. " These girls are so damn pathetic ! They are stuck in some fantasy world about princes coming to save them and I have had it. They are a disgrace as future kunoichis and the last thing I need is another Ino and Sakura in their genin years. Those two were weak and useless enough to give me nightmares. Minami, Anko starting tomorrow you will be teaching these idiots what the fuck it means to be a kunoichi. Minami , I want you to also show them the real facts about what happens to weak kunoichi who are captured. Get those fucking dreams of prince charming rescuing them out of their fucking heads or they will either die on their first missions or cause their teammates to die or be hurt . Konoha doesn't need useless beauty queens, we need ninjas!" he said angrily.**_

_**Most people had never seen Naruto so enraged and were just standing there in awe and fear. Killing intent was rolling off him in waves and was even causing Tsunade to sweat. **_

_**Minami who was use to his killing intent was unaffected and she hurried over to him and began calming him down. " tousama needs to relax , your killing intent is knocking out most of the ninjas before you." she said in a sing song voice.**_

_**Naruto finally noticed and reigned in his KI before ignoring them. Kyuushi and Kimimaru poofed in just then and hurried over to him.**_

"_**Are you okay Koi?" asked Kyuushi. "I could feel your killing intent a mile away. What has gotten you this pissed off?" he asked worriedly.**_

"_**Konoha's disgraceful future Kunoichi." Naruto growled out and Kyuushi arched a brow.**_

_**He knew that they must really be pathetic to get Naruto into such a state. Pulling him close and rubbing behind his ears the way you would a dog, he slowly got Naruto to calm down while Minami and Kimimaru surrounded him with their loving and peaceful aura. **_

"_**It will be fine Koi." Kyuushi told him. "Minami and Ankonee will straighten them out. Add to that if they refuse to change, we can always tell Hinata what happened." he said gleefully.**_

_**Hiashi who was standing nearby arched a brow at that. " What does my daughter have to do with anything?"**_

_**Tsunade and the others who were close to Naruto looked at him incredulously. **_

"_**You mean you havent realized it yet?" asked Kiba who was nearby.**_

"_**Realize what ?" asked Hiashi , beginning to get annoyed at being left out of the loop.**_

_**Just then Kyuushi noticed that Hinata had just arrived with a certain gleam in her eye that he recognized well. Anko had it when she was upset and he had no doubt that she must have felt Naruto's killing intent.**_

"_**See for yourself." Kyuushi said to Hiashi. **_

_**Hinata walked over to Naruto with a worried frown on her face. " What's wrong Naruto-kun, I felt your killing intent just now and that's not like you at all." she said in her sweet and soft voice.**_

"_**The girls are giving our Koi a hard time and refuse to get the point that they are now kunoichi in training." Kyuushi supplied, smirking inwardly when the gleam in her eye got brighter.**_

"_**I see." Hinata said in a scarily sweet voice. "Please excuse me while I explain a few things to them."**_

_**What followed next could only be described as open season on the fan girls as Hinata pulled out a stick and began running after the frightened girls.**_

"_**Who the hell do you useless bitches think you are pissing off my man!" she screamed as she began chasing them , firing off jutsus as she went. She summoned a few kitsunes who enjoyed being in water and sent them off after the girls who were literally running for their lives. " DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU WOULD DISRESPECT MY NARUTO-KUN AND GET AWAY WITH IT? I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL MWA HA HA HA HA HA!" She cackled evilly as she ran after them , hitting them with the stick mercilessly.**_

_**One girl ran pass Naruto only to be followed by an enraged Hinata who kept hitting her with the stick. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BITCHES WEARING! THIS IS A NINJA ACADEMY NOT A BROTHEL FOR CHEAP WHORES! HOW DARE YOU WEAR THAT IN FRONT OF MY NARUTO-KUN! TRYING TO ENTICE HIM ARE YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU ENTICEMENT!" she yelled as she launched slammed her hand down onto the ground in a Tsunade god punch causing it to shatter.**_

"_**M-monster!" Yelled a boy from behind him and Hiashi turned to see the boys of the class all huddled together , hugging each other in fear at the juggernaut that Hinata had just become.**_

_**Although he would rather die than admit it , he was rather frightened of her as well and was glad that she had never directed such a rage at him or that he had ever badmouthed Naruto in front of her. He didn't think that he would have lived through it. He watched as Naruto hurried over to her and pulled her blushing and unresisting form into his hands before distracting her from her prey with a kiss.**_

"_**You can calm down no Hime , I'm fine." Naruto told her after pulling away. "What you can do is get these girls to run fifteen laps around Konoha . I'll deal with the boys."**_

_**Hinata blushed and nodded. " Of course Naruto-kun." she said sweetly before turning back to look at the frightened girls with that evil gleam back in her eyes. "Alright , fifteen laps around Konoha now. Anyone who fails will spar with me now move it!" she yelled and the girls took off, not even bothering to get dressed first.**_

" _**Um tousama… neechan is scaring me." Said a frightened Hanabi from behind her father.**_

"_**You're not the only one." Hiashi muttered to himself under his breath. " Had I not seen it , I would have never believed it. It might be advisable not to upset her or Naruto in the future."**_

_**Hanabi shivered and nodded , refusing to leave the safety of her fathers tall back that she was currently using as a shield. Just then Naruto heard a scream and sighed .**_

"_**I better go now before she kills them." he said shaking his head. "Now boys move it or I'll hand you all over to Hinata." he began but by the time he had finished speaking the boys had taken off to do their laps. The last thing they wanted was to be on Hinata's bad side.**_

_**Naruto took off after them and after the laps were all over the returned with the sobbing girls to have their various burns and bruises looked at. When they were all done getting medical attention, Naruto had them all return to the academy training grounds with their senseis who had just finished their laps and were resting while their clones worked on their new jutsus. The girls had bandages practically everywhere and looked as if they had just gone to war and lost. The boys didn't look much better but at least they weren't crying like the girls were.**_

_**Naruto scowled at the Suzume who was currently comforting the girls and telling them that it would be okay and practically undoing everything Hinata had just done. Unfortunately for her that set him off yet again.**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WOMAN!" He roared. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THEY ARE SO FUCKING WEAK! YOU CODDLING THEM IS MAKING THEM EVEN MORE PATHETIC THAN THEY ARE NOW! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A DAYCARE FOR SPOILT LITTLE BRATS?"**_

"_**B-but they were crying Hokage-sama and I.." Suzume began.**_

"_**AND YOU WHAT? DECIDED TO TREAT THEM LIKE THEY ARE NORMAL LITTLE CHILDREN?" Naruto roared. "WOMAN ARE YOU STUPID OR ARE YOU JUST COMPLETELY BRAIN DEAD! THE MINUTE THEY DECIDED TO BE NINJAS THEM BEING CHILDREN ENDED! THE NINJA WORLD IS FILLED WITH BLOOD , MURDER AND ESPIONAGE NOT CANDY AND COOKIES AND THE SOONER YOU REALIZE THAT THE SOONER THEY WILL TOO! THEY WERE FINALLY BEGINNING TO GET IT AND YOU AND YOUR DUMBASS SELF RUINED IT AND BROUGHT THEM BACK TO SQUARE ONE! YOU'RE A DISGRACE AS A FUCKING INSTRUCTOR ! NOW I WANT FIFTY LAPS AROUND KONOHA FOR YOU OR UNTIL YOU PASS OUT AND I HAVE JUST THE PERSON TO MAKE SURE YOU COMPLETE THEM! HINATA MAKE SURE SHE RUNS THOSE DAMN LAPS AND SHOW NO MERCY! UNLESS SHE PASSES OUT FROM CHAKRA EXHAUSTION OR A HEART ATTACK I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! ITS TIME SHE BECOME A TRUE KUNOICHI INSTRUCTOR INSTEAD OF THE BRAIN DEAD IDIOT SHE IS NOW !"**_

_**Hinata nodded and then pulled out her stick and began running after a frightened Suzume with it. Naruto turned back to the sniffling girls and scowled. " twenty push-ups!" he roared and the girls slowly began to do as told.**_

_**He turned to the boys . "All of you get out your kunais and get to a target immediately. Since I know that you've all done this before , I will expect all the last years to make at least nine out of ten . The year before those at least eight out of ten and everyone before that at least seven out of ten. Failure to do so will result in you all being tied to a stump for lunch while we all eat without you. Now while I'm against your friends doing it for you , I am not against them giving you a few helpful tips. Those who break the rules are scum but those who betray their comrades are lower than scum. Now move it, its an hour before lunch and I'm beginning to get hungry." he said and blew a whistle he had pulled out.**_

_**The children all scurried to do as ordered with Naruto's clones watching over them and Naruto turned to the senseis who were all sitting around trying to catch their breaths. **_

"_**I have ordered Shikaku to create training schedules specific to each of you that will push you all to your limits and beyond. I will be handing them out tomorrow and I expect you all to follow them ." Naruto began. " For now , I suggest you continue to build up your stamina and chakra reserves , you're going to need it. Now while some of you have mastered kunai balancing I know that most of you havent mastered wire walking. For the next hour I want you all to work on that. How can you be teaching about chakra control when yours sucks? Hiashi-sama here can help you with that as well as my two mates who decided to help out today. Their names are Ryuuki shi and Akito No kitsune. Try not to piss them off, you wont live through it." he said as he kissed both men on the cheek.**_

_**Ryuuki was blonde and golden eyed and was a five tailed dragon demon and two hundred and fifty years old in human years which was the age of adulthood to demons. He had pointed elfish ears like Naruto and had skin so smooth and golden, he looked as if he had been lit from within . He was also six feet two inches tall and rather slender and so graceful it made Sasuke look like a bumbling oaf. Akito was a kitsune demon with orange-red hair and red eyes and he had pale skin rivaling Sasuke's and was the same height and age as Ryuuki. He was rather quite unless talking to Naruto or the blonde's family and enjoyed learning new jutsus. He too was rather slender and effeminate.**_

"_**We'll do our best to get them into shape Naruto-kun." said a blushing Akito.**_

_**Naruto smiled. " I know you will, I have the outmost faith in you two." he replied.**_

_**The two men nodded and hurried off with evil smirks on their faces which promised pain for the unfortunate senseis and ninjas before them. Naruto chuckled as he watched them go before sitting down and updating his files on the students progress as well as read over a few reports he had just gotten from a kitsune sent by Yuki. Meanwhile the children were training hard and by the time the hour was up, only the fan girls had yet to get it done properly. Most couldn't even make five. Naruto used the mokuton to create stumps and tied them to it while their crushes and friends laughed. He made sure that they would be close enough to hear his next lecture and smell the food. Using his mokuton to create individual chairs and desks for everyone except those tied to a stump and had them sit down.**_

"_**Now everyone before we have lunch there is one thing that I have to say." Naruto began. " This is not a test of teamwork and if I catch you all feeding them then you will lose your own food and join them on the stump. Why? It simple, they need to learn to pull their own weight instead of always depending on other people all the time. If they continue on this way , all they'll do on missions is stand around waiting to be saved and get paid for your hard work. That is unacceptable to me. Now yesterday I had you all read up on seals. Can any of you tell me one of the most common seals that ninjas use almost everyday?" he asked.**_

"_**Hai Naruto-sama." yelled one girl who wasn't a fan girl and actually trained. " The seal on explosive notes is one of them." she replied.**_

_**Naruto nodded and smiled at her. " Very good young lady. I have a feeling that you'll make a great kunoichi, the others should learn from you . Now another seal we all like to use are seals for storage that are most often found on sealing scrolls ." he said pulling one out. "Observe."**_

_**He pulled out a sealing scroll and after smearing his blood over it , the food that had been stored in poofed out still steaming hot. "You can store anything from food to weapons in a sealing scroll. That what makes them so useful. Now get ready for lunch ." he told them as he and his clones began dishing up and handing out food to everyone .**_

_**While everyone feasted the girls who were tied to the stump was feeling sorry for themselves and sobbing. It didn't help that Suzume sensei had been tied up next to them as well. Most were beginning to realize that Naruto really wasn't joking around and felt ashamed when their crushes looked at them with disgust before ignoring them and their growling stomachs. **_

"_**Now today we'll be talking about betraying your comrades and looking underneath the underneath." Naruto began. " Someone once said that those who disobey the rules are scum but those who betray their comrades are lower than scum. This person then went on to tie me to a stump and leave me there when the exam was over , completely forgetting about me. Now while he didn't live by his own words, that doesn't mean that you cant. Being a ninja means that you will have to steal, kill and lie to your enemies in order to complete your mission and protect your families. Now in this class I will be teaching you all many things , I will also allow you to learn things on your own including techniques that you wont even tell me . Can you tell me why?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes." said a boy from the Nara clan. " In case they betray you. The possibility of one of your teammates turning traitor is fifty percent during peacetime and seventy during wartime." **_

_**Naruto nodded. "Exactly. Good job kid." he said complementing the boy before returning to the topic. " yes, the chance of your own teammate screwing you over for power is rather high. That happened on my genin team. The fact is double cross is a high possibility in the ninja business and this is why you will keep some of your techniques from everyone , including your best friends and teammates. Hell even your senseis can double cross you, that's what happened to me while I was under cover in the academy. The good news is I kicked his ass , the bad news is it makes it hard for you to trust anyone. At the end of it all , I suggest you trust your instincts. Which leads me to the next topic, looking underneath the underneath. Incidentally the one who said that was also the one who spoke about abandoning comrades and yet I was on his team for years and he never realized that I was an undercover anbu captain even though he was once in the anbu himself. Don't take everything at face value or you wont live long enough to make it to your chuunin exams. Here is an example for you, the children in my year at the academy were told by their parents that I was a monster and would kill them all. Only one of them out of all the children actually took the time to find out if that was true or not , in fact they all treated me as badly as their parents and hated me for no reason other than the fact that there parents told them to. Another example was with my genin team. I had managed to defeat the Ichibi no Tanuki and its jinchiruuki all on my own and what did my sensei tell me , go work on your chakra control it stinks. Then he walked off to train his favorite who hadn't even been able to put a scratch on the transformed jinchiruuki after he lost control. My sensei didn't even read the report he just assumed that my teammate had been the one to do it and not me. The last example I will give you is my first c-rank mission turned a-rank. The client not only lied about the mission but we ended up facing lots of ninjas above chuunin level. Anyone with common sense would have noticed that the client had been nervous since leaving the village and that he had been looking around worriedly all the way to his home. Make no mistake, people lie . It's a fact of life so get used to it. You have to learn to pick out the truth from the crap . A ninja must always be ready for anything as anything that can go wrong will. Now the point of this lecture is not for you to hate your parents, its for you to look underneath the underneath in what they say and pick out the truth from the lies and then decide for yourself. As a ninja such a thing could mean life or death. Now the first two seals we'll be working on today is the storage seal and the explosive seal. With the storage seal , you will practice sealing and unsealing things into a scroll and with the explosive note, you will be looking at each individual seal that was combined to create it and how to make your own as well as to make them weaker or more powerful for whatever is necessary. The goal is to not only be able to create the seal at will, but to do it rather quickly on just about anything. Now starting tomorrow , the classes will begin to get harder. You will arrive at five with the senseis, run for an hour or less doing the required amount of laps, after which we'll have another little test in the hot spring to see if you have truly mastered the water walking, sealing lessons, strategizing, drills, kunoichi lessons for the girls, similar lessons for the boys that will be explained later, accounting and the basics of living as a ninja, trap making and anything else that can be fit into the time. Now all of you finish your meal quickly so that we can begin the lesson." he told them all.**_

_**The children and senseis quickly obeyed and when they were all done , everyone including the senseis took a seat , all ready to learn about sealing since it had never really been taught so openly before. The old academy had taught them how to identify a seal but that was about it. Seeing the additional amount of students he now had, he excused them for a few minutes and allowed them to go get their own sealing kits since he had only brought enough for the students and senseis before allowing them to rejoin the class. As for the girls who had been tied to a stump, they had been released and had been given a small amount of food so that they would be able to perform properly. **_

_**For the next few hours Naruto dedicated himself to teaching the children how to seal and unseal things as well as the two seals that made up the explosive note. Most managed to get the sealing done easily and Naruto taught them how to tell when a scroll had reach its limit as well as how to unseal a specific item from storage. After the lessons were over, he had them all run a few more laps and then had them sit back down since it was now the end of the day due to how long it had taken them all to get the notes done . **_

"_**Alright guys, you all did very well today, now I want you all to go home and to practice working on the seals I just taught you. We will test them out properly tomorrow and no practicing with them in your homes. No one needs to bring lunch to school from now on, I'll do it since its much easier if everyone eats the same thing. I'm sure that some of you have family techniques that you will need to practice and next week , we will begin taking time for that. For the rest of you who have none of those things, I will have special assignments for all of you so that you don't fall behind so don't worry about it." he said smiling at the orphans. "now your other homework for tonight will be to read up the Aburame clan . I want you to be able to tell me their method of fighting, clan head and other important things like that. Anyone who fails their assignment without one hell of a good reason will be doing ten additional laps around Konoha after a little chat with my Hinata-hime. You can find this information in the library of konoha and I suggest that you all get a library card. You'll be visiting there a lot. For the lessons I told you all about earlier, we probably wont be learning it all in one day but you all have an idea of what we'll be doing and can plan ahead. Also, for those of you who think that they'll be using the weekend to waste time well you're wrong. We'll all be going on a survival training trip for the weekend. I will be teaching one jutsu in preparation for this trip but that's it. I'll tell you all where on the morning of the trip. Now all of you are dismissed I will see you all in the morning at five." he told them.**_

_**The students and ninjas all left and Naruto picked up Izumo and began making his way to Kurenai's house. The boy was a bit banged up from his tries at the tree walking technique but he had a smile on his face and was chattering all the way home. It also helped that Sora used his breaks between training time to play with him as well as all the other children of Naruto's clan. When they reached Kurenai's home , she was visibly happy to see her son being so cheerful and invigorated. Sending him inside to wash his hands before dinner Kurenai pulled Naruto aside.**_

"_**Naruto-sama thank you so much for what you're doing for me and my son." Kurenai said sincerely. " Its been hard for him to be without a father and now that you're here , he is much happier and is finally acting like a real kid. I don't know how to thank you for the miracle you worked on him."**_

_**Naruto chuckled and shook his head. " there is no need to thank me Kurenai-chan." he replied embarrassed. " I do it because I want and because he's fun to play with . As your hokage and your friend it's the least I can do to make sure that he is happy. Never forget Kurenai-chan that family isn't only defined by blood or marriage, its defined by the love you feel for them deep inside your heart. In Konoha, everyone is your family and family look out for each other. Now I'll be picking him up a little early tomorrow since I just added another hour to the academy children's training regime, just make sure that he's ready and since you have a three day mission ahead of you , why don't you pack a bag for him so that he can stay with me and my family for those days. He is more than welcome and I guarantee that he'll have lots of fun with all the other children on my estate. Also between me and you, my fiancé's adore him and are upset whenever I don't bring him over often enough for a visit. The only thing you'll have to worry about while you're away is them spoiling him rotten for which I'll apologize in advance." he said conspiratingly.**_

_**Kurenai smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes. She had been worrying about that for days now and she hadn't wanted to leave her son with a babysitter for so long but here Naruto was offering to keep him for her free of cost. She knew that her son would be safer with him than he even was with her and that relieved her mind immensely. **_

"_**Thank you so much Naruto-sama , I'll do just that." she replied.**_

"_**Kurenai-chan please stop thanking me so much and calling me Sama, it makes me feel old." naruto said pouting a bit playfully.**_

_**Kurenai nodded and they all said goodbye to each other before leaving. Izumo was sad to see Naruto go but Naruto made him a little wooden toy that looked just like him to keep him company until he returned.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A few hours earlier…**_

_**At the Hokage tower…**_

_**Naruto's clones were sitting in his office busy doing paperwork when Shizune walked in. "Naruto-kun, there is a eleven year old boy outside waiting to see you. He said that he's from the land of waves." she told him.**_

_**Naruto clone one immediately knew who it was and nodded. " Send him in." he replied and she left to obey.**_

_**Naruto grinned at the young boy and hurried over to give him a hug. "Welcome to Konoha Inari-kun."**_

"_**Thanks Naruto-niisan, I mean lord Hokage." Inari said a bit nervously as he looked at the blonde.**_

_**Naruto slapped him on the back of the head. " Idiot , just call me Naruto-niisan as always. Now whats up?" he asked.**_

_**Inari frowned and gave him a letter. Naruto took it and told him to sit down as he returned to his desk and took a seat before beginning to read. It was written by Tazuna.**_

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**I said that I would never respect if you became Hokage but I've come to change my mind . I really owe you for leaving those ninjas here in secret to protect us all these years. I also met the new ones you sent in as replacement and while they may have no personality, they're still really useful. You're still a loud annoying brat but you have my respect. Congratulations on defeating Akatsuki by the way, because of you my bridge is now the most famous one in all of the ninja lands. I have sent Inari to you because I was hoping that you would train him to be an ninja like you. Ever since he met you he has wanted to be a ninja and the not so secret training you had Zabuza give him while he was here makes me think that he'll more than succeed. I also want you to train him into becoming an honorable man like you as I'm much too old to do it anymore and since he truly respects you and considers you more of a father than a brother, I figured that you'd be the best person for the job. If anything happens to me please take care of my daughter and grandson as you're the only one I trust to do such a thing. Thank you Naruto for everything that you've done for us and forgive me for just dropping him on you like this.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tazuna the great bridge builder.**_

_**Naruto closed the letter with a smile and looked up to see a nervous Inari waiting for his reaction.**_

"_**Don't worry Inari , we'll make you one of the best ninjas this village has ever trained. Now I'm going to have one of my future wives take you to your new home to settle in and then take you around to get all the things you'll be needing okay? I'm sure that Haku and the others will be glad to see you again. You can start at the ninja academy tomorrow." he told the nervous boy.**_

_**Inari's face lit up like a brand new bulb at that and he flew over the desk and glomped Naruto. "Thanks Naruto -niisan." the boy said happily , getting a bit teary-eyed.**_

_**Naruto grinned and patted him on the back and then called in Kimimaru since Haku had left earlier on a mission after helping him at the hot spring.**_

"_**Kimi-chan this is Inari an old friend of mine and my adopted little brother. He'll be living with us from now on and going to the academy starting tomorrow. Could you please get him what he needs and show him around?" he asked .**_

_**Kimimaru blushed and nodded. " Of course Naruto-sama." he replied.**_

"_**Thank you koi." Naruto said kissing the blushing man. " make sure to get him ninja clothing as well and a whole new wardrobe since he'll be going through intense training."**_

_**They left and Naruto clone one pulled out a paper and began to write. **_

_**Hey old man,**_

_**Who're you calling a brat ? I told you I'd become Hokage one day . Inari will be staying with me and my family on my estate and will start at the academy tomorrow. Since he has no last name I will be giving him mine to make things a bit easier for him as I consider him my little brother. As for your daughter, she has always had a place in my home and clan . You didn't need to ask old man. In fact , why don't you two move here? I will provide you with a house on my clan's compound and naturally I will continue to protect the land of waves. Cant have anything happening to my bridge now can I ? That way it will be easier for you to watch Inari grow up while he trains to be a ninja. Consider it a retirement bonus from me for making such a great bridge if you agree to come and all expenses will be paid of course. If you decide to come , tell the messenger with this scroll and I'll send you an escort. Either way I will be getting married in a month and as my extended family it would mean the world to me if you all came. Don't worry old man, you and your family always has a place here with me and my clan and I will train Inari to become a good and strong hero like his father. So until next we meet lay of the sake old man.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Naruto no Konoha,**_

_**Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.**_

_**p.s. I've sent three bottles of the best sake I have for you while you think about it. Please don't drink them all at once as they pack one hell of a punch and is from the demon world. Please don't kill me Tsunami-chan , I couldn't resist and was saving those three for him . The sake will appear if you lay the scroll on the table.**_

_**When he was done, he rolled it all up and placed it in a scroll along with the sake that would unseal itself as soon as the letter was red and it was on a flat surface. Then he summoned Gamakichi who was in full battle gear since he was now a heir in training.**_

"_**Hey niichan." the toad said happily.**_

"_**Hey gamakichi how are you ?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a large bag of chips. The toad had never really grown out of his love of human snacks. " Can you do me a huge favor?" he asked.**_

"_**Sure." said the toad. "What is it?" it asked.**_

"_**Can you take this scroll to wave for a scroll full of candy and snacks that will probably last you a whole week even if you share some ?" he asked.**_

_**Gamakichi nodded eagerly and Naruto gave him the scroll for Tazuna as well as his own payment. "Wait for a response please and you get back here early I'll give you another two scrolls full of food."**_

_**Gamakichi nodded at that and took off as if the hounds of hell were after him. Then the clone returned to work. Every few minutes his mind would keep on returning to that night but like his creator he blocked it out. He had hiraishined Neji to Suna and went in to see Gaara .**_

_**Tbc….**_

_**Thank you for reading and sorry for any errors as I have no beta.**_


End file.
